Le voisin
by CookiesHime
Summary: La vie de Sasuke était presque banale, métro, boulot, dodo... Jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce voisin beaucoup trop bruyant à son goût. UA NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le premier chapitre de "Le Voisin" J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Disclaimer: Naruto Appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke était fatigué, demain il devait travailler et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait un nouveau voisin qui avait emménagé la semaine dernière et qui avait fait tout les bruits qu'il était possible de faire, racler les meubles, des bruits de cartons qu'on lâche au sol, des choses qui se cassent. Et son voisin n'était pas seul, en plus d'être chargé en cartons et en meubles à monter (saleté de perceuse). Le nouveau voisin était chargé en amis.

Des filles aux voix plus ou moins aiguës dont certaines se disputant tout le temps.

Il avait pu compter trois femmes. Deux qui se disputaient tout le temps, il avait réussi à comprendre leurs noms quand les autres tentaient de les séparer, Ino et Sakura, selon les insultes, l'une devait avoir un gros front et l'autre était blonde. Puis une autre toujours en forme sûrement sportive vu tout ses « Aller les mecs un carton de plus ! » ou qui les appelaient « Bande de Fragiles ! ».

Puis des amis hommes, il y en avait un qui semblait être un véritable flemmard, il avait deviné son nom comme étant Shikamaru, une sorte de coach sportif ou membre d'une secte autour du sport dont le gourou était un certain « Gai ». Et une énergumène qui n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec le voisin, qui devait sûrement aimer les animaux.

« Naruto »

Ce Naruto qui mangeait à des heures pas possibles, et des plats tout préparés, vu qu'il n'entendait que le « ding » du micro-onde, peut être qu'il n'avait pas encore de quoi faire à manger ou stocker la nourriture comme un frigo.. A d'autres. Ce même Naruto qui rigolait horriblement fort. Ce Naruto qui marchait comme un monstre, qui était horriblement maladroit vu tout les « Oh merde » qu'il entendait après un bruit d'objet cassé, les « putain » pleins de douleur. Les « Aoutch » et autres gémissements de douleur virils.

Il caressait son chat en écoutant son voisin vivre. Il l'entendit ouvrir le robinet, puis il entendit le micro-onde se fermer puis il entendit des bruits de pas.

« 1, 2, 3 »

Puis le « ding » du micro-onde. Il entendit des bruits de course, puis une chaise qui racle contre le sol.

Il soupira, il était fatigué et le seul truc qu'il trouvait à faire était d'écouter son voisin vivre assis contre le mur de son salon. En une semaine il avait remarqué que les salles qui étaient collées étaient le mur de la cuisine et donc de salon, et la chambre...

Son chat lui mordit le doigt le sortant de ses pensées.

-Hé Ochinchin !

Son chat miaula puis s'enfuit en courant. Sasuke soupira et se leva il devait prendre une douche.

Il laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps, il était fatigué. Il avait très peu dormi cette semaine les bruits que son voisin faisait l'empêchaient de dormir. Fichus murs en papier mâché. Sasuke quitta la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Puis parti dans sa chambre se mettre en pyjama.

« -Non ! »

Il se retourna vers le mur, qui séparait les deux appartements.

« -Je ne reviendrais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas calmé ! »

Il avait visiblement l'air en colère. Sasuke resta là devant le mur, un grand silence continuait la personne à l'autre bout du fil, puisqu'il imaginait qu'il était au téléphone devait lui faire un long discours.

« -Il a très mal agit, c'est tout. Oui c'était une raison pour partir ! J'avais besoin de m'éloigner. Quand il s'excusera ! »

Silence.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre son voisin en colère ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, il s'en fichait ! Et puis... c'est pas comme si il écoutait, non il entendait c'est tout.

Il tomba dans le regard désapprobateur de son chat.

-Je ne fais qu'entendre ! Et puis je te ferais remarquer que tu nettoie ton fondement avec ta langue, je te permet pas de me juger... Pénis.

Son chat parti en courant, il n'aimait pas l'appellation.

Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait appelé Ochinchin mais Suigetsu. Le chat lui appartenait mais comme l'animal le détestait Suigetsu a décidé de le donner à Sasuke, qui au départ refusait d'avoir un chat du nom de « Ochinchin » qui signifiait « pénis » en japonais. Mais il avait trouvé l'animal mignon et Sasuke refusait qu'il se retrouve dans un refuge. Et puis c'était pas tout le monde qui savait que Pénis se disait "Ochinchin" en japonais...*

Sasuke décida d'aller se coucher, de toutes manières tout ce que son nouveau voisin ferait c'est manger. Ça l'étonnerait pas qu'il soit obèse tient...

Alors qu'il s'enroulait confortablement dans ses couvertures, il entendit les pas de monstre se faire plus intense, comme si il était énervé, puis la porte voisine claquer, il entendit des pas devant sa portes, et dans les escaliers, et enfin la porte de l'immeuble faire un gros « BOUM » qui fit sursauter le brun.

« Wow » Son voisin devait être vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

Sasuke bailla et se coucha, au moins ce serait silencieux. Il pourrait dormir.

Il posa sa tête dans son oreiller prêt à dormir. Son chat venant se coucher à ses côtés.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Faux. C'était une grave erreur.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir guettant les pas dans le couloir savoir si son voisin rentrerait ou pas.

Le silence le stressait... En un semaine il s'était habitué aux bruits.

La porte de l'immeuble claqua il entendit les pas de monstres du voisin puis enfin devant chez lui. Il sursauta quand il entendit la poignée de sa porte d'entrée bouger puis une clé tenter d'entrer dans la serrure. Mais s'apaisa en entendant le « merde » de son voisin et un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres au « J'espère que la personne dors... » qui suivit.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et la porte voisine s'ouvrit puis se referma, un bruit de meuble qui racle contre le sol suivi d'un « bordel » douloureux. Et comme chaque soirs depuis une semaine, il écouta les bruits d'à coté avant de s'endormir calmement.

* * *

*C'est tiré d'un histoire vraie. En fait j'ai eu un chat. Une amie me l'avait confié et on cherchais un nom pour le pauvre animal. Et j'avais regarder Boku no pico quelques jours avant, et le mot Ochinchin m'est venu en tête (j'avais complètement oublier la signification) et Ma mère et mon frère ont trouvés ça mignon mais trop long alors on l'a appelé Ochi et après je me suis souvenue de la signification.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus comme d'habitude je posterais un chapitre une semaine sur deux !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

Saaalut ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 ! (j'espère que vous attendez pas trop longtemps !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 ** _Réponse aux Reviews anonymes:_**

 **Cherry** : XD Oui pauvre bête ! Merci la suite est là ! Eh bien j'ai vraiment pas pensée à cette éventualité XD Mais t'as raison il aurait pu aller se plaindre !

* * *

-Alors, tu l'as vu ?

Demanda Suigetsu un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le voir.

-Peut-être parce que tu l'écoute tout les soirs ?

-Je l'écoutes pas je l'entends.

-Mouais.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, son ami n'était pas convaincu.

-Si tu ne fais que « l'entendre », pourquoi tu en parles ?

Interrogea l'homme aux dents pointus et aux cheveux blancs un sourire aux lèvres.

-Parce que.

-Parce que ?

-J'ai que ça à raconter...

Suigetsu poussa un rire.

-Moi je dis vas le voir.

-On a pas l'air d'avoir grand chose en commun, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

-Hey ! Je t'espionne depuis une semaine. Tu veux prendre un verre avec moi ?

-Je l'espionne pas.

-Tu l'écoute.

-Je l'entends !

Répondit Sasuke agacé.

-Donc ça t'intéresses pas de savoir à quoi il ressemble ?

Continua Suigestu ignorant la réponse du brun, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

-Non pas vraiment, il doit sûrement être quelqu'un de « Bien vivant ».

L'homme aux dents pointues éclata de rire « bien vivant » était souvent l'expression qu'ils utilisaient pour parler d'un de leurs collègues, bien portant qui n'aimait pas qu'on le qualifie de « gros »

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Demanda Suigetsu en essuyant une larme.

-Il marche on dirais un dinosaure et il mange des plats préparés toute la soirée.

-Preuve que tu l'écoute.

Sasuke allait répliquer, mais il fut interrompus par le gérant qui leur informa que la pause était finie.

Suigetsu se leva de sa chaise en grimaçant, ce mec n'était pas net.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Orochimaru est... Louche ?

-Je m'en fiche, tant que je reçois ma paie en fin de mois.

Répondit Sasuke.

L'œil onyx du brun rencontra le calendrier des horaires de travail des employés. Un frisson parcouru son corps en lisant la fiche... Elle arriverait bientôt.

-Sasuke ?

S'enquit Suigetsu constatant que le brun n'était plus à ses côtés.

-Hn ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien

Soupira le brun en rejoignant son ami.

Ils se présentèrent devant le cuistot, Juugo qui leurs donna chacun un plat avec le numéro de table qui leurs étaient destinés et chacun fila servir les clients.

Le regard de Sasuke tomba sur la montre d'un client il soupira, c'était bientôt l'heure de l'enfer.

Son « ami » le fixait un sourire sur les lèvres.

Les portes du petit restaurent s'ouvrirent, des gloussements se firent entendre à l'entrée et Sasuke frissonna de peur.

Les lycéennes...

-Il est là !

Chuchota l'une d'entre elles et les autres répondirent pas de nouveaux gloussements.

Elles s'assirent à la même place qu'à leur habitude, place où elles pouvaient admirer les serveurs, et surtout Sasuke travailler.

-Ah heum... Monsieur ?

Fit une voix féminine.

Sasuke serra les dents ça commençait...

Il se dirigea vers leur table, sans sourire forcé ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas à faire semblant d'être poli avec elles, les lycéennes réagissaient toujours de la même façon.

-Hum... Qu'est-ce que vous nous conseillez ?

Demanda une jeune blonde les joues rouges.

-En fait, que préférez-vous sur le menu ?

Demanda une autre, une rousse à lunettes.

Sasuke soupira, sincèrement il n'y avait jamais pensé...

-Café, noir.

Répondit-il, connaissant les goûts des lycéennes, elles abandonneraient et passeraient commande, sans le déranger plus longtemps.

-Et... à manger ?

Tenta une autre à la masse de cheveux châtains.

-Vous pouvez pas commander, rapidement. Vous pouvez pas me dire « comme d'habitude » ?

Demanda Sasuke avec lassitude, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la paix jusqu'à 18h. Juste trente minutes.

-Aller, Sasukeeeeeeee

Fasse à l'horrible torture auditive qu'il subissait, il capitula.

-Ok, Il y a des glaces vanille caramel beurre salé et noix de pécan... et c'est dans vos prix.

-Oh Sasuke s'inquiète même pour notre budget ! Il est troooop gentil !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Vous commandez ça ?

-Oui évidemment !

-Ok...

Sasuke reparti vers les cuisines, sous les gloussements et les chuchotements peu discrets des lycéennes qui parlaient de son derrière. C'est là qu'il la vit, le danger commençait vraiment.

-SASSUKEEEEE !

Il esquiva de justesse une tornade rousse. Le démon...

-Et moi tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

Intervint Suigetsu.

-La ferme ! Tu gâches mes retrouvailles avec Sasuke !

S'énerva la jeune fille en frappant l'homme aux dents pointues.

-Trois glaces, vanille pacane...*

Annonça Sasuke au cuistot.

-C'est fait dans trois minutes

Répondit Juugo avant de préparer la commande.

-On a des nouveaux clients, vas travailler Karin.

-Awn ! Biensûr Sasuke !

L'adolescente prit un plateau et parti accueillir les clients.

-N'empêche elle en a de la force...

Se plaignit Suigetsu en se massant la mâchoire, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu devrais arrêter de faire ce que tu fais.

Gronda Juugo, avant de déposer la commande de Sasuke qui la prit et parti l'emmener à la table des enfers, en jetant un regard réprobateur à Suigetsu, il n'avait rien dis mais il était d'accord avec Juugo.

-Merci Sasuke ! Vous êtes si serviable !

S'exclama la rousse des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il se retînt de préciser que c'était son travail et parti nettoyer une table qui venait de se libérer.

Heureusement aujourd'hui était un vendredi soir très calme. Ils n'étaient donc pas surmenés.

Entre sa fatigue, les lycéennes et Karin. Il avait l'impression que l'univers le détestait.

* * *

*La glace vanille Pacane c'est ma préférée donc bon voilà je m'implique beaucoup dans cette fanficion entre le chat et la glace m'voyez.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus (Oui j'ai fais Karin plus jeune, maiiiis je n'ais pas d'excuses vous pouvez m'en inventer une si vous voulez XD)

Le prochain chapitre arriveras peut-être un peu plus tôt, je sais pas ça dépend de comment j'avance sur mes autres projets ! (je tease j'espère poster au moi 3 OS pendant les vacances !)

Voilà n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! et ce que vous pensez des délais de publications !

À la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ! Bonjour ! voici le chapitre 3 de "Le voisin" j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers !

 ** _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

 ** _Cherry:_**

 _Aaah merci ! je suis contente que ça te plaise encore ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-là aussi !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sa journée prit heureusement rapidement fin, les lycéennes avaient un concert, elles n'étaient donc pas restées jusqu'à la fin de son service. Et c'est épuisé qu'il rentra chez lui. Son chat l'accueillant avec un miaulement désagréable qui sonnait comme un « Tu en a pris du temps humain, nourris-moi ! »

Sasuke soupira, enleva des chaussures, sa veste. Puis rajouta des croquettes dans la gamelle du chat avant de se changer et de s'affaler sur son canapé.

Il entendit de la musique chez son voisin, de la musique latine. Puis des bruits de marteau... Le voisin avait décidé de construire ses meubles là, maintenant. La musique était très forte, il se dit un moment qu'il pourrait lui demander de baisser le son. Mais il s'en accommoderait, et puis elle était entraînante cette chanson. Il se mit même à fredonner...

A la fin de la chanson, il décida de se lever pour manger et aller prendre une douche, il était exténué et pourrait s'endormir, peu importe les bruits que pourrait faire le voisin.

Il quitta la douche et retourna dans sa chambre. Il soupira de bonheur en remarquant que le voisin avait cessé toutes activités. Il s'allongea dans son lit et s'enroula dans ses couvertures, il ferma les yeux en entendant les pas de son voisins se rapprocher, il allait se coucher lui aussi... Sasuke sourit. Enfin du silence.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit un bruit étrange. Comme un...

-Anh !

Comme un gémissement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Son voisin, se masturbait de l'autre côté du mur... Et il entendait tout, les gémissements, les grognements, les halètements... Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait et ces bruits, _ses_ bruits, lui faisaient de l'effet.

Serait-il un être, dégoûtant si il en profitait ?

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et plongea sa main dans son bas de pyjama. Il commençait déjà à avoir une érection, il commença des mouvements de vas-et-viens d'abord timides, mais plus l'homme derrière le mûr gémissait fort, plus il gagnait en confiance. Il laissa s'échapper quelques plaintes de plaisir, avec son autre main, il remonta vers ses tétons, avec lesquels il s'amusa, les pinçant traçant les contours, il fit descendre, sa main, le long de son torse faisant voyager ses doigts sur son corps en sueur, les plaintes de l'autre côté se firent plus fortes, augmentant l'excitation du brun. Il se sentait encouragé par son voisin alors il remonta sa main baladeuse jusqu'à ses lèvres, il suça deux de ses doigts tentant de faire fonctionner son imagination il imaginait un autre homme, un autre homme qui le masturberait tendit qu'il sucerait les doigts qui le préparerait. Il se sentait venir, rapidement il retira ses doigts et les dirigea vers son entrée et se pénétra de deux doigts il serra les dents, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien fait il commença les mouvements de vas-et-viens, puis la chercha, cette tâche qui le ferait crier. De l'autre côté du mur, l'homme semblait prendre son pied. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il pensa qu'il avait une aide... Sûrement un jouet. Sasuke soupira d'envie, en entendant un autre gémissement de l'autre côté.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui échappa, et il senti ses doigts frotter sa boule de nerfs.

-Oh là !

Il continua de se masturber tout en frappant cette boule de nerf avec ses doigts et bientôt il entendit un gémissement plus puissant que les autres et il vînt dans le même genre de gémissements.

Après s'être remit de son extase, un léger sentiment de honte s'installa en lui. Il venait de se masturber sur la voix de son voisin... Puis l'inquiétude s'ajouta. Si lui avait entendu... L'homme de l'autre côté de ce mur aussi.

Il enfoui sa tête entre ses mains. Et se leva, il devait prendre une autre douche...

Sous la douche, son sentiment de honte augmenta. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, et si son voisin le prenait pour un pervers ? Si ils se croisaient...

Il quitta la salle de bain en serviette... Puis se choisi un nouveau bas de pyjama. Il y repenserait demain... Là il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour penser.

* * *

Aaaah ! je sais pas je sais pas si c'est bon ! ^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une Review si le cœur vous en dit ! Et à la semaine du 18 pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:**

 **Boom:** La suite que tu attendais tant est là ! j'espère qu'il te plaira !

 **Guest:** Merci ! je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! Voici le chapitre 4 il est un peu plus long que les autres j'espère que tu l'aimeras !

 **Guest:** XD La suite est là ! n'attends plus ! Heureuse que cette fiction tu plaises ! Jespère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke avait rarement dormi aussi longtemps, il avait la bouche pâteuse, une impression de sable dans les yeux, les muscles endoloris, le cerveau engourdi.

Et puis il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il avait honte de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il s'était masturbé sur la voix de son voisin, et si lui avait entendu, son voisin avait entendu aussi... Il ramena sa couverture à lui en grognant, il ne quitterait plus jamais ce lit...

Un miaulement mécontent ce fit entendre dans son salon, suivi d'une flopée d'autres. Ochinchin en avait décidé autrement.

-Sale bête... Je suis sûr que t'es capable de te servir tout seul...

Soupira Sasuke, en quittant ses couvertures. Il se massa le crâne puis se dirigea dans la cuisine pour nourrir le chat, qui il en était sûr le regardait avec un air moqueur.

-Vas-y moques-toi, mais tu verra quand j'arrêterais de te nourrir aux Purina et que j'irais t'acheter des vielles croquettes leader price. Moi je rirais.

Le chat baissa la tête et se jeta sur ses croquettes c'était sûrement ses dernières Purina.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait vivre seul... Ce silence le matin, le fait de devoir faire son café seul, alors qu'il a tout le temps la flemme. Et froid aussi. Il a tout le temps froid. Et son chat n'était jamais disposé à se coucher sur ses pieds alors que c'est l'endroit où il avait le plus froid. Il jeta un regard accusateur à son chat en y repensant.

Il regarda son chat manger un œil plein d'ennui puis se frotta les pieds, il avait froid. Il décida de se lever pour prendre une douche chaude et s'habiller chaudement et aussi se réchauffer. On étais en automne et il avait froid.

Sous la douche il se retrouva seul avec ses pensées, chose qu'il haïssait, et repensa à _ce_ moment. Et il tenta de s'imaginer son voisin, il ne pouvait pas avoir une voix si... Chaude sans être magnifique.

Il commença à y réfléchir, mais se souvînt rapidement qu'il n'avait aucune imagination et que donc cette activité lui était impossible, et si il savait à quoi il ressemblait il finirait par fantasmer sur lui chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire. C'est problématique, surtout si il devait l'entendre se masturber ou même faire l'amour la nuit. Et il n'aimerait pas que la scène d'hier se reproduise.

Il quitta la douche et s'habilla il se sentait un peu plus vivant qu'a son réveil, puis mit le café et se massa le crâne au bruit de marteau piqueur. Il n'avait pas faim, juste besoin d'un café, il sentait que c'était sa dernière semaine de caféine à son palais qui commençait à souffrir. Il devrait repasser au thé ou bien au chocolat chaud...

Il prit la tasse enfin pleine et en but une gorgée, grimaçant sous la chaleur et l'amertume, il rajouta une cuillère de sucre et parti s'asseoir sur son fauteuil pour « déguster » cette boisson.

Amer.

Mais il avait la flemme de se lever alors il but toute la tasse tentant d'oublier le goût.

Cette scène était toute l'histoire de sa vie...

Une fois sa boisson finie, il décida d'aller chercher le courrier, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de quitter un peu son appartement même si c'est pour rester dans l'immeuble et que ça ne serait que pour deux minutes.

Il ouvrit sa boite au lettre, rien d'intéressant hormis les prospectus et des factures. Il remontait chez lui quand.

-Bonjour !

Il leva les yeux, cette voix.

OH MON DIEU !

Ces rétines avaient failli brûler, quelles dents éclatantes, et quelle chevelure ! Ce blond éclatant ne pouvait être naturel !

-Bon...jour.

-Je suis nouveau dans l'immeuble ! Naruto Uzumaki ! Enchanté !

Sasuke serra la main que l'homme lui tendait, il avait un de ses sourire, magnifique... Et ses yeux. A tomber.

-Hum... Sasuke Uchiha.

L'autre s'était bien présenté à lui, il était poli d'en faire autant.

-Oh ! Nous sommes voisin alors ! Enfin je veux dire plus qu'avec d'autres... Oh non je veux dire que nous habitons côte à côte. Juste à côté... Voilà c'est ça juste à côté.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était adorable.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça.

-Ce serait cool qu'on puisse faire connaissance ! Se revoir, là je dois voir des amis mais un autre jour on pourrais se revoir et se parler !

S'exclama le blond en lâchant la main pâle de Sasuke.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas !

-D'accord ! À une autre fois Sasuke !

Et le blond s'en alla, Sasuke fila dans son appartement et ferma à clé, comme si il était poursuivi.

-Oh mon dieu, pourquoi je me suis présenté !

Il se laissa tomber au sol.

Ne plus l'approcher, c'est dangereux, il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter, et son estomac exploser, c'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe...

Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, et n'avait pas DU TOUT été déplu par la vue, il allait commencer à fantasmer.

Sasuke senti un poids s'allonger sur son dos, ce devait être Ochinchin.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. Il était en totale opposition avec lui. Grand, blond, bronzé, apparemment ouvert et souriant, de beaux yeux bleus. Un sourire facile.

Il se leva, faisant fuir le chat. Déposa le courrier sur la table. Et alluma la télé.

Naruto Uzumaki... C'est un drôle de nom quand même... Les amis qu'il allait voir, c'était ceux qui l'avaient aidé à déménager ? Par contre, il n'a pas semblé s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, peut être qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il devait avoir un casque...

Sasuke se relava rapidement. C'était pas cool, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Pas cool pas cool pas cool !

Il devait faire quelque chose, s'occuper l'esprit même si c'était en mal.

Il se tourna lentement vers son téléphone, il pourrait appeler son frère...

Non il n'était pas assez malade pour ça. La sonnerie de son téléphone retenti, le faisant sursauter. Il décrocha en voyant le nom de Suigetsu, c'était une bonne distraction...

-Allô Sui-

-Sasuke je suis dans la merde.

S'exclama la voix paniquée.

-Bonjour...

-Viens chez moi tout de suite, je suis dans la méga merde.

-J'imagine que je ne saurais pas pourquoi ?

Son interlocuteur raccrocha et Sasuke soupira, il mit sa veste, vérifia que le bol de son chat était assez plein et quitta son appartement.

Il prit un bus, Suigetsu n'habitait pas trop loin de chez lui.

Quand Suigetsu lui ouvrit, il découvrit l'appartement de son ami dans un bazar pas possible, certes l'appartement des frères Hozûki n'était jamais d'une propreté exemplaire, mais là ils avaient atteint un seuil de bordel qu'on ne trouvait qu'après une catastrophe naturelle.

Et il vit les cheveux en pétard de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Souffla t-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

-J'ai commander un meuble sans l'accord de Mangetsu, il était énervé et m'a dis que ça devait être monté et rangé hors de sa vue avant qu'il revienne. Sauf que j'y comprend rien à cette notice de merde.

Sasuke regarda les planches au sol d'un œil plein d'ennui. C'est _ça_ qui allait faire son magnifique voisin quitter ses pensées ?

Il retira sa veste et ses chaussures et s'agenouilla devant les planches noires. Il prit la notice des mains de son ami et commença à lire.

-Déjà, si tu le lis en Néerlandais tu vas pas comprendre grand chose...

Il vit Suigetsu serrer la mâchoire, il avait envie de lui répondre quelque chose, mais savait que si il avait besoin de son aide il ne valait mieux pas l'agacer il laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, ce sera peut-être plus amusant que ce qu'il pensait.

-Pousses toutes les petites planches, pour l'instant on a besoin que des plus grandes.

Suigetsu obéit et Sasuke releva ses manches, il fit l'inventaire de toutes les vis et autres clous.

-T'a un tournevis j'espère ?

Son ami le fixa comme si il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai des couteaux !

Répondit Suigetsu comme si monter un meuble avec un couteau était tout à fait normal.

-Bon... Alors...

Sasuke lisait le plan, rien de bien compliqué... Ils s'activèrent, Sasuke ordonnait, Suigetsu obéissait, la mâchoire serrée, le brun souriait discrètement il attendait le moment ou son ami craquerait et lui lancerait une pique.

-Vas chercher un marteau, on va planter les clous.

Suigetsu hocha la tête et couru dans la cuisine, et revînt avec une pince son air sérieux ne laissait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il pensait réellement utiliser une pince comme marteau. Mais Sasuke tenta quand même.

-C'est une pince...

-Non t'inquiète on vas taper dessus ça marche.

Assura Suigetsu un sourire fier sur le visage.

Pourquoi avaient-il une pince, et pas un marteau ou des tournevis ? Sasuke ne préféra même pas se poser la question et prit la pince la mit dans sa poche, il déplacèrent la planche à clouer vers leur placard, presque fini.

-Écoutes-moi bien, tu va la porter, et ne surtout pas bouger, d'accord ?

Son ami hocha la tête un sourire sur les lèvres. Sasuke avait peur. Mais il décida de -pour une fois- faire confiance à son ami, il plaça minutieusement le clou et commença à taper dessus.

-Au fait comment vas ton voisin canon ?

C'est un « Bordel de merde » plein de douleur qui répondit à Suigetsu. Sasuke venait de se donner un coup de pince sur les doigts.

-Désolé, je t'ai déconcentré ?

Fit innocemment Suigetsu

-Non... Et puis comment tu sais qu'il est canon ?

S'énerva Sasuke mettant son pouce dans sa bouche pour apaiser la douleur.

-Donc tu l'a vu, et il est bel et bien canon !

Sasuke allait recommencer à taper sur le clou mais il suspendit son geste.

-Oui, il faut qu'on monte ton armoire, laisse moi taper sur ce foutu clou ou c'est sur ta tête que je frappe.

Suigetsu eu un geste de recul, mais il laissa Sasuke enfoncer le clou.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Avec le beau blond ?

-J'y ai pas pensé.

-Tu n'y as pas pensé ou tu as tout fais pour pas y penser et c'est pour ça que t'es dans mon salon à taper sur un clou avec une pince.

Sasuke baissa la tête, il le connaissait trop... C'était mauvais, très mauvais d'avoir quelqu'un qui te connaissait comme ça.

-Si je te dis que tu as raison, tu me fiches la paix ?

Le sourire de Suigetsu lui appris que non.

-Il s'est passé autre chose. Tu n'éviterais pas autant la question sinon.

-D'accord, je vais tout te dire. Tu m'agaces. La voix de ce mec m'a fait jouir.

-Hein ?

La tête de son ami lui montrais, soit qu'il n'avait pas comprit, soit que l'information était venue tellement brutalement que son cerveau n'avait pas réussi à l'intégrer, Sois que l'info était trop grande, et les petits neurones de son ami prenaient un temps fou à la transporter.

-Je vais le répéter lentement, de façon à ce que tu comprenne bien. Hier je me suis masturbé sur la voix de mon voisin qui en faisait autant. Et j'ai pris mon pied avec ma main et sa voix.

-Wow... Et il t'a entendu ?

La question que Sasuke avait repoussé d'une simple « orf il avait des écouteurs » Lui revînt en pleine face. Comme une gifle.

-Non... Il avait sûrement des écouteurs, et il avait l'air parfaitement naturel quand on s'est rencontrés ce matin.

-Du coup tu vas faire quoi avec cet homme ?

-Je te l'ai dis.

-Sasuke. Ce mec est capable de te faire jouir rien qu'avec sa voix ! Tu peux pas me dire « J'y ai pas pensé » ! Tu peux me dire, « Je vais aller lui demander du sel en caleçon » ! Non tu dois me dire ça.

-Non j'ai une dignité. Passes-moi un autre clou.

-D'accord...

Suigetsu lui planta la pointe du clou dans la paume de la main.

-Si t'es pas content je dégage...

-T'as de la chance que j'aie besoin de toi, sinon je t'aurais fais faire une simulation de la scène ou tu devra lui sauter dessus.

Sasuke plissa les yeux et continua de construire le fameux meuble. Suigetsu était horriblement silencieux, mais il ne dit rien, juste il continua à construire le meuble, supportant les remarques qui arrivèrent après.

-J'ai fini !

S'exclama Suigetsu, une fois le meuble fini et placé, Sasuke se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, il n'était pas prêt à subir une discussion mouvementée avec son ami, sur qui avait fait quoi. Il était pressé de rentrer chez lui et nourrir son chat.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que la longueur vous va XD, et j'ai une autre fic en cours que je risque de poster en même temps (sûrement les semaines de vide) Bon c'est sur Gravity Falls mais j'ai quelques OS sur Naruto en cours aussi ! (j'ai envie de poster pleins de trucs pour l'été !) A la semaine du 1er Août (déjà ?!) Pour le chapitre 5 !


	5. Chapter 5

Saluut tout le monde ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 5 de "Le voisin" j'espère que cette fiction vous plaît toujours autant !

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Guest :** _Hé oui la rencontre ! J'espère que l'attente à pas été trop dure ! voici la suiite !_

 **Iro:** _Ouah ! merci ! j'espère que la suite sera toujours aussi cool à tes yeux !_

 **Quelqu'un:** _Mercii~ AAAH Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Son chat poussa un miaulement agacé et lui mordilla le pied pour se venger. Sa gamelle était sûrement vide.

-C'est bon, je vais te nourrir arrête !

Il senti les pattes des son chat lui attraper la cheville, il failli tomber et se cogna le pied contre le pied de la console, une photo posé là en équilibre tomba, faisant fuir le chat.

-Sale bête !

L'animal lui répondit un « miaou » qui se voulait innocent.

Sasuke rempli quand même la gamelle du chat, qui n'était pas si vide que ça. Et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Suigetsu ne l'avait pas aidé à oublier Naruto, au contraire il avait ajouté des questions.

Est-ce qu'il se mêlait de la vie sentimentale de son ami ? Non, parce que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais vraiment pas ses affaires.

Sasuke n'avait pas revu Naruto du week-end, il l'avait juste entendu comme tout les jours.

-Pourquoi c'est vide comme ça aujourd'hui ?

Se plaignit Suigetsu.

Le café était vide, même pas une personne âgée un peu chiante, pas une végétarienne, même pas une lycéenne hystérique. Entièrement vide.

-Parce qu'il est pas encore l'heure des lycéennes.

Répondit placidement Juugo.

-Pour passer le temps parlons de Sasuke !

S'exclama Suigetsu

-Je resterais muet peu importe le sujet que tu voudras aborder.

Prévint Sasuke

-T'es pas marrant !

-Sasuukeeee !

Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la boule rouge et du supporter son étreinte.

-T'es vraiment amoureuse de Sasuke hein ?

Karin se tourna vers Suigetsu.

-La ferme poisson pourri ! Tu te crois marrant avec tes dents de requin ?

S'énerva l'adolescente, perçant les tympans du brun. Mais elle libéra Sasuke qui se dépêcha de nettoyer des tables déjà propres. Non, il n'avait pas peur de Karin, il préférait juste se tenir éloigné d'elle.

-T'es là tôt aujourd'hui ?

Intervînt Juugo, Karin lâcha Suigetsu qu'elle était en train d'étrangler et se tourna vers le roux.

-Tu veux dire pour une fois je suis pas en retard ! J'avais un prof absent donc j'ai pu venir à l'heure ! C'est vide ici...

Constata la jeune fille.

-Y'a un nouveau salon de thé qui a ouvert au coin de la rue tout le monde y est.

Répondit Sasuke.

-QUOI ?!

Tous sursautèrent, cette voix, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de l'entendre à de tels décibels.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu quand j'en ai parlé ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

-J'avais pas envie.

Se contentât-il de répondre

-On ose me voler mes clients ?!

-Monsieur Orochimaru...

Souffla Kabuto qui suivait le grand brun aux cheveux gras.

L'homme à la longue chevelure était sorti de son bureau, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son horrible maquillage était mal fait.

-Qui ose ?!

Hurla t-il.

-La Racine... ça s'appelle.

Répondit Sasuke.

L'homme lança un regard noir à Karin.

-Toi !

-Oui !

Sursauta la jeune fille.

-Tu vas y aller, et les espionner ! Je veux que tu me rapportes une photo de leur menu !

-D... D'accord !

Karin se dirigea vers la sortie du restaurant.

-Enlève ton uniforme imbécile !

-Oui patron !

Elle fit demi-tour, et couru vers les vestiaires.

-C'est pas de l'espionnage industriel monsieur ?

Questionna Suigetsu.

-Bien sûr que s'en est !

S'exclama Orochimaru.

-Il faut lancer une offensive tout de suite sinon on peut dire adieu à nos clients...

Leur patron sembla réfléchir.

-Et si on installais un Karaoké ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kabuto, on ne le voyait jamais habituellement.

Sasuke ne put empêcher un « oh non pitié » de quitter ses lèvres.

-Tu as mieux peut-être gueule d'ange ?

Il se tourna vers Kabuto qui le regardait l'air furieux.

-Non, c'est juste que les clients n'apprécierons pas entendre des gens tenter chanter Chandelier de Sia, pendant leur pause de midi.

Il vit Kabuto pincer les lèvres.

-Sasuke à raison.

Intervint Orochimaru.

-Toi ! Le décoloré qui se cache derrière une plante verte t'aurais une idée ?

Suigetsu sursauta

-On pourrais changer les uniformes, pour quelque chose de plus attractif ?

Tenta-t-il.

-Hum... C'est parfait ! Je veux vos idées demain ! Vous en parlerez a Karin et Choji Kabuto ! Suivez-moi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux étonnamment gris suivit Oroshimaru jusque dans le bureau de celui-ci.

-Il ne m'a rien fait !

S'exclama Suigestu.

-Il fait quoi Choji ?

-Il est parti chercher de nouveau ingrédients. Il revient après la fermeture, je le préviendrai.

Répondit Juugo.

* * *

Ah c'est encore couuurt ! . Je pense que je posterais le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine plutôt déjà parce que j'étais censée poster 2 fic et 2 OS pendant l'été mais j'ai pas réussi a tout écrire a temps (lancez-moi des cailloux si vous voulez j'accepte mon destin !) Et puis c'est le dernier mois de vacances je vous dois au moins ça ! Aller à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! voici le chapitre du voisin ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**_

 **taeyeon:** Merci ! heureuse que ma fanfiction te plaises ! Pas de Naruto dans ce chapitre mais il arrive !

 **Boom:** Alors pas du tout, je ne suis pas énervée ! il m'en faut plus t'en fais pas ! :3 Ensuite, Oui ce chapitre n'est qu'un trait d'union, il y a des épisodes de séries, où il ne se passe pas grand chose non plus. Et dans ma fanfiction même si le titre est "Le voisin" Il y a d'autres personnages, et le café aussi, il ne se passe pas "rien" puisque l'ont apprend qu'il y a un concurrent en face, qui leur vole tout leurs clients. Un chapitre ou l'on ne voit pas forcément les deux protagonistes n'est pas forcément inutile. Désolée d'avoir déclenchée en toi un sentiment de frustration. Je suis contente que ce chapitre ne t'ai pas dégoûtée de la fanfiction et j'espère que celui-là te plaira !

 **Leafa 72:** Hey ! Contente que ma fanfiction t'ai plu ! pour le Naruto et Sasuke, il y en aura, pas beaucoup mais il y en aura ! encore un tout petit peu de patience ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Ashitori:** Salut Quelqu'un ! La suite est là ! Merci pour les bonbons ça revigore ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Voila qu'il devait chercher des idées d'uniformes au lieu de se reposer maintenant.

Certes il voulait lui aussi sauver le café, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de rechercher du travail et aussi un peu parce que finalement il aimait bien travailler là. Mais Orochimaru pouvait bien chercher ses idées lui-même non ?

Il ouvrit son ordinateur et commença ses recherches.

Et puis ils avaient un concurrent maintenant. C'était pas pour les arranger, même les lycéennes les avaient laissés tomber, il ne l'avouerait jamais même pas sous la torture mais il s'était senti trahis. Elle qui avaient sois-disant prévues de l'épouser dès leur sortie du lycée l'avaient abandonné pour un autre café. Et il le savait Juugo aussi s'était senti trahis tout le monde lui disait que sa cuisine était bonne, mais ils le laissait pour une autre cuisine. Ce concurrent allait compliquer les choses.

Son chat miaula et se posa sur son clavier signe qu'il avait faim.

Sasuke poussa un soupir et se leva pour aller nourrir le fauve.

Il rempli la gamelle et rangea le paquet de croquettes, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand un grand bruit de chute, de verre brisé et un « AIE BORDEL » Retenti chez le voisin, ça ne ressemblait pas aux bruits de chutes habituelles, ça semblait être pire qu'à l'accoutumée, il hésita à aller sonner pour vérifier que tout allait bien mais c'est à sa porte que l'on frappa.

Il ouvrit la porte et se stoppa.

Devant lui se trouvait son voisin au corps magnifiquement bronzé et sculpté en sous-vêtements, les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient de ses cheveux humides montraient qu'il sortait de la douche et Sasuke aurait bien juste essuyé les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient lentement le long du torse musclé... Avec sa langue.

-Hum... Désolé de vous déranger je me suis blessé en tombant et je n'ai rien pour me panser et désinfecter... Vous auriez quelque chose ?

Sasuke qui avait oublier comment parler se contenta de hocher la tête et de laisser l'homme entrer.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Asseyez-vous... Je vais... Vous apporter de quoi vous soigner...

Sasuke se précipita dans la salle de bain et reprit sa respiration qu'il avait coupée. Il s'éventa parce qu'il sentait qu'il en avait besoin il prit un peu de temps pour remettre ses esprits en place. Et récupéra dans le placard à pharmacie ce dont son invité avait besoin. Et retourna près de lui.

-Tenez, vous pouvez vous soigner ici, avec votre pied blessé vous devez avoir du mal à marcher.

-D'accord ! Merci beaucoup ! Sasuke, c'est ça ?

Il rêvait ou le sourire du blond était charmeur ?!

-Oui … Sasuke.

Il retourna sur son ordinateur, feignant de travailler, son regard ne pouvant s'empêcher de se diriger vers le magnifique spécimen qui se soignait près du lui.

-Merci beaucoup !

S'exclama le blond.

Sasuke lui sourit poliment en réponse et le raccompagna à l'extérieur en profitant pour observer le dos musclé et les fesses rebondies de son voisin.

-Merci encore bonne nuit !

Sasuke se retint de plisser les yeux face à l'éclatant sourire de l'autre, mais il lui rendit son sourire et son « bonne nuit ».

Naruto retourna à l'intérieur de son appartement.

Sasuke se laissa glisser contre la porte...

Et dire qu'il avait réussi à se le sortir de la tête...

-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-66-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-66-6-6-6-6

Quand Sasuke se rendit au café le lendemain Suigetsu était en pleine discussion avec Juugo fait assez étrange.

-Je te dis juste de faire attention.

Termina Juugo

-Sasuke regarde mon idée !

Suigetsu s'approcha de lui une feuille à la main.

-Des héros de comics ?

-Karin, c'est Catwoman, toi tu peux être Batman-

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je veux pas être Batman.

Suigetsu prit une mine outrée

-Tu viens de dire que tu ne voulais pas être Batman ?!

Sasuke hocha lentement de la tête.

-Mais tout le monde veut être Batman !

-Tu n'as pas compris, ton idée est ridicule, on va pas se transformer en café geek, et la tenue de ta Catwoman est plutôt vulgaire

-T'es jamais content.

Répondit son ami bougon.

-T'as choisis mieux toi-même ?!

Sasuke sorti sa feuille.

-Une chemise et un pantalon noir ?! C'est tout ?!

-Et bien assez suffisant, je vois pas pourquoi faire quelque chose de surchargé.

-C'est plutôt masculin pour Karin.

-Elle est en jupe toute la journée au lycée, couvrir ses jambes ça fait du mal à personne.

-Juugo et toi avez eu la même idée. Sauf que celle de Juugo est meilleure !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait pas l'esprit de compétition, il voulait juste que le café ne ferme pas.

-Salut Sasuke ! Je sais on ne se vois pas souvent !

S'exclama Chojî en quittant la cuisine.

-Comment tu vas ?

Sasuke était étonné que Chojî lui parle soudainement de manière familière habituellement il y a une certaine distance entre eux... Et c'était très bien comme ça.

-Je vais bien...

-Cool ! Alors tu as eu une idée pour les uniformes ?

-Chemise blanche pantalon.

Répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Presque comme moi !

Chojî lui tendit une feuille.

Chemise rouge pantalon noir, cravate noir pour lui et Suigetsu, Chemise rouge jupe noire cravate noire et serre-tête noir pour Karin.

-Sasuke tenta de s'imaginer à l'intérieur ça rendait pas trop mal, même pour Karin, la jupe n'était pas trop courte. Il ne serait pas embêté si c'était l'idée de Chojî qui était choisie.

-C'est cool.

Chojî lui offrit un beau sourire et reparti aux fourneaux.

Eux ils papotaient mais en attendant ils n'avaient aucun clients, personne n'entrait. Même pas les petites vielles qui prenaient une heure pour commander leurs cafés, pour boire leurs cafés et qui lui pinçaient les fesses.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils... Même elles le trahissait !

Et là ? Qui est-ce qu'il voyait passer devant le café et ignorer le sien, pour rentrer chez l'ennemi ?

UNE TOUFFE BLONDE ! NARUTO !

Suigetsu dû sentir la rage qui émanait de lui parce qu'il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

-Sasuke ?

S'enquit Juugo.

-Donnez-moi des prospectus !

Ordonna t-il d'un ton froid et très autoritaire, si bien que Suigetsu obéit sans rien dire.

Sasuke quitta le café et se posa devant.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent devant lui un sourire charmé sur les lèvres.

-Je suis désolé de vous faire perdre votre temps, je travaille au café qui est derrière et je serais plus que ravi de voir un jour de beaux visages comme les votre passer la porte de notre humble café.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent les prospectus qu'il leurs tendait

-Oh oui bien sûr ! Nous serions ravies de passer après notre travail !

Et elles gloussèrent puis s'éloignèrent en lui jetant des regards charmeurs.

Elles étaient moches, il était gay, elles étaient sûrement célibataires et désespérées, il était célibataire et cherchait désespérément des clients.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

-Tu sais faire ça ?!

S'étonna Suigetsu.

-La ferme, retourne à l'intérieur tu fais fuir les gens.

-Je suis au moins cent fois plus beau que toi !

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de rire il n'était pas narcissique ou prétentieux. Mais il savait quel effet il pouvait faire à la gente féminine.

-Tu serais pas encore en train de te moquer de moi ?

S'énerva Suigetsu.

-Non... Si.

-Hé !

-Encore en train de vous battre ?

Sasuke perdit aussitôt son sourire moqueur pour une expression agacée. Tout sauf lui.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! voici le chapitre 7 de "Le voisin" j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:**_

 **leafa72** : Alors merci pour ta review, je sais c'est lent, mais t'en fais pas bientôt (vraiment bientôt XD) ça va se faire !

 **Ashitori** : Maaaah~ On veut toutes plus de Naruto en caleçon ! *mange le Nutella* SUPER SAIYAN DE L'ÉCRITURE ! voici le chapiiitre !

 **Boom** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! ahaha et si ? XD Voilà la suite elle est longue j'espère que ça va te plaire !

 **gaellecharlene** : XD c'était périlleux on dirais XD La glace vanille pacane c'est la meilleure ! Pour tout te dire j'ai écris la fanfiction pour ce moment XD

 **Guest** : XD J'espère que la suite te plais !

 **kiyuchan** : Oui on me l'a souvent dit ! là je l'ai rallongé comme je pouvais ! j'espère que ça va te plaire !

 **Ashitori** : AAAAAAAAH LA VOILÀ !

 **Bonne lecture !**

-Kakashi... Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui.

Fit froidement Sasuke.

-Et moi je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une lettre d'amour pour toi par terre dans ma salle de classe. Plus depuis que tu as enfin quitté le lycée mais j'en trouve encore !

-Vous allez être en retard au travail.

Répondit le brun.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dis, une fois de plus une fois moins.

L'homme aux cheveux gris pénétra dans le café et s'installa à sa place habituelle.

-Wow ! C'est vide ici !

Sasuke posa violemment le menu devant l'homme.

-On sais.

-Si t'es aussi aimable avec les autre clients c'est normal !

-Non, je vous rassure je vous fais un traitement de faveur... Professeur.

Répondit froidement Sasuke.

-J'en suis honoré ! Je prendrais comme d'habitude !

Sasuke rempli une tasse de café et la posa devant son ex professeur.

-Tenez.

-Pas de sourire poli cette fois-ci ?

Sasuke prit le sourire le plus poli qu'il avait.

-Étouffez-vous avec.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre Kakashi ? Lui demanda Suigetsu.

-Rien.

Grogna Sasuke.

-Quand il a vu que Sasuke travaillait ici, il s'est moqué de lui en disant qu'il savait qu'il finirait par servir des gens. Mais qu'il l'imaginait plus en prostitué.

Répondit Juugo.

On entendis Kakashi rire et Sasuke grogner

-Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens !

-Vous résistez pas à la Racine apparemment, j'ai failli aller chez eux mais je me suis souvenu que mon ancien élève préféré qui est devenu mon serveur préféré travaillait là ! Et je t'ai vu faire du charme à deux jeunes femmes, et je me suis dis que gigolo t'irait beaucoup mieux que ce que je pensais, donc je te laisses un petit pourboire.

Kakashi bu une dernière gorgée de son café, déposa l'argent de la commande sur la table et un billet de 20 euros dans la cagnotte de Sasuke. Puis quitta le café.

Sasuke prit le billet et le mit dans la cagnotte de Suigetsu.

-Hé !

-Je veux pas de l'argent de ce type.

Précisa Sasuke.

Le café se rempli un peu, mais ils avaient toujours moins de clients qu'avant et ça Sasuke ne le supportait pas. Il était sorti plusieurs fois faire de la prospection avec son plus beau sourire. Mais devant lui se trouvais toujours ce foutu café « La racine » Cet endroit était le mal incarné il l'aurait brûlé si il le pouvait... Et si ce n'était pas illégal.

La vente était un jeu et il ne perdrais pas.

D'accord, il avait peut-être un peu l'esprit de compétition.

L'après-midi vînt rapidement, c'était donc l'heure des lycéennes et donc de...

-SASUKE CHOU !

Il esquiva comme à chaque fois la lycéenne.

-Comment tu vas Sasuke ?

-Il pète la forme fallait le voir ce matin distribuer des tractes !

Répondit Suigetsu.

-C'est pas à toi que je parlais !

S'énerva la rousse.

-J'ai eu pleins d'idées ! J'ai pas pu en choisir qu'une ! Et j'ai ramenée des amies !

Les trois habituées se jetèrent presque dans ses bras, des yeux larmoyants.

-Sasuke ! Nous sommes désolées de pas être passées hier! Tu ne nous en veux pas hein ?

-Non, tant que vous revenez.

Sourit-il.

Les lycéennes gloussèrent et partirent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles. Karin frappa Suigetsu dans le ventre.

-IL SE PASSE QUOI AVEC SASUKE ?

-Il a été comme ça toute la journée, avec les clients.

Répondit Suigtesu.

-C'est pour contrer La Racine.

Ajouta Juugo.

-Oh, il fait juste du charme aux clientes pour qu'elles reviennent ?

Conclu Karin

-Ouais

-Il est trop classe !

Finit par s'exclamer Karin.

-Regarde !

Suigetsu posa sa feuille devant les yeux de Karin.

-T'es sérieux ?! Jamais j'enfilerais ça !

-Sasuke aurait adoré.

Tenta Suigetsu.

-Non, Sasuke n'aurait pas adoré.

Coupa Sasuke.

Ils eurent plus de clients durant la soirée, beaucoup de femmes que Sasuke avait abordées durant la matinées étaient venues. Et c'est à la fin de la journée que Orochimaru apparu accompagné de Kabuto.

-J'ai vu ce que Sasuke à fait, et c'était génial !

S'exclama le patron.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir engagé ! Maintenant montrez moi vos idées !

Chacun posa sa feuille devant le patron.

-Sasuke... Tu me déçois j'aurais pensé à mieux de ta part.

Il reposa la feuille de Sasuke et en prit une autre.

-Kabuto ! Briquet !

Le larbin d'Orochimaru obéit, et le patron brûla la feuille.

-Tu vois Suigetsu, cette feuille représente tes rêves.

Kabuto s'approcha d'Orochimaru avec une poubelle et il y jeta la feuille de Suigetsu, il prit une autre feuille pendant que Kabuto éteignait le feu.

-Bonne idée Chojî !

Karin se pencha au dessus de l'épaule du patron.

-C'est classe ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas penser !

S'exclama Karin.

-Quant à celle de Juugo elle superbe !

C'était une chemise blanche, un veston noir et nœud papillon noir pour les hommes et chemise blanche, veston noir nœud papillon noir et jupe crayon noire pour Karin.

-C'est hyper chic !

-Karin à fait... Beaucoup de propositions...

Orochimaru plissait les yeux, les idées ne semblaient pas lui plaire.

Cette fois c'est Sasuke qui se pencha au dessus de l'épaule d'Orochimaru, et il eu un mouvement de recul en posant les yeux sur les idées de l'adolescente.

C'était coloré, les robes de Karin étaient pour la plupart des robes de Maid, ou des robes et jupes courtes... Sinon c'était les haut qui étaient courts. Les adolescentes aimaient vraiment montrer leurs corps de cette façon ?!

Orochimaru ne prit pas le temps de détailler toutes les tenues que Karin avait trouvée sur internet.

-On va prendre l'idée de Chojî !

Sasuke hocha la tête, il aimait l'idée de Juugo mais il se voyait mal mettre un veston et un nœuds pap' peut-être en de certaines occasions.

-Réunion terminée ! Les nouveaux uniformes arriveront bientôt ! Rentrez chez vous !

Sasuke s'éloigna mais il se fit arrêter par la main pâle de son patron.

-Bon travail Sasuke.

Une semaine que la guerre des cafés avait commencée. Une semaine que Sasuke prospectait et après avoir remarqué le nombre de clients avait encore baissé, Karin avait encore été chargée d'espionner l'ennemi.

Et alors qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins en train de servir. Karin et ses amies débarquèrent dans le café un air paniqué sur le visage.

-LES GARS !

Tout les clients présents se retournèrent vers elles. Sasuke s'approcha des adolescentes pour les calmer, les clients n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'ils faisaient de l'espionnage industriel.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Alerte rouge Sasuke !

S'exclama l'une d'entre elle, alors que les autres hochaient la tête.

-Il se passe quoi ?

S'enquit Suigetsu.

-Je sais pas... Allez vous asseoir.

Sasuke les accompagna à leurs places.

-Ils ont un autre Sasuke !

-Hein ?

Fit intelligemment Suigetsu.

-Ils ont deux beaux gosses qui font la paire ! Un brun qui te ressemble et l'autre avec des cheveux gris !

-Mais le brun est moins beau que toi.

Insista une des trois jeunes filles.

L'adolescente blonde, sorti son téléphone, puis le tendit à Sasuke.

-Regarde !

Le brun avait un sourire outrageusement faux, les cheveux tout lisses tout disciplinés, et un teint blafard. Et l'autre aux cheveux gris, était plus naturel. La jeune fille était entre les deux, et les garçons avaient la tête l'une contre l'autre.

Ils surfaient sur la mode du boy's Love !

S'indigna intérieurement Sasuke.

-Je vais vous apporter votre commande. Merci les filles !

Sourit le brun.

-Je m'appelle Kimberly

S'exclama la blonde.

-Moi c'est Mélany

Ajouta la rousse.

-Je suis Tiffany !

Fit timidement la brune.

Sasuke hocha la tête, puis parti vers les cuisines.

-Juugo !

Sasuke appuya sur la sonnette et posa la commande, il la connaissait par cœur, elles prenaient tout le temps la même chose.

-Faudra en parler au conseil de guerre...

Soupira Sasuke.

-Orochimaru sera énervé tu crois ?

Suigetsu regretta sa question, Sasuke enrageait.

Une fois les commandes des filles prêtes il parti les servir.

-Mh... Dis Sasuke on peut prendre une photo avec toi ?

Demanda la rousse. Mélany... Si il se souvenait bien.

Il allait refuser mais en face ils le faisaient... Et puis il leurs devait bien ça.

-D'accord.

Il se posta entre, La blonde et la rousse, la brune était plus à gauche et prit la photo.

-Merci Sasuke !

Conseil de guerre

-QUOI ?!

Orochimaru frappa son poing contre une table.

-ILS ONT UN AUTRE SASUKE ?!

Sasuke plissa des yeux, il n'appréciait pas qu'on appelle cet homme « L'autre Sasuke » Parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir. Il était beaucoup plus beau que l'autre.

-Oui... Oui Mais c'est pas tout monsieur...

Karin sorti son téléphone et le confia au patron.

-ILS OSENT ?! Ils osent utiliser le charme de deux jeunes hommes pour attirer de la clientèle ?!

Orochimaru serait les poings, et Karin versa une larme pour son téléphone qui craquait entre les mains de l'homme.

-Il faut qu'on engage quelqu'un d'autre !

-Je pense que je peux aider pour ça.

Intervînt Chojî.

-J'ai un ami qui cherche du travail et il n'est pas laid.

Tous se tournèrent vers Choji, choqués.

-Il y a un problème ?

S'enquit le cuisinier.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis.

S'étonna Orochimaru.

-Je pensais que quand tu retournais chez toi tu discutais avec tes paquets de chips avant de les manger comme le Godzilla des chips.

Cette fois-ci c'est vers Orochimaru que tout les regards se tournèrent, il avait dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensais.

-Bon ! Conseil de guerre du jour terminé ! Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous ! Choji mets-moi en contact avec ton ami, je veux le voir demain !

-Oui monsieur !

C'est épuisé qu'il referma la porte de chez lui.

Il ne fit pas attention à son chat et parti juste s'affaler dans son lit.

Cette histoire de concurrence l'épuisait, il espérait qu'avec le nouvel employé les choses iraient mieux. Même si il n'arrivait pas à croire que Choji pouvait avoir des amis... Beaux.

Quelque chose le dérangeait... Le silence. Naruto ne faisait aucun bruit.

Il dormait déjà ?

Étrange.

Il se releva quand même pour prendre sa douche et nourrir son chat, avant de se recoucher, pour dormir cette fois-ci.

Ce matin là il était arrivé un peu en retard, il s'était, donc dépêché de se changer et d'entrer en salle.

-Ah Sasuke ! Te voilà ! T'a raté le futur nouveau de cinq minutes !

S'exclama Suigetsu, Juugo hocha la tête.

-Qui te dis qu'il va l'engager ?

Fit Sasuke.

-Ah ! Parce que ce que j'ai vu, c'était pas un être humain normal ! Même de mon point de vu d'hétéro je peux te dire qu'il va nous apporter tout un tas de clientes !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Suigetsu en faisait toujours trop.

-Ouais, c'est ça...

Il sortit pour prospecter, mais, ses mains étaient vides...

Il retourna à l'intérieur du café et chercha sur le comptoir.

-Où sont mes prospectus ?

-Tu les avais pas quand t'es sorti.

Répondit Suigetsu.

-Et tu pouvais pas me prévenir ?

-J'étais encore obnubilé par la beauté du nouveau.

Sourit son « ami »

Sasuke serra les dents. Suigetsu en faisait beaucoup beaucoup trop.

Il retourna à son vestiaire et sorti ses prospectus de son casier. Puis il ressorti, personne ne pouvait être si « beau » que ça, c'était stupide...

Il entra dans la salle, et s'arrêta.

Si on pouvait.

On pouvait définitivement être si beau que ça.

Parce que la personne qui était là, qui discutait avec Suigetsu... était.

-Hé Sasuke !

Naruto, son voisin.

-Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez là ! Si j'avais su c'est ici que je serais venu manger ! Comment allez-vous ? Je peux vous tutoyer maintenant qu'on sera collègues ? Et puis on est voisins après tout !

Sasuke était figé, lui ? Naruto ? Ici ? Il n'arrivait pas à répondre, c'est le rire de Suigetsu qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Hum... Ouais... Tu peux me tutoyer...

Il bégayait, alors que les rires de Suigetsu redoublaient il lui jeta un regard noir.

-D'accord... Je commence demain, je suis impatient de te revoir !

-Moi... Aussi.

Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase Naruto était déjà dehors

-Laisses-moi deviner, c'est lui ton voisin ?

Ris Suigetsu.

-La ferme.

-On aurait dit Karin quand tu lui parle, t'étais tout rouge !

-Tu veux dire la réaction qu'elle n'a pas quand elle te parles ?

Intervînt Juugo, et étrangement Suigetsu se tu.

Sasuke soupira et quitta le café, pour prospecter et prendre l'air. Et réfléchir parce que la situation n'était pas du tout à son avantage.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8 !


	8. Chapter 8

Saaalut ! je suis contente que le dernier chapitre ait plu et me revoilà pour le chapitre 8 !

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**_

 **Ashitori:** *Attrape la glace* MIAM MIAM MIAM MIAM ! Voilà le chapitre 8 !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sasuke était de très mauvaise humeur. Toute la journée, Suigetsu n'avait pas arrêté de parler de Naruto. Il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. Et il en était sûr il faisait exprès pour l'embêter.

« Avec lui on va en ramener des clientes ! Pas vrai Sasuke ? »

« Putain pour lui je tourne gay ! Hein Sasuke ?

« Mais a ton avis il est gay ? »

Et d'autres, toute la journée. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait parlé de tout ça a Suigetsu ? Ah oui c'était la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être... Agaçant.

Il tendit l'oreille.

Naruto, parlait.. Très fort il a l'air en colère.

Sasuke se rapprocha du mur, non il n'espionnait pas, il était juste un peu inquiet. Parce que...

-Mais c'est pas ses affaires ! Oui et alors ? Elle est juste... Trop capricieuse ! Écoutes je vais pas qui- Je me plais bien ici... D'accord j'en discuterais avec elle !

De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Qui était ce « elle » ? Il avait une copine ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se pose tout un tas de questions ?

Il s'éloigna lentement du mur.

Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait écouté ?

Il nourris son chat, et se nourris lui-même, prit sa douche, regarda un peu la télé avant d'aller se coucher. Et de tenter d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke se leva de mauvaise humeur.

Non il ne voulait pas y aller, aujourd'hui il était malade. Il l'avait décidé, il était malade, il avait... Un cancer. Quelque chose comme ça... Il avait quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'être en congé maladie pendant le restant de ses jours.

Pour une fois dans sa vie il ne voulait pas aller travailler. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer sa journée à agir comme Karin. En moins pire mais il voulait pas... Bégayer, rougir et hésiter comme une fillette. Et Naruto le faisait agir comme ça. Et Suigetsu se sentait puissant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Suigetsu se sentait puissant...

Sasuke se redressa rapidement... Il n'aimait pas l'idée de Suigetsu qui se moquerait de lui pendant son absence.

Il se prépara rapidement nourris son chat et quitta son appartement, il n'avait pas mangé mais c'était pas grave, il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Il entra et se changea rapidement, puis quitta le vestiaires.

-Sasuke ! Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude d'être en retard !

Sourit Suigetsu.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas.

-Bonjour !

Naruto se tourna vers lui, une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage, il repensa à la nuit dernière et à son ton énervé, apparemment il allait mieux.

-Bonjour.

Lui répondit Sasuke.

-Monsieur Orochimaru m'a dit que c'est toi qui devrait me former. Il m'a parlé de duo et de domination mais j'ai pas tout à fait compris.

-Chojî t'a rien expliqué non plus ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Non.

-Tu vois le café d'en face ? Ils sont arrivés y'a pas si longtemps que ça et ils nous volent toute notre clientèle. On doit les exterminer.

Expliqua Sasuke.

-Donc vous vous faites concurrence.

-Oui. Et on doit les battre. Pour ça j'ai décidé de prospecter, et quand ils ont vu que ça nous rapportaient des clients, ils ont engagés deux hommes, pour faire les beaux.

-Ils ont voulu rivaliser avec ta beauté.

Sasuke ne put empêcher ses joues de rosirent. Alors ça si il s'y attendait.

Il toussota pour reprendre contenance. Puis reprit.

-Exactement !

-Et ils ont eut du mal... Puisqu'il leurs à fallu deux hommes pour réussir.

Continua Naruto, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke inspira un bon coup pour contrôler es battements de son cœur , puis eprit.

-Donc, pour rivaliser avec leur duo, il y aura notre duo.

Sasuke sorti son téléphone, et lui montra la photo des deux hommes et de la jeune adolescente, qu'Orochimaru lui avait envoyé après l'avoir obtenu de Karin.

-On va devoir faire ça ?

Questionna le blond.

Sasuke allait répondre, mais tomba dans deux orbes bleues gênée, et sur les joues rougissantes du blond.

Et il fut contaminé, lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

-Hum... Ouais.

Cette fois-ci il baissa les yeux.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, jusqu'au moment ou une cliente fit son apparition.

Aussitôt Sasuke se reprit, il était professionnel ou pas ? Il laissa le temps à la jeune femme de s'installer, et de regarder le menu.

-Alors, ne te jette jamais sur un client, laisse-lui le temps de s'installer, d'apprécier l'endroit, de se familiariser et de prendre confiance.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Ne la regarde pas, elle va avoir l'impression qu'on la surveille, à la place installe-toi au comptoir là où tu verras Suigetsu ne jamais faire son travail.

Ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers le comptoir, Naruto sur les talons.

-Je fais mon travail, tu dis ça pour que Naruto te préfère !

Répondit Suigetsu.

Le brun s'empêcha de frapper son collègue, et se tourna vers le blond.

-Et quand cet imbécile sors des énormités, lèves les yeux au ciel et ignore-le. Normalement tu peux compter le temps qu'il te faut avant d'aller vers une cliente en « Dispute avec Suigetsu » Si tu as juste envie qu'il se taise, c'est pas assez, quand tu commence à avoir envie de le frapper il faut attendre encore un peu, et au moment ou tu commence à te préparer un alibi pour son meurtre. Ça veut dire que tu peux y aller.

-Hé !

S'énerva l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

-C'est bon on peut y aller. Par contre tout comme Suigetsu, cette unité de mesure n'est pas fiable, alors lance des regard discrets dès qu'elle pose le menu, et commence à regarder dehors ou l'horloge c'est bon, attention, pas son téléphone, ne te fie jamais au téléphone.

Continua Sasuke, ignorant Suigetsu qui s'énervait à ses côtés.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cliente.

-Bonjour, je suis Sasuke, je vous présente notre nouveau serveur, c'est son premier jour, soyez indulgente si il fait quelques erreurs.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

-Vous êtes prête à passer commande ?

-Oui.

La jeune femme, passa commande, Naruto nota et suivit Sasuke au comptoir.

-Tu peux juste écrire les trois premières lettres, ça ira plus vite que de tout écrire, après tu sonnes, pour prévenir Juugo ou Choji que c'est bon et tu pose la feuille. Un jour on aura de la technologie.

-D'accord !

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu resteras avec moi toute la journée.

La porte du café s'ouvrit, et Sasuke soupira.

-Si c'est cet homme qui entre, tu peux l'accueillir dès son entrée et lui parler aussi mal que tu veux. Il est taré et il aime ça.

-Kakashi...

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sasuke regardait les deux hommes tour à tour, ils se connaissaient ?!

-Vous vous connaissez ?!

Fit Sasuke tentant de masquer le choc de cette révélation.

Kakashi sourit, d'un sourire beaucoup trop grand et heureux pour que ce soit bon pour lui, parce qu'il le savait. Kakashi avait cette habitude de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et juste le fait qu'il ait demandé si il se connaissaient prouvait beaucoup de choses.

-Je donnais des cours particuliers de maths à un gosse de la ville voisine. C'était lui.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, pas conscient de ses yeux écarquillés et de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Naruto avait un sourire gêné, la tête baissée et ses joues un peu roses, outre le fait que cette vision était totalement adorable, elle prouvait qu'il n'y avait pas que des cours de maths dans l'histoire. Et Kakashi pouvait être un sale enfoiré... Il n'était pas pédophile, un pervers qui lisait du porno sans aucune pression dans une salle de cours pendant que ses élèves faisaient un contrôle hyper compliqué et important pour le reste de l'année oui, mais un pédophile non.

-C'était mon premier amour...

Ajouta Naruto toujours ce sourire sur le visage.

-Alors Sasuke tu me laisses seul debout dehors ? Pas étonnant que la racine ait plus de succès que cet endroit.

Sasuke ferma la bouche immédiatement pour serrer la mâchoire, faisant claquer ses dents.

-T'as eu toute ta place pour entrer, tu deviens aveugle ?

Répondit-il froidement.

Kakashi se contenta de rire et de s'asseoir à la petite table habituelle.

-Comme d'habitude !

Sasuke lança un regard à Juugo et Chojî qui étaient dans les cuisines pour savoir si ils avaient entendus il n'avait pas envie de se déplacer il voulait en savoir plus sur cette histoire de grand amour. Et puis... NARUTO ÉTAIT GAY ?! Sasuke faisait tout pour refouler ses envie de demander au blond de le violer là sur la table de Kakashi. Et le blond faisait tout de son côté pour être parfait ?! Enfin parfait, tout était relatif, il avait quand même eu un béguin pour Kakashi...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Kakashi brisa le fil de ses pensées.

-J'essaie de faire apparaître par la pensée un couteau qui se planterait en plein dans ta carotide.

-Et ça fonctionne ?

-Pas encore !

Répondit Sasuke.

Sasuke était bien conscient du regard du blond sur lui mais il tenta d'y faire abstraction. Apparemment la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Kakashi arrivait à effacer toute autre sortes de sentiments.

-Alors Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le questionna Kakashi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mais il voulait savoir aussi.

-Sasuke c'est prêt !

Le brun failli pousser un soupir exaspéré, en allant chercher la tasse.

-Tu aurais pu demander à Naruto d'aller le chercher.

Conseilla Suigetsu moqueur.

-Tu aurais pu aussi te bouger et l'emmener ?

Rétorqua Sasuke en prenant la tasse.

-Tu aurais aussi pu te bouger et faire le café toi-même comme d'habitude.

Sasuke serra la tasse dans sa main, et Suigetsu regretta sa réponse, Sasuke aurait pu casser cette tasse par la seule force de sa haine. Il jeta un regard plein de pitié mêlée de peur à Kakashi, il fallait qu'il fasse attention, un jour Sasuke allait réussir à le faire apparaître ce couteau.

-Enfin ! J'ai eu peur qu'il n'arrive jamais tu te relâche Sasuke c'est à cause de-

-Fourre ce foutu café dans ton gosier de sale rat ou je te le fais avaler moi-même.

Le coupa Sasuke.

Kakashi sourit.

-C'est notre routine matinale !

Naruto hocha lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Quelque chose c'était passé entre le blond et Kakashi et Sasuke ne le saurait jamais à cause de Suigetsu.

D'autres clients entrèrent Suigetsu quitta le comptoir qu'il avait prit pour poste d'observation et se mit au travail. Alors que Sasuke continuait à superviser Naruto, lui donnant des conseils pour gérer les teignes du matin : Les personnes âgées.

Et il avait été étonné du self contrôle du blond. Il se faisait plus pincer les fesses que lui, et semblait s'amuser comme jamais avec elles.

Woa.

-J'ai travaillé dans une maison de retraite. Je suis habitué !

Expliqua Naruto face au regard plein de fascination du brun.

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête, tout de même impressionné, Naruto allait leurs rapporter des clients réguliers.

-Tu t'en sors bien, je pense que je vais pouvoir te laisser naviguer seul.

-Merci ! Mais garde-moi quand-même à l'œil.

-Je te laisserais pas tout seul ! Je vais juste porter un coup de main à Suigetsu, il va faire une crise cardiaque il a pas l'habitude de travailler autant, d'habitude je fais tout.

Ils entendirent Suigetsu grogner.

La journée passa, simplement Naruto apprenait très vite, et était quelqu'un de très joyeux et avenant, il n'hésitait pas à discuter avec les clients, à les faire rire et sourire. Il était un peu maladroit mais aucune catastrophe n'a eu lieu, la chose la plus compliquée à maîtriser était la caisse enregistreuse.

Était arrivée l'heure des lycéennes.

Et de Karin.

Sasuke poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, en voyant la porte se pousser, elles étaient toutes là toutes... Sauf Karin.

-Salut Sasuke !

S'exclamèrent en chœur les adolescentes.

Le brun se contenta d'un hochement de tête et les filles prirent place devant leur table.

-T'as beaucoup de succès avec les filles !

S'exclama Naruto impressionné.

Des gloussements se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Toi aussi tu vas en avoir...

Naruto lui répondit par un sourire gêné.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Elles sont si horribles que ça ?

-Non... Si. Elles se sont calmées, mais tu verras au bout d'un mois tu en auras marre.

Sasuke s'avança vers les lycéennes, suivi de très près par Naruto.

-Bonsoir Sasuke ! Comment était le travail ?

Demanda Kimberly. Sasuke nota que c'était toujours celle qui commençait à parler.

-Bien.

-C'est le nouveau ?

Ajouta la rousse.

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles je suis Naruto !

Sourit le blond.

Et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, il les voyait se liquéfier sous ses yeux. Puis se souvenant que pour une fois ce n'était pas pour lui et qu'il n'aurait rien à gérer, se permit un sourire.

-Enchantée !

Avaient-elles presque hurler.

Elles avaient acceptées Naruto.

-Tu te plais ici ? Tu as quel age ? À je suis bête t'as la droit de le dire j'avais oublier !

Naruto jeta un regard interrogatif à Sasuke.

-C'est un truc que j'ai inventé pour qu'elles me laissent tranquille.

Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Naruto en réponse.

Des gloussements retentirent.

-Oh mon dieu, vous êtes trop beaux ensembles !

Et toutes acquiescèrent à la remarque de Kimberly.

-Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

Souffla Sasuke.

-Comme d'habitude !

S'exclama la blonde sans prendre les avis des autres, qui se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

Sasuke suivit de Naruto donna la commande qu'il avait noté en chemin à Juugo et Chojî. Chojî, qui lança un mot gentil à Naruto.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Elles sont...

-Adolescentes.

Le coupa Sasuke

Un geignement se fit entendre.

-C'est quoi ça ?

S'enquit Naruto.

-Karin est pas là, Suigetsu à perdu sa distraction préférée.

Juugo ponctua la phrase de Sasuke par un « hmpf » méprisant, chose particulièrement étonnante chez le roux, mais c'était leurs affaires, pas celles de Sasuke.

-Normalement elle prévient quand elle s'absente.

Se contenta de répondre Suigetsu.

-Elle à sûrement oublier c'est Karin.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Je vais m'occuper des autres clients !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Ok.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke, détachant difficilement son regard du blond.

-Il est bizarre à chaque fois qu'on parle de Karin.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Suigetsu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ton copain là.

-Ce n'est pas mon-

-Il est bizarre à chaque fois qu'on parle de Karin.

-Et alors ?

-Je suis sûr ils se connaissent, regarde-le tout stressé, il regarde la porte comme si un vampire allait entrer.

Continua Suigetsu un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-C'est la journée.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Un vampire magique alors !

-Un vampire c'est déjà une créature-

-Mais tu m'as compris ! Ça se trouve c'est un criminel et il l'a enlevée.

-Ça se trouve t'es juste taré.

Souffla Sasuke.

Suigetsu allait répondre quelque chose mais le « ding » de la cuisine retenti, c'était Juugo qui avait fini de préparer la commande des filles. Il s'arma de son plateau et parti vers la table « 666 » comme il l'appelait parfois.

-Merci Sasuke !

Le brun se retenait de frotter son oreille pour la soulager de l'attaque qu'elles venait de subir. Et s'éloigna, pour s'occuper d'autres clients.

Les paroles de Suigetsu lui tournaient dans la tête.

Et si Naruto avait vraiment quelque chose à voir avec l'absence de Karin ?

Mais non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Sasuke observait les moindres faits et gestes de Naruto, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était particulièrement attirant, ni parce qu'il devait le surveiller.

C'était à cause de Suigetsu, il lui avait fourré cette idée dans la tête et il n'arrivait pas à la faire sortir.

C'est vrai que Naruto était venu travailler et étrangement ce jour là Karin ne venait pas, sans aucune excuses...

Et puis il y avait sa manière d'agir, dès qu'ils ont parlés de Karin il avait commencé à faire des erreurs, à trébucher.

C'était étrange.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Karin, Karin, Karin, Karin, Karin.

C'est pour ça qu'il trébuchait. Suigetsu n'arrêtait pas de le suivre en soufflant « Karin »

-Laisse-le tranquille imbécile !

-Mais !

-Tu l'empêche de travailler !

-Il a quelque chose à voir avec Karin.

Souffla Suigetsu à l'oreille du brun avant de partir s'occuper d'autres clients.

La journée se termina sans nouvelles de Karin, Orochimaru les avait laissés partir sans « réunion au sommet »

-Hé Sasuke !

Le brun se tourna vers la voix du blond.

-Vu qu'on habite au même immeuble, on pourrais rentrer ensemble... Enfin, je...

Vibreur de téléphone, le blond s'arrêta et chercha son téléphone dans les nombreuses poches de sa veste kaki, puis dans les poches de son jean. Il le trouva dans sa poche arrière.

-Désolé deux secondes. Allô ?... Oh merde... Je m'en doutais. J'arrive.

Naruto raccrocha poussant soupir désespéré.

-Désolé, j'ai un problème... Personnel. On remet ça à demain Sasuke !

Puis Naruto parti en courant dans la direction opposée.

Sasuke allait se remettre en route, mais il fut tiré en arrière.

-Sasuke c'est hyper grave !

-Suigetsu, tout ce que je rêve de faire chaque matins en entrant de ce restaurant c'est d'en sortir et j'ai à peine mit un pied en dehors que tu me tires à l'intérieur, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

-Karin à disparue.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! me revoici pour le chapitre 9 de "Le voisin" Avant le chapitre je voulais souhaiter bonne chance à tout ceux qui reprennent les cours ! Courage !

 _ **Réponses au reviews anonymes:**_

 **Guest:** Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Ah oui ! au moins Sasuke aura pas à le... Convertir ? C'est le bon mot ? je suis pas sûre XDD Aha ! tu saura tout dans ce chapitre !

 _ **Ashitori:**_ Ah tu sais la rentrée tout ça tout ça ! *Mange la glace* Je savais pas que ça existait la glace au nutella Mais ça doit être TROP BON !

 **Bonne lecture ! j'espère que ce chapitre sera... Le morceau de sucre qui aide la médecine à couler !**

* * *

Sasuke resta la bouche ouverte, ce n'était pas qu'il détestait Karin, c'était juste ses manies d'être maniaque de lui... Savoir qu'elle avait disparue, l'inquiétait.

-Qui t'as dis ça ?

Demanda t-il, une boule au ventre, il avait prit l'habitude de toujours imaginer le pire en premier. Et il ne voulait pas que le pire auquel il pensait arrive à Karin.

-Sa mère.

-Pourquoi sa mère a ton numéro ?

-Longue histoire.

-Je veux pas savoir.

-Faut qu'on aille chez elle, tu viens avec moi ?

-Ouais... Comment tu connais son adresse ?

-Longue histoire... La même que l'autre.

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête, il ne voulait plus savoir de toutes manières.

Il suivit Suigetsu, apparemment elle habitait tout près.

Naruto avait eu un appel, et était parti dans cette même direction... Non il ne devait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. C'était une coïncidence, il devait arrêter d'écouter Suigetsu il perdait des neurones.

-Ton copain, je suis sûr qu'il est pas net ! Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre partir vers chez Karin.

-Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, tu sais combien d'immeubles, de maison, de cafés de supérettes et autres bâtiments on trouve entre le resto et chez Karin ? On en a déjà dépassés un dizaine.

-Tu le défend parce qu'il est une machine à transformer les hommes en homosexuels.

-Je le défend pas ! Je suis logique !

-Mouais... N'empêche que c'est bizarre qu'il arrive à peine et que Karin disparaisse.

-Non.

Suigetsu répondit par un « Pffff » dédaigneux

-C'est là.

Sasuke regarda la maison, c'était une maison, familiale on ne peut plus normale, il aurait pensé à quelque chose de plus... Original.

Suigetsu sonna à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une paire d'yeux bleus étonnés.

-Oh... Sasuke ? Suigetsu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?!

S'exclama Suigetsu.

-Eh bien... Entrez d'abord...

Ils entrèrent, Naruto les suivant de près. Sasuke et Suigetsu retirèrent leurs manteaux et chaussures. Et pénétrèrent dans le salon.

-Bonsoir Suigetsu ! Oh vous devez être Sasuke ! Enchantée, je suis Ritsuka Uzumaki, et voici mon mari, Satoshi Uzumaki.

La femme était petite, brune, des yeux marrons tirants vers une couleur étrangement rouge, et un air très calme, très différente du genre de femme que Sasuke aurait imaginé vu l'attitude de sa fille. L'homme était très grand, roux, des yeux marrons, et le visage fatigué d'un homme qui a du gérer une adolescente comme Karin.

-Sasuke Uchiha

Le brun serra les mains tendues.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis la lumière se fit.

-Vous... Vous T'es Naruto ?!

S'exclama Suigetsu, pointant le blond du doigt.

-Karin est ma cousine.

Sourit le blond.

Sasuke se tourna vers Suigetsu un air de « T'as vu t'as trop dramatisé » sur le visage.

-Asseyez-vous...

Souffla la femme.

Ils obéirent, et l'ambiance devint un peu plus froide.

-Hum, Naruto, tu pourrais nous apporter du thé et de l'eau ?

Demanda Ritsuka. Et le blond obéit.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle a disparue ? Je veux dire, ça fait pas longtemps que le café à fermé elle a peut-être fait un détour non ?

Commença Sasuke, maintenant qu'il était assit là, devant la mère presque tétanisée de Karin, il se disait qu'il était un peu tôt pour crier à la fugue.

-Jamais ! Karin n'aime pas ce promener dehors toute seule. Elle a apprit un itinéraire qu'elle trouve rassurant pour aller de la maison au lycée et du lycée au café, jamais elle n'en changerait ou bien s'arrêterait quelque part, surtout sans nous prévenir !

Répondit Ritsuka.

-Vous auriez une idée de où peut-être notre fille ? Vous êtes ses plus proches amis... Et.

Demanda Satoshi.

Karin n'avait pas d'autres amies ? Et le clan des « Y » qui passaient tout les jours, elles semblent proches pourtant...

-Mais, vous avez une idée de pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

Les parents tournèrent leurs visages vers la cuisine un air gênés sur le visage.

-Eh bien...

Commença la femme.

-Moi.

Naruto posa le plateau avec des tasses et verres. Sur la petite table devant eux.

-Elle ne voulait pas que je vienne ici. Mais je suis quand-même là.

-Pourquoi ?

S'enquit Suigetsu.

-Elle ne m'aime pas vraiment, petits on se disputaient souvent, je n'étais pas un gentil cousin quand elle était petite. Et j'ai grandis mais pas elle.

-Elle n'a que 17 ans !

S'exclama Ritsuka

-C'est assez pour être plus mature que « il part ou c'est moi »

Soupira Naruto.

Sasuke pensa que Naruto marquait un point, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce que « Je n'étais pas un gentil cousin » voulait dire. Il était pas gentil du genre il la repoussait parce qu'elle était petite et lui adolescent ou bien méchant du genre « j'éteins une allumette sur ton ventre » ou « Je te lance toute habillée dans l'eau froide pendant que tu dors » ?

-Je pense qu'elle pourrait être, quelque part, au gymnase, elle y traîne souvent.

Proposa Suigetsu.

Comment il pouvait savoir ça ?!

-Elle parle souvent d'un immeuble, près duquel elle va le week-end.

Proposa Sasuke.

-C'est le tien.

Répondit Suigetsu.

Un frisson d'effroi traversa le brun, elle le suivait ?! Il était bien content que l'immeuble soit sécurisé.

-Je propose qu'on aille voir au gymnase... Et qu'on fasse un tour de la ville, elle était au lycée, donc elle n'a pas pu aller loin.

-On va y aller, je prend ta voiture Satoshi ?

Demanda Naruto

L'homme hocha la tête, un sourire doux sur le visage alors que sa femme regardait Naruto les sourcils un peu froncés.

Il n'y avait pas qu'avec sa fille que Naruto était en mauvais termes.

-Suivez-moi.

Ils quittèrent la maison et montèrent dans un break gris, et Naruto démarra.

-Où est ce gymnase ?

Suigetsu donnait les instructions alors que Sasuke assis derrière réfléchissait, Karin avait fui à cause de son cousin, elle haïssait tellement son cousin qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être dans la même ville que lui. Qu'est-ce que Naruto avait pu faire à cette fille ?

Enfin on parlais de Karin, elle était plutôt excessive...

La voiture s'arrêta devant un bâtiment que Sasuke identifia comme étant le fameux gymnase. Il ne savait pas que Karin faisait du sport.

Ils entrèrent dans le gymnase, les élèves faisaient du volley, ne faisaient même pas attention à eux trop concentrés sur leur jeu.

-Karin est là ?

Demanda Suigetsu à une jeune fille.

-Hum non, elle est pas venue aujourd'hui, on pensait qu'elle était restée plus longtemps au travail pour voir... Toi !

Sasuke fixa la jeune fille, elle lui souriait.

-Tu es sûrement Sasuke Uchiha, putain c'est vrai que t'es canon !

Sasuke recula d'un pas, ça commençait.

-Donc personne à vu Karin ?

Cria Suigetsu.

-NON !

Firent plusieurs voix en cœur.

Ils quittèrent le gymnase.

-Je vais l'appeler encore une fois...

-Tu as son numéro ?!

-Oui ! Longue histoire... Encore... Encore.

Suigetsu approcha son téléphone de son oreille, mais une sonnerie puis deux, puis trois... Puis le répondeur.

-Karin, on te cherches partout avec Sasuke. Rappelle-nous.

Et il raccrocha.

-J'ai pensé qu'elle n'aimerait pas savoir que tu la cherches.

S'excusa Suigetsu

-J'allais justement te demander de pas le faire.

Sourit Naruto.

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture.

-Où est-ce qu'elle pourrait être ? Karin est pas une personne qui sort énormément sauf pour des trucs qui l'intéressent vraiment.

Souffla Suigetsu.

-Elle est devant l'immeuble.

Soupira Naruto avant de démarrer et de conduire jusqu'à l'immeuble.

Il s'arrêta sur le parking.

Et devant la porte principale se trouvait une chevelure rouge.

Tous coururent vers elle.

-Sasuke... Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis venu te rechercher... Et j'habite ici.

-C'est pas vrai ! Espèce de... Rhaa je te déteste ! Il faut toujours que tu me vole tout mes rêves !

S'énerva la rousse.

-Ton rêve c'est d'habiter ici ?

-Oui !

-Ce sont des HLM.

Répondit Naruto.

-Il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

Coupa Sasuke alors que Karin allait répondre quelque chose au blond

-Pas tant qu'il sera dans cette ville.

-Cette ville seras ma tombe si il le faut.

Répondit Naruto.

-Je veux pas être indiscret mais il s'est passé quoi entre vous ?

Intervînt Suigetsu.

-Il m'a mangé mon poisson pané sous prétexte qu'il était plus vieux ! Il buvait toujours tout le soda, et mangeait tout les bonbons et il m'a volé mon premier amour... Mes deux premiers amours... Et il était méchant avec moi !

Fit Karin larmoyante.

-Quel horrible grand cousin que j'étais.

Ironisa Naruto

-Aussi méchant qu'un grand frère.

Ajouta Sasuke. Puis il pensa que si son intérêt pour Naruto restait tel quel et que le blond commençait à le voir comme autre chose qu'un voisin slash collègue, Karin risquerait d'en vouloir encore à son cousin.

-Je ne vais pas partir, mais toi tu vas rentrer.

Fit Naruto autoritaire.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?! Avec tes parents dans ta ville !

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Rentres chez toi t'as dépassée le stade de la sa gosse qui pleure pour rien et qui fait des caprices t'as presque dix-huit ans ! Et en plus tu te donnes en spectacle devant Sasuke.

Sasuke lança un regard noir au blond, qui lui répondit par un sourire désolé.

Adorable.

-Désolée Sasuke... Je.. Ne suis pas vraiment comme ça tu sais !

-Hn... Rentres chez toi maintenant... Ton cousin va te raccompagner.

-Vous ne venez pas ? Je pourrais raccompagner Suigetsu avant.

-Non, je rentre à pieds.

Sourit Suigetsu avant de partir.

-Je suis déjà devant chez moi alors.

-D'accord ! Alors à demain Sasuke !

-Ouais.

-A demain Sasuke !

Hurla Karin alors que le brun avait passé la porte en verre et montait les escaliers.

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, alluma la lumière, son chat hurla au scandale, Sasuke tenta de l'ignorer pendant qu'il le nourrissait, sa gamelle n'était même pas vide.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de grave, pire, j'ai aidé quelqu'un.

Sasuke s'enferma dans la salle de bain, une douche salvatrice ne lui ferait que du bien.

La mère de Karin n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Naruto non plus, il doit y avoir autre chose derrière tout ça.

Pensa t-il alors qu'il entendait Naruto claquer la porte de chez lui.

* * *

Aaaah le voilà sorti ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu j'ai un peu stresser je le trouve pas à la hauteur des autres chapitres '^' Aussi je voulais reprendre le rythme normal juste la semaine de la rentrée (C'est-à-dire une semaine sur deux) Mais comme c'est tout juste la rentrée et que mes autres fanfictions sont toujours pas prêtes (J'aimerais au moins les avoir presque finie avant de commencer à poster donc ça prend un peu de temps !) Alors je garderais le rythme de un chapitre par semaine pendant deux autres semaines !

Donc à la semaine prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoiiir ! me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! j'espère que tout va bien pour vous que l'école ou le travail, à bien commencé pour ceux qui y vont !

J'espère que ce chapitre plaira !

 ** _Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

 **leafa72** : XD mais c'est bon on a plus de Naruto et Sasuke là t'en fais pas !

 **Ashitori** : OH MON DIEU TU ES SQUEEZIE AAAAAH *mange les crêpes* Voilà la suite !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla lentement, tranquillement, avant l'alarme de son téléphone. Il se permit un sourire ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on se réveillais en pleine forme et qu'on avais le temps de se préparer pour aller au travail en toute tranquillité.

Même son chat avait décidé de ne pas l'embêter, les astres étaient avec lui.

Il s'étira doucement faisant craquer ses muscles encore endormis, puis se leva de son lit avec grâce. Le sol était tout juste frais.

Il se dirigea lentement vers sa cuisine, se prépara de quoi petit déjeuné puis une tasse de thé, même le bruit de marteau ne l'énervait pas.

Une fois remplie il prit la tasse fumante et la porta à ses lèvres, toujours en paix, puis il prit une gorgée, une bouchée de son sandwich, il termina son petit déjeuné entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, et entra dans la cabine de douche.

Il alluma l'eau chaude d'abord, puis l'eau froide régla rapidement la température et se jeta sous le jet d'eau délicieusement tiède.

Alors qu'il se savonnait une sombre pensée traversa son esprit.

« Cette journée commençait trop bien, il allait forcément se passer quelque chose... »

Il fronça les sourcils, se rinça rapidement et quitta la salle de bain, la mine sombre. Cette journée avait si bien commencée...

C'est donc, pleines de pensées sombres et l'esprit en alerte sur ce qui allait sûrement lui arriver qu'il quitta son appartement.

-Oh bonjour Sasuke !

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent en entendant cette voix décidément, il avait forcément un problème cardiaque.

Quelle blague.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ça va ! On va au boulot ensemble ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules en réponses, le blond lui sourit en réponse et ils quittèrent l'immeuble.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Karin ?

-Ses parents, l'ont accueillie avec un sourire, lui ont fait un câlin et dit au moins cinq cents fois ô combien ils l'aimaient, avant de me regarder et de me demander de partir.

-Oh.

-Ils sont très protecteurs.

Sourit Naruto.

-Et toi et elle ?

Naruto poussa un rire gêné.

-C'est des histoires de gamins, elle a pas supportée que j'étais plus grand qu'elle et que j'avais plus de privilèges, et que ses soi-disant premiers amours étaient mes copains bien avant qu'elle ne les voit. C'est tout. Mais sans ça... C'est pas une sale adolescente. Je le dis parce qu'elle est à fond sur toi comme beaucoup de filles ce qui est compréhensible parce que tu es... Pas mauvais à regarder enfin non tu es plutôt.. Très... Oooh il commence à faire froid, l'automne approche on dirait.

Le regard de Naruto était fuyant et ses joues roses, et Sasuke le trouvait adorable.

-Ouais... L'hiver approche.

Le blond tourna son regard vers lui, un sourire timide sur le visage.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence, Sasuke n'était pas très bavard, et Naruto était trop gêné pour parler. C'est donc dans cette ambiance qu'il entrèrent dans les restaurant et qu'il posèrent leurs affaires dans les casiers, ils étaient déjà en uniformes. Et quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de repos, Suigetsu était déjà là.

-Yo les gars !

-Suigetsu, tu dors ici ?

-Je me lève très très tôt monseigneur Uchiha.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Salut Naruto !

-Salut !

-Alors prêt pour ce deuxième jour ?

-Oui !

-Qu'est-ce que ton professeur à prévu pour toi aujourd'hui ?

-Sasuke se tourna vers son « ami ».

-Rien du tout.

-Vous allez pas prospecter dehors ?

-Peut-être...

Répondit Sasuke pensif.

-Sinon, je crois que Orochimaru vous cherchait, je suis pas sûr, je me suis caché quand je l'ai entendu.

Sasuke claqua sa langue sur son palet, et se dirigea vers le bureau du patron, Naruto sur les talons.

Il frappa à la porte et ouvrit la porte au « entrez ! » de la voix traînante et sifflotante du gérant.

-Naruto, tu te sens bien ici ?

-Euh... Oui. Patron.

-D'accord, Je sais que Sasuke à tendance à être froid et acide, mais tu n'as pas peur de lui ?

-Non.

-C'est vrai, son côté, bel homme doit aider...

Souffla Orochimaru plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

S'impatienta Sasuke.

-Juste pour savoir, je vous demanderais souvent comment ça marche entre vous deux.

-D'accord.

-Donc, Sasuke, ce matin tu te tiendra devant le restaurant avec Naruto, tu lui apprendra comment prospecter, bien que je suis sûr qu'il sache déjà le faire. Au boulot !

Ils quittèrent le bureau d'Orochimaru.

-Il vous convoque souvent comme ça ?

-Non. D'habitude on doute même de son existence... Ça doit être l'histoire de compétition avec le café d'en face qui le stresse. Suigetsu on se met devant.

-Ok bonne chance !

Sasuke prit un paquet qu'il divisa en deux, il confia une moitié à Naruto et garda l'autre, puis ils quittèrent le restaurant.

-Le but n'est pas d'écouler tout les papiers. Il faut vraiment choisir les personnes à qui parler. Le papier glace coûte cher. Choisi les personnes capables de parler de nous. Le matin parfois certaines personnes oublient de manger avant de partir où quoi c'est le bon moment.

-Tu les connais ?

-Un peu. Tu vois ces jeunes femmes ? Elles sont deux, elles sourient elles sont apprêtées. Parfait. Ah oui. Si tu vois une personne avec une enfant quelque soit son expression. Évites. On veut pas d'enfants ici

-On ?

-Essaie de travailler avec trois gosses qui hurlent.

-Donc c'est toi qui ne veux pas d'enfants ?

-Essaie de travailler avec trois gosses qui hurlent. Même Juugo ne supporte pas.

-C'est les aléas du métier non ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et se concentra sur la rue. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, elle avait des yeux verts et des cheveux roses.

-Hey ! Je suis venue me faire servir par mon pote une fois qu'il est soumis à quelqu'un et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Il est là dehors !

-Je travaille !

Répondit Naruto en secouant la pile de prospectus qu'il avait dans la main.

-Mouais...

-Je te présente Sasuke ! C'est un collègue il me montre les ficelles du métier !

La jeune femme le détailla de haut en bas son sourire s'agrandissait au fil de son inspection.

-Enchantée Sasuke, je suis Sakura Haruno une amie de Naruto !

Sakura... C'était donc celle au grand front des amis du blond. Il serra la main de la jeune femme, si elle n'était pas venue elle-même il serait sûrement venu l'aborder.

-Donc ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas profiter de Naruto maintenant ?

-Non mais tu peux entrer, profiter de la chaleur de l'endroit, te familiariser avec le décor et le menu rencontrer Suigetsu qui est très gentil. Et repasser demain ?

Sourit Naruto.

-Hum, tu veux profiter de moi pour faire de la thune hein ? Bon en tant que pigeon j'y vais ! Et je reviendrais.

-Super ! Tu pourras dire aux autres de passer et d'en parler autour d'eux ? Que je puisse bien profiter de tout mes amis ?

-T'es fourbe !

Sakura offrit une bise à Naruto et entra à l'intérieur.

-J'ai apporté une cliente ! Et peut-être... cinq autres ! C'est cool non ?

-Oui. Mais je vais te montrer comment on fais, quand on connais pas les futur clients.

Et toute la matinée Sasuke et Naruto prospectèrent. Et il devait l'avouer. Naruto était très doué pour ça, il faut dire qu'il était de nature avenante et qu'il était le genre de personnes à qui on faisait très facilement confiance. Contrairement à lui qui devait faire un numéro de charme qui lui donnait lui-même envie de vomir.

-C'est parti...

Soupira Sasuke, il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers le blond qu'il se senti agrippé. Karin..

-SASUKE ! Désolée de t'avoir inquiété hier promis plus jamais je fugue !

-T'as intérêt sale gosse.

Répondit Naruto

-Je t'ai pas demandée de l'ouvrir !

S'énerva Karin

-Tu devrais respecter tes aînés !

-T'es pas mon aîné !

-Ah bon je suis quoi alors ?

-Une sale face de chaussette sale !

Le rire de Suigetsu les empêcha de continuer, pour le bonheur de Sasuke. Naruto perdait au moins dix ans d'age mental quand Karin était dans le coin.

Ça cassait un peu le charme. Et pourtant les battements de son cœur continuaient de s'accélérer quand il était tout près.

-De qui tu te moque face de morue pourrie !

-Karin ! Au travail !

-Oh Sasuke t'es pas gentil ! Tu me prives de mon bonjour !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, Suigetsu s'amusait beaucoup trop des réactions de Karin. Et de leurs disputes.

-Hé ! Salut Sasuke !

Il ne s'était même pas encore remis de l'arrivée de Karin qu'elles arrivaient.

-Bonjour.

-Salut les filles !

-Naruto !

Wow, elles l'avaient vraiment accepté.

-Asseyez-vous je vais prendre votre commande !

Les jeunes filles s'installèrent suivies de Naruto.

-Comme d'habitude ?

-Oui !

-D'accord c'est noté.

-Tu as déjà mémorisé ce qu'on prends ?

Demanda Kimberly impressionnée.

-Oui, il faut dire que Sasuke m'a un peu aidé.

-AAAWN ! Il est si gentil Sasuke ! N'est-ce pas ?

S'exclama Mélany

-Oui ! Mais Naruto aussi !

Répondit Kimberly.

-C'est comme... Le soleil et la lune... Non ?

Intervint Tiffany.

-Oui exactement ! Elle est mignonne Tiffany aujourd'hui ! C'est moi qui ai choisie ses barrettes comment tu les trouves Naruto ?

Il jeta un œil à la brune, elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux et ses joues semblaient prêtes à exploser tellement elles étaient rouges. Les barrettes étaient roses avec des petites roses, roses et tiraient les cheveux de l'adolescente en arrière.

-Elles sont mignonnes !

-Merci...

Souffla la jeune fille.

-T'as vue ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'avais dis ! Elles te vont hyper bien !

-Je reviendrais avec votre commande.

Naruto s'éloigna d'elles et déposa la feuille devant Juugo.

Sasuke arrivait lui aussi, il en profita pour l'accoster.

-Sasuke, t'as vu Tiffany ?

-Hein ?

-La brune du groupe de filles.

-Ouais ?

-Elle est un peu effacée par rapport aux autres.

-Hn. Si ça n'avait été qu'elle l'après midi aurait été plus calme. Et donc ?

-Non, juste je me demandais comment c'était pour elle au quotidien... C'est tout.

Sasuke observa Naruto, il semblait vraiment inquiet, lui n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tout ça il les voyait juste là les soirs et se disait « Oh la brune est calme » Il ne s'était pas dit « Oh Tiffany est effacée par rapport à la personnalité explosive et agaçante de ses deux amies »

-Naruto ta commande est là.

-Ah ! Merci Juugo !

Sasuke regarda le blond partir.

-Il est pas comme nous...

Il sursauta et se tourna vers le roux.

-Quoi ?

-Naruto, il n'est pas comme nous. Enfin pas encore, il voit les clients comme des gens il les observes, observe leurs amis leurs attitudes.

-Ouais...

-Ta commande est prête.

Il prit la commande et la porta au client. Gardant toujours un œil sur Naruto qui interagissait avec les adolescentes.

La journée se fini calmement. Le restaurant se remplissait, Naruto les aidait beaucoup, et La Racine n'avait lancé aucun nouveaux mauvais coups ils pouvaient donc entrer sans réunion au sommet.

-On rentre ensemble ?

Lui proposa Naruto, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

-Ouais...

-La journée était calme...

-Sans Kakashi on est bien.

Le rire du blond lui répondit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous... 'fin je veux dire cette haine ?

-C'était mon prof au lycée, il aimait bien m'embêter... Se moquer de moi. Il disait « Je prends toujours un grand plaisir à embêter les belles gueules » Et ça se sentait. On étais comme ça au lycée, et c'est resté jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je le vois bien faire ça...

-Et toi qu'est-ce que... Tu lui trouvais ?

Pourquoi il posait cette question ? C'était stupide !

-Tu sais, c'est au collège que j'ai découvert que j'étais gay, et on va dire que voir ce bel homme, venir tout les week-ends. Je sais pas... Il 'm'a beaucoup aidé.

-Bel homme ?

-Avoue même là il est pas moche !

Sasuke hocha la tête, il ne pouvait pas nier que Kakashi avait un certain charme, que ce soit par sa manière de s'habiller ou ce sale petit sourire en coin qui lui donner envie de le frapper.

-T'as fais du bon travail aujourd'hui.

-Merci ! Dis, ce truc qu'on doit faire.

Les joues pâles de Sasuke prirent un peu de couleur.

-Ah, ça... C'est un délire d'Orochimaru, t'es pas...

-Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

Les joues de Naruto étaient rosées, et ses yeux étaient fuyants.

-Heum, je pense que ouais bientôt.

-Si ça te dérange parce que je suis gay-

-Non ! Ça me dérange pas je suis pas très, hétéro non plus.

Le coupa Sasuke.

-Oh...

Il avait envie de se donner des gifles « Je suis pas très hétéro non plus »... Belle façon d'avouer son homosexualité au mec que tu convoite tiens...

Et puis c'était quoi cette réponse « Oh » ?

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent les escaliers, en silence, et ils se séparèrent devant leurs porte.

-A demain !

Sasuke répondit par un signe de main et ferma la porte.

Le chat resta couché sur le bras d'un fauteuil. Le fixant juste et il se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

Son cœur n'avait pas arrêté de frapper contre sa cage thoracique pendant tout l'échange. Il s'était transformé en guimauve...

Et avec ce plan d'Orochimaru il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Ils devraient se toucher, être collés ensembles...

Oh non...

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on reprends le rythme de un chapitre une semaine sur deux donc à la semaine du... *cherche dans le calendrier* 20 (probablement le 23) pour le chapitre 11 !

À la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir (ou bonjour ) tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien et que le froid ne vous a pas trop surpris ! (moi perso c'est le 8 le matin 22 l'après-midi qui m'embête) j'ai failli oublier de poster le chapitre tellement je suis fatiguée fallait me prévenir que c'était si compliqué de se lever tôt j'avais oublier moi '^' BON trêve de mondanités c'est le moment de répondre aux reviews anonymes

 _ **Réponses aux review anonymes:**_

 **Ashitori:** OUIII JE SAIIS T^T mais au moment où t'as posté(e) la review j'étais pas encore chez moii~

 **Iro:** Salut ! contente que l'histoire te plaise ! et merci pour la review !

 **Ashitori:** (encore ! XD): Merciii AAAH VOILA LE CHAPITRE !

C'est très étrange, il avait de moins en moins envie de se lever depuis que Naruto avait intégré l'équipe... Il prit sa douche lentement, puis s'habilla il nourrit son chat, qu'il avait trouvé beaucoup trop docile la veille et quitta son appartement.

Comme la veille il rencontra Naruto sur le pallier et ils étaient entrés, ensemble au restaurant, il évita le sourire en coin de Suigetsu quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de repos.

-Bonjour les gars ! N'est-ce pas une belle journée qui s'annonce ?

S'exclama t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Soupira Sasuke.

-C'est vendredi. Et mon compte en banque n'est pas vide !

-C'est parce que t'as volé de la thune à ton frère.

-La ferme ! J'ai ma thune !

-Et donc?

-Donc c'est tout tu croyais que j'allais t'inviter ?

-Au contraire j'en avais peur.

Répondit Sasuke en se levant de la chaise.

-Y'a déjà Juugo ?

-Comme toujours.

Répondit Suigetsu.

Il quitta la salle de repos, après un signe de tête à Naruto qui le suivit, ils allaient prospecter.

-On va attraper plus de clients à deux.

-Heum, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui distribue les prospectus.

Fit la voix nerveuse de Suigetsu

Sasuke se tourna vers lui l'air suspicieux.

-Comment ça ? Tu as envie de travailler ?

Pas de réponses de la part de Suigetsu, il se contenta de sortir, un paquet de feuilles à la main.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et accompagné de Naruto ils préparèrent la salle, ranger les tables et les chaises, passer un chiffon sur les tables, préparer les verres...

-C'est bizarre qu'il veuille distribuer les prospectus.

Remarqua Naruto, il avait remarqué que Suigetsu n'apportait pas vraiment beaucoup d'estime à ce travail, et puis il était frileux et dehors le matin il faisait très froid.

-Si il en a envie qu'il le fasse au moins on est au chaud pour ce matin.

Soupira Sasuke, mais il pensait tout comme Naruto, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Les premiers clients entraient, Suigetsu n'était pas rentré une fois, il avait une bouteille d'eau avec lui, pour boire de temps en temps. Puis après un moment il entra, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est dingue ça tout le monde fait comme si je n'existait pas !

Se plaignit-il à Naruto qui faisait couler du café dans uns tasse.

-Il confondent peut-être tes cheveux avec les nuages.

Intervînt Sasuke.

Naruto pouffa et ramena la tasse pleine à un client avant de revenir.

-Sasuke à peut-être raison c'est ta coiffure.

Finit-il par dire

-Hé tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

S'exclama Suigetsu les poings serrés

Naruto fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sorti en sorti un élastique qu'il tendit à Suigetsu.

-Tiens mets-ça, il paraît que la queue de cheval ça te rendrait plus viril.

-Qui t'as dis ça ?

Demanda Suigetsu, acceptant quand-même l'élastique fin et noir.

-Une amie qui est passée ici hier.

Suigetsu s'attacha les cheveux.

-Alors ?

-Je pense que ça va...

Répondit Naruto, Suigetsu eut l'air satisfait de la réponse et reparti.

Sasuke tourna son visage vers celui de Naruto, les yeux bleus semblaient le scanner.

-Quoi ?

-J'essayais de t'imaginer les cheveux attachés... Mais t'es très bien comme ça en fait.

Il senti son cœur s'emballer, alors que Naruto partait comme une fleur aider un autre client.

Il savait à quoi il ressemblerait les cheveux attachés, un imbécile heureux qui passe ses journées assis devant un bureau en verre.

Le temps passa, les personnes âgées avaient fait place aux personnes qui venaient avant le travail. Puis un bruit de foule se fit entendre.

Naruto regarda par la porte vitrée par curiosité.

Une sortie scolaire. Le lycée de Karin était en sortie apparemment. Il avait vu la chevelure rousse de sa cousine se démarquer de celles des autres. Il quitta la vitre du regard, il entendit des « C'est là que Sasuke travaille ! » et des « J'y travaille aussi ! »

C'est que ça faisait du bruit dès le matin tôt dis donc.

-Sortie scolaire.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke, son visage restait toujours un peu fermé, même en dehors du travail, il ne souriait pas beaucoup ou des sourires moqueurs, ou bien microscopique, qu'il aime bien voir de temps en temps.

Comment expliquer le fait qu'il ait eu un coup de foudre pour cet homme ? Son voisin. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sur le palier il avait senti son cœur battre fort. Oui il était beau. Même très beau. Mais les personnes peu bavardes, un peu grognons peu souriantes comme Sasuke ce n'était pas son truc et pourtant, il se sentait tellement attiré par tout ce que faisait Sasuke. Là si Karin lui reprochait de lui voler « Son Sasuke » il n'aurait aucune excuse...

Il regarda le brun slalomer entre les tables avec aisance. On aurait presque dit qu'il dansait.

-Sasuke est le plus ancien d'entre nous.

Il se tourna vers la voix de Juugo, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais quand il parlait c'était pour une raison.

-Ah bon ?

-Hn.

Il quitta Juugo des yeux et reporta son regard vers Sasuke qui revenait.

-Naruto ?

-Oui, je retourne au travail !

Sasuke regarda Naruto partir, incompréhensif. Il se tourna vers Juugo en signe d'interrogation mais le roux haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans sa cuisine.

La journée passa, et l'heure des lycéennes arriva rapidement.

-Sasuke ! Je suis déçue je t'ai pas vu ce matin quand je suis passée avec le lycée, y'avait que cette face de morue frit !

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

S'exclama Suigetsu au loin.

Sasuke avait vu Naruto prêt à répondre du coin de l'œil, il a sûrement été aussi affublé de ce surnom à une époque.

-Suigetsuuuuu !

Sasuke se tourna vers les lycéennes, elles appelaient Suigetsu cette fois ?

-ÇA. TE. VA. TROP. BIEN !

S'exclama Kimberly, suivie d'un « Ouais trop bien » de Mélany

-Merci les filles !

-Oh ! Tu pourrais tuer des femmes avec ce sourire !

S'exclama Mélany.

-TCH ! Face de morue puante, y'a des clients à servir !

-Répètes un peu la sociopathe ?

-Mais j'imagine qu'il veut le cœur d'une seule personne...

Sourit Tiffany.

-T'as dis quoi ?

S'enquit Kimberly.

-Non rien...

-Aller à table les filles !

Sasuke l'avait remarquée, cette Tiffany plus effacée que les autres.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elles.

-Votre commande ?

-Je pense qu'on va prendre un café liégeois.

-Je vais prendre pareil.

-Juste un chocolat... Chaud.

-Attends Tiffany tu bois pas de café ?! Oh mon dieu...

Mélany et Kimberly semblaient offusquée.

-Attends t'es sûr tu veux pas tester ?

Tenta Mélany.

-Non... En fait ça me.

-Aller !

-Donc deux cafés liégeois et un chocolat chaud.

Les coupa Sasuke avant de partir remettre la commande Juugo.

-Le café c'est pas si bon que ça...

Souffla t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

-Tu as dis quelque chose ?

L'interrogea Juugo ?

-Non.

Il aurait pu en parler, mais il n'avait pas envie de gâcher du temps à discuter avec ces filles.

Il prit la commande d'autres personnes, des filles et leurs emmena.

-Bon choix.

Fit-il en posant le chocolat liégeois devant Tiffany.

-Sasuke tu aimes ça ?! Oh fais goûter Tiffany, fais goûter !

Voyant la jeune fille se faire harceler il ajouta

-Ma mère me disait qu'un chocolat liégeois ça ne se partageais qu'avec la personne qu'on aime.

C'était faux, sa mère n'avait jamais dit ça. C'était son frère. Mais dire « ma mère » ça avait plus d'impact.

-Awn ! Ta mère est si adorable Sasuke !

Il reparti laissant les jeunes filles à leurs boissons.

-Toi aussi t'as remarqué alors ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Naruto.

-Tiffany ? Ouais.

La journée se fini calmement.

-CONSEIL DE GUERRE !

Hurla Orochimaru, une fois le café fermé.

-Quoi pourquoi ?

Se plaignit Karin.

-C''est bientôt Halloween ils vont préparer un truc en face ! Il faut leur couper l'herbe sous le pied !

-On pourrait faire une sorte de prospection et on offrirait des bonbons aux clients ?

Proposa Naruto.

-Bonne idée Naruto ! Mais encore pas assez !

Répondit Orochimaru, en tapant ses paumes sur une table.

-On se déguiserais ? Des trucs attractifs ?

Ajouta Karin.

Le visage du patron s'illumina en un énorme et effrayant sourire.

-C'est PARFAIT !

-On ferais aussi des pâtisseries à thème.

Proposa Choji.

-OUIIII

-Et le soir Halloween on fermerait tard ?

Termina Juugo, le roux se prit un regard noir de la par de Sasuke et Suigetsu, mais Orochimaru, lui semblait être au paradis.

-OH OUII !

Orochimaru se laissa tombé à genoux, essoufflé. Tous le regardèrent une expression limite dégoûtée sur le visage Suigetsu attrapa Karin par les épaules et l'éloigna du vieil homme.

-Vous êtes parfaits...

Souffla t-il une dernière fois en se redressant.

-Naruto Sasuke !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers leur patron.

-Bon pour le plan Boy's love, vu que Naruto est formé, tu es formé Naruto ?

-Eh bien je pense que-

-Vu que Naruto est formé, nous pourrons le mettre en place après Halloween ? Une seule opération à la fois les enfants, donc Naruto et Sasuke trouvez des choses, mignonnes que vous pouvez faire, pendant que l'opération de Halloween se prépare, Juugo, Chojî je veux vos idées de plats au plus vite que je fasse imprimer un nouveau menu. Conseil de guerre terminé, à la semaine prochaine tout le monde. Et à demain Sasuke.

Sasuke soupira.

C'était demain.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre a plu ! alors pour le prochain on se revois le 30 ou bien le premier si je suis trop fatiguée~

À la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! moi ça va ! (Vous avez goûtez les sushi burger ? Mon frère en a fait c'est trop bon) BREF ! Voici le chapitre 12 de "Le Voisin" La semaine dernière je m'étais trompée j'étais censée poster le semaine prochaine mais en regardant mon calendrier je me suis trompée de semaine ! (vous avez de la chance) j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !

 _ **Ashitori :**_ _Oui oui XD le voilà ! merci pour ta review !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il se leva déjà en colère. Il détestait travailler le samedi, ceux qui travaillaient ce jour-là étaient insupportables.

Il soupira en se disant qu'au moins il n'aurait pas supporter Suigetsu en plus, et puis il serait loin de Naruto. Son cœur serait en repos.

Étrangement cette pensée ne l'apaisa même pas.

Il se prépara, nourrit son chat, qui semblait être devenu plus coopératif, sûrement avait-il remarqué sa faiblesse mentale du moment. Il accorda une caresse sur la tête et un sourire à l'animal avant de partir. Puis il quitta son appartement, laissant ses yeux se poser sur la porte de celui de Naruto qui devait bien dormir dans son lit.

Son imagination qui semblait avoir gagnée en fertilité lui envoya une image de Naruto, couché en étoile dans un grand lit, les cheveux en bataille, les jambes emmêlées dans ses couvertures qui ne couvraient que le bas de son corps, son t-shirt qu'il imaginait blanc comme les draps laissant apparaître une bande de peau dorée sur laquelle il aurait bien posé la main avant de l'embrasser pour le réveiller.

Il préféra ordonner à son imagination de s'arrêter là. Pour une fertilité nouvellement gagnée, son imagination lui envoyait des images horriblement réaliste et détaillées...

Il quitta l'immeuble, et c'est à la moitié du chemin qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était habitué à avoir Naruto qui marchait à côté de lui, en quelque jours seulement il s'était déjà horriblement habitué à sa présence. Quel sorte de magicien des ténèbres le blond était-il ?

Il décida d'arrêter de penser à lui avant de commencer à l'imaginer en tenue de magicien maléfique, noire en cuir. Parce qu'il venait d'arriver et que pour gérer tout ce qui allait lui tomber dessus aujourd'hui il devait avoir l'esprit clair.

Il entra par la porte de service.

Hidan, un des serveurs était déjà arrivé, une cigarette à la bouche, les mains derrière la tête et les pieds sur la table...

-Hey Sasuke ! D'habitude c'est toi qui arrive en premier quelqu'un t'a retardé ?

Le salua l'homme au cheveux étrangement gris pour son age.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta juste de lui retirer sa cigarette de la bouche et de l'écraser sur le magazine douteux qui traînait sur la table, puis de lui indiquer le panneau interdiction de fumer.

Hidan le savait, et Sasuke savait qu'il savait, et Hidan savait que Sasuke savait qu'il savait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fit que rire avant d'enlever ses pieds de la table.

Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et posa ses affaires, il y resta un moment, pour profiter de ses dernières minutes de silence de la journée.

Puis deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

C'est bon il avait des envies de meurtre.

-Hey Suce kiki ! Devine qui c'est ?

Fit la voix pleine de joie du nouvel arrivant.

-Un futur cadavre.

Les deux mains se retirèrent de ses yeux.

-T'es pas gentil !

Chouina le Deidara.

-Tu m'appelles comme ça une fois de plus et tu ressort d'ici en fauteuil roulant.

La main du blond se plaqua sur les casiers, et s'approcha des lèvres du brun.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

Souffla t-il.

Sasuke se dégagea de la prise du blond.

-C'est à croire que depuis le temps tu me connais mal. Et pour ta gouverne celui qui suce le plus ici ce n'est pas moi.

Lança t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie des vestiaires.

-Une fois seulement tu m'a surpris !

Geignit le blond.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois.

Lança t-il énigmatique avant de quitter les vestiaires.

Il était trop fatigué pour vraiment frapper Deidara.

-Dis-donc tu sors tard des vestiaires ! Tu faisait quoi dedans avec Deidara ?

Sourit Hidan.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et poussa les pieds de l'autre qu'il avait reposé sur la table.

La porte s'ouvrit, Sasuke retînt un soupir de soulagement en voyant qui était entré. Il ne serait pas la seule victime de Deidara.

-Hey Sasori ! Comment' va ?

-Tu as fumé.

Se contenta de répondre le roux, le sourire de Hidan se fana.

-Oui j'ai fumé.

-Tu devais arrêter.

-C'était pour emmerder Sasuke ça compte pas !

Se justifia l'autre.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Sasori ignora la réponse d'Hidan et fit un signe de tête à Sasuke, qui lui répondit par un signe de main.

-Sasori !

Sasuke se crispa sur sa chaise alors que Deidara serrait Sasori dans ses bras et posait ses lèvres sur la joue ronde et pâle.

-Quoi ? C'est juste un bisou sur la joue !

Hurla presque Deidara avant que Sasori ne se dégage de son emprise et entre dans les vestiaires.

Rapidement Kisame fit son entrée.

-Oh Sasuke est là aujourd'hui on va bien rire !

Il posa sa main dans les cheveux brun avant de les secouer un peu et entra dans les vestiaires.

Sasuke arrangea sa coiffure.

-Lui tu lui dis rien parce qu'il fait cinq fois ta taille...

Bougonna Hidan.

Non. Il ne faisait rien parce qu'il connaissait Kisame depuis longtemps.

Sasori qui était sorti des vestiaires peu avant l'arrive de Kisame prit la parole.

-Il est comment ce Naruto Uzumaki ?

-Doué.

Se contenta t-il de répondre.

-Doué comment ? Et de quoi ? Oh Sasuke le coquinou !

S'exclama Deidara.

-La ferme.

Grogna Sasuke.

Il vit l'heure de l'ouverture comme libératrice, il ne serait plus le centre de l'attention de Hidan et Deidara.

Enfin presque.

Deidara mit ses rollers et chacun se prépara à servir.

Le samedi était une journée étrange.

Toute la semaine tout le monde disait qu'il allait se reposer. Et le samedi tout le monde était dehors, et le café ne désemplissait pas.

Il avait donc rapidement quitté son poste dehors pour aider au service.

La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il s'habitua au rythme plus soutenu du samedi, la fatigue ne l'avait pas aidé.

Et voir Deidara tourner autour de lui à la vitesse de la lumière avec ses rollers ne l'aidait pas.

En parlant du blond.

Il le trouva les mains sur les joues rouges d'une cliente.

Il s'avança vers lui et tira sur la longue chevelure blonde, Deidara gémit de douleur.

-C'est la troisième fois.

-Je prenais juste sa commande !

-Pas que sa commande à ce que j'ai vu.

-Non ! C'est faux ! Bon un peu son cœur mais elle est jolie t'es pas d'accord ?

Sasuke le relâcha lentement.

Il connaissait Deidara, le blond aimait beaucoup les femmes et les hommes aussi. Mais il était fidèle, donc il savait que Deidara ne ferait rien, il ne pouvait qu'avoir un peu de peine pour le petit ami du blond en le voyant draguer n'importe qui. Même si il ne supportait pas le petit ami du blond.

-Ne touche pas aux clientes.

La main de Deidara se posa sur sa joue, il la repoussa du revers de la main, armé de son regard le plus noir.

-Aux employés non plus ! Mais comment il fait pour sortir avec toi ?

-C'est parce que je suis très doué avec ma langue.

Deidara mit en évidence son piercing lingual, et Sasuke du avouer que c'était un avantage non négligeable.

-Tu veux tester ?

Sourit le blond.

-Tu serais bien attrapé si je disais oui.

Souffla t-il avant de retourner s'occuper des clients.

Il observa Deidara, rouler joyeusement vers un bel homme.

-Les clients non plus !

Ajoutât-il.

Le blond marmonna quelque chose.

Parfois il doutait vraiment de la fidélité du blond.

Il continua son service, se faisant tantôt embêter par Deidara, tantôt par Hidan.

Et dire qu'il était presque habitué à tout ça.

-Bonjour puis-je prendre votre com-

Devant lui se trouvait le sourire éclatant de Naruto. Il se figea, pourquoi était-il ici ? Il n'avait pas à travailler.

-Naruto mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu par habitude.

Sourit le blond.

-Et donc qu'est-ce que tu commandes ?

-Et si tu me conseillais ?

Le taquina Naruto.

-Prends le truc le plus cher au moins tu rapporteras un peu d'argent au café.

-Je prendrais le plus cher alors ! Sinon tu te débrouilles ?

-J'ai bientôt ma pause... On peut dire que je tiens.

-Sa-su-ke !

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, et une tête blonde se posa sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'interrogea Sasuke, en sentant la main fraîche de Deidara passer sous sa chemise.

-Je t'ai vu draguer un client alors je suis venu.

-Dégage.

Grogna Sasuke.

-Wow ! Il est beau, bonjour, je suis Deidara, puis-je prendre votre commande? Ou votre numéro de téléphone ? Ou tout ce que vous voulez que je prenne.

Sourit Deidara en mettant en évidence son piercing lingual.

Sasuke se crispa, il n'aimait pas que Deidara drague Naruto.

Et il n'aimait pas la lueur presque intéressée qui brillait dans les prunelles azures.

-C'est un collègue.

Précisa Sasuke.

-Oooh tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki. Un si joli prénom pour un si joli visage...

Naruto allait répondre quelque chose, mais Sasuke se dégagea de la prise du blond et lui tordit le poignet droit qui était posé sur sa hanche.

-Vas t'occuper des clients ou bien tu ne pourras plus te servir de ta main droite avant un moment.

-Comme si j'en avais besoin !

Répliqua Deidara.

Sasuke le lâcha et le blond s'éloigna d'eux, non sans un regard noir pour Sasuke.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Un membre de l'équipe du Samedi... Je crois que c'est le pire.

-Ok..

Il vit Naruto fixer Deidara, il n'aimait pas ça.

-Donc qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

-Un chocolat chaud et une part de tarte à la fraise.

-Je pensais que tu prendrais le plus cher ?

-On verra quand j'aurais eu mon premier salaire.

Sourit Naruto.

-Je t'apporte ta commande.

Sasuke apporta la feuille a Kisame. Et servit le chocolat chaud.

-Après ça je prend ma pause...

Soupira t-il à Kisame.

-Ça a un rapport avec le beau blond avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Et je ne parle pas de Deidara.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que-

-Parce que tu avais l'air gêné quand tu as remarqué que c'était lui, ensuite tu as posé ta main sur sa table, tu t'es un peu penché vers lui, tu lui as sourit, tu as passé plus de cinq secondes à lui parler et que si tu n'avais pas l'air intéressé par lui Deidara ne serait pas intervenu.

-Est-ce que vous me surveillez tous ?

Soupira Sasuke.

-Oui.

Kisame posa la part de tarte qu'il venait de couper dans une assiette et la posa devant Sasuke.

-Bonne chance Don juan.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui.

-Tu en as envie non ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et parti servir Naruto.

-C'est très mouvementé le samedi.

Remarqua Naruto.

-Ouais.

-Sasuke ! Arrête de draguer !

S'exclama Hidan en passant derrière lui.

-Je suis en pause.

-Ah bah moi aussi.

Hidan s'assit à côté de Naruto.

-Tu peux pas être en pause en même temps que moi et laisser Deidara et Sasori seuls.

-Il se débrouille bien avec ses patins !

-C'est des Roller enfoiré.

Répondit Deidara, qui avait tout entendu.

-C'est moi que tu traites d'enfoiré fausse blonde ?

-Fausse blonde ? Tu sais ce qu'elle-

-Stop ! Hidan !

-Quoi ? Je veux voir comment Sasuke drague !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Moi aussi !

S'exclama Deidara.

-Je ne... C'est Naruto Uzumaki !

-Oh donc tu dragues les nouveaux ?

-Retournez travailler, Sasori et Kisame vous fixent.

Hidan se leva et Deidara se dépêcha de reprendre son service.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire si ils avaient plus peur de Sasori ou de Kisame.

-Il n'y a pas... Des femmes qui travaillent ici le samedi ?

Sasuke s'assit en face de lui.

-Non, juste une bande de mecs qui prennent ce travail à la rigolade parce qu'ils en ont un autre.

Il vit Deidara, s'asseoir en face d'un client, il serra les dents, pourquoi le blond était-il venu travailler ici ?

-Je te vois !

Deidara, se leva, et se remit au travail.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un baby-sitter.

-Ça t'irait bien. De t'occuper d'enfants.

Sourit Naruto.

Il perdit un peu contenance.

-Pourtant je hais les gosses. Mais merci.

-Donc tu me dragues ?

Sasuke sentit ses joues chauffer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Tu n'as pas démentis quand le blond pervers et l'autre type ont parlés.

Respire Sasuke.

Si Naruto pensait que tu le draguait, et qu'il souriait c'est que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Alors.

Il pourrait peut-être essayer ?

-Et si c'était la cas ?

Répondit-il un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Il apprécia l'expression étonnée et le rosissement des joues de Naruto.

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça.

Répondit quand-même le blond.

OK il tenait quelque chose.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table, joignit ses deux mains et posa son menton dessus.

-Donc je peux continuer ?

Demanda t-il

-Bien sûr.

-Je ne pense pas que je serais le dernier d'entre nous à suc-

Il attrapa le bras de Deidara alors qu'il avançait rapidement et le tira en arrière, le blond tomba sur le dos, tout les clients se tournèrent vers eux, sauf bien entendus les habitués de samedi qui avaient déjà vus bien pire.

-C'est dangereux des rollers dans un endroit comme ça.

Fit-il sous un ton de reproches.

-Il t'en voudra de m'avoir abîmé.

Grogna Deidara.

-Comme si ton dos l'intéressait monsieur piercing lingual.

-Il t'as intéressé aussi mon piercing lingual.

-A peine une seconde.

Répondit Sasuke

Deidara, lui tira la langue et parti.

-Tu le connais personnellement ce Deidara ?

-C'est le petit ami de mon frère.

-Tu as un frère ?

-Qui as un petit ami, oui.

Naruto prit une gorgée de son chocolat, les yeux bleus brillaient d'intérêt.

-Il faudrait qu'on se vois, pour discuter...

Reprit Naruto une fois sa tasse posée sur la coupelle.

-Discuter ?

Sourit Sasuke.

-Hum, ouais, pour l'opération boy's love...

La voix de Naruto se faisait chaude, et le sourire en coin de Sasuke laissait planer une possible autre raison pour cette future entrevue.

-Ouais tu as raison...

-Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Cette phrase sonnait tellement hors contexte. Et vu le sourire en coin qui ornait le visage bronzé du blond, il pouvait deviner que Naruto l'avait peut-être fait exprès.

-Où tu veux.

Répondit-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Demain chez toi, vers dix-neuf heures ?

Proposa Naruto.

-Parfait.

Souffla t-il en réponse.

Il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de naviguer entre les yeux pétillant d'une chaleur excitante et les lèvres étirées en un magnifique sourire du blond. Il voulait l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils travaillaient il arrivait à se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais là.

-Sasuke ! Kisame te dis de reprendre !

L'informa Hidan, se tenant à une distance de sécurité du brun, il avait peur que le brun ne l'agresse comme il l'avait fait avec Deidara.

-Désolé, travail.

-Je vais te demander l'addition alors.

Sasuke hocha la tête et débarrassa la table du blond avant de calculer l'addition et de lui rapporter.

Naruto paya, puis parti non sans confirmer la date de leur rendez-vous et un merci.

-Les Uchiha aiment les blonds on dirais.

Il sa tourna rapidement vers Deidara qui recula rapidement.

-La ferme.

Grogna t-il.

-Vous faites quoi alors demain soir ?

-On prépare un projet.

Répondit-il vaguement.

-Je veux en être !

-Non Deidara, tu ne veux rien du tout.

-Tu le draguais ?

Demanda Deidara.

-Travailles !

Le blond mit ses mains devant lui en signe de paix. Puis reprit.

-Putain il a un corps !

-Deidara.

S'exclama Sasuke en avertissement.

Sasuke l'ignora et continua son service, Deidara sur les talons.

-Ses pieds, t'as vu ses pieds ?

-Et donc ?

-Avec des pieds comme ça il doit en avoir une énorme !

Le client que Sasuke servait leur lança un regard choqué, et Sasuke regretta d'avoir posé la question.

-Et il dégage une bestialité ! Oh mon dieu ! Il doit être tellement sauvage au lit.. Putain.

Il préféra oublier, pour ne pas se l'imaginer.

-Deidara, tu continues je te fais bouffer tes rollers.

-Et ses fesses ! Ces fesses ! Il choisi bien ses jeans...

-Je sais.

Soupira Sasuke il allait vraiment envoyer Deidara à l'hôpital.

-Tu le draguais bien alors !

-Oui ! Va travailler maintenant !

S'emporta t-il

-Je le savais !

S'exclama Deidara en reprenant son service, laissant Sasuke seul avec toutes ces images de Naruto nu, de Naruto allant et venant au dessus de lui..

Mon dieu il allait avoir une érection.

C'était compliqué de se concentrer sur le travail pour éviter de penser à Naruto.

Naruto et sa jolie peau, Naruto et ses beaux yeux, Naruto et ses muscles, Naruto et ses fesses. Et Naruto et ses grands pieds...

Puis il y avait Deidara et Hidan qui s'amusaient à le taquiner.

Heureusement la journée se termina rapidement et il put rentrer chez lui.

Son chat miaula pour attirer son attention , il le caressa et constata sa gamelle vide, il la rempli et parti prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de décompresser. Cette journée avait été épuisante.

En sortant de la douche il mangea se brossa les dents et parti se coucher.

Le lendemain à 19h il se rendait compte qu'il avait la tête vide. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils devraient faire pour cette idée d'Orochimaru, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire avec le blond qui ferait crier les filles. Enfin si. Mais des choses qu'ils pourraient faire en public.

La porte de chez lui sonna, il parti ouvrir et ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur ceux bleus de Naruto, l'image du blond qui sortait à peine de sa douche, même par le froid qui régnait ce soir là.

Il le laissa entrer

-Tu peux t'installer sur le fauteuil, tu veux du thé ? Ou bien quelque chose d'autre ?

-Un verre d'eau suffit, merci.

Sasuke sorti deux verres du placard de sa cuisine et en rempli un d'eau, qu'il tendit ensuite à Naruto.

-Comment était le reste de ta journée ?

-Comme le début.

Naruto sourit.

-C'est cool chez toi, moi j'ai pas encore vraiment eu le temps de décorer.

Sasuke ne préféra pas avouer que c'était son frère qui avait tout géré.

Entrer dans le vif du sujet, entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Donc, tu as des idées pour...

-Je l'ai appelé le projet fangirl.

Le coupa Naruto.

-Le projet fangirl ?

-Oui le projet destiné à faire hurler les filles.

C'était ridicule. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres idées.

-On devrais, chercher, ce que les personnes aiment voir.

Proposa Sasuke.

-Je vais chercher mon ordinateur.

Termina t-il avant de se lever et d'aller chercher son ordinateur.

Il s'assit près de Naruto, et alluma l'appareil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrais taper ?

-Yaoi.

Fit Naruto, d'un ton assuré.

Ils tapèrent et tombèrent sur des images d'hommes qui s'embrassaient, et même plus... Des choses qu'ils ne pourraient définitivement pas faire devant des clients. Des images qui l'avaient un peu allumé et d'autres plus soft qu'il avait accueilli comme une bouffé d'air frais.

-On... Pourrait se tenir la main et faire semblant d'être sur le point de s'embrasser..

Commença Naruto.

Sasuke hocha la tête en réponse, oui ils pourraient.

-On pourrait se tenir par la taille comme l'a fait le mec avec toi hier.

Sasuke chercha dans sa mémoire et se souvint de Deidara, qui l'avait attrapé par la taille, la veille quand il discutait avec Naruto.

-Et faire des discours à doubles sens.

Ajouta Sasuke.

Naruto se leva et tendit la main à Sasuke.

-Viens.

Sourit-il.

Sasuke se leva et prit la main du blond, un peu gêné. Et Naruto enroula immédiatement ses doigts autour de ceux de Sasuke.

-Se donner la main comme ça.

Précisa Naruto avec un sourire.

-Oui.

-Et puis... -Naruto passa son autre main sur la hanche de Sasuke- Faire ça.

-Je pourrais passer ma main par là à l'occasion.

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke en laissant sa main passer sous le t-shirt de Sasuke.

Il se sentait pantelant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond soit si entreprenant. Il se sentait excité, rien qu'en sentant le souffle chaud du blond sur son oreille et la grande main sur sa hanche.

La main de Naruto quitta sa main, et se posa dans ses cheveux.

-Je pourrais mettre ma main dans tes cheveux.

Continua le blond.

-Et je glisserais ma main sur ta hanche... Pourquoi pas les deux ?

Répondit Sasuke en s'exécutant.

-Et j'approcherais mes lèvres des tiennes.

Souffla le blond en s'approchant lentement.

-Et je ne bougerais pas attendant juste le baiser.

-Tout comme la cliente !

S'exclama Naruto en se reculant rapidement.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Ouais on pourrait faire ça !

Reprit le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Je pense que tu pourrais humidifier tes lèvres avant, pour faire patienter encore un peu la cliente.

-Et on pourrais avoir une variante ou _je_ t'embrasse.

Proposa Sasuke.

-Et tu ferais comment ?

Sourit Naruto.

-Je passerais une main sur ton avant bras, et une autre sur ta nuque, pour te forcer à t'abaisser un peu, et laisser mes lèvres juste devant les tiennes.

Il mêla l'acte à la parole.

-Et je poserais ma main sur ton dos.

Sasuke frissonna mais se recula.

-Ou des trucs plus soft !

S'exclama le blond.

-T'as pas soif ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Un peu, un verre d'eau ?

-Je t'en supplie.

Sasuke sourit, et servit le blond.

-Et puis dans les maid cafés, elle font des omelette personnalisées, ou elles écrivent ou dessine quelque chose avec du ketchup. Tu te sens capable de dessiner avec du ketchup ?

-Je pourrais apprendre.

Naruto avait de très bonnes idées.

-Tu travaillais où avant ?

-J'ai été caissier dans une supérette, rien de bien glorieux. Pourquoi ?

-Je trouve que tu as de très bonnes idées, c'est tout.

-Je regarde pas beaucoup la télé, et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination.

Répondit Naruto.

-Je pense qu'on a eu quelques idées, on pourrait les présenter à Orochimaru.

Termina Sasuke.

Si Naruto restait assit à côté de lui plus longtemps il lui sauterait dessus.

Naruto se leva et marcha vers la sortie.

-Je vais y aller alors... à Lundi.

-Ouais... A Lundi.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière le blond.

Il allait mourir.

* * *

LA TADA ! j'espère que vous avez aimé(e)s ce chapitre ! Donc cette fois-ci je me trompe pas c'est le 14 octobre ou bien le 15 que je posterais le prochain chapitre ! à la prochaine fois ! o/


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoiiir (ou bonjour) Voilà le chapitre 13 de "Le Voisin" j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Ashitori: AAAAH MERCIII là voilà la suite la voilà !

Bonne lecture !

Il laissa sa tête reposer contre la porte quelques instant, tentant de se calmer, lui, ses neurones et son entre-jambe.

C'est pas que ce qui venait de se passer lui avait donner une érection.

Mais un peu quand-même.

Il expira profondément pour se calmer un peu. Est-ce que tout ça était même réel ? Non parce qu'il pourrait très bien se réveiller dans juste quelques minutes avec une belle érection et devoir recommencer toute cette journée.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte, et ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée, si dehors se trouvait une grande chambre avec un tapis noir et des étagères remplies de sextoys, il était toujours dans son rêve, si derrière cette porte se trouvait juste le couloir froid et désert de son immeuble il était éveillé.

Il tomba dans une paire d'yeux bleus brillant d'un mélange d'étonnement et de... Désir ?

Du coup il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

Il arrêta très vite de penser, son cerveau se mettant sur pause au moment il sentit une paire de lèvres se jeter sur les siennes, il resta un moment droit, sans rien faire, puis rapidement il prit par au baiser, leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour un balais rapide, alors que leurs mains passaient sur les nuques, avant de s'enfouir dans les chevelures, Sasuke se fit plaquer contre une porte, il sentit le genou du blond se loger entre ses jambes, alors que la bouche quittait ses lèvres pour voyager le long de son cou, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça...

Il ramena le visage de Naruto à lui, et posa ses lèvres sur celles plus pleines du blond.

Il adorait faire ça aussi.

Il poussa Naruto jusque dans sa chambre puis sur son lit, il s'assit sur les genoux du blond et enleva son haut sous le sourire du blond qui fit de même avec le sien, Sasuke promena ses lèvres le long du torse bronzé, comme il avait rêvé de le faire lorsqu'il l'avait vu en caleçon sur le pas de sa porte le jour où il s'était blessé.

-Sasuke...

Il frissonna à la voix rauque du blond, il pouvait sentir son érection contre sa cuisse et qu'est-ce que c'était excitant. Aussi excitant que les mains bronzées qui se promenaient sur son dos et ses fesses...

Il quitta le torse bronzé pour embrasser, le cou, le mordiller, y laisser des marques, alors que lentement il sentait les grandes mains commencer à baisser son caleçon et son pantalon.

-Dis-moi que t'as du lubrifiant.

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille pâle avant de la léchouiller.

Sasuke hocha la tête pour répondre, il tendit son bras vers le tiroir de la commode qui se trouvait tout près, puis chercha, à l'aveugle la petite bouteille, (les lèvres de Naruto sur son cou tendu compliquant l'opération) qu'il tendit au blond. Naruto prit la bouteille et renversa quelques gouttes sur ses doigts, avant de replonger ses mains sous le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Sasuke.

Sasuke poussa un grognement de contentement en sentant un doigt contre son entrée, il le voulait, maintenant. Il quitta les lèvres du blond qu'il était en train suçoter et enleva, non sans difficultés son pantalon et son caleçon, puis aida le blond à en faire de même.

Bon sang, c'était vrai ce qu'on disais sur les pieds. Pensa Sasuke en voyant la virilité dressée du blond

Les voilà, nus l'un devant l'autre. Ils perdirent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux, avant de fondre l'un sur l'autre, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, la sensation de leurs peaux se frottant l'une contre l'autre augmentait leur excitation.

Les doigts de Naruto retrouvèrent la route de son intimité retraçant les contour avant de s'enfoncer lentement à l'intérieur. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre avoir ne serait-ce que les doigts d'une autre personne en soi était une sensation totalement différente.

Après quelques allers et venues, Naruto inséra un autre doigt en Sasuke, il commença les mouvements de ciseaux tandis que Sasuke sur lui serrait les dents. Naruto retira ses doigts et inversa leurs positions.

Naruto s'abaissa sur le torse pâle, qu'il parsema de baisers, il suçotait, mordillait la peau du torse, puis du ventre de Sasuke qui sentait sa respiration se hacher de plus en plus. Naruto remonta, prenant un téton dressé en bouche, le léchant, soufflant dessus et le mordillant, se délectant des différents gémissements du brun

Sasuke senti une chaleur se propager de son ventre au reste de son corps, il ramena le visage du blond à lui et l'embrassa, avec toute la passion qu'il avait. Avant de chuchoter un « Prends-moi » à l'oreille bronzée.

Naruto se positionna devant l'entrée de Sasuke, et réinséra un a un lentement ses doigts, puis souffla sur le pénis en érection de Sasuke, qui poussa un soupir de plaisir sous la surprise. Alors qu'il reprenait les mouvements de ciseaux et de vas-et-viens, il léchait par moment la longueur de brun. Le manque de cohérence dans le rythme et le mélange de sensation rendirent Sasuke pantelant.

Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce que Naruto sente Sasuke prêt. Puis il se pencha vers le sol et reprit son jean, dans lequel il chercha quelques moment son porte feuille duquel il sorti un préservatif, Sasuke retînt tout commentaires entre ses dents ne voulant pas briser le moment et se contenta d'attendre, attendre que le blond ouvre ce foutu paquet, attendre que le blond sorte le préservatif du foutu paquet en question et qu'il le mette, et enfin, après il prépara son cerveau et son corps à ce qui allait suivre.

-Tu te contractes.

Fit la voix du blond brisant par la même occasion le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Sasuke se redressa sur ses coudes, afin de prendre un peu de prestance et de regarder le blond dans les yeux.

-C'est faux.

Répondit-il.

Naruto le fixa un moment avant de cligner deux fois des yeux et de se repositionner devant l'entrée du brun.

-Détends-toi.

Souffla t-il avant de commencer à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur du brun.

Sasuke serra les dents, « Putain c'est vraiment vrai ce qu'on dis sur les pieds bordel » Pensa t-il en sentant le blond entrer lentement à l'intérieur de son corps.

Naruto masturba Sasuke d'une main dans le but de le détendre, puis une fois enfoncé jusqu'au bout il s'arrêta, laissant Sasuke s'habituer à sa présence

Puis il commença à bouger, au début Sasuke se sentait rempli et déchiré jusqu'à l'estomac, puis à force de vas-et-viens il s'habitua et commença à ressentir du plaisir. Naruto trouva cette boule de nerf, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant d'empêcher ses gémissements de quitter sa gorge, mais Naruto ne cessait de toucher cette tâche qui lui donnait envie de hurler son plaisir, d'abord une fois de temps en temps puis une fois à tout les coups, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

-Vas-y Sasuke lâche toi.

Fit la voix rauque de plaisir du blond contre son oreille.

-Laisses-sortir ta voix.

Continua la blond.

-Laisses-moi réentendre ta voix pleine de plaisir.

Termina Naruto, il lécha une dernière fois le lobe d'oreille pâle, et commença à masturber Sasuke, calquant ses coups de butoirs sur le mouvement de sa main sur le sexe de Sasuke.

Sasuke se laissa emporter par le plaisir, il laissa sa voix crier son plaisir.

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur la jugulaire offerte du brun, et y laissa une marque.

Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus puissants et rapides, il se sentait sur sa fin.

-Naruto ! Sto-p ! Je vais !

-Moi aussi... Viens.

Naruto éjacula suivit de Sasuke. Puis Naruto quitta l'intérieur de Sasuke et s'allongea a ses côtés. Il retira son préservatif et le noua avant de le jeter dans la corbeille près du lit.

-Woa

Souffla Naruto.

-Hm hm...

Répondit Sasuke

Sasuke tourna son regard vers Naruto rencontrant les iris bleus qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

-Tu... Noon tu ?

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

-Je ne suis pas très fatigué...

Fit Naruto en se repositionnant au dessus du brun.

-Encore ?

Sourit Sasuke

-Oui.

-Tu sais je suis encore un peu...

Naruto glissa pour atterrir devant l'entre-jambe endormi de Sasuke.

-Il semblerait que monsieur qui est là aurait besoin d'aide non ?

-Naruto ne- ah !

Il sentait Naruto l'aspirer, puis la langue chaude tourner autour de lui, très vite son érection revînt, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il accepta un second round.

Sasuke ouvrit d'abord les yeux, réveillé par le bruit strident de son réveil il grogna en l'éteignant, et se releva, il avait la gorge qui lui piquait et une douleur à la hanche. Il était nu aussi, il tourna la tête pour voir Naruto toujours endormi il sourit, il était mignon quand il dormait.

Puis il jeta un œil à son réveil.

7h30

Son cœur rata un battement, ce n'était pas la première sonnerie de son réveil.

Ils étaient en retard.

Il secoua le blond qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-On es en retard !

La phrase prit son temps a faire le chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Naruto, son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure que l'information entrait dans son cerveau.

-Oh merde.

Sasuke se leva du lit, suivit de Naruto, qui parti en quête de ses vêtements, sous le regard de Sasuke.

Les fesses de Naruto étaient encore mieux sans jean.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, sentant le regard dans son dos.

-Sasuke ?

-Hum... Rien ! On se retrouve en bas !

Il fuit dans sa douche et se jeta sous le jet d'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées quand il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en re...

Une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur son cou et une main caressa son torse.

Hé merde...

7h50

-Vas chez toi t'habiller !

Naruto couru hors de chez Sasuke en serviette, Sasuke pouvait l'entendre souffler « putain fais froid » ! en boucle. Puis il s'habilla et retrouva Naruto en bas.

-T'as les cheveux tout mouillés.

Sourit Naruto.

-Toi aussi.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit.

-Oui mais moi j'ai l'habitude de les avoir en pétard.

-En pétard ?

Répéta t-il.

Naruto hocha la tête son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Le visage de Sasuke se décomposa, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se regarder dans le miroir avant de partir.

8h10

Ils ouvrirent la porte de service et se changèrent rapidement dans les vestiaires.

-Alors ! On est en retard ?

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Suigetsu, le sourire de son ami était beaucoup trop grand, moqueur et supérieur pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

-Au moins ça t'a permis de te mettre au travail.

-On a passé une bonne soirée ?

Rétorqua Suigetsu.

Sasuke et Naruto se lancèrent un regard, ils se savaient pas DU TOUT discrets et Sasuke roula des yeux, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir eu cette réaction.

-Ouais.

Se contenta t-il de répondre.

Suigetsu, s'approcha de lui.

-T'a une étrange morsure en plein milieu du cou.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Naruto, qui lui répondit par un regard désolé.

Et c'est comme ça que la journée commença.

Comment est-ce qu'il allait cacher ça ?

* * *

'-' Ça vous a plu ?

On se revois le 28 pour la suiiiite~ à la prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou ! (j'ai oublier qu'on étais vendredi désolée pas taper) J'espère que vous aller bien ! Je préviens le chapitre est court, mais comme il est tombé pendant les vacances je vais en poster un autre la semaine prochaine. Alors pas de soucis ! (j'espère en tout cas) C'est un chapitre de transition, que je ne me voyais pas rallonger de quelques manières que ce soit.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Guest: Aha désolée de t'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps ! (pour ce mini chapitre en plus) j'espère que le chapitre te plaira malgré sa taille !

Ashitori: Uiiii ! la suite est là mais elle est toute courte désolée ;_;

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il s'avérait que plus qu'une gène ce suçon qu'il avait sur le cou était un vrai bouclier ! Les vieilles dames lui lançaient des regards presque fiers, et des sourires en coins. Les jeunes dames arrêtaient de le draguer, et les hommes ne lui jetaient plus de regards noirs. Il était comme... Tranquille. Même si c'était plus compliqué pour la prospection. Naruto s'en était occupé, et avait réussi à ramener quelques clients.

En soi c'était pas une journée si horrible que ça.

Mais vînt 17h.

-Sasuke ! Comment tu vas aujou-

Karin ne le serra pas dans ses bras, elle ne tenta même pas, Sasuke vit le visage de la rousse devenir livide.

-Hum... Je, tu vas bien ?

Il pouvait sentir le malaise de l'adolescente remonter jusqu'à lui.

-Hn.

Il tourna la tête vers Naruto ou bien même Suigetsu, cherchant un peu d'aide mais ils étaient tous occupés.

-Oh Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ?

C'était les trois Y qui étaient rentrées et souriaient à Sasuke de toutes leurs dents.

Elles l'avaient vue.

-Hn.

-On s'est bien amusé hie- Aoutch !

La rousse tourna un regard colérique à la blonde qui la regardait avec insistance.

-On va s'asseoir hein !

S'exclama la blonde poussant la rousse, suivie de la brune qui se contenta d'un petit sourire à Sasuke.

-Sasuke ! On a besoin de toi par là !

S'exclama Suigetsu.

Le brun s'éloigna de Karin, qui parti se changer.

Après plusieurs services Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent devant la table des 3Y

-Hé Salut Naruto !

Sourit Kimberly

-La forme ?

Demanda Mélany.

-Parfait et vous ?

Sourit le blond.

Le visage des trois filles sembla s'illuminer, et chacune porta son regard d'abord sur Sasuke puis ensuite sur Naruto.

-Oh mon dieu !

S'exclama Kimberly.

-Vous tout les deux ?! Je ouah !

Continua la blonde.

-Shhh !

Fit Naruto, tentant de calmer les trois filles.

Sasuke ouvrit grands les yeux, est-ce que c'était écrit sur leurs visages ?!

-Donc vous êtes un couple ?

-Qu- hein ?

Répondit Sasuke, s'étranglant avec sa salive.

-Oui un couple ? Vous sortez ensembles non ?

-Je... On tu sais...

Bégaya le blond.

-Je veux pas gâcher votre interrogatoire mais c'est la vie privée des serveurs !

Fit Karin, un faux sourire sur le visage.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu veux être la seule à connaître la vérité !

S'exclama Mélany.

-Non parce que, je m'inquiète pour la vie privée de mon cousin !

Répondit Karin.

-Ton cousin ?

Demanda Kimberly.

-Karin est ma cousine.

Répondit Naruto.

-Vous ne vous ressemblez tellement pas !

Fit Mélany étonnée.

-Et pourtant !

Répondit Karin.

-Cousins a quel degrés au juste ?

Demanda Kimberly.

-C'est la fille de mon oncle, donc je pense qu'il n'y a pas plus premier degrés que ça !

Répondit Naruto, les deux filles s'extasièrent, énumérant toutes leurs ressemblances et toutes leurs différences.

Sasuke posa son regard sur Tiffany, elle se contentait de tous les regarder avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Habituellement même si elle était la plus timide des trois, elle réagissait, se mêlait à la conversation, là elle avait juste l'air, fatiguée.

Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?

-Bon passez votre commande ! On a d'autres clients à aller voir.

-On va prendre comme d'habitude hein Tiffany ?

La brune releva la tête vers son amie, et hocha la tête.

-On vous apporte ça tout de suite !

S'exclama Naruto.

La journée se termina, et tous étaient un peu fatigués.

-Je hais le lundi...

Souffla Suigetsu.

Sasuke sorti des vestiaires.

-Rentres chez toi.

Répondit Sasuke en ouvrant la porte du café pour partir.

-Hey.

Sourit Naruto.

-Je pensais que t'étais parti.

Souffla Sasuke.

-Au début j'attendais Karin, mais je crois qu'elle est occupée.

Sasuke se tourna vers le café où l'on pouvais voir Karin assise sur la table discuter avec Suigetsu, elle ramenait parfois une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, comme elle faisait souvent devant lui.

-C'est dingue qu'ils ne se soient pas encore sautés à la gorge...

-Ça tu peux le dire...

Ris Naruto.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

-Hum... On rentre ensembles ?

Demanda Naruto gêné.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-C'est le même chemin après tout.

Ajouta t-il.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Chacun voulant parler, mais n'osant pas. Arrivés devant l'immeuble Naruto commença.

-Pour hier.

Commença le blond.

-Ah oui...

-Et c'était un peu aujourd'hui vu qu'on a... Tu sais. Hum. Recommencés.

Ajouta le blond.

-Ouais...

-Je...

Je quoi ? Oui il avait envie de recommencer, oui il pensait sentir plus que du désir pour Naruto. Son cœur s'emballait à chacun de ses sourires. Oui il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

Mais de la à dire qu'il voulait être en couple ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux plus bleus de Naruto, il y lisait une sorte de gêne et de retenue. Naruto semblait aussi perdu que lui dans cette situation. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Naruto il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles plus pleines.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Je sais pas encore.

Répondit-il, reposant ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Ils avaient tout leur temps pour répondre à cette question après tout.

* * *

Ahaha le voilà tout fini ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est un chapitre de transition ! donc on va passer à ce que j'appelle dans ma tête quand je pense à la timeline de la fanfiction "partie 2" ou bien "PARTIE II" j'hésite encore ! (en passant la partie 2 est déjà finie de mon côté donc PAS de soucis quand à d'éventuels problèmes d'inspiration tout ça j'ai tout préparer !)

Merci de toujours lire ma fanfiction et de poster des reviews ! ça me fait très très plaisir !

Du coup au vendredi 4 pour le prochain chapitre ! (et joyeux Halloween ! mangez pleins de bonbons et faites-vous des caries !)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! j'ai failli oublier le chapitre ! (C'est la Worldcup d'Overwatch la France vient de se faire éliminée mais je reste debout) voici le chapitre 15 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! pas de reviews anonymes donc on passe tout de suite à la lecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke posa son regard sur le corps endormi à côté de lui.

Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient finis là cette fois-ci ? Il ne savait même plus, ça faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'ils entretenaient cette... « Relation » et le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ne fanait pas, un seul mot, un seul sourire était capable de les enflammer, et parfois c'était tout autre chose, il avait juste à voir Naruto sourire trop longtemps ou bien avoir l'air trop intime avec quelqu'un et il avait tout de suite envie de le sentir en lui, de plonger ses ongles dans la chair bronzée.

De sentir le sexe de Naruto entre ses lèvres.

Il était accroc.

C'était vraiment mauvais.

-À quoi tu penses ?

Sasuke se tourna rapidement vers Naruto qui le regardait un sourire doux sur le visage.

Il avait déjà envie de l'embrasser.

-Hm ? Rien.

Naruto le regarda longuement, puis tourna son regard vers le plafond.

-Il faudrait qu'on montre à Orochimaru ce qu'on as pour le projet « fangirl ».

-Ouais...

-Il faudrait aussi qu'on prépare d'autres trucs éventuellement.

-Peut-être...

-Il faudrait, vraiment faire quelque chose de parfait pour battre ceux en face.

Ajouta Naruto, pensif.

Parler travail ? Sérieusement ? Après ce qu'ils avaient faits cette nuit ? Bon c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça mais bon, voilà.

-Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non, c'est juste un ou deux Samedi par mois... Je suis tranquille aujourd'hui.

-Ça veut dire qu'on peut faire la grâce mat' ?

Sasuke laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Ouais.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui, et embrassa son épaule, puis sa nuque, puis sa mâchoire.

-Déjà ?

Sourit Sasuke.

-Tout le temps.

Souffla Naruto.

Sasuke le fixa un moment, déstabilisé Naruto avait l'air si sérieux, c'était vraiment très rare, mais quand il l'était, quand il le regardait avec ces yeux bleus perçants il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

Naruto se mit au dessus de Sasuke, et glissa sous la couverture, une habitude qu'il avait prit, ça semblait l'exciter de lui faire une fellation sous la couverture, et Sasuke n'allait pas s'en plaindre, même si il adorait poser ses mains dans les cheveux blonds.

-HE- !

Sasuke se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh.

Fit Suigetsu en remarquant la forme du corps de Naruto sous la couverture.

Naruto remonta et fixa à son tour Suigetsu.

-Je vais attendre... Que vous ayez finis...

Fit Suigetsu avant de refermer rapidement la porte.

Naruto retourna sous la couverture, près à continuer mais Sasuke releva la couette, fixant Naruto, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

-Quoi ? Il a dit qu'il nous laissait fini-

Sasuke insista du regard.

-Ok, je vais m'habiller...

Répondit Naruto après un moment.

Il quitta le lit et prit ses vêtements au sol qu'il mit rapidement alors que Sasuke faisait de même.

Ils quittèrent la chambre, et rejoignirent Suigetsu dans le salon.

-Je savais que vous faisiez... Ce genre de choses, mais je ne savais pas que c'était Vraiment _tout_ le temps.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Suigetsu.

-Mais après tout c'est pas mes affaires, même si c'est très bien ! Enfin... Très bien c'est pas fatiguant un moment ? Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir

-Un café ?

Le coupa Naruto.

-Oui s'il te plaît il faut que je mette quelque chose dans ma bouche sinon je vais continuer à dire des conneries...

Suigetsu tomba sur le regard noir de Sasuke.

-Comme celle-ci.

-Suigetsu, deux questions, comment t'as eu mes clés et qu'est-ce que tu fiches-là ?

La machine à café démarra.

-Il sait même où se trouve le café ? Alors que normalement tu bois du thé à cette époque de l'année ? Tu as du café en octobre ?

Chuchota l'argenté.

-C'est pour Naru-

Sasuke s'empêcha d'en dire plus.

Oui Naruto avait une boite de café chez lui, et une brosse à dents, mais c'est juste parce qu'il était souvent là ! Rien d'autre, rien à voir avec le fait d'eux en couple ou quoi que ce soit.

Rien du tout.

-Suigetsu qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je me demandais si.. Je pouvais rester, juste... quoi une journée ?

Demanda nerveusement celui aux dents pointues.

On pouvais entendre Ochichin miauler et Naruto remplir sa gamelle. Puis un son de ronronnement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Lui et ce chat s'entendaient à merveille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

-Rien du tout ! Mangetsu reçoit sa copine aujourd'hui et il n'a pas voulu que je reste.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Soupira Sasuke.

-Moi aussi !

S'exclama Suigetsu

On pouvais entendre Naruto pouffer dans la cuisine.

-Alors je peux ?

-Juste une nuit.

-Yes !

Souffla Suigetsu.

Naruto posa une tasse fumante de café devant Suigetsu et du thé devant Sasuke.

-Je vais y aller.

Souffla Naruto à Sasuke, qui retînt un « déjà ? » Naruto sembla le deviner puisqu'il ajouta :

-Moi et Choji on est invités par les autres.

Sasuke hocha la tête, Naruto posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke, baiser qui s'enflamma rapidement.

-Hum hum ! Je suis là !

Ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers Suigetsu.

-Désolé.

Sourit Naruto, un peu gêné.

-A plus !

Ochinchin suivait Naruto tout en miaulant, le blond le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un petit bisou sur le front avant de quitter l'appartement.

-Hum hum...

Fit Suigetsu un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-Quoi ?

Fit agressivement Sasuke, il savait que Suigetsu allait faire une remarque sur tout ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Toi et Naruto ça à l'air de très bien se dérouler. Il sait même que tu bois du thé, et...-Suigetsu tourna le mug de Sasuke pour voir le goût du sachet de thé- Le goût que tu préfère le week-end et notre chat l'aime.

-Oui, parce qu'il m'a vu m'en faire, qu'il m'a posé une question, et parce que je lui ai répondu et c'est _mon_ chat.

Répondit Sasuke retournant le mug avec l'anse vers lui.

-Ah ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que, toi et monsieur Uzumaki soyez comme Jean-Pierre et Samantha ?*

Sourit Suigetsu, tout en prenant une gorgée de son café.

-Mais de quoi tu parle ?

S'énerva Sasuke. Il avait comprit la référence, mais il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle faisait dans leur discussion.

-En couple !

-Non ! Pas du tout ! On couche juste ensemble c'est tout.

-Et cette situation qui l'a choisie ?

-Nous deux.

-Vous êtes vraiment tout les deux d'accord ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

-Que je ne sais pas, vous avez tout les deux l'air un peu comme, un couple. Alors lequel des deux espère quelque chose en plus... Je ne sais pas.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-On en a presque discutés, on a l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Presque ?

-On termine jamais d'en parler.

-Urg

Répondit Suigetsu, dégoûté.

-Tu as voulu savoir.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu ne pourra plus stopper la conversation avec ton charme ?

-Je vais te jeter dehors.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

-Ok ! J'arrête !

Sasuke se détendit et prit une gorgée de son thé.

-N'empêche, Naruto à l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses sur toi...

-Il me pose des questions.

Répondit Sasuke une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de curieux.

Suigetsu se contenta de répondre un « huuum » avant de boire son café.

-T'es déjà allé chez lui ?

-Tu veux que je te mette dehors ?!

-J'en déduis que non.

Sasuke se contenta de froncer les sourcils

-J'en ai pas vu l'utilité, comme ça à lui de se dépêcher de partir, pas moi.

-Ah oui c'est pour ça.

Répondit Suigetsu peu convaincu.

« Aïe putain ! »

-Ah ouais, le mur qui vous sépare est très fin effectivement.

Se permit d'ajouter Suigetsu alors que Sasuke empêchait, difficilement un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Putain t'es amoureux.

Remarqua Suigetsu.

-La ferme.

-Non mais t'es vraiment amoureux ! Avec les fleurs et les paillettes et tout !

Continua l'argenté en pointant du doigt le sourire traître qui avait fleuri sur les lèvres de Sasuke

Sasuke arrêta de l'écouter, terminant son thé presque tranquillement, et ensuite il se leva pour prendre une douche.

Une fois sorti de la douche il retrouva Suigetsu assis devant sa télé, allumée.

-Au fait depuis quand ton frère a une copine ?

Ça lui tournait dans la tête, il n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres mais il connaissait bien Mangetsu et il n'était pas le genre de personnes à vouloir une copine.

-Je viens de découvrir qu'il en avait une.

-Je pensais pas qu'il aurait eu le temps avec tout les petits boulots qu'il cumule..

-Y'a des gens qui sortent bien avec leurs voisins et ou leurs collègues...

Sourit Suigetsu

Sasuke serra la mâchoire.

-Serait-tu en train de me détourner de mon sujet de conversation préféré ?

-De ton quoi ? Attends, ne me répond pas.

Le coupa Sasuke.

La journée se passa tranquillement, 18h, Sasuke était tranquillement installé sur son fauteuil, seul, Suigetsu était parti acheter « de quoi tenir la soirée » Il n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus et savourait cet instant de calme, Ochinchin sur les genoux.

En fait il tendait l'oreille parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu Naruto rentrer depuis ce matin.

NON il ne le surveillait pas, c'était stupide et creepy... Et il ne s'inquiétait pas non plus, c'est pas comme si ils sortaient ensembles après tout...

Il entendit la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir puis des pas dans l'escalier, Ochichin se redressa alerte, puis il s'enfuit dans la chambre de Sasuke.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Suigetsu.

-Me revoilà !

-Tu fais quoi exactement avec ce pack de bières dans la main.

-C'est pour une soirée entre potes !

S'exclama Suigetsu

-Tu vas me rapporter ça au magasin.

Répondit Sasuke

-On rapporte pas des bières au magasin !

-C'est bien dommage.

-Alleer Sasuke ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas fais ça ?

Supplia Suigetsu.

-Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

-Mais t'es marrant quand t'en bois! Aller une bière ça va pas te tuer.

-Si.

-Maiiieuh...

-C'est non.

Insista Sasuke.

C'est comme ça que Sasuke finit avec sa troisième bouteille de bière à la main.

-Je supporte pas l'alcool... Tu le sais très... Bien.

-Tu t'en sors plutôt bien je trouve.

Le rassura Suigetsu. Qui était assis par terre dans la cuisine à côté de Sasuke qui avait l'oreille collée au mur.

-Tu sais ce serait plus simple de lui envoyer un message.

-Pour qu'il sache que je me demande où il est ? Non merci ! Et puis j'ai pas son numéro.

-Quoi ?

-On habites à deux pas l'un de l'autre et on travaille au même endroit, ça sert à rien.

-A ça.

Sasuke prit une moue boudeuse.

Suigetsu mentirais si il disait qu'il n'aimait pas faire boire Sasuke.

-Je vais attendre devant la porte.

Souffla Sasuke en se levant difficilement.

-Ouais vas-y.

Sourit Suigetsu.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte, Ochichin quitta la chambre du brun intrigué par ce qu'il se passait, quand il tomba sur son maître qui quittait la maison en chaussons et sur le sourire de Suigetsu il s'assit devant la cuisine fixant Suigetsu de son regard noir.

Suigetsu se retrouva dans le regard du chat, il était persuadé que celui-ci lui lançait un regard noir.

-C'est comme ça que ça s'amuse les humains.

Se contenta t-il de répondre.

Le chat bailla et retourna dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec toute cette histoire.

La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrit, et claqua. Sasuke souffla un « enfin ! » Et Suigetsu s'approcha, il se cacha derrière le meuble à chaussures, il ne voulait pas être vu.

* * *

TADAA donc on connais la musique les vacances sont finies donc on re-passe au rythme de 1 chapitre une semaine sur 2 (c'est pas trop désorientant ? Je devrais arrêter pour les prochaines vacances ? dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :3) Du coup au 18 Novembre pour le chapitre 16 !


	16. Chapter 16

TADAAA voilà le chapitre 16 ! Désolée pour le retard d'un jour, ça m'étais complètement sortie de la tête, j'ai eu deux semaines chargées XD c'était mon premier stage de l'année et j'étais super stressée et j'avais la tête sur une autre fic (j'ai écris toute la semaine à chaque moments de libre) et du coup j'ai oubliée celle-là ;_;

 _ **Réponse à la review anonyme:**_

 **Guest :** Oui mais je préfère, pas poter une ribambelle de chapitres et avoir le temps d'écrire la suite et ensuite me stresser et l'inspiration bug et le temps passe et j'arrive plus du tout à écrire dessus et je m'en veux et tout XD Mais comme je l'ai dis à chaque vacances je poste chaque semaines (donc ça fait deux trois chapitres de suite seulement :/) Merci de ta review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto était fatigué, il était censé passer une matinée toute calme entre potes et il ne sait pas comment il a finit par passer toute la journée dans la voiture de Shikamaru avec Temari a faire le tour de sa ville de naissance, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas passer du temps avec ses amis il était content surtout qu'il ne les avais pas vus depuis un petit moment, sauf Sakura qui était passée au Sannin. Mais c'était très fatiguant. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ça faisait un an qu'il était parti. Ça faisait à peine un mois, ils savaient tous à quel point c'était important pour lui de venir dans cette ville et pourtant ils n'arrivaient pas à le comprendre.

Alors oui il a quitté tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, même si il était très souvent venu à Konoha, Kumo était là où il avait passé le plus de temps. Oui il était parti d'un coup comme un voleur. Mais il était sûr que ça en valait la peine.

Il laissa la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble se refermer et poussa un soupir. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se coucher et dormir, en plus ils avaient un peu bus. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferais que du bien.

-Enfin !

Il releva les yeux vers la voix, Sasuke était assit sur le pas de sa porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte.

Le brun tentait de se relever, Naruto sourit, c'était mignon.

Oui ça en valait la peine.

Quand il fut à la hauteur du brun, il jeta un œil à l'intérieur, et vit le sommet du crâne et un morceau du genou de Suigetsu dépasser du meuble à chaussures. C'était donc ça, Sasuke et Suigetsu avaient bus.

Il aida Sasuke à sa relever, et le prit dans ses bras.

-T'es saoul.

-Hn, Suigetsu m'a fait boire.

-Salut Suigetsu !

Lança Naruto. Il entendit l'ami du brun grogner, et marmonner quelque chose comme « j'étais bien caché », il ne s'en formalisa pas et entra, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Ne voulant pas que tout l'immeuble les entendent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Demanda Sasuke boudeur.

-Je l'ai dis j'étais avec des amis, ils m'ont retenus toute la journée.

-Mmh.

Sasuke planta son nez dans le cou du blond.

-Tu sens à peine l'alcool comment t'as fais pour finir dans cet état ?

Demanda Naruto en écartant Sasuke de lui pour le faire s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

-J'ai bu.

Se contenta de répondre le brun.

-Deux bières et demies et il est totalement saoul, il n'a aucune tolérance à l'alcool !

S'exclama Suigetsu.

-C'était inattendu ça.

Répondit Naruto, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

Sasuke tendit les bras vers le visage du blond et l'entraîna dans un baiser, doux.

-Bonsoir.

Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke, embrassa le cou bronzé il remonta le long de la mâchoire du blond, puis il mordilla le lobe d'oreille, Naruto essayait de le repousser, mais plus les lèvres de Sasuke se faisait insistant, plus sa volonté baissait. Il abandonna presque, quand il entendit Suigetsu toussoter.

-Déso-ah Sasuke, attends pas devant Suigetsu…

Naruto réussi à calmer Sasuke, mais le brun ne voulait pas le lâcher, ses mains restaient autour de son cou.

-Naruto...

Souffla le brun à l'oreille bronzée.

-Oui ?

-Je crois que j'ai réfléchis et-

-Je vais m'occuper de lui ! Toi aussi t'as l'air un peu éméché ça va finir en quelque chose que je ne veux pas voir ou entendre.

S'exclama Suigetsu, traînant Sasuke dans sa chambre.

Naruto resta là, incompréhensif avant de lancer un bonne nuit à Sasuke et à Suigetsu avant de partir et de rentrer chez lui.

-Mais !

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Tu ne sais pas comment ça a été compliqué pour moi de faire ça.

Soupira Suigetsu.

-Tu m'as pas laissé finir !

-Je sais c'était aussi difficile pour moi que ça l'est pour toi, mais tu vois tu l'aurais regretté demain et ça aurait foutu la merde. Je veux pas ça.

Suigetsu regrettait presque d'avoir fait Sasuke boire. Ou bien il regrettait d'avoir une conscience, il ne savait pas trop. Mais en tout cas son amusement était fini.

Le lendemain Sasuke se réveilla avec la main de Suigetsu en plein sur le visage, il poussa l'argenté hors de son lit et grogna.

-Tu m'as fait boire.

-J'espère que tu réveilles pas Naruto comme ça...

Grogna Suigetsu.

-La nuit est terminée, tu peux partir.

Répondit Sasuke.

Il avait besoin de prendre une douche pour digérer le fait qu'il s'était montré dans cet état devant Naruto. Et qu'il avait failli lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

Et il n'allait pas remercier Suigetsu de l'en avoir empêché, c'était de sa faute.

Il s'était montré tellement pitoyable...

Il quitta la salle de bain, et retourna dans la chambre pour faire son lit, il trouva Suigetsu allongé sur le sol, enroulé dans ses couvertures. Qui ronflait..

-Réveilles-toi !

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Encore un peu...

-Tu feras le lit alors.

Répondit Sasuke en quittant sa chambre.

Il ouvrit les placards de sa cuisine et se prépara le nécessaire pour se faire son petit déjeuné, il n'oublia pas de nourrir le chat. Suigetsu le rejoins rapidement.

-T'es vraiment pas un bon hôte.

-J'ai jamais dis que j'en étais un.

Répondit Sasuke, savourant sa délicieuse tasse de thé.

-Dis Sasuke, t'aurais pas, une aspirine ?

Le brun fixa Suigetsu un moment, il savait que Suigetsu connaissait l'emplacement de ses cachets. Mais après un moment il capitula et se leva.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie qui était dans la salle de bain au-dessus du lavabo, et l'ouvrit. Il fronça les sourcils en la constatant vide.

-T'en as vraiment besoin ?

Demanda t-il à Suigetsu.

Son ami hocha de la tête, son visage prit une expression douloureuse.

-Peut-être que Naruto il en a...

Ajouta le décoloré.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, Suigetsu agissait bizarrement.

-Tu fais pas semblant pour que j'aille chez Naruto ?

-J'ai bu plus que toi monsieur j'ai un métabolisme de nouveau né.

Sasuke retint une remarque acerbe, et se dirigea chez Naruto.

Il leva le poing pour frapper quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais frappé à la porte du blond. C'était toujours l'inverse.

Il inspira un bon coup et frappa à la porte.

Il entendit Naruto marmonner quelque chose, puis des bruits de pas. Et enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

Naruto était tout décoiffé, un t-shirt blanc avec un... naruto sur le milieu, sûrement un cadeau. Et un caleçon qu'il voyait à peine à cause de la longueur du t-shirt

-Oh, Sasuke.

Le blond avait l'air réellement étonné.

-Tout vas bien ?

Demanda le blond finalement inquiet.

-T'aurais pas de l'aspirine ? Suigetsu en a besoin et j'en ai plus.

-Ah, si je dois en avoir entre.

Sasuke entra, l'appartement était assez sombre, les volets étaient presque tous complètement fermés.

On ne pouvais pas dire que c'était sale, mais on voyait que le blond n'était pas un maniaque de la propreté, on voyait aussi qu'il venait d'emménager, certains cartons étaient là et lui servaient de substituts de meubles quelconques.

-Je vais te chercher la boite.

Naruto disparu du champs de vision de Sasuke qui se permit de détailler un peu plus l'appartement.

Des photos étaient accrochées au mur, des photos de Naruto très très bien entouré, il le voyait avec la fille qui était passée la dernière fois, avec Choji et d'autres personnes. Il s'approcha d'une photo posée sur un carton, ou se trouvait un très jeune Naruto, sûrement quatre ou bien six ans, qui posait avec une femme brune aux yeux marrons tirants vers le rouge, sur une autre photo, cette femme se trouvait à côté d'un homme brun une cigarette à la bouche, un bébé brun dans les bras.

C'était les parents de Naruto ? Ils ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout.

-Tiens !

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Naruto, il prit la petite boite que lui tendait le blond et le remercia.

-Je te les ramènerais ce soir, on sais jamais.

-Tu peux les garder si tu veux... Je reviendrais les chercher si j'en ai besoin.

Sourit Naruto.

-D'accord, merci.

Sasuke allait partir, sa main était sur la poignée quand une main lui attrapa l'épaule, il se tourna vers le blond qui posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bonjour.

Sourit Naruto.

C'était juste un baiser, un tout petit baiser de rien du tout, ils avaient échangés des beaucoup plus érotiques.

Mais celui-là semblait beaucoup plus intime, et transmettait beaucoup plus de choses que les autres.

Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait ses joues chauffer.

Est-ce qu'il serait capable de répondre normalement après ça ?

-Je, ok, au revoir !

Apparemment non.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se dépêcha d'entrer dans son appartement, il referma la porte derrière lui et lança un regard noir à Suigetsu qu'il trouva par terre l'oreille collée contre le mur de la cuisine. Le décoloré sursauta en entendant le claquement de la porte.

-Ton mal de tête va mieux apparemment.

-Non, j'ai encore un peu mal...

Tenta Suigetsu

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais au juste ?

-Un peu d'aspirine !

Répondit Suigetsu.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien de plus, il lança la boite vers Suigetsu qui l'attrapa au vol et s'assit devant sa tasse.

-Mon thé est froid.

Grogna Sasuke en reposant la tasse sur la table.

-Bon arrêtons de tourner autour du pot.

Commença Suigetsu

-On a tournés autour de rien du tout.

-C'est comment chez lui ?

-Tu m'as forcé aller jusque chez lui juste pour ça ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Non ! J'avais vraiment mal à la tête, aller dis !

-Normal.

Répondit Sasuke en croquant dans sa tartine de beurre.

-Tu peux pas me répondre ça ! Y'avait rien de croustillant ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-C'est pas parce qu'il n'as pas kidnappé Karin qu'il n'est pas un tueur en série.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrêtes avec ça, si quelqu'un devait être un criminel caché ce serait moi, pas lui.

-Racontes quand-même ce que t'as vu ! Aller !

-Des photos de lui et ses amis. C'est tout.

-Oh.

Répondit Suigetsu, déçu.

Sasuke décida de garder les photos de cette femme et de cet homme pour lui.

-Pourquoi tu es déçu tu pensais que j'allais trouver un cadavre ?

-Pas du tout.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je supporte ta relation avec Naruto. C'est pour ça que j'agis comme ça.

Répondit sérieusement Suigetsu.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu la soutiennes j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de tes affaires.

Répondit Sasuke en se levant pour mettre la tasse dans le micro-onde.

N'empêche qu'il aurait aimé savoir qui étaient ces personnes sur les photos...

* * *

Buuuh~ c'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez j'imagine ;_; J'espère quand même que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s et au 3 décembre pour le prochain chapitre ! cette fois-ci je ne serais pas en retard !


	17. Chapter 17

Saaalut ! j'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Moi ça va j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! je songe à changer le rythme parce que même si ça m'offre de la sécurité d'être à une dizaine de chapitres d'avance je trouve ça cool d'avoir les réactions "à chaud" on va dire donc je tiendrais au courant au fil des posts j'en discute avec mon équipe (donc moi, ma conscience et mon estomac même si c'est pas son boulot il prend beaucoup de décisions) /BREF/

Pas de reviews anonymes donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto se fit plaquer contre le mur de l'immeuble la langue de Sasuke ravageant sa bouche, les mains du brun se baladaient partout sur son corps, le brûlant à travers ses vêtements, la fermeture éclair de son blouson se fit baisser puis les mains passèrent sous son pull, la fraîcheur des paumes et des doigts de Sasuke le faisaient frissonner.

-Naruto, Naruto...

Souffla le brun son oreille, l'excitant d'avantage.

Il tenta de le repousser parce que même si il en avait beaucoup envie, ils n'étaient même pas encore dans un de l'un de leurs deux appartements. Et le faire dans les couloirs de l'immeuble ne semblait pas être une bonne idée, même si elle n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sasuke.

Le brun descendit ses baisers vers son cou.

-Sa... Ah Sasuke il faut qu'on monte... Sinon on va anh !

Tenta t-il.

-On peut pas le faire ici.

Reprit-il

Sasuke posa sa main sur l'érection naissante du blond, l'obligeant à se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-T'es sûr ?

Sourit Sasuke.

Le sourire en coin de Sasuke, limite pervers, failli le faire douter.

Naruto attira Sasuke à lui et le tira dans les escaliers jusque dans son appartement qu'il ouvrit rapidement non sans faire tomber deux ou trois fois ses clés la première fois Sasuke s'était amusé à se frotter contre ses fesses, lui faisant bien sentir que lui aussi il était excité.

Encore une fois l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, il ne savait pas pourquoi Naruto était toujours plongé dans l'ombre. Mais il n'y pensa pas plus longtemps en sentant Naruto ramener violemment son visage à lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils atterrirent rapidement sur le lit de Naruto.

Comment tout ça était arrivé ?

Naruto s'était fait draguer. Sauvagement par une femme.

Il avait même son numéro de téléphone. Et ça, ça n'avait pas _du tout_ plu à Sasuke, surtout de voir que le blond n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé par les avances de la jeune femme.

Homosexuel ? Ouais c'est ça.

Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et chaussettes, en passant Naruto avait une certaine habilité à retirer ses chaussettes avec ses pieds.

Le brun tira sur le pull et le t-shirt du blond et redessina le torse du blond à l'aide de ses doigts et de sa langue, laissant un Naruto soupirant sous lui.

-Est-ce que tu aimes ? Quand je te lèche, quand je te suce, quand je t'embrasse ?

Demanda Sasuke remontant vers l'oreille bronzée.

-Oui...

-Je veux te sentir en moi, maintenant.

Naruto tendit la main vers sa table de nuit d'où il sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant et un paquet de préservatifs. Sasuke prit le préservatif des mains du blond et l'ouvrit, puis le posa sur son sexe Naruto lubrifia son sexe, et ses doigts.

-Mets-toi sur le lit.

Souffla Naruto

Sasuke le fit sans discuter et se prépara a l'arrivée des doigts du blond. Il voyait le blond, toujours attentionné à faire attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, et là aussi... Alors oui ça l'avait énervé de le voir sourire à cette sale blonde, ou bien brune, il ne savait plus, il avait oublié à quoi elle ressemblait. Mais sentir Naruto si attentionné faisait gonfler un sentiment dans sa poitrine. Il leva les bras et les posa sur les épaules de Naruto qui arrêta de se concentrer sur la préparation, et le regarda dans les yeux, il vit les yeux du blond s'arrondirent et s'agrandir puis briller. Et Naruto plongea son visage dans le cou de Sasuke ou il planta quelques baisers.

Il profita du contact, avant de souffler à Naruto d'y aller.

Naruto le pénétra lentement, et fit de lents vas-et-viens. Prenant son temps, embrassant chaque millimètres de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, puis il remonta vers les lèvres et après un échange de regards, ils s'embrassèrent, doucement.

Ça avait commencé de manière passionné, même sauvage. Et ça s'était terminé d'une douceur infinie, Sasuke avait le cœur qui battait fort, et se tourna vers Naruto qui dormait ses bras enroulés, autour de sa taille fine.

Il ne lui avait pas dit mais l'avait pensé si fort qu'il était sûr que Naruto avait pu l'entendre...

Il lança un regard circulaire à la chambre du blond, il ne voyait pas grand chose à cause de l'obscurité, mais la lumière de la ville qui filtrait pas quelques trous des volets arrivaient à apporter un peu de lumière à la pièce.

Ce n'était pas bien rangé, des vêtements traînaient sur une chaise, des feuilles traînaient un peu partout, et pleins de fils différents, certains vêtements étaient par terre aussi. Il y avait toujours des photos, Naruto semblait accorder beaucoup d'attention à ses amis, il avait des photos partout, il ne pouvait pas les détailler mais il savait qu'elles étaient là. Est-ce qu'une photo de lui trônerait un jour parmi celles des autres.

Il fit cette question quitter son cerveau.

Penser à une perspective de couple, ça le stressait. Il n'arriva pas à s'imaginer casé, avec quelqu'un, peut-être emménager ensembles, tout se dire se faire des promesses. Et les respecter. Donner tout son cœur à quelqu'un ... Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ça et n'en avait pas envie.

Sauf avec Naruto.

Peut-être...

Il senti Naruto s'agiter à côté de lui, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage avait une expression douloureuse.

Il semblait faire un mauvais rêve.

Il se cala dans les bras bronzés et embrassa une épaule, il senti Naruto se détendre et s'endormit.

-Sasuke.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba dans le regard bleu et doux de Naruto, il sourit, et leva sa main sur la joue bronzée.

-Tu as bien dormi à ce que je vois ?

Sourit Naruto.

-Il fait froid.

Se contenta t-il de répondre en ramenant sa main à lui.

-On va prendre une douche bien chaude ?

-On a le temps ?

-Il est à peine sept heures.

Sasuke se redressa.

-Et t'es debout ?!

Naruto ria.

-J'ai reçu un appel.

Sasuke eut envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles tendues en un sourire de Naruto.

Sasuke se leva du lit, qu'il n'aurait pas pensé si confortable de Naruto, et le suivit dans la salle de bain. Les murs étaient blancs aux carreaux bleus marine, il y avait une douche, un lavabo et un bac à linge sales était sous ledit lavabo.

Naruto ouvrit l'eau et entraîna Sasuke avec lui dans la douche, Sasuke soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps, entre l'eau et le corps de Naruto il se sentait dans un petit nuage de chaleur.

Alors que les lèvres de Naruto commençaient à se promener sur ses tempes, sa mâchoire et son cou, il commença à se poser des questions. Pourquoi Naruto, qui aime tellement ses amis les a laissés pour venir ici ? Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Karin « Si il le faut cette ville sera mon tombeau » Si il a dit ça avec tant de sérieux c'est qu'il est ici pour une raison ? Et pourquoi ? Et quand il aura fait ce qu'il devait faire, allait-il rester ici ou bien partir ?

-Sasuke ?

Il releva le visage vers le visage inquiet de Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Tout vas bien ?

Sasuke s'empressa de hocher la tête et d'attirer Naruto à lui et de l'embrasser.

Il se posait trop de questions valait mieux profiter du moment présent.

Ils sortirent de la douche à sept heure quinze, Sasuke était habillé des vêtements de la veille.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent tout pimpants à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

-On devrais faire un truc...

Souffla Naruto, Sasuke ne savait pas si ça lui était adressé ou non alors il ne répondit pas.

-Eum, Je pense qu'on devrais se voir.

Reprit Naruto. Sasuke pouvait sentir la retenue dans sa voix, comme si il avait peur de parler, peur que ce qu'il allait dire pourrait briser quelque chose.

Sasuke s'arrêta de marcher, regardant ses pieds...

-Heum ouais...

Répondit-il une boule dans la gorge, alors ça arrivait...

-Parce... Pour se... Pour se préparer pour le projet fangirl, ou bien chercher des idées de costumes pour Halloween, on devrais se voir tous ensembles, l'équipe. Avec peut-être Kabuto et Orochimaru...

Ajouta Naruto. La voix tremblante.

-Ah, ouais, mais il y a les conseils de guerre pour ça...

Souffla Sasuke.

-Hum, ouais t'as raison...

Le reste de chemin se passa lentement et silencieusement tout les deux étaient un peu gênés.

Naruto n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il le savait. Naruto espérait plus, vraiment plus.

-Salut les gars !

S'exclama Suigetsu en les voyant entrer.

-Est-ce que je peux vous regarder sans vous voir faire des choses que je ne veux pas voir ?

Sasuke regarda Suigetsu les sourcils froncés, il ne comprenait pas- Ah, la veille il avait commencé à embrasser Naruto dans la salle de repos... Il avait même commencé à le chauffer alors qu'ils étaient en service.

Il regrettait presque.

Il jeta un regard à Naruto qui baissait les yeux gêné.

-Oui, tu peux.

Répondit Sasuke.

Puis ils allèrent dans la salle pour se changer, et retournèrent dans la salle de repos. Le regard de Suigetsu navigua entre les deux hommes, ils se tenaient à une distance de sécurité, ils s'évitaient du regard.

-C'est quoi votre truc de plan Boy's Love ? Vous avez préparés des trucs non ?

-Hum, ouais.

Répondit Naruto.

-Je veux voir !

S'exclama Suigetsu.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas voir certaines choses.

-Je vais les voir au travail alors autant se préparer non ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est non.

-Pourquoi tu ne demande pas son avis à Naruto ?

Sasuke serra la mâchoire, Suigetsu ne parlait de pas ça. Il capitula.

-C'est d'accord. Naruto c'est d'accord ?

Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

-Alors...

Sasuke tira sur l'avant bras de Naruto et l'attira à lui, surprenant le blond leurs lèvres se frôlaient, Naruto réagit rapidement et posa sa main sur la hanche de Sasuke et colla leurs bassins, il y eu un léger contact entre leurs lèvres, mais ç'avait été rapide et presque invisible pour tout le monde, seuls leurs corps avaient sentis la décharge électrique entre eux. Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Suigetsu tapa dans ses mains.

-C'est sympa. Vous n'en avez pas qui soient moins... Vous savez, Pegi 18 ?

Sasuke se tourna vers Suigetsu.

-Y'a rien de pegi 18.

-Oh si !

-Pas du tout !

Ajouta Naruto.

-Mais toi tu seras toujours du côté de Sasuke aussi.

Répondit Suigetsu.

-Je peux te dire qu'on a fais des choses qui sont beaucoup plus pegi 18.

Répondit Naruto.

-Je veux pas en savoir plus. Je crois que j'en ai assez vu en une semaine.

-Dimanche t'avais qu'à frapper avant d'entrer. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as eu mes clés.

-Longue histoire.

Répondit Suigetsu.

-Tu en as beaucoup des longues histoires.

Fit Sasuke suspicieux.

-On devrais se retrouver autour d'une bière pour en discuter.

-Tu la boiras tout seul cette bière.

Le téléphone de Suigetsu sonna il l'arrêta et ils se levèrent pour entrer dans la salle.

-Bon on y va ?

Naruto hocha la tête, ils quittèrent le café, grimaçant à cause du froid et commencèrent à distribuer des prospectus, quand Naruto leva le regard vers « La Racine » Devant eux se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes. Il tapa sur le bras de Sasuke pour attirer son attention en face et Sasuke fixa les deux hommes qui se trouvaient sur le trottoir devant eux.

C'était les deux hommes de la photo de Kimberly.

Ils venaient leur faire la guerre jusqu'ici.

Le brun à la peau pâle leur fit coucou, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage, Sasuke retint une insulte entre ses lèvres et tira Naruto à l'intérieur.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

-Ils sont juste sur le-

-NON ! Ils ne sont pas juste sur le trottoir d'en face, ils sont sur _mes_ plates bandes.

-Tu veux dire nos ?

Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna vers le blond.

-Ouais si tu veux...

Naruto le fixa un moment avant de cligner deux fois des yeux et de tourner son regard vers la porte.

-Bah alors vous prospectez pas ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

Sasuke le regarda outré, comme si il venait de l'insulter.

-Ils sont en face.

Répondit Naruto.

-Oh.

-ILS SONT OU ?!

Tous sursautèrent, Orochimaru venait de faire apparition dans la pièce, Naruto se demanda si il avait un sixième sens.

-Ils prospectent en face.

L'informa Suigetsu.

-Je ne peux pas laisser ça se faire...

Orochimaru se mordit nerveusement l'ongle du pouce verni en violet.

-On peux pas les en empêcher... Mais on peut faire mieux qu'eux ?

Orochimaru leva les yeux vers Naruto, il attendait plus d'idées.

-Par exemple on peux mettre un présentoir ou il y a ce qu'on veut prospecter devant, ou près des tables, comme ça les clients qui viennent et ceux qui passent pourraient partager à leurs amis ? On pourrait aussi agrandir notre zone de prospection à tout le quartier...

Orochimaru posa ses mains sur ses longs cheveux noirs, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-On pourrait engager un autre serveur à temps partiel ? Y'a beaucoup de lycéens qui cherchent du travail, et comme ça l'après-midi Sasuke et moi, on ferais un tour du quartier ?

Une cliente entra, mettant fin à leur conversation.

Orochimaru retourna donc dans son bureau.

Encore une journée qui commençait mal.

* * *

Preview chapitre 18 (TEST)

"-C'est pas de l'espionnage industriel ?"

"-Il te draguait !

-Et alors ?"

"Hé ! Quoi que soit son problème on va le régler d'accord ?"

Il serrait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses doigts, il ne devait pas penser au pire...

* * *

Voilà c'était le chapitre 17 ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous avez vu je teste un truc vu que pour le moment je continue de fournir des chapitres pas très pleins et une semaine sur deux je me suis dis que faire une "preview" pourrais vous plaire. Dites dans les Reviews si je garde, si je laisse, si je dois changer la manière de faire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre j'essaierais de suivre vos conseils !

Et aussi je voulais dire que ça va bientôt faire vingt chapitres, et il y a 109 Review au moment où je poste ce chapitre et du coup merci ! J'aurais jamais pensée que ça ferait autant de bien d'avoir l'avis d'autres personnes sur son travail et tout. C'est super cool et ça m'oblige à essayer de faire mieux pour les chapitres d'après.

Du coup merci ! ça fait du bien de voir que des gens aiment ce qu'on fait !

Au VENDREDI 9 Décembre. Pour le chapitre 18 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde ! me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de "Le voisin" et je pense que je vais prendre des cours de lecture de calendrier parce que je N'ARRÊTE pas de me tromper de date ! et comme vendredi prochain c'est les vacances bah y'aura pleins de chapitres de suite. Bon on peut pas dire que ce soit une mauvaise chose, mais voilà XD

 ** _Réponse à la review anonyme:_**

 **KuroNeko:** Salut ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci pour ta review j'espère que les autres chapitres ne te décevrons pas ! :3

* * *

Ils étaient quand-même retournés prospecter comme à leur habitude, certes le fait que ceux en face le faisaient aussi leurs apportaient moins de clients , mais ce n'était pas ce qui énervait le plus Sasuke. Non ce qui énervait Sasuke était le brun d'en face, qui faisait des signes à Naruto. Et Naruto qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Voilà ce qui l'énervait.

-C'est bon on rentre.

Ordonna Sasuke.

-T'es sûr ?

-De toutes façons on dois aider Suigetsu.

Naruto tourna Sasuke vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

S'enquit Naruto.

-Mais oui ça va !

S'emporta Sasuke

Naruto rentra et se prépara à servir.

Ils avaient un peu moins de monde que d'habitude mais ça marchait bien, rien d'alarmant. Le travail permit à Sasuke d'oublier le café d'en face. A peine quelque minutes.

-C'est pas de l'espionnage industriel ?

Chuchota Suigetsu.

-Bonjour !

Sourit le brun à la peau pâle en s'asseyant à l'endroit même ou les 3Y s'asseyaient.

-On peut rien faire tant qu'ils ne font rien de condamnable.

Répondit Sasuke en observant Naruto aller comme si de rien n'était vers le nouvel arrivant. Pour relativiser Sasuke se dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui, Suigetsu aurait paniqué et mit les deux pieds dans le plat et lui... Il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à être courtois. Cette pensée le fit souffler un moment, et il reprit calmement son service, n'oubliant pas de jeter un œil ou deux aux deux autres et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas commandé et que Naruto tapait la discute comme si c'était normal avec lui.

Il s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour, je suis Sai votre voisin d'en face si je puis dire.

Se présenta le brun.

-Hn, Naruto il faut que tu t'occupes des autres clients.

-Ah oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous désirez.

-Eh bien... Je ne pense pas que ce soit sur la carte.

Répondit Sai, en plantant son regard dans celui de Naruto un sourire pervers sur le visage.

Sasuke serra les poings. Il. Ne. Pouvait. Pas. Tolérer. _Ça_

-Pardon ?

S'exclama t-il, il tentait de garder son sang froid.

-Je disais que ce que je voulais n'était pas sur le menu, donc je vais prendre un café. Merci.

-Ce sera tout ?

Demanda Naruto.

Sai hocha la tête.

Naruto parti chercher le café de Sai.

-Suigetsu, un café pour la table dix s'il te plaît.

S'exclama Sasuke.

-Je peux servir un café tu sais.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto. Il avait l'air... énervé ?

-Quoi ?

-Je peux prendre une commande et servir un café. Je ne suis pas idiot.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas Naruto qu'est-ce qui est train de se passer ?

-Pardon ? Cet enfoiré était en train de te draguer je te signale !

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Prenez votre pause !

S'énerva Suigetsu.

-Hé je-

Commença Sasuke

-Il ne vaux mieux pas vous disputer devant les clients.

-On ne se disputait pas.

Répondit Sasuke les dents serrées.

-Sasuke.

Le brun se tourna vers Juugo et Chojî qui les regardaient.

Sasuke soupira et s'enferma dans la salle de repos.

-Toi aussi Naruto.

Insista Chojî.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir des choses à vous dire.

Ajouta Juugo

Naruto capitula, et entra à son tour dans la salle de repos.

Sasuke s'énerva et tapa du poing sur la table.

-Il te draguait !

-Et alors ?

Sasuke fixa Naruto les yeux comme des soucoupes, son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Quoi ?

 _ **Quoi ?**_

 _ **QUOI ?!**_

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai dis et alors ? Si il me drague c'est le problème de personne sauf nous deux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Naruto n'avait pas proposé de sortir avec lui le matin même ?

Mais il s'était reprit... Et lui il avait refusé.

-Je... Enfin...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Naruto avait...

-Je pense que Suigetsu a besoin d'aide.

Soupira Naruto en ouvrant la porte.

-Euh, je veux bien, sortir... Un jour. Peut-être. Si tu veux. Mais... Tout les deux, seulement.

Il baissa la tête et fixa ses genoux, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Naruto.

Il avait eu l'impression que si jamais Naruto avait passé cette porte tout aurait été fini. Et il ne le voulait pas.

Il entendit les pas de Naruto vers lui et se crispa.

Naruto prit son visage entre ses mains et posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sasuke ouvrit lentement les lèvres et Naruto se recula.

Les yeux bleus brillaient, est-ce que Naruto allait lui balancer un « trop tard » et partir ? C'était la fin ?

-Quand tu veux.

-Samedi ?

Proposa Sasuke.

Naruto sourit.

-Parfait.

Sasuke pinça des lèvres, il lui restait un truc à faire.

-Naruto !

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

-Oui ?

Sasuke passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu et détacha un bouton de sa chemise, tout en l'embrassant, Naruto répondit quand-même au baiser, puis ils quittèrent la salle de repos l'un après l'autre Sai était encore là.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit Sai fixer Naruto qui était en train de tenter de rattacher discrètement le bouton de sa chemise.

Le regard de Sai rencontra le sien, le brun pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, et Sasuke ne put que sourire encore plus.

Ça c'était fait.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, ils ne se firent pas embêter par les employés de « La Racine » et la situation entre Naruto et Sasuke c'était arrangée.

Tout était parfait.

C'était l'heure des lycéennes, Karin arriva, et les salua. Même Suigetsu c'est dire qu'elle était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-J'ai eu une bonne note en math !

S'exclama t-elle !

-C'est super !

Firent Suigetsu et Naruto. Et Karin leur tapa dans la main.

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, elle attendait quelque chose de lui.

-Bravo

Répondit Sasuke.

Et Karin sauta de joie

Puis Kimberly, Melany et Tiffany entrèrent, un peu tard comparé à d'habitude.

-Salut tout le monde !

S'exclama la blonde.

Elles partirent s'asseoir et Naruto arriva pour prendre leur commande.

-Bonjour !

Son regard se posa sur Tiffany.

-Tout vas bien ?

S'enquit-il.

La jeune fille était toute pâle, et ses yeux étaient soulignés d'horribles cernes.

Tiffany leva vers lui un regard absent et hocha la tête, elle sembla grimacer de douleur, puis lui offrit un petit sourire.

Naruto fixa l'écharpe qu'elle avait qui était délicatement attachée autour de son cou puis reporta son regard sur les deux autres.

-Elle voulait pas venir aujourd'hui, on a du un peu la persuader !

Fit Kimberly en retirant son manteau et son écharpe.

-Comme d'habitude ?

Demanda Naruto pour couper court à cette conversation.

-Mouais.

Répondit la blonde.

-Moi, je prendrais rien.

Souffla Tiffany, tellement doucement que Naruto avait eu du mal à l'entendre.

-T'es sûre ?!

Demanda Melany surprise.

-Oui, j'ai ni trop faim, ni trop soif...

-D'accord c'est noté. Je t'apporte quand-même un verre d'eau pour pas que tu sois là à rien faire.

Répondit Naruto, la jeune brune allait protester mais il la coupa.

-T'en fais pas un verre d'eau c'est gratuit.

Chuchota t-il dans son oreille.

Puis il parti déposer les commandes à Chojî et Juugo.

-Sasuke.

Le brun s'approcha de lui.

-Tiffany n'a rien commandée aujourd'hui.

-Et alors ? Elle a peut-être pas faim.

-Sasuke, c'est vraiment bizarre, elle a l'air vraiment mal en point.

-On est des serveurs, pas ses parents.

Naruto le fixa un moment puis cligna deux fois des yeux avant de demander.

-Pardon ?

-On ne peut pas s'occuper personnellement de tout les clients, ils ont des familles et des amis pour ça.

-Ses amies ont l'air plutôt aveugles si tu veux mon avis, et si c'était sa famille qui lui faisait ça ?

-De quoi ? Tu as vus des preuves de violences ?

-Je crois qu'elle cache des cicatrices au cou.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu viendras servir les plats avec moi. On verra ce que tu en penses.

Termina Naruto avant d'aller voir un autre client.

Sasuke se tourna vers Juugo et Chojî sentant leurs regards sur lui.

-Quoi ?

Ils se contentèrent de secouer la tête comme si ils étaient déçus et de retourner à leurs fourneaux.

La commande des filles était prête, Naruto et Sasuke se levèrent pour prendre les plats et le verre d'eau fraîche qu'ils apportèrent à la table 10.

Et Sasuke la vit, elle semblait pâle, et remontait toutes les deux secondes son écharpe comme si elle avait peur de montrer quelque chose qui serait en dessous, elle semblait absente et sous ses yeux était noirs, à cause des cernes.

Il l'avait vue bien mieux.

Ils posèrent leurs commandes devant elles.

-Salut Sasuke !

-Salut.

Répondit le brun, forçant un sourire.

-C'est bondé ce soir, faut qu'on y aille, a demain les filles.

S'exclama Naruto en tirant Sasuke plus loin.

-Alors ?

-T'as raison. Y'a un truc qui cloche. Mais on peut pas entrer dans sa vie privée comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?

Naruto était tendu.

-Écoutes, je sais pas moi... On pourrais lui montrer qu'elle peut nous parler. Ce genre de choses... On peut rien faire sans son accord de toutes manières.

Sasuke stressait, il ne voulait pas se réveiller un matin et entendre aux infos ou bien à la radio qu'une de ses connaissances était décédée.

-Naruto ?

Le blond avait l'air absent.

-Hé ! Quoi que soit son problème on va le régler d'accord ?

Le rassura Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête un micro sourire sur le visage.

Ils continuèrent leur service, non sans surveiller Tiffany, une fois les lycéennes sorties Naruto quitta le café.

-Tiffany ?

Les trois lycéennes se retournèrent vers le blond.

-Il y a un problème Naruto ?

Demanda Kimberly.

-Je crois que Tiffany à oubliée quelque chose.

La brune lui offrit un regard interrogatif et s'approcha de lui.

-Attendez deux minutes !

S'exclama t-il.

-Je crois pas avoir oubliée quoi que ce soit.

Commença Tiffany.

-T'es sûre que tout va bien ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

-O... Oui t'en fais pas...

Naruto lui tendit un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit son numéro de téléphone.

-Si jamais il y a un seul soucis appelle-moi. Je viendrais au plus vite.

Tiffany prit timidement le morceau de papier, et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

-Merci beaucoup Naruto.

-C'est rien.

Naruto la laissa retourner près de ses amies et retourna à l'intérieur.

-Alors ?

Lui demanda Sasuke.

-C'est bon... J'espère qu'elle s'en servira.

-Naruto... On sais pas ce qu'elle a exactement comme problème, et ça pourrait être dangereux alors... Si elle t'appelle, préviens-moi que tu pars, tapes à ma porte d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Et c'est comme ça que la journée prit fin

Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent ensembles, durant tout le chemin ils discutèrent du cas de Tiffany, cherchant ce que ça pouvait être et si jamais ils devaient prévenir quelqu'un d'autre. Ils avaient décidés de ne rien faire avant d'être sûrs. Et puis ils ne savaient même pas à qui en parler.

Ils étaient deux adultes responsables, ils pouvaient parfaitement gérer un problème d'adolescente... Aussi grave soit-il.

C'est à ça que repensait Sasuke alors qu'il était assis sur son fauteuil, à regarder la télé, son chat gris sur les genoux.

Il avait entendu Naruto descendre les escalier rapidement, et si il était allé aider Tiffany sans même le prévenir ?

Et si c'était grave et qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose ?

Il serrait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses doigts, il ne devait pas penser au pire...

* * *

Preview Chapitre 19:

"-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai rien pour vous aujourd'hui !"

"-Oh mon dieu Naruto !"

"-Sasuke, je crois que j'ai vu un truc bouger au fond de la salle.

Chuchota Suigetsu"

"-Je. Vais. Les. BRISER !

S'énerva Orochimaru."

* * *

Voilà c'était le chapitre 18 ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu et donc à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 19 !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour ou bien bonsoir ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! voici le chapitre 19 de "Le voisin" j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto soupira, il faisait froid, il était pas d'humeur et c'était aujourd'hui qu'il remarquait qu'il n'avait rien pour manger ce soir...

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai rien pour vous aujourd'hui !

Fit une voix féminine.

Naruto s'arrêta de marcher, il connaissait cette voix.

-On a besoin d'une garantie alors, quelque chose que tu pourrais nous donner en attendant.

Il lâcha ses sacs de courses et courus vers les voix, il vit deux hommes devant une jeune fille, il ne pensa pas à autre chose et fonça sur les deux hommes, les faisant tomber l'un sur l'autre.

-Oh mon dieu Naruto !

S'écria Tiffany.

-Viens !

-Non je peux pas laisser mes parents avec eux !

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire, les deux hommes se relevaient déjà. Il se mit devant Tiffany, prêt à se battre.

-Hé toi là tu sais que tu vas regretter ce que tu-

Le plus grand aux cheveux gris se fit interrompre par son « ami » plus petit que lui et aux cheveux rouges qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Sérieux ?!

S'écria celui aux cheveux gris.

-Putain... On fais quoi ?

Souffla t-il.

L'autre souffla quelque chose, Naruto n'entendait rien, ça l'énervait.

-Tu as un jour de plus petite...

Fini par dire le plus grand avant que les deux homme disparaissent dans une voiture qui démarra tout de suite, il devait donc y avoir au moins trois mecs...

-Merci Naruto !

S'exclama Tiffany en le serrant dans ses bras.

-C'est rien.

-Même si c'était dangereux tu es venu m'aider.

-Oh tu sais...

-Tu sais ils rigolent pas ces Yakuzas.

Le cœur de Naruto arrêta de battre.

Des Yakuzas ?

-Des Yakuzas ?

-Oui, il y a longtemps ma famille leur à empruntés de l'argent. Et maintenant ils veulent le récupérer.

-Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer, ferme bien à clé chez toi d'accord ?

-Et toi ? Ils vont sûrement revenir se venger.

Naruto avala de travers.

-T'en fais pas je suis un gars fort !

-Merci encore !

Tiffany retourna chez elle et Naruto repris le chemin pour chez lui.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble il se rendit compte qu'il avait lâché son sac de courses et qu'il devrait manger du pain ce soir.

Il planta sa clé dans la serrure de sa porte quand la porte voisine s'ouvrit. Naruto tourna son visage vers Sasuke qui s'était figé sur place.

-Naruto...

-Hé Sasuke...

Est-ce qu'il devrait lui dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui ?

Se demandait Sasuke.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant qu'il voyait le blond saint sauf devant lui.

-Je... Me demandais si t'avais. Si t'avais reçu un appel de Tiffany.

-Non mais... Je l'ai croisée ce soir.

-Tu veux entrer qu'on discute de ça au chaud ?

Naruto accepta et suivit Sasuke à l'intérieur de son appartement.

-Tu veux du thé ?

Lui demanda Sasuke, et Naruto hocha la tête.

Le brun mit l'eau à bouillir et s'assit à côté de Naruto.

-Racontes.

-J'étais allé faire quelques courses de dernière minute. Et j'ai entendu crier alors je suis allé voir et c'était Tiffany qui se faisait rackettée par deux...

Le mot resta coincé en travers de sa gorge.

-Yakuzas.

D'ailleurs, ils lui disaient quelque chose...

-Des... Yakuzas ? T'es sûr ?

-C'est ce que Tiffany m'a dit en tout cas, et je pense pas qu'elle aurait plaisantée avec ça.

-Putain...

Souffla Sasuke.

-Et t'as rien ? Ils t'ont pas touchés ?

-Non c'est bon, ils sont... Partis.

Ce qui était très étrange d'ailleurs... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient fuis ?

Sasuke tentait de garder son calme, Naruto venait d'empêcher deux Yakuzas de prendre l'argent qu'on leur devait. Donc clairement il venait de se mettre des tueurs à dos. Il inspira et expira lentement... Garder son calme.

-Ils savent pas qui je suis de toutes manières tout va bien aller pour moi d'accord ?

Le rassura Naruto.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire c'était Naruto qui avait affronté des Yakuzas et c'est lui qui se faisait rassurer.

-T'as intérêt...

Souffla t-il.

L'eau commença à bouillir, il se leva et servit une tasse pour Naruto, puis une autre pour lui et les apporta dans le salon.

-Hum, tu as mangé ?

Lui demanda Sasuke.

-Non, c'est ce que j'étais parti acheter justement.

-Il me reste un peu de ce que j'ai mangé et c'est encore chaud alors... Si tu veux bien.

Naruto hocha la tête et accepta.

Puis une fois qu'il eu terminé de manger, Sasuke lui proposa de rester dormir.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Juste. Dormir. Tout les deux, Naruto les bras enroulés contre la taille de Sasuke, et le brun souriait. Il sentait bien la présence de Naruto et sa chaleur... C'était génial.

Le lendemain Sasuke n'avait pas su comment réagir avec le blond. Parce que dormir ensembles comme ça, juste profiter de la chaleur et de la présence rassurante de l'autre c'était plus quelque chose que les couples faisaient...

Et ils n'étaient pas un couple.

-Sasuke, je crois que j'ai vu un truc bouger au fond de la salle.

Chuchota Suigetsu

-Non Suigetsu il n'y a pas de fantômes ici.

-Mais non ! C'était tout petit. Et ça a couru super vite. Je crois que c'était une-

-Ne dis pas ce mot.

L'avertit Sasuke.

-Mais-

-Chut.

Suigetsu pinça les lèvres et fit demi-tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

S'enquit Naruto.

-Rien encore un de ses délires...

-Salut tout le monde !

S'exclama Karin. En entrant.

-Hey !

-Toi ne m'approches pas, je suis fâchée.

-J'étais vraiment sérieux !

Tenta le décoloré.

-Ne m'approches pas vieux schnock !

Suigetsu n'insista pas plus longtemps, et retourna au service la tête basse.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore à vous deux ?

-Longue. Histoire.

Se contenta de répondre Suigetsu les dents serrées avant de rejoindre Karin dans la salle de repos.

Sasuke soupira, ces deux là avaient toujours un problème et n'étaient pas capables de les régler en silence.

-Hum... Naruto ?

Le blond se retourna vers la voix et se retrouva dans les yeux timides de Tiffany.

-Je voulais te remercier pour hier. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu m'arriver.

Naruto sourit à la jeune fille.

-T'en fais pas c'est rien !

-Tu m'as presque sauvée la vie !

Naruto passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Bah alors tu nous attends plus ?

S'exclama Kimberly.

-Si, mais j'avais quelque chose à dire à Naruto.

-Tu peux venir avec nous maintenant du coup ?

Demanda Melany.

Naruto se demandait ce que Tiffany faisait avec des filles qui lui parlaient comme si c'était leur chien, elle était douce et gentille, et ces filles-là avaient l'air d'être de vraies vipères.

-Hum hum, mais aujourd'hui encore je prendrais rien, j'ai pas très faim.

-T'es sûre ? Tu veux pas qu'on te paies juste un muffin ?

S'enquit Kimberly

-Et avec on prend un énorme Milk Shake !

-T'es sérieuse Mel' ? Avec ce temps ?

S'exclama la blonde.

-C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Je le paie on le bois à trois ?

Continua la rousse.

Kimberly capitula.

-Alors tu viendra courir avec moi pour éliminer les calories !

Les trois filles se mirent à rire, en retournant à leurs places.

Naruto se senti soulagé. Si Tiffany riait à nouveau, c'est que ça allait mieux.

Il rencontra le micro-sourire de Sasuke, lui aussi était soulagé.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?

Demanda Sasuke une fois arrivé à leur table. Il s'empêcha de loucher sur l'écharpe de Tiffany.

-Alors un muffin et un de vos énormes Milk Shake à la vanille

Commanda Kimberly.

Sasuke nota le tout et parti donner la commande à Juugo et Choji.

-Elle va mieux.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Naruto.

-Hn, c'est comme ça qu'elles étaient toutes avant.

-Je me demandais comment est-ce qu'elles pouvaient toutes êtres amies. Mais en fait elles ont l'air de beaucoup s'amuser ensemble.

-Ouais.

Sasuke jeta un dernier regard aux trois filles qui riaient plus loin. Il y a quelques mois, il se serait énervé, et aurait soupiré en souhaitant quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Mais aujourd'hui il se sentait rassuré.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

L'endroit tenait encore debout, et malgré la présence de « La Racine » en face, ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal.

C'était bien.

Il laissa un sourire fier fleurir sur ses lèvres.

La journée se termina calmement, ils se trouvaient tous à la salle de repos, se préparant à partir.

-AH REGARDE JE L'AI ENCORE VUE !

S'exclama Suigetsu.

-Tu vois des choses Suigetsu il n'y a rien ici.

Répondit Sasuke en tournant son regard à l'endroit qu'indiquait Suigetsu

-Elle était là il y a trois secondes, je l'ai vue je te jure !

Insista t-il.

-De quoi tu parles encore ?

S'énerva Karin.

-De la sou-

-Chut !

Le coupa Sasuke.

-Mais comment tu veux que j'en parle ?!

-T'en parles pas c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Demanda Naruto qui sortait des vestiaires.

-Suigetsu pense qu'il y a un minuscule intrus dans notre café.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Une souris ?

-Hé ! Ne dis pas ce mot !

S'exclama Sasuke.

-AAAAAH

Cria Karin.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'adolescente.

-Je l'ai vu elle est toute blanche avec ses tout petit yeux rouges elle est trop mignonne !

-Mignonne ?

Répéta Suigetsu dégoûté.

-Oui plus mignonne que toi par exemple !

-T'es sûre ?

Demanda Suigetsu en souriant.

Karin ne répondit rien et détourna le regard

Sasuke s'était levé, si Karin la voyait aussi c'était qu'elle était vraiment là. Il lança un regard noir à Naruto.

-C'est ta faute.

-Quoi ?! Ma faute ?

S'exclama Naruto choqué

-Si tu n'avais pas dis le mot maudit cette sale bête serait restée dans l'imaginaire de Suigetsu !

Répondit Sasuke, la colère montant.

-Tu crois que j'étais au courant de cette règle ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Il faut la trouver.

Lança t-il pour changer de sujet.

Naruto posa le sac en bandoulière qu'il avait et retira son manteau. Si ils devaient trouver et attraper une souris ils en auraient pour longtemps.

-Je la vois !

Chuchota Karin.

Tous approchèrent.

-Vous allez lui faire peur !

S'exclama la rouquine.

-Faire peur à qui ?!

Ils sursautèrent, la voix grinçante et brûlante de rage de Orochimaru les avaient surpris.

-La... Souris..

Répondit Suigetsu, il savait qu'il allait encore tout se prendre.

-LA QUOI ?!

Hurla le grand brun.

-La souris..

Répéta Naruto.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un monstre dans mon établissement ?

-On ne sais pas.

Souffla Karin.

Orochimaru avait la respiration courte.

-Si on découvre qu'il y a des souris dans mon établissement je vais me prendre un contrôle de santé...

Répétait-il en boucle, en amenant lentement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Et Kabuto qui n'est même pas là ce soir...

Souffla t-il.

-Est-ce qu'il va pleurer ?

Chuchota Suigetsu à l'oreille de Sasuke.

Le brun lui répondit par un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Par contre, on n'en a vus qu'une.

S'exclama Karin.

-Et c'était une souris blanche, de celles qu'on adopte ou bien utilise pour les expériences dans les lycées ou collèges ou bien même laboratoires.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

-Donc ?

Demanda Orochimaru, que cette nouvelle ne rassura pas pour autant.

-Donc c'est pas une souris sauvage. C'est la souris de quelqu'un. Elle est peut-être à quelqu'un du voisinage et elle s'est enfuie.

-Attends, répète ?

S'exclama Sasuke.

-Je disais que la souris était peut-être à quelqu'un du voisinage elle a du s'enfuir ou bien-

-Quelqu'un du voisinage.

Répéta Sasuke à Orochimaru.

Le vieil homme sembla se calmer un instant, puis il serra ses cheveux entre ses mains, plus violemment et retint un hurlement entre ses dents.

-Je. Vais. Les. BRISER !

S'énerva Orochimaru.

-J'ai pas tout compris...

Souffla Suigetsu.

-Hier, on a eu un des employés de « La Racine » qui est venu manger par ici.

Commença Sasuke avec amertume.

-Peut-être qu'il a pu glisser ce monstre ici pendant qu'on ne le regardait pas.

-C'est pas un monstre !

S'exclama Karin.

-C'est pas un peu rapide comme conclusion ?

Répondit Naruto.

-Et c'est pas un monstre !

Continua Karin.

-Tu est en train de le _défendre_ ?

S'énerva Sasuke les dents serrées.

-Non ! Pas du tout je disais juste qu'on avais aucune preuve !

-Un rat qui n'est pas sauvage apparaît dans notre café, le lendemain de la visite surprise de nos voisins d'en face. Qui sont aussi nos concurrents, et tu penses que _je_ tire des conclusions hâtives ?!

-C'est une souris déjà, mais je suis d'accord avec Sasuke.

Ajouta Karin.

-T'as peut-être un peu raison mais-

-Tu es bien mignon Naruto mais tais-toi s'il te plaît, je réfléchis.

Le coupa Orochimaru

Le blond pinça les lèvres. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était le plus calme et le plus réfléchi dans une situation ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à tout le monde ? Et surtout à Sasuke.

-Je peux essayer de l'attraper monsieur !

S'exclama Karin.

-Vas-y alors.

-J'aurais juste besoin que vous quittiez tous la salle.

-Si tu la touche ne me touche plus jamais.

S'exclama Suigetsu.

-Tant mieux, j'avais jamais prévue de te toucher un jour !

Tout le monde quitta la pièce et ferma derrière eux, puis ils attendirent un moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

Chuchota Naruto à Sasuke.

-Il m'arrive qu'il y a une souris dans le café et que tu t'en fiches.

-J'ai jamais dis que je m'en fichais !

-Pardon ? Tu les défends !

-Je sais ce que c'est d'être la cible de conclusions hâtives et la victime de gens trop aveuglés par la haine pour réfléchir. Je voulais pas que ça arrive à d'autres !

-Ils sont coupables Naruto.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Qui te le dis ?

-TOUT dans cette affaire ! Ce sont nos ennemis c'est la guerre et il y a souvent des coups bas comme ça pendant la guerre.

-Je l'ai !

Cria Karin en ouvrant la porte de la salle de repos.

-C'est pas ma boite à déjeuné que tu tiens entre tes mains ?

Demanda Suigetsu tremblant.

-Si, j'avais besoin d'un endroit ou l'emprisonner ! Je peux la garder ?

Demanda la jeune fille, alors que Suigetsu pleurait pour sa boite à déjeuné.

-Si tu veux..

Soupira Naruto.

-Allez vous coucher les enfants, la journée de demain va être rude. La guerre est déclarée.

Fit sombrement Orochimaru.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, ils se quittèrent tous, et se dirigèrent chez eux.

Le chemin du retour était silencieux, horriblement silencieux et aucun des deux n'arrivait à supporter l'ambiance lourde qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

-T'as raison, j'aurais pas du les défendre alors que c'est sûrement eux.

Souffla Naruto une fois qu'ils furent devant la porte de chez Sasuke.

-Je... C'est pas grave. Tu entres ?

Demanda le brun.

-Hum, j'avais prévu d'être un peu chez moi ce soir... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sasuke rangea ses clés dans sa poche et rejoignit le blond.

Sasuke profitait tranquillement des lèvres de Naruto qui se promenaient sur son corps, des doigts qui glissaient lentement le long de son torse pour finir sur la boucle de sa ceinture où ils s'arrêtèrent.

Son téléphone s'était mit à sonner.

-Laisses c'est pas important j'en suis sûr continue.

Souffla t-il.

Naruto tenta de faire abstraction du bruit, et posa ses lèvres sur un téton qu'il aspira soutirant un gémissement à Sasuke.

Le téléphone du brun s'arrêta, ils se sentirent tout les deux soulagés, Naruto commença à défaire la ceinture du brun quand ce fut au tour de son téléphone de sonner.

-Putain !

Siffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

-C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui as nos deux numéros...

Soupira t-il en se redressant.

Il ramena nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux répondre.

Ajouta Naruto.

« ENFIN ! J'arrive à vous avoir ! »

C'était Orochimaru. Il chuchotait.

« -Il faudrait que vous et Sasuke veniez maintenant au café. »

L'homme raccrocha

Naruto poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors que Sasuke se laissait retomber sur le lit du blond, agacé.

* * *

Preview chapitre 20 :

"-Vous êtes enfin là !

S'exclama Orochimaru en les voyant arriver."

"-D'accord pourquoi vous avez cette chose avec vous ?

"-C'est pour la vengeance."

Demanda Suigetsu en se cachant derrière Naruto."

"-D'accord je marche aussi. Mais si on se fait chopper par la police je dis que vous m'avez menacé."

"-Ton frère te passe le bonjour Sasuke, ça fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas appelé tu lui manque."

"-On termine dans la chambre ou tu tiens vraiment à me voir à genoux devant toi ?

Demanda Naruto."

* * *

Voilà c'était le chapitre 19 ! et comme à chaque vacances on se retrouve la semaine PROCHAINE pour le chapitre 20 !


	20. Chapter 20

Hello ! me voici pour le chapitre 20 ! tout ça de chapitres ;u; en plus la semaine de noël ! à croire que tout étais calculé :') (Non c'est _vraiment_ un hasard) C'est si beau !

Bref trêve de mondanité ! place au chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et quittèrent l'appartement de Naruto pour retourner au café, bien que Sasuke faisait tout pour le cacher, il était tout de même un peu inquiet, Naruto avait rencontré des Yakuza la veille, et ils devaient vouloir sa mort. Et bien qu'il ait fait quelques sport de combats plus jeune, il ne se souvenait plus du tout de tout ce qu'il avait apprit, il ne pourrait rien faire pour aider le blond si ils se faisaient attaquer.

-Hé, ça va ?

Il sursauta en sentant la main de Naruto sur son épaule.

-Hn ? Ouais ça va... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-T'es tout tendu, et tu regardes partout autour de toi comme si un lion allait bientôt surgir et te sauter à la gorge.

Sasuke baissa la tête d'être prit sur le fait.

-C'est toi qui devrait être dans cet état-là je te rappelle !

-Pourquoi ? Aaah oui ! Non t'en fais pas je suis sûr qu'il ne va rien m'arriver ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils ne savent pas où j'habite ! Ni où je travaille.

Sourit Naruto en passant nerveusement sa main à l'arrière de son crâne.

-Et si ils avaient fait des recherches ?

-Comment ?

Sasuke mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, le blond était beaucoup trop insouciant.

-T'en fais pas pour ça Sasuke.

-Comme si je m'inquiétais.

Répondit le brun en détournant le regard.

Oui il était inquiet.

Naruto se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes enfin là !

S'exclama Orochimaru en les voyant arriver.

Devant le café se trouvait, Orochimaru et Suigetsu.

-Vous ne vous reposez jamais vous.

Fit Suigetsu en les regardant dédaigneusement.

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

-De toi et Naruto, qui arrivez en même temps alors que seul Naruto a répondu.

-Et donc ?

Répondit Sasuke

-Non rien du tout !

Suigetsu mit ses mains devant lui en signe de paix.

-Ah oui au fait, il est à Naruto ce pull.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto les sourcils froncés.

-Il te va bien !

Se défendit le blond.

Naruto et son appart dans le noir, Naruto et sa flemme d'aller jusqu'à l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière et qui utilise l'horrible lampe torche de son téléphone stupide.

-Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu te cognes tout le temps partout

Soupira Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Rien !

Naruto n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'il entendait TOUT ce qu'il faisait.

-Vous avez finis ?

S'énerva Orochimaru.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

Le vieil homme ouvrit son grand noir sac dans lequel se trouvait un vivarium. Dans lequel se trouvait un serpent.

-D'accord pourquoi vous avez cette chose avec vous ?

Demanda Suigetsu en se cachant derrière Naruto.

-C'est pour la vengeance.

-Pardon ?

Intervînt Sasuke.

-On va se venger pour la souris.

-Mais, je veux dire, vous voulez entrer par effraction dans « La Racine » Pour déposer un serpent dedans ?!

Orochimaru se tourna vers Sasuke.

-C'est la guerre mon petit Uchiha, il n'y a plus de lois dans une guerre.

-Et ou est-ce que vous avez trouvé un serpent à cette heure-ci ?

Demanda Naruto.

-J'ai des relations.

Se contenta de répondre Orochimaru.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, il savait de qui il parlait.

-Ton frère te passe le bonjour Sasuke, ça fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas appelé tu lui manque.

-Ton frère possède des serpents ?

Demanda Naruto.

-J'en sais rien du tout il a tout ce qu'il veut donc sûrement.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Monsieur, on peut atterrir en prison pour ça ! Et si ils avaient des caméras de surveillance !

Reprit le brun.

-Personne n'est avec moi ? C'est ça ?

Naruto regarda le pauvre Orochimaru, il semblait abattu, au bord du désespoir. Ce café avait l'air d'être toute sa vie. Il soupira, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à atterrir en prison.

-Moi, je vais vous aider.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

-C'est pas toi qui me disait que j'étais pas censé tout à l'heure ?!

Chuchota Sasuke

-Regardes-le, si on l'abandonne il va se suicider !

Sasuke détailla le vieil, homme. Il lui avait tout donné, il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

-D'accord, je le fais aussi.

Soupira t-il.

-Sérieusement ?!

S'exclama Suigetsu.

Naruto et Sasuke se tournèrent vers lui, le regard lourd.

Suigetsu capitula

-D'accord je marche aussi. Mais si on se fait chopper par la police je dis que vous m'avez menacé.

-Comment on fais maintenant ?

Demanda Orochimaru.

-Attendez, Kabuto est au courant ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Bien sûr que non sinon il m'en aurait empêché.

Répondit Orochimaru.

Ils étaient mal barrés.

-Je vais faire le tour du bâtiment restez ici.

S'exclama Naruto.

Ils restèrent tous plantés là à attendre le blond.

Plus Sasuke y repensait et plus il trouvait tout ça stupide. Et en plus il avait froid.

Naruto revînt quelques minutes après un sourire sur le visage. Il s'approcha d'eux ses deux pouces en l'air.

-C'est bon ! Y'a une ouverture, juste assez grande pour notre soldat ! Elle mène vers les cuisines je crois.

Orochimaru souffla un « Yes » ! et ils suivirent tous le blond derrière le bâtiment, Naruto grimpa sur une benne à ordure et Orochimaru lui tendit délicatement le vivarium.

-Fais attention !

Souffla le vieil homme.

-Vous en faites pas c'est pas la première fois que je fais ça.

Sasuke qui surveillait que personne n'arrive avec Suigetsu se tourna vers le blond, les yeux grands ouverts.

Comment ça ce « n'était pas la première fois » ? Comme ça Naruto avait un passé de délinquant ?

-Tueur en série

Chuchota Suigetsu à ses côté, il l'ignora. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Naruto ouvrit la fenêtre en plus grande et se prépara à descendre.

-Quelqu'un peu venir m'aider ?

Sasuke quitta son poste de surveillance et monta sur la benne à son tour.

-J'aurais besoin que tu me passes le vivarium.

-Ça ressemble de plus en plus à un cambriolage.

Soupira Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit rien, il se contenta de s'accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre et de passer, d'abord une jambe, ensuite une autre et ensuite se laisser glisser.

D'accord Naruto était vraiment doué pour ça.

-Sasuke !

Chuchota le blond.

Sasuke passa ses bras par la fenêtre, et Naruto se mit sur la pointe des pieds et réussi à attraper le vivarium.

-Salut soldat... On l'appelle comment ?

-On a pas le temps pour ça pose Manda et remonte !

Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto sourit.

-Aller soldat, Manda, effectues ta mission !

Naruto sorti délicatement le serpent de son vivarium et le posa au sol, ensuite il reprit le vivarium fit demi-tour, il rendit le vivarium à Sasuke et sauta, il s'accrocha au rebord de la fenêtre.

-Attrapes mes avant-bras et tire moi !

Demanda t-il à Sasuke qui obéit.

-Je suis rouillé...

Souffla Naruto une fois de retour sur la benne à ordure.

-Rouillé ?

Répéta Sasuke.

-Manda ?

Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke détourna le regard.

-C'est bon ?

Demanda Orochimaru.

Naruto sourit, et leva son pouce, Sasuke vit les yeux de leur patron s'illuminer malgré la nuit, alors il sourit à son tour. Orochimaru avait rarement paru si détendu et enjoué depuis qu'il l'avait engagé, et ça faisait du bien de le revoir comme ça.

Si il n'y avait que ça à faire pour qu'il aille mieux.

Une fois à une distance de sécurité de « La Racine » Orochimaru les remercia.

-Demain ! Soyez en forme !

Le vieil homme disparu de leurs champs de visions.

-On va aller en prison.

Souffla Suigetsu, paniqué.

-Arrêtes de dire ça, on va pas atterrir en prison !

Répondit Sasuke.

-J'ai fais ce genre de choses pleins de fois je me suis jamais fait attraper, on va pas atterrir en prison t'en fais pas.

Ajouta Naruto.

La pensée que Naruto était peut-être un criminel lui vint rapidement en tête, mais il la chassa tout aussi rapidement, si il avait été un criminel il ne donnerait pas d'indices aussi rapidement. Et puis tout le monde à fait des petites erreurs durant sa jeunesse, c'était tout.

Suigetsu leva la tête vers le blond.

-Je sais pas si je dois me sentir rassuré ou pas...

-Sens-toi rassuré.

Se contenta de répondre Naruto.

Suigetsu soupira, et leurs tourna le dos.

-Je rentre chez moi, ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas.

-La ferme.

Répondit Sasuke.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto et Sasuke de retourner chez eux, ils marchaient l'un a côté de l'autre leurs épaules se frôlaient. Ils ne dirent rien, appréciant le silence de la nuit.

Une fois devant le bâtiment une question qu'il ne s'était pas du tout posé fit on chemin dans sa tête.

-Il n'était pas vénéneux ?

Naruto qui avait déjà sorti ses clés de sa poche s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Je sais pas.

Répondit juste le blond, haussant les épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble et de lui tenir la porte pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Ça devait pas être si important que ça comme détail.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent encore une fois entre les deux portes.

-Hum... Alors ?

Fit Naruto.

-Je crois qu'on a pas finis ce qu'on avais commencés.

Sourit Sasuke.

Ils retournèrent dans l'appartement de Naruto.

-On s'en fou, on reprend tout de suite là où on s'était arrêtés, on sais jamais si quelqu'un d'autre nous appelle.

Souffla Sasuke à l'oreille de Naruto, tout en baissant le pantalon du blond.

-On en étais pas encore là je crois.

Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke embrassa Naruto qui s'occupa de détacher la ceinture du brun, et de déboutonner le pantalon qui glissa sur les chevilles fines de Sasuke.

Naruto commença a baisser le caleçon du brun, il embrassa les épaules et la clavicule du brun, alors que Sasuke s'amusait avec ses cheveux.

-On termine dans la chambre ou tu tiens vraiment à me voir à genoux devant toi ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Il fait froid.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke, gardant dans un coin de sa tête l'image d'un Naruto à genoux devant lui.

Ce serait pour un autre jour.

Ils se couvrirent. Essoufflés et satisfaits...

-J'ai eu un serpent de compagnie qui s'appelait Manda quand j'étais gamin.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, c'était rare que Sasuke parle de lui.

-J'ai fais quelques farces en primaire, au collège et au lycée. Et... j'ai été le roi de l'effraction. En passant cette fenêtre n'était pas ouverte, mais garde-le pour toi.

Répondit Naruto.

-J'essaierais.

Souffla Sasuke.

-Dis Sasuke...

Souffla Naruto après un moment.

-Hn ?

-Tu sais pourquoi Orochimaru est aussi passionné par son café ? Je veux dire au point de vouloir jeter un serpent chez la concurrence.

-Le légendaire à ouvert un peu avant ma naissance, il était dirigé par trois personnes, Orochimaru et deux de ses amis dont j'ai oublié le nom. Les deux autres sont partis quand je devais être en primaire, ils s'entendaient de moins en moins et les deux autres sont partis, je me souviendrais toujours du jour ou ils ont passés la porte du café tout énervés Orochimaru hurlait qu'il allait faire de ce café le meilleur de la ville sans eux. Je pense qu'il veut toujours le leurs prouver.

-C'est triste. Tu penses qu'ils vont revenir un jour ?

-Je sais pas... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je serais déjà parti les chercher. Mais j'ai aucune idée de où ils peuvent être.

-Je connais ça.

Souffla Naruto avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

Sasuke fixa Naruto, il était à la recherche de quelqu'un ? Ou bien il l'a été ?

-C'est dommage que tu ne te souviennes plus de leurs noms, on aurais pu les chercher et les retrouver pour lui.

Reprit Naruto.

-Et comment ?

-Je sais pas. C'est compliqué de chercher quelqu'un il faut avoir la motivation pour... Jamais perdre son objectif de vue et jamais lâcher. Sinon tu te mets rapidement à oublier

Termina Naruto.

Sasuke fixa le blond, ses yeux brillaient tristement, c'était comme si il parlait pour lui.

-Tu...

Naruto reporta son attention vers lui.

-Non rien.

Il eu un frisson et se rapprocha instinctivement du blond.

* * *

Preview Chapitre 21:

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Chuchota Naruto."

"-Comment est-ce qu'ils sont rentrés ?! Tout était fermé quand je suis arrivé ! Et comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu...

Orochimaru suffoquait."

"-Occupez-vous de _ça_.

Termina Kabuto en ramenant Orochimaru dans le bureau."

"Cette solitude, ce silence. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, qu'il ne supportait plus."

"-Mes parents ont acceptés Suigetsu je suis trop contente !"

"Sasuke hocha la tête un mini sourire sur le visage, ça le rassurait. Mais Naruto était toujours en danger."

"-Ah oui Naruto pour samedi, papa veut te bien te voir à la maison. En plus maman sera pas là."

"-T'es vraiment une sale bête.

Rit-il."

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! (Aaah je suis fâchée de pas avoir fait un chapitre HS de Noël ! ) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! et Bonnes fêtes ! (Ah aussi à Vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 21 ! ) (Il était long le preview non ? quand je commence j'arrive plus à m'arrêter aha)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir ! oui bien bonjour ! (J'ai encore failli oublier le chapitre mon stage m'as épuisée ;_; j'en ai un autre la semaine prochaine en plu TuT) Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! et que vous avez passés un joyeux Noël ! (avec des cadeaux et de la joie) ( Et des bons trucs à manger genre du saumon et tout)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain arrivés au café, il n'y avait personne dans la salle de repos, mais beaucoup de bruits dans la salle.

-On va voir ?

Proposa Naruto.

Sasuke soupira, il n'était pas prêt à entendre du bruit ce matin... Mais il était quand même un peu curieux.

Orochimaru, et Suigetsu étaient accroupis devant la porte du café, Juugo et Chojî les regardaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Chuchota Naruto.

Les deux cuisiniers se contentèrent de soulever les épaules.

Ils s'approchèrent des deux autres et eurent un mouvement de recul face à ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

Manda était là, coupé en deux avec une feuille où était marqué « Nous pensons que ceci vous appartient » délicatement posée sur le sol.

-Manda...

Souffla Naruto.

-Le pauvre...

Fit Suigetsu les larmes aux yeux, Orochimaru avait les poings et les dents serrées, il semblait prêt à exploser.

-Comment est-ce qu'ils sont rentrés ?! Tout était fermé quand je suis arrivé ! Et comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu...

-Respirez !

S'exclama Naruto.

Orochimaru suffoquait.

-Inspirez par le nez, expirez par la bouche...

-Je sais comment on respire Uzumaki !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kabuto, qui se trouvait devant la porte du bureau d'Orochimaru les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, quand il vit l'état de vieil homme ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus et il s'approcha d'eux.

-Orochimaru ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! Il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves ! Respire bien fort, et calmement. Je t'emmène dans ton bureau. Et vous.

Il fixa le cadavre de Manda un air dégoûté sur le visage.

-Occupez-vous de _ça_.

Termina t-il en ramenant Orochimaru dans le bureau.

-Qui le fait ?

Demanda Suigetsu, en essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu pleures ?

Fit Sasuke.

-Fallait pas lui donner de nom !

S'exclama le décoloré avant de partir dans la salle de repos.

Naruto et Sasuke se fixèrent un moment avant de soupirer.

Naruto avait décidé de s'en occuper, il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais cette vision l'avait un peu dégoûté, et rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient retrouvés Manda un matin devant la porte de chez lui.

Apparemment c'était comme ça que les gens s'amusaient à tuer les serpents.

-A votre avis comment est-ce qu'ils ont faits pour rentrer ?

Demanda Suigetsu après un moment.

-Je sais pas... Par une fenêtre, comme nous...

Répondit Naruto.

-Ils pourraient toujours revenir pour saccager encore plus notre café.

Ajouta Suigetsu.

-Je ne pense pas. Je sais pas en fait...

Répondit Sasuke.

C'était l'heure de l'ouverture, ils préparèrent les tables, et Naruto et Sasuke sortirent pour prospecter.

Devant eux se trouvèrent, les deux mecs d'en face, leurs sourires hypocrites leurs donnaient envie de vomir, aussi ils rentrèrent rapidement.

-Journée de merde !

Soupira Naruto.

-Il fait moche, il fait froid, du coup y'a personne dehors, et ces deux-là...

Naruto se tut, il craquait.

-Je hais cette ambiance.

Cette solitude, ce silence. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, qu'il ne supportait plus.

Sasuke fixa l'air agacé de Naruto, il ne savait pas si il devait agir et il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Il reçu un coup d'épaule et lança un regard noir à Suigetsu.

-Fais un truc !

Chuchota Suigetsu.

-Quoi ?

-Un truc qui le fasse sourire, si il perds le sourire, le soleil se lèveras jamais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse un strip-tease ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du blond.

-Hé, on va les massacrer, peut-être pas en leurs envoyant des serpents, c'était pas une très bonne idée.

Il posa maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Tu essaies de me rassurer ?

Sourit Naruto, et ce sourire était un vrai.

Il rougit et détourna le regard.

-On est une équipe. On s'entraide.

Sourit Sasuke.

Naruto se leva et inspira.

-Il faut qu'on leur montre qu'on est les meilleurs !

S'exclama t-il.

-OUAIS !

S'exclama Suigetsu.

-Aller Sasuke fais ouais !

L'encouragea Naruto.

-Non.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Aller ! Un petit ouais pour avoir la pêche insista Naruto.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel

-Ouais.

Fit-il sans aucune conviction.

-Plus fort ! Lève le bras !

Continua Naruto.

Sasuke leva mollement son bras, mais Naruto l'attrapa et le leva très haut.

-Cris !

-Ouais !

S'exclama Sasuke.

C'était très con mais il se sentait bien maintenant.

-Yeah !

Naruto était à fond maintenant et ça faisait du bien.

L'après midi arriva rapidement, le ciel bleu était arrivé, et les clients aussi, ils avaient un peu prospectés une fois le soleil revenu, et les autres en faces n'étaient pas là, en gros la journée avait bien continuée.

-Yo les gars !

S'exclama Karin en arrivant.

-Tout le monde va bien ?

Elle fit la bise à tout le monde un gros sourire sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me fais peur.

Fit Suigetsu.

-Mes parents ont acceptés Suigetsu je suis trop contente !

-Pardon ?!

S'exclama le décoloré, alors que Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient rapidement retournés vers elle.

-La souris, elle est toute blanche alors je l'ai appelée Suigetsu comme vous avez les mêmes cheveux.

-Mais l'appelle pas comme moi !

S'énerva Suigetsu

-C'est ma souris je fais comme je veux.

-C'est MON nom !

-Je ne t'entends pas rager sur mon bébé.

-Respecte mon nom s'il te plaît.

-En plus vous couinez tout les deux pareil !

Suigetsu préféra abandonner, il avait perdu cette bataille dès l'arrivée de l'animal dans la vie de la rousse.

Les trois « y » arrivèrent, et s'installèrent.

-Salut ! Content de toutes vous voir en bonne santé !

Sourit Naruto

Toutes les filles sourirent.

-Heureuses de voir que tout va bien pour vous deux !

Sourit Kimberly.

Tiffany, se contenta de leur offrir un grand sourire.

Ils prirent leurs commandes et leurs servirent.

-Tiffany va vraiment mieux, ça fait du bien !

Sourit Naruto

Sasuke hocha la tête un mini sourire sur le visage, ça le rassurait. Mais Naruto était toujours en danger.

-Quoi ? T'as le regard sombre.

-Hein ? Rien

Naruto le fixa un moment, il ne semblait pas convaincu.

-Retournons travailler, qu'on finisse cette journée rapidement.

Termina Sasuke.

La journée se fini calmement, ils étaient tous dans la salle de repos, à se préparer pour partir.

-Ah oui Naruto pour samedi, papa veut te bien te voir à la maison. En plus maman sera pas là.

Naruto se tourna vers sa cousine.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais.

Naruto sourit.

-D'accord, je pense que je passerais.

-D'ailleurs, t'as un truc de prévu ?

-Pas encore, y'a les potes qui vont passer normalement.

-Bah n'hésite pas à passer papa aimerait discuter !

Puis Karin quitta le café.

-De quoi elle parlait ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

Parfois Sasuke se disait que c'était cool que Suigetsu soit assez curieux pour eux deux.

-Ah, mon anniversaire.

Son anniversaire ?

-Sérieusement ?! Et tu nous as rien dis ?!

-J'y accorde pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance en fait.

-On va te faire une grosse fête !

-Vous êtes pas obligés...

Fit Naruto gêné.

-Mais si ! Mais si !

S'exclama Suigetsu.

-J'y vais

Souffla Sasuke en ouvrant la porte.

-Attends-moi !

Fit Naruto.

-A demain Suigetsu !

Naruto quitta le café et rejoignit Sasuke.

-On rentre pas ensemble ce soir ?

Son anniversaire, c'était cette semaine, et il savait même pas si il devait le lui souhaiter ou bien lui offrir un cadeau et il n'avait même pas assez de temps pour y réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Et si au moment ou il aura une idée Naruto à déjà autre chose à faire ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait rien dis ?!

Ah oui, ils n'étaient pas un couple, donc Naruto ne lui devait rien.

Il avait oublié.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non.

Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, il avait répondu beaucoup trop froidement.

-Vraiment, je suis juste dans mes pensées.

Reprit-il, il ne voulait pas que Naruto l'interroge et être presque forcé à dire qu'il se sentait vexé de pas connaître la date de son anniversaire, ce qui était totalement stupide.

-Tu sais, faudrait vraiment qu'on prépare d'autres choses pour le projet fangirl...

Sasuke retînt un soupir, Naruto était convaincu.

-OH ! J'ai une idée, on pourrais faire une sorte de truc privé !

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, une bêta privée pour le projet fangirl

-Et on inviterais qui ?

-Des clients fidèles genre Kimberly, Tiffany et Melany, et puis... D'autres personnes genre des amis ?

-Tu veux, montrer ce qu'on va faire à des amis ?

Répondit Sasuke.

-Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait inviter ceux qui travaillent avec toi le samedi aussi.

Tout sauf eux.

-Non pas eux, on a pas besoin de l'avis des autres !

-On a besoin d'une date butoir, sinon on va continuer à coucher ensembles à chaque fois qu'on veut travailler dessus! C'est toi qui as dis qu'on les massacrerait et on a besoin de ça.

Naruto n'avait pas tort.

-Il faudrait en parler avec Orochimaru.

Capitula Sasuke.

-Si Kabuto nous laisse faire

Soupira Naruto.

-En parlant d'Orochimaru, ça a du beaucoup le marquer ce qui est arrivé.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Ce café est comme son sanctuaire.

Continua t-il.

-On peut même pas appeler la police puisque qu'on a fais à peu près la même chose.

-Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée

-Si on ne l'avais pas fais Orochimaru se serait senti trahi.

Répondit Naruto.

Il n'avait pas tort.

-Et cette pauvre bête qui n'avait rien demandée...

Souffla Naruto.

Sasuke repensa a son serpent quand il était petit, puis à Ochichin, il retint un haut de cœur, il ne supporterait pas que quelque chose comme ça arrive une autre fois.

-Suigetsu avait raison, il ne fallait pas lui donner de nom.

-Je préfère savoir le nom du soldat que je vais pleurer.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble ils montèrent les escaliers jusque devant la porte de l'appartement de Sasuke.

-Du coup à demain.

Fit Naruto un peu gêné, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Ouais à demain.

Sasuke entra chez lui, son chat l'accueilli outré.

Il s'abaissa à lui et le caressa, l'animal qui se mit à ronronner et à se frotter contre sa main il sourit.

-T'es vraiment une sale bête.

Rit-il.

* * *

Preview chapitre 22:

"-Ouah on en vois pas beaucoup des gens comme ça par ici

Siffla Suigetsu.

Sasuke se prépara à s'occuper de lui quand Naruto lui barra la route.

-Laisses, je m'en occupe."

"Apparemment tu as fais une rencontre.

-Oui, Sasuke."

"T'es très proche de cet ami apparemment."

"J'ai manqué de professionnalisme en discutant avec un ami c'est ça ?"

"-C'est quoi cette merde encore ?!

S'énerva la rousse."

"De toutes manières quoi qu'il y ai entre Naruto et Sasuke. Si il y a un problème ils le réglerons tout seuls."

"Je crois que je viens de tout foirer avec Sasuke."

"T'es dans tes comtes de fées, « il me souffle je t'aime pendant qu'on fais l'amour » Ça n'arrive pas."

"Tu veux me dire que tu as quitté tout ce que t'as connus pour un mec ! Et qu'au fond tu as oublié parce qu'il y a un AUTRE mec ?"

"Tu seras un papa poule."

* * *

Voilà c'était le chapitre 21 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! et à la semaine prochaine pour le 22 !


	22. Chapter 22

Encore une fois j'ai failli vous oublier ! (semaine fatiguante j'ai commencer un nouveau stage XD PS: Dernière fois que je prends deux stages de suite) BREF voici le chapitre 22 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira (Je suis entre "OH J'AIME CE CHAPITRE" et entre "Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à relire ça" et je sais pas pourquoi)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dix heures était l'heure parfaite. Les personnes âgées, les jeunes et les personnes qui allaient travailler étaient déjà parties, et les personnes du midi ne sont pas encore revenues. A dix heures tout était calme, il n'y avait presque personne et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient tous en face.

C'était reposant.

-Et donc, le meuble il est tombé.

Termina Suigetsu.

Sasuke se tourna vers Suigetsu.

-Tu l'as fais _tomber_ ?

Répondit Sasuke, jetant un regard noir à son ami.

-J'ai pas fais exprès je viens de te dire !

-Tu n'as pas fais exprès de voir le poids que l'étagère pouvait supporter ?

-Non, j'ai pas fais exprès de le faire tomber ! Nuance !

-Pourquoi je suis venu te voir même ?

S'énerva Sasuke

-Pourquoi ? Parce que t'avais besoin d'éviter de pen-

-C'est bon j'ai compris !

S'empressa de couper Sasuke, il ne voulait pas que Naruto sache qu'il était presque venu se plaindre à l'épaule de Suigetsu.

Suigetsu le regarda un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Tu dis un mot et je ferais de ta vie un enfer

Grogna Sasuke.

Et Suigetsu le croyait.

La porte s'ouvrit faisant sonner la petite clochette à l'entrée, un grand homme, aux cheveux châtains « coiffés » à peu près comme Naruto mais en plus court, la peau basané, deux triangles rouges tatoués sur les joues et un sourire carnassier entra dans le café. Sasuke le détailla un peu plus, un sweat à capuche blanc, avec par dessus un blouson en cuir noir, un joli jean noir, sur lequel était attachés deux chaînes qui pendaient fièrement sur son coté gauche, puis des bottines noirs aux pieds.

-Ouah on en vois pas beaucoup des gens comme ça par ici

Siffla Suigetsu.

Sasuke se prépara à s'occuper de lui quand Naruto lui barra la route.

-Laisses, je m'en occupe.

Le sourire du blond était grand et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, Sasuke se repositionna contre le bar, les observant de loin, les bras croisés.

Naruto s'approcha de l'homme qui se mit à sourire de la même façon à son tour, ils s'enlacèrent et semblèrent entrer dans une conversation, Naruto n'était pas comme avec lui, là il le sentait beaucoup plus libre, plus excité plus souriant. Et oui c'était possible.

Cet homme était très proche de Naruto. Et très beau aussi.

Sasuke se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Les deux partirent dans un fou rire, puis d'un coup, le visage du châtain, devînt plus sérieux, Naruto prit une expression triste et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Le châtain porta son regard sur Sasuke puis sourit de manière provocatrice avant de se pencher à l'oreille du blond qui tourna la tête vers Sasuke avant sourire et de rougir, tout en secouant la tête, encore.

Sasuke serra les poings, c'était quoi toutes ces messes-basses ils parlaient de lui maintenant il en était sûr.

-Apparemment tu as fais une rencontre.

Sourit Kiba.

Naruto sourit et secoua la tête.

-Oui, Sasuke.

-Il m'a pas l'air sympa, tu sors vraiment avec lui ?

-Eh bien... On a couchés ensembles... Et

-Et ?

-On a voulu en discuter mais ça à dérapé, notre relation est bien comm- Hey ! Je suis sur mon lieu de travail j'ai pas à discuter de ça.

-Ce soir alors ? T'es mon pote ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu tout les deux

Sourit Kiba.

-D'accord. Tu prends quoi ?

Sasuke qui s'était contracté se détendit en voyant Naruto revenir le papier avec la commande du brun dans la main il la déposa devant Juugo

-Un ami, on s'est pas vus depuis que j'ai emménagé et il est très bavard.

-Hn.

Répondit Sasuke avant de sortir prospecter.

-Mais ?

Fit Naruto le regard plein d'incompréhension.

-Il... Sasuke a enfin. Chaud ?

Tenta Suigetsu.

-On est en octobre.

-J'ai le droit de rien dire ! Sinon je me fais tuer par Sasuke ! Bye !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, puis il se tourna vers Juugo puis lui tendit commande de Kiba.

-T'es très proche de cet ami apparemment.

-Ouais c'est mon ami d'enfance !

Juugo s'enfonça dans sa cuisine sans rien rajouter.

Naruto leva les sourcils, tout le monde était étrange ce matin. Il rapporta sa commande à Kiba.

-Monsieur boude ?

-Pas du tout, il doit distribuer des prospectus dehors, alors il le fait tant qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde.

Kiba leva un sourcil peu convaincu.

-De toutes manières il a aucune raison de « bouder » comme tu dis.

Kiba leva un second sourcil.

-Mange ton sandwich, tu m'empêches de travailler.

-Ouais c'est ça

Sourit Kiba.

Naruto partait pour s'occuper d'un autre client mais Kiba l'arrêta.

-On se vois où ?

-Comme d'hab' au bar

Répondit Naruto

Il tomba sur Sasuke qui rentrait tout juste de sa maintenant deuxième séance de prospection, le brun l'ignora totalement. Et ce presque toute la journée, ce qui ne tarda pas à énerver Naruto.

Il profita de la pause de Sasuke pour le rejoindre dans la salle de repos.

-Tu n'es pas en train de laisser Suigetsu tout seul j'espère.

-Je profite d'un moment de calme.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je prends ma pause.

-J'ai manqué de professionnalisme en discutant avec un ami c'est ça ? La journée était calme, il n'y avait que lui et deux autres client paumés au fond de la salle.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Naruto lui coupa la parole.

-Ou bien c'est parce que... Tu étais jaloux ? Jaloux que je sois proche d'un autre mec ?

Sourit Naruto, la réalisation se faisant dans son esprit, la question de Juugo lui revenait en tête.

-Ce mec c'est mon meilleur ami, on prenait des bain à poil dans la rivière depuis nos quatre ans, maintenant on le fais plus parce que c'est un peu bizarre et la rivière à une couleur vert orange rose pas très naturelle mais-

-Je ne suis pas « Jaloux » ! Pourquoi je le serais ?

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke, froid, et le regard sérieux.

-Parce qu'au fond tu me veux pour toi tout seul.

Souffla Naruto avant de quitter la salle de repos.

Sasuke reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette de pâte en soupirant, d'habitude quand il parlait froidement, les gens fuyaient, mais là... Naruto s'était contenté de taper en plein dans le mille. Deux fois.

Il n'avait plus faim.

La journée passa rapidement, les lycéennes étaient passées, Sasuke avait observé de loin Naruto agir avec elles, leurs sourire, rire avec elles.

Il était même jaloux d'elles, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il devenait une de ses filles, qui lisent les SMS de leurs petits amis.

Sauf que Naruto n'était même pas son petit ami, c'était quoi ? Un Sex friend ? Ils étaient amis ? Dans le sens que la seule chose qu'il aient faits était se draguer ? Il ne savait rien de Naruto finalement...

Il manqua de trébucher sur le pied d'une chaise, mais Suigetsu lui attrapa le bras, le stabilisant.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun se libéra de la prise de son ami, et s'en alla.

-Je viens de te sauver d'une chute mortelle.

Ajouta Suigetsu en le suivant jusque dans les cuisines, ou Juugo et Chojî s'affairaient.

-Elle n'avait rien de mortelle cette chute. Et d'ailleurs je n'allais pas tomber.

-Ah je vois tu aurais préféré que ce soit Naruto qui te sauve c'est ça ?

Fit Suigetsu moqueur, mais au lieu d'une remarque acerbe il reçu juste un regard noir.

-Quoi ? Encore qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il quitta juste la cuisine.

-J'ai du travail.

Termina le brun.

Suigetsu lança un regard plein d'interrogation aux deux cuistots qui ne répondirent rien, il quitta à son tour la cuisine, à peine eut-il eu le temps d'accéder à la salle, une poigne puissante le poussa à l'intérieur des cuisines.

-Quoi tu vas enfin me par-

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en tombant dans le regard sérieux de Karin.

-Kar-

-C'est quoi cette merde encore ?!

S'énerva la rousse.

-Je quoi ?

-Naruto et Sasuke, ils se sont disputés ?

-Non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Naruto était tout seul à la table de « Y » et Sasuke les regardait, je crois qu'il avait ses sourcils froncés. Puis après il a manqué de tomber.

-Comment tu fais pour observer les moindres fais-et-gestes de Sasuke et travailler en même temps ?

-L'habitude.

Répondit Karin d'un revers de la main.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sache ?

-Je ne sais pas, t'étais là ce matin ? T'es le meilleur ami de Sasuke non ?

-Je sais juste que ce matin un ami à Naruto est passé, Je ne sais pas si les gens magnifiques se fréquentent entre eux parce que entre ce mec là et la fille de la dernière fois, tout les amis de Naruto ont l'air d'être des canons. Même Choji est sexy dans son genre !

-Merci mec... Je crois ?

Répondit le cuistot.

-Pas de problèmes !

S'exclama Suigetsu.

-La fille était pas si canon que ça j'en suis sûre...

Marmonna Karin.

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! Je disais juste que je ne pensais pas que les gens canon se fréquentaient, vu que ta sale face de rat est la meilleure amie du visage de Sasuke !

Juugo souffla du nez, Karin se mit à rougir.

-Tu vas bien ?

S'enquit Suigetsu.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien ! C'est juste qu'il.. Fait un peu chaud dans cette cuisine. Parlons du cas Naruto et Sasuke.

-Je ne sais rien du tout !

-Mais ces deux-là sont pas possibles, je veux dire un jour ils se ramènent, des suçons pleins le cou et le lendemain ils se font la gueule !

-Au pire laisse-les régler ça tout seul ?

-Je ne peux pas ! Tu vois au début j'étais genre « Wouah Sasuke ne doit être heureux qu'avec moi ! » Mais... J'ai finie par me dire que... Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit heureux. Et tu vois Naruto ? C'est lui qui le rend heureux.

Suigetsu fit la grimace Karin tapait dans le mille.

-Sasuke t'as menacé.

Reprit la rousse.

-Je tiens à la tranquillité de ma vie, et je ne sais pas si tu as vu les fréquentations de Sasuke mais ils ont l'air capable de me briser en deux, avec leurs auriculaires. Ou de pouvoir me violer dans le bus devant tout le monde sans que personne ne le remarque...

-Arrêtes de faire ta victime ! Prends-toi en main ! Ne fais pas cette blague perverse sinon je pète un câble.

-Quelle blague ?! J'allais juste dire que je le faisait tout les soi-

-Je m'en vais.

-Je rigolais Karin ! De toutes manières quoi qu'il y ai entre Naruto et Sasuke. Si il y a un problème ils le réglerons tout seuls.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là tout les deux ?!

Karin et Suigetsu sursautèrent en tombant dans le regard noir et menaçant de Sasuke.

-R... Rien du tout ! On parlais à... Juugo de... Enfin.

Tenta Karin.

-Au travail !

S'exclama Sasuke.

La journée se termina comme ça.

Et Sasuke n'aimait pas ça, il avala sa salive, et s'approcha du blond qui quittait les vestiaires.

-Hé, ça te dis on rentre ensemble ?

-Ah non, désolé je passe la soirée avec un ami ! A demain Sasuke !

Se contenta de répondre Naruto avant de partir en sens inverse.

-Je lui demandais juste de faire le chemin ensemble, son « ami » il ne lui laisse pas le temps de se changer ?

Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et décida de rentrer chez lui.

Pour une fois que c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas vers Naruto...

Naruto arriva devant le bar, il aurait apprécié prendre une douche avant de venir mais lui et Kiba ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment... Avant le matin même bien évidemment. Et leur dernière discussion était... tendue.

Il repéra Kiba assis à une table et s'assit face à lui.

-Comment était le travail ?

Sourit Kiba.

-Et toi ?

Demanda Naruto, sans répondre à Kiba.

-Moi ça allait mais toi racontes-moi.

-Je crois que je viens de tout foirer avec Sasuke.

-Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que tu as foiré une relation qui n'existait même pas ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Soupira Naruto.

-J'essaie quand-même de deviner, cette « relation » basée uniquement sur le sexe mais qui te convenait très bien, ne te convient pas et tu espères quelque chose de plus que Sasuke ne veut pas te donner. Mais tu te disais « Avec le temps il va apprendre à m'aimer » ?

-T'as déjà commandé les bières ?

Demanda Naruto déjà épuisé.

-Bien sûr !

-Alors déjà, toi et Hinata comment ça marche ?

-C'est parfait, j'ai oublié de te dire ce matin, elle te passe le bonjour.

-D'accord. Et Akamru ?

-Très bien, tu vas me demander des nouvelles de tout le monde les uns après les autres pour pas avoir à répondre à mes questions ?

-Je croyais qu'on buvais un verre je pensais pas qu'on procédais à mon interrogatoire.

Tenta Naruto.

Kiba lui jeta un regard lourd.

-D'accord, déjà c'est faux. C'est juste que... Je sais qu'il m'aime. Qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe, même si il est... putain de bon. Tu sais parfois quand il m'embrasse, je le sens, quand il me prend dans ses bras aussi, et d'autres fois, quand c'est vraiment très très sauvage il me prend dans ses bras, et je suis sûr d'avoir entendu « je t'aime » une fois.

-C'est mignon...

Sourit Kiba.

Naruto se détendit, Kiba arrêtait de le traiter d'idiot.

Leurs bières arrivèrent, il remercièrent la serveuse et prirent une gorgée.

-C'est tout toi.

-Quoi ?

-T'es dans tes comtes de fées, « il me souffle je t'aime pendant qu'on fais l'amour » Ça n'arrive pas.

-Toi et Hinata vous êtes très comtes de fées aussi.

Répondit Naruto les sourcils froncés.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Kiba roturier qui est amoureux de Hinata Hyuga l'héritière mais tout le monde est contre parce que Kiba n'est qu'un roturier qui s'occupe des chiens alors que Hinata est une grande héritière, la pauvre jeune fille à du fuguer pouvoir vivre son amour mais Kiba l'aimait beaucoup trop pour la laisser faire ça et l'a ramenée chez elle et ENFIN la famille Hyuga à acceptée le jeune roturier et blah blah blah ! Ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants

-Tu fais ça juste parce que je t'ai blessé, enfin bref comment tu as pu foirer votre relation.

-Je suis allé trop vite, j'ai dis que je savais qu'il me voulait pour lui tout seul...

-Et comment il a réagi ?

-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de réagir.

-Au moins il cogite un peu ! T'as rien foiré.

-Parlons d'autres chose ?

-Tu l'as retrouvé ? Parce que tu n'es pas venu pour Sasuke je te rappelle.

Demanda Kiba, un léger ton de reproches dans la voix

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je... J'y travaille.

-Tu veux me dire que tu as quitté tout ce que t'as connus pour un mec ! Et qu'au fond tu as oublié parce qu'il y a un AUTRE mec ?

-On va pas recommencer cette discussion si ? Je pensais qu'on étais là pour boire une bière entre potes ? Et Kiba, je te le promet je le retrouverais, et je reviendrais avant que le bébé naisse. D'accord ?

-T'as intérêt, sinon t'es plus son parrain.

-Comment vas la grossesse ?

-Elle se déroule parfaitement bien, ton neveux ou ta filleule sera adorable.

-Vu que ce sera un mélange de toi et d'Hinata je m'y attends.

-Ahaha ! Tu vas me faire rougir !

Ils burent, une bière, mangèrent un sandwich, puis une autre et une autre bière, la conversation allant de bon train, ils discutèrent des événements passés et imaginèrent le futur.

-Bon, je vais y aller, Même si Hinata est avec Ino j'ai pas envie de la laisser toute seule trop longtemps.

-Tu seras un papa poule.

Rit Naruto.

Kiba et Naruto se partagèrent l'addition et ils se quittèrent.

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans la nuit noire, l'air frais lui piquait un peu le nez, mais c'était une sensation qu'il aimait bien.

Ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement vers Sasuke.

Il pourrait lui rendre une petite visite... Si il n'était pas trop tard...

Ils ne s'étaient même pas échangés leurs numéros de téléphone, vu qu'ils habitaient sur le même pallier, ils s'étaient dis qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, Enfin c'était ce à quoi il avait pensé.

Peut-être que Sasuke n'y avait pas pensé...

* * *

Preview chapitre 23:

"Ce brouillon qu'ils étaient avec Naruto ne fonctionnerait pas plus longtemps"

"-Tu sais je... Je pense qu'on devrais..."

"-Je suis un connard."

"-Quand on est tout les jours avec la personne qu'on aime on jette toute moralité et toutes lois à la poubelle et on se jette dans une relation qui n'est bonne pour personne !"

"-Je cherche quelqu'un."

"-Naruto s'est confié à moi."

"Est-ce que Sasuke avait raison ? Est-ce qu'il aurait du s'inquiéter plus ?"

"-Bonjour ! Non... C'est le soir, bonsoir !

Naruto releva la tête vers la personne qui lui parlait prêt à lui cracher dessus.

-Sasuke ?"

* * *

Aaaah la preview était _si_ compliquée à faiiiiire ;_; j'avais peur de trop spoiler le chapitre ! (j'espère que c'est pas le cas ? 0.0)

Dites-moi ce que vous pouvez deviner sur le chapitre suivant en review que je me rassure un peu (ou pas ?)

J'espère quand-même que ce chapitre vous a plu ! les vacances sont officiellement finies DONC le chapitre suivant sera le... 20 Janvier ! d'ici là portez-vous bien et à la prochaine !


	23. Chapter 23

Voici le chapitre 23 ! (Je me pose enfin, ces stages étaient fatiguant) Voici le chapitre 23 ! Je ne sais pas non plus trop quoi en penser donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit les sourcils froncés, les mots de Naruto lui venaient en tête. Si il voulait garder Naruto leur relation devait changer, au fond il en avait un peu envie, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour, il n'avait jamais été bon pour ce genre de choses, aussi il les évitait le plus possible.

Mais ce brouillon qu'ils étaient avec Naruto ne fonctionnerait pas plus longtemps ils se mettaient tout les deux des barrières dans cette relation parce que « ça faisait pas trop couple ? »

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, après tout c'était Naruto qui avait fait le « premier pas », et le blond ne ferait rien de plus sans son accord. Verbal.

Il poussa un soupir, et se retourna dans son lit.

En plus c'était bientôt l'anniversaire du blond.

Il senti une pression sur le lit, il se tourna, Ochichin venait de sauter dessus, Sasuke lui caressa la tête et se coucha, prêt à dormir. La chaleur du chat qui venait de se coucher contre lui l'aida à s'endormir.

C'était doux et tout chaud.

Il se réveilla le lendemain la bouche pâteuse, un mal de tête le faisait souffrir et regretter de s'être réveillé. Et puis il avait froid. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé seul. Ochichin était parti... Il grogna et se leva lentement pour aller vers la douche, les questions qu'il se posait avant de s'endormir étaient toujours les même comment faire évoluer sa relation avec Naruto. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en pas envie, mais il aurait préféré faire le premier pas sur la partie sexe plutôt que sur la partie « je déballe tout mes sentiments ».

Il ne pouvait pas juste venir le voir le plaquer contre un casier et lui dire « hé ça te dis on deviens deux personnes qui couchent uniquement l'une avec l'autre. » tout en coiffant ses cheveux en arrière avec un peigne de poche.

Il ne pouvait pas du tout dire ça. C'était ridicule, et pas du tout vrai.

Il quitta la douche s'habilla mangea quelque chose et donna à manger à son chat, il prit ses affaires et quitta son appartement.

Est-ce qu'il devait attendre Naruto ? Vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés la veille, est-ce qu'il étaient en froid ? Ou bien tout allait bien ?

Il soupira, il avait quoi ? Quinze ans ? Aucune raison de se stresser pour rien.

Il quitta son appartement, et tomba sur Naruto qui descendait les escaliers. En entendant la porte se fermer Naruto sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Oh... Salut ?

« Oh... Salut ? » ?! Il inspira calmement et rejoignis le blond.

-Ouais, Salut.

C'était plus froid qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

-Bien dormi ?

Fit Naruto gêné

-Hn.

-Du coup tu as fais... Quoi hier soir ?

-Et toi ?

Naruto baissa la tête.

-J'ai... Retrouvé un ami d'enfance.

-Celui d'hier ?

L'interrogea Sasuke.

-Ouais... Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vus.

-Avant ton départ pour venir ici ?

-Ouais.

Une brise fraîche les frappa.

-T'as pas d'écharpe ?

Lui demanda Naruto.

-Je dois en avoir une quelque part dans mes placards mais je-

Naruto retira son écharpe et l'enroula autour du cou de Sasuke.

-Finalement ça te va bien comme couleur.

-Et toi ?

-Je tombe jamais malade.

-J'attends impatiemment le moment ou tu arriveras à l'hôpital avec quarante de fièvre.

-A ce moment-là tu seras à mon chevet.

Sourit le blond.

Un autre vent frais les frappa, Sasuke plongea le nez dans l'écharpe orange de Naruto.

Elle avait son odeur.

Il se reprit alors qu'ils arrivèrent au café.

-Naruto, pour ton idée, il faudrait qu'on en parle à Orochimaru.

Naruto lui sourit et ouvrit la porte du café.

-Ouah Sasuke tu portes de l'orange maintenant ?

-Tu veux commencer dès le matin ?

-Joli collier Suigetsu.

Répondit Naruto. Suigetsu baissa les yeux ? Rangea le collier sous sa chemise et prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

-Orochimaru est là ?

Demanda finalement le blond.

-Je sais pas c'est Kabuto qui était là quand je suis arrivé.

-Merci.

Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Il tourna son regard vers Naruto, il portait un débardeur noir sous ces vêtements aujourd'hui, le noir donnait un tout autre air à Naruto.

-Sasuke ?

-Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Il enleva son manteau et son haut.

-Sasuke, désolé pour hier, je me suis emporté. Tu sais... Quand j'ai dis des choses.

Naruto avait une expression presque douloureuse, à chaque fois c'était Naruto qui devait se reprendre, faire un pas en arrière oublier ses sentiments.

-Non, t'avais... Enfin c'est pas grave.

Il mit sa chemise sur ses épaules et commença à l'attacher, il sentait le regard de Naruto sur lui il se tourna vers le blond. Puis il sentit les doigts rafraîchis par le froid sur son cou.

-Ton étiquette ressortait.

-Oh, je l'aurais arrangé tu sais.

La main de Naruto était restée sur sa nuque, qu'est-ce que Naruto et cet ami c'étaient dis pour que le blond ai l'air si troublé ?

-Tu sais je... Je pense qu'on devrais... Arrê-

Sasuke recula, il pouvait toujours sentir la main de Naruto sur sa nuque, c'était comme une brûlure.

-Il faut qu'on aille travailler.

Se contenta t-il de répondre.

-Sasuke, il faut que je te parle,c'est même pas encore l'heure.-

-J'ai décidé que c'était l'heure !

-Sasuke !

-Ce soir. On discuteras autant que tu veux, devant un verre, une assiette, un arbre, tout ce que tu veux. Mais là je veux travailler.

Il quitta rapidement les vestiaires.

-Hé tu vas bien ?

Demanda le décoloré.

-Hn.

-Ne me « Hn » pas.

-Tu prospecteras avec Naruto.

Suigetsu allait répondre quelque chose mais Sasuke l'interrompit

-S'il te plaît.

-D'accord.

Sasuke quitta rapidement la salle de repos, alors que Naruto quittait les vestiaires.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

S'exclama Suigetsu.

-Je suis un connard.

-Tu l'as jeté ?! Tu l'as !

Suigetsu étouffa un cris entre ses dents.

-Si t'étais pas aussi carré je t'aurais déjà démonté !

-Pardon.

-Tu m'as bien compris !

S'énerva Suigetsu

-Non je m'excusais.

Reprit Naruto.

-Oh…

Suigetsu se calma un moment avant de reprendre.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!

-Je…. J'en sais rien ! Je voulais pas le « jeter » je voulais changer notre relation tu vois ? j'aurais jamais du m'approcher de lui, mais j'étais son voisin, son collègue, j'aurais dû faire ce que j'avais à faire et rentrer chez moi mais tu me comprends, quand on est tout les jours avec la personne qu'on aime on jette toute moralité et toutes lois à la poubelle et on se jette dans une relation qui n'est bonne pour personne !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

S'emporta Suigetsu

-Non la fin c'était pour moi. Pas pour toi.

-Oh..

Répondit le décoloré.

-Et maintenant je suis coincé entre cette relation bancale mais... Je suis avec lui, et ce que je dois faire que je ne fais parce que tout ce que je veux c'est être avec lui.

-Tu me demande pas conseil là parce que je sais pas si tu m'as vu mais, je suis pas doué. Et qu'est-ce que tu dois faire au juste ?

-Je cherche quelqu'un.

-Oh. Ok flippant.

-Je suis pas un criminel ! C'est juste, personnel.

-Oh, ok, rassurant ?

-J'espère.

Suigetsu passa sa main derrière son crâne.

-Enfin bref hier j'ai revu un ami qui m'as… remis à ma place.. Je veux pas laisser Sasuke.

-Tu ferais mieux de lui dire parce qu'il était prêt à brûler toute la ville de colère. Et t'as jamais vu Sasuke énervé.

Suigetsu frissonna juste au souvenir.

-Il voudra pas me parler de toute la journée. Mais il veut en parler ce soir quelque part.

-Très bien lieu public, il aura plus de retenu à t'arracher la trachée avec ses ongles. Juste un conseil, commence par «tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi ». Ça éviteras tout un tas de problèmes

Suigetsu ponctua sa phrase d'un coup au bras de Naruto.

-T'es fais en quoi au juste ?

Siffla t-il en frottant son poing droit dans sa main gauche.

-Soleil, et amour.

Sourit Naruto.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés de la journée, ils s'étaient même évités.

-Salut tout le woa, c'est moi ou il fait froid.

S'exclama Karin.

-Naruto et Sasuke sont en train de rompre.

Répondit Chôji. Juugo se tourna vers lui et le fixa un moment avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

Karin couru presque à l'intérieur des cuisines.

-Pardon ? Pourquoi les choses se passent que quand je suis pas là ! Racontes !

-Je peux te dire juste ce que je vois, Suigetsu doit en savoir plus.

-Merci Chôji !

Karin quitta les cuisines.

-Informer Karin ?

Fit Juugo suspicieux.

-Elle va pas interférer, et si il se passe quelque chose ce soir Suigetsu lui aura dit. Et puis… Eux aussi ils ont besoin d'aide.

Sourit Chôji

-Si il se passe quelque chose ?

-Oups !

Rit Chôji avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

-Merci d'être venue manger ici.

Sourit Suigetsu.

-Vos tartes sont les meilleures !

S'exclama une femme.

-Psst !

Suigetsu se tourna vers Karin.

-Oh t'es là !

-Chambre froide, maintenant.

Suigetsu suivit Karin.

-Quoi ?

-Naruto et Sasuke sont en train de rompre ?!

-Pas vraiment, Naruto est tiraillé entre la raison pour laquelle il est là d'ailleurs si tu peux m'en dire plus ce serait cool parce que je suis à ça d'attacher ton cousin sur une chaise pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il a à me dire. Et Sasuke de qui il est réellement amoureux ça donne des frissons. Il a mal commencé une phrase et Sasuke veut plus le voir avant ce soir.

-T'es bien informé pour une fois !

-Naruto s'est confié à moi.

Sourit Suigetsu.

Karin sourit à son tour.

-Sympa les cheveux attachés au fait.

Sourit la rousse.

-Ça fait un moment.

Répondit Suigetsu.

Karin s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre froide.

-Ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de te le dire.

Puis elle quitta les cuisines, laissant Suigetsu seul avec les battements de son cœur.

Il serra les dents et quitta à son tour les cuisines.

Il planta un sourire sur son visage, et retourna en salle.

Naruto était seul à la table des trois « y » et semblait gêné, elles devaient se demander pourquoi ça faisait deux jours que lui et Sasuke ne venaient plus leur parler ensemble.

Il détestait ce genre d'atmosphère.

Heureusement la journée se finit rapidement, tous quittèrent le café.

-Où est-ce que tu veux aller alors ?

Naruto sursauta, il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre la voix de Sasuke.

-Je sais pas, où tu veux ?

Sasuke sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Suis-moi.

Le chemin se fit silencieusement, Naruto suivait Sasuke, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire au brun, il pouvait, lui dire, « Je t'aime mais » Mais est-ce qu'il était sûr que c'était ce que le brun avait envie d'entendre ? Peut-être que ça briserait totalement la relation qu'ils avaient.

Enfin pas plus que ce qu'il avait dit le matin même.

Il retînt un soupir de frustration, quelqu'un aurait pu lui dire que ce serait aussi compliqué ?

On le lui avait dit avant son départ. Mais il n'aurait pas pensé que ce serait vrai. Il n'aurait pas pensé rencontrer un beau brun, colérique et râleur qui aurait hanté ses rêves. Qui allait l'obséder comme ça. Qui allait le faire tomber amoureux.

Une chose attira son attention, un voiture, noire aux vitres teintée, roulait plus lentement que les autres, au début il ne s'en formalisa pas, mais après qu'ils aient fait quelques virages et avoir vu la voiture faire de même il commença à s'inquiéter.

Est-ce que Sasuke avait raison ? Est-ce qu'il aurait du s'inquiéter plus ?

Il vit une ruelle, il tira le bras de Sasuke et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

S'énerva Sasuke.

-La voiture noire derrière je crois qu'elle nous suis.

-Qu'elle nous suis ?!

Naruto s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand une voiture freina juste à l'entrée de la ruelle derrière eux, porte ouverte, Naruto tira Sasuke vers la sortie mais une autre voiture les attendait portes ouvertes, quatre hommes masqués devant.

Ils étaient cuits.

Ils se firent attraper, ils avaient beau se débattre, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre eux.

Les deux hommes qui tenaient Sasuke s'arrêtèrent et entrèrent dans une discussion que ni Naruto ni Sasuke ne pouvaient comprendre à cause des masques.

-Arrêtez de Mhpf et relâchez-le !

Cria Naruto.

L'un des deux hommes qui tenait Naruto lui posa un tissus humide sur la bouche, Sasuke senti son cœur s'arrêter.

Il se débattit plus violemment.

-Désolé.

Souffla l'un des deux hommes qui le tenait avant de poser aussi un tissus humide sur sa bouche.

La dernière pensée qui traversa Sasuke était qu'il connaissait cette voix.

Naruto se réveilla attaché à une chaise, un mal de crâne le foudroyait, et sa bouche était pâteuse, rapidement ce qui venait de se passer lui revînt en mémoire.

-Sasuke !

-Bonjour ! Non... C'est le soir, bonsoir !

Naruto releva la tête vers la personne qui lui parlait prêt à lui cracher dessus.

-Sasuke ?

Non ce n'était pas Sasuke.

* * *

Preview chapitre 24:

"Désolé pour la... Petite frayeur, normalement mes camarades sont censés être plus discrets."

"-Tu vis dans le quartier. Et un de mes amis qui était présent ce soir-là t'avais déjà aperçu"

"-Ils sont là pour s'amuser ? Ou bien pour être punis ?"

"-Personnellement j'en aie envie à chaque fois que je te vois.

Souffla Naruto à son oreille."

"-Normalement tu casses mon business et je te casse les dents."

"-Désolé, dérapage."

"-Attends, tu chausses du combien ?"

"-Tu sais ce qui serait sexy ?

Demanda Naruto

-Mnon ?

-Un tatouage."

"-Trois, deux, un."

...

* * *

TADAAA J'ai pris un peu de temps pour faire la preview c'était vraiment compliqué pour ce chapitre ! ouaaah j'espère que le chapitre 23 vous a plu au Vendredi 3 février pour le chapitre 24 !


	24. Chapter 24

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 24 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Naruto se réveilla attaché à une chaise, un mal de crâne le foudroyait, et sa bouche était pâteuse, rapidement ce qui venait de se passer lui revînt en mémoire.

-Sasuke !

-Bonjour ! Non... C'est le soir, bonsoir !

Naruto releva la tête vers la personne qui lui parlait prêt à lui cracher dessus.

-Sasuke ?

Non ce n'était pas Sasuke. »

-Oh non ! Mauvaise personne !

S'exclama l'homme.

Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ceux de Sasuke, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et le visage plus carré, il devait être plus vieux.

C'était donc lui le frère de Sasuke ? Pourquoi les avaient-ils fais kidnapper ?

-Désolé pour la... Petite frayeur, normalement mes camarades sont censés être plus discrets.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu vois, la semaine dernière mes collègues étaient en pleine opération, quand un grand blond est venu les importuner...

Naruto avala de travers, c'était donc ça.

-Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

-Tu vis dans le quartier. Et on t'as reconnu tu vois, un de mes amis qui était présent ce soir-là t'as déjà aperçu. Certes ils auraient pu te tuer, mais voilà tu sembles être très proche de mon petit frère.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fais ?! Il va bien si-

-Tu penses que j'aurais fais du mal à mon cher petit frère ? Tu es fou !

L'homme se leva de sa chaise de bureau en cuir, il fit le chemin jusqu'à lui laissant ses doigts caresser le bureau en verre, puis il s'accroupit devant lui.

-Tu vois mon cher Naruto.

L'homme lui attrapa le menton, et posa son front sur celui de Naruto.

-Normalement tu casses mon business et je te casse les dents. Mais selon les dires d'un autre ami à moi, ton joli visage, et très très joli corps, sont précieux aux yeux de mon très cher petit frère. Donc on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, hein ? Et pour cette chère Tiffany, si c'est toujours son prénom tu ferais mieux de lui conseiller à elle et ses parents de trouver un travail, une dette doit être payée.

Il détacha les poignets de Naruto, s'éloigna et se rassit sur sa chaise, portant une main à sa tempe.

-Oh c'est dommage que mon frère tienne à toi j'aurais adorer te faire payer le fait d'avoir ruiner mon opération...

Soupira t-il comme si il souffrait.

Naruto n'osa ni parler, ni bouger, cet homme était terrifiant.

-ITACHI !

-Ah, il vient de se réveiller !

Ricana le brun.

-Une dernière chose, si jamais Sasuke apprend de ta bouche mon vrai travail, rien à faire que tu sois proche de lui ou non je te le ferais payer très cher.

Le menaça t-il.

-DÉGAGE KISAME ! Je dois entrer de ce bureau !

On entendit une voix plus grave tenter de persuader Sasuke de se calmer.

-Trois, deux, un.

Les deux grandes portes qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce s'ouvrirent violemment sur un Sasuke, visiblement très en colère.

-Itachi ! Comment-

-Oh bonsoir petit frère prends une chaise ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, un an ? Deux ans ?

-Un an et sept mois de tranquillité.

Répondit Sasuke avant de s'installer sur une chaise à côté de Naruto.

-Tu aurais pu je sais pas moi appeler ? Tu me manques beaucoup.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ce cirque ?! Tu sais pas je sais pas… appeler ?! Venir me chercher ? Noon ! Tu dois toujours faire grand, dangereux et stupide !

S'énerva le brun.

-Je savais que tu ne serais pas venu si je t'avais appelé, et que si j'étais venus te chercher tu aurais fui. Et j'avais très envie de rencontrer Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas une raison de kidnapper mon petit ami !

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Ton...

Souffla le blond.

Sasuke se risqua un regard vers Naruto, le blond était paralysé, peut-être avait-il fait un arrêt cérébral ?

C'était sorti tout seul.

-Deidara m'a beaucoup parlé de Naruto, de ses pieds par exemple, mais il ne m'avait pas dit que vous sortiez ensembles.

Itachi lança un regard chaud à l'entre-jambe de Naruto, le blond rougit et croisa les jambes.

-Aw.

Fit Itachi avant de reporter son regard vers son frère qui semblait furieux.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

-J'essayais de voir si ce que Deidara disait était vrai, calmes-toi Sasuke.

S'excusa Itachi.

Sasuke serra la mâchoire, il avait vraiment envie d'arracher les yeux d'Itachi et de les faire manger à Deidara.

-Arrêtes !

S'énerva Sasuke en mettant ses mains devant l'entre-jambe de Naruto.

-Regardes ailleurs !

-Ooh on est possessif !

Fit Itachi moqueur

-La ferme ! Quoi qu'il en soit. On kidnappe pas les gens ! Tu t'imagines ce que maman aurait pu dire ?!

-Maman aurait dit « wouah mon fils devient grand ! » En fait c'est ce qu'elle va dire quand je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Itachi décrocha le téléphone fixe qui était posé sur son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrêtes !

-Réveilles ta moitié il va nous crever dans les pattes.

Il se tourna vers Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Hé.

Il posa timidement sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, le blond sursauta. Sasuke senti une boule de nervosité se former dans sa gorge, il avait dit ça sans réfléchir et si Naruto était contre ? Il voulait « rompre » le matin même alors...

-Petit ami ?

Souffla Naruto.

-Eh bien. Ouais... C'était un peu de ça dont je voulais te parler ce soir mais j'ai pas eu le temps _putain Itachi raccroche ce téléphone !_

-Ah désolé maman, Sasuke est un peu énervé, ouais je sais... Oui il est toujours aussi colérique... Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé Sasuke ?

-C'est le problème de qui au juste ?

Grogna le brun.

-Maman s'inquiète de ta ligne.

-J'ai pas dépassé les cinquante-deux kilos, et je ne suis pas descendu en dessous.

Souffla Sasuke.

-Ne t'en fais pas maman il se porte bien ! Quand est-ce que tu passes la voir ?

-Je suis censé avoir fugué pourquoi est-ce qu'on me parle au juste ?!

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Oui maman, il recommence, je vais lui dire, bisous !

Itachi raccrocha, et reporta son attention sur eux.

Naruto s'était fait une certaine image des Yakuzas, tout tatoués, vulgaires, violents, tout musclés. Mais Itachi était fin, bien qu'un peu plus large que Sasuke, de long fins, un visage délicat, certes il avait l'air porté sur la chose, mais il n'était pas _vulgaire_ que ce soit dans sa manière très classe de s'habiller avec sa chemise noire qui devait coûter trois fois son salaire que dans sa manière de s'exprimer.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte du fond se rouvrit, Sasuke poussa un soupir exaspéré alors que le blond, aux longs cheveux qu'il avait aperçu ce fameux samedi faisait son apparition.

-Oh non...

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Itachi~ je m'ennuie tout- ooh qui voilà ?

Sourit le blond avant de se poster derrière Itachi et d'enrouler ses bras autour du coup fin.

-Ils sont là pour s'amuser ? Ou bien pour être punis ?

Demanda le blond en se penchant sur l'oreille d'Itachi qu'il embrassa

-J'avais envie de rencontrer Naruto.

-Oh... Et ton avis ?

Souffla Deidara.

-Attends, tu chausses du combien Naruto ?

Demanda Itachi.

-Quoi ? Du-

-Ne réponds pas.

Le coupa violemment Sasuke.

-Dommage.

Répondit Itachi, déçu.

-C'est bon ? L'interrogatoire est fini ?

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Non ! Attends !

Commença Deidara.

-Non, tu connais Sasuke, il est super possessif.

-Merde !

S'exclama le blond.

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Au revoir !

Cria t-il avant de claquer la porte.

-A bientôt petit frère !

Rit Itachi.

Naruto reprit rapidement ses esprits et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Au revoir.

Souffla t-il à Itachi et Deidara qui lui firent un petit signe de la main

-Au fait Naruto, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

Demanda Itachi.

-Uzumaki.

Répondit Naruto avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose...

Souffla Itachi.

-Petit ami ?

Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke s'arrêta de marcher. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, si il se reprenait ça voudrait dire qu'il ne voulait pas que leur relation évolue et donc qu'ils deviennent plus que ce qu'ils sont, c'est-à-dire rien et optionnellement qu'il était d'accord pour arrêter de se voir.

Ce qui était loin d'être la vérité.

-Eum, ouais. À propos de ça...

-C'est pas quelque chose qui me dérange.

Répondit Naruto

Pardon ?

-Tu ne voulais pas... Arrêter ?

-C'est que je me sentais pas capable de continuer comme ça, et je ne voulais pas... Te forcer à accepter d'être un couple. Alors j'ai préféré dire que je voulais qu'on arrêtes. Et puis tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir ma phrase.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, c'est vrai il n'avait pas laissé Naruto terminer sa phrase. Mais il avait paniqué.

-Du coup, on va boire un café ? Ou bien tu veux rentrer ?

Sasuke fit mine de réfléchir un moment.

-Je suis pas contre rentrer et se réchauffer... Mais je suis pas contre discuter autour d'un café... Pour une fois qu'on sors.

Naruto sourit et suivit Sasuke jusque dans un petit café.

Ils commandèrent un café et s'installèrent à une table.

-Un café ?

Sourit Naruto.

-J'en ai besoin je crois.

Répondit Sasuke. Avec un sourire.

-C 'était, épuisant.

Continua Naruto.

-C'est sûr que se faire kidnapper... Désolé, mon frère à toujours été... Excessif.

Répondit Naruto.

Naruto se demanda d'un coup ce que Sasuke savait sur le métier de son frère, est-ce que Sasuke avait secrètement deviné ce qu'il faisait ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ton frère ?

-Il a reprit l'entreprise familiale.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

Ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment Naruto. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'apparemment leur père était chef avant Itachi.

-Ton anniversaire... C'est quand ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Demain.

Sourit Naruto.

-Mais, franchement j'attends pas grands chose. C'est... Vraiment pas grand chose.

Sasuke détecta une pointe de tristesse, dans les yeux de Naruto. Peut-être que son anniversaire n'était pas une bonne date... Il nota ça dans un coin de sa tête.

-Et toi ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Le vingt-trois juillet, mais je hais les fêtes, Suigetsu va sûrement essayer de faire un truc.

Soupira t-il.

-Vous êtes vraiment très proches.

Naruto posa son coude sur la table, et son visage dans sa paume, visiblement très intéressé.

-Ouais...

Si il voulait faire parler Naruto il devait parler de lui.

-Et il m'a beaucoup dépanné au lycée, je pense que c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas encore assassiné, toi aussi t'as l'air d'être proche de tes amis.

-Je les connais tous depuis ma naissance...

Sasuke sursauta, quelque chose se frottait contre sa cheville. C'était le pied de Naruto.

-T'as pas froid sans ta chaussure ?

Sourit Sasuke.

-Un peu mais ça vaut le coup.

Répondit Naruto taquin.

-On avais opté pour un café, non ?

-En ce moment j'aurais apprécié qu'il soit étalé sur toi.

-Je savais pas que t'étais dans ce genre de délires.

Sourit Sasuke.

-Si tu savais.

Sourit mystérieusement Naruto.

-Ce sera pour la prochaine fois donc.

-Hmm, j'en suis déjà tout excité.

Fit Naruto en remontant lentement son pied le long de la jambe de Sasuke.

Sasuke prit une gorgée de son café, suivit de Naruto.

Est-ce que les autres personnes présentes dans le café remarquaient ce qu'il se passaient entre eux ?

-Je vais te sauter dessus, si tu continue à faire monter ton pied.

Sourit Sasuke.

Le pied de Naruto passa de son genou à son entre-jambe.

-Désolé, dérapage.

Fit Naruto faussement désolé.

Sasuke avala rapidement le reste de sa tasse, ils se leva suivit de Naruto et ils payèrent puis quittèrent le café presque au pas de course.

Ils ne se dirent rien pendant tout le chemin, se contentant de marcher vite de toutes manières si Sasuke avait ne serait-ce qu'entendu respiration de Naruto il lui aurait sauté dessus et l'auraient fais dans la rue.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de l'immeuble. Une fois chez Sasuke, Naruto entraîna Sasuke à lui et l'embrassa violemment, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient.

-Pourquoi... On ne peut juste pas boire un café ?

Demanda Sasuke entre deux baisers

-Personnellement j'en aie envie à chaque fois que je te vois.

Souffla Naruto à son oreille.

-Entre autres.

Ajouta t-il en commençant à enlever le manteau de Sasuke. Il toucha à l'écharpe, mais la relâcha et détacha la ceinture de Sasuke. Sasuke détacha son écharpe, mais Naruto l'arrêta.

-Elle te va bien.

Insista Naruto.

Sasuke sourit en coin.

-Vraiment ?

Naruto hocha vivement la tête en réponse.

D'accord Naruto avait apparemment quelques petites perversions.

-Tu sais que je peux pas enlever mon haut si l'écharpe reste-là.

Sasuke vit Naruto se mordre la lèvre inférieure et plisser les yeux, il réfléchissait vraiment à un moyen de lui faire garder cette écharpe. Elle n'avait rien de spéciale, c'était juste une écharpe orange.

Son écharpe.

Oh.

-C'est pas grave…

Souffla Naruto.

Il entraîna Sasuke dans la chambre et l'allongea avant de reprendre les lèvres de Sasuke dans un baiser fougueux, Sasuke finit allongé sur son lit, Naruto au dessus de lui, embrassait ses lèvres, son cou, son torse, il suçotait ses pointes de chair. Les lèvres, la langue et les mains de Naruto étaient partout sur lui c'était si bon.

-Retournes-toi.

-Qu.. Oi ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas voir.

Sasuke se mit sur le ventre, il senti Naruto embrasser ses omoplates sa colonne vertébrale, il laissa une légère marque rosée sur le bas du dos.

-Tu sais ce qui serait sexy ?

Demanda Naruto

-Mnon ?

-Un tatouage.

-Hum, jamais Itachi s'en ait fait un il a eu super mal, je crois que c'était la première fois que j'ai vu mon frère pleurer.

-Dans le dos ?

-Ouais, un dragon noir.

-Humm.

En fait si, Itachi collait au cliché. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ça devait lui aller comme un gant.

Il embrassa les deux globes de chair qu'il empoigna et écarta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas fai-

Sasuke serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement, la langue de Naruto caressait doucement son entrée avant de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de lui, c'était bon très bon. Il sentait les mains de Naruto malaxer ses fesses qu'il tendait vers lui à la recherche de plus de plaisir. Jamais on ne lui avait fait ça, c'était tellement bon…

-Naaah Ah ! Naruto ! Prends-moi !

-T'es sûr ?

Souffla Naruto, Sasuke senti le souffle sur son anneau lubrifié et laissa le bas de son corps s'échouer sur le matelas, Naruto sourit.

Il embrassa les mollets, les chevilles, les talons de Sasuke, puis la plante des pieds, Sasuke souffla, et recula ses pieds.

-Tu es chatouilleux ?

-Naruto… Dépêches-toi…

Il passa ses doigts sur la plantes des pieds de Sasuke qui esquissa un petit rire et éloigna ses pieds des mains de Naruto.

-On est en plein quelque chose là !

-T'es chatouilleux ?

Répéta Naruto.

-Oui.

Avoua difficilement Sasuke.

-T'es la dernière personne que j'aurais pensé chatouilleuse.

Souffla Naruto en tentant de repasser ses doigts sur la plante des pieds du brun.

-Naruto !

-Désolé, j'arrive…

Il embrassa le bas du dos de Sasuke et commença à le préparer.

-Tu.. Fais exprès de prendre ton temps ?!

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Humm…

Il continua de faire aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur de Sasuke, puis appuya la tâche de plaisir de Sasuke, qui gémit. Naruto s'amusa à appuyer dessus, fixant Naruto se décomposer devant lui. Sasuke se frottait contre les couvertures espérant pouvoir avoir un peu plus de plaisir, Naruto céda et le pénétra lentement.

-Oui !

Souffla Sasuke, Naruto commença ces mouvement de vas-et-viens, et masturba Sasuke il calqua les rythmes de ses hanches et ceux de sa main.

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'attente ou bien leur nouveau statu de couple, mais il sentait Sasuke plus libre, il n'essayait plus de contenir sa voix, il retrouvait le Sasuke qu'il avait entendu cette fois-là.

Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, redescendant lentement de leur nuage de plaisir.

-Toi aussi ça t'irait bien.

Souffla Sasuke.

-De quoi ?

-Un tatouage.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Tu trouves ? Et où ça ?

-Hum… Ici… -Sasuke dessina une spirale autour du nombril de Naruto.- Et puis là. -Il posa sa main sur le pectoral droit de Naruto- Là, et sur ton omoplate.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'irait bien comme dessin ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Un truc tribal hyper cliché.

Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto rit et se tourna vers le plafond

Il sortait avec le plus jeune fils d'une famille de Yakuza. Il se demandait si Sasuke n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce que faisait sa famille, mais si il y faisait allusion et que Sasuke découvrait la vérité il serait mort…

Il referma ses bras autour du brun il ne voulait plus y penser. Il sortait avec Sasuke, c'était tout.

* * *

Preview chapitre 25:

"-Oh, bonjour ! Naruto est là je présume ?"

"-Vous savez, Samedi on fais une fête pour l'anniversaire de Naruto."

"-On pourrais la faire ici ?"

"-Tout pour ton amoureux hein, tu t'es ramolli.

Sourit le décoloré."

"-On ne batifole pas au travail !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il achetait pour Naruto ?"

"-Oui, vos costumes pour Halloween, j'ai prévu quelque chose de génial ! On inverse tout !

-On inverse ?

Répéta Sasuke les yeux plissés, il ne comprenait pas vraiment."

"-J'ai tout un tas d'idées pour halloween, je vous les donnerais quand quand Karin sera là, mais je peux vous jurer qu'elles sont géniales !

Sourit le grand brun avant de retourner dans son bureau."

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que le chapitre vous à plu ! pour le prochain chapitre je crois que les vacances tombent pas du tout en même temps cette fois-ci donc j'essaie de voir si je poste la semaine ou pas (au pire dites-moi quand sont vos vacances et je verrais :3)

Donc à la prochaine pour le chapire 25 !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! (Oui un chapitre le mardi c'est la magie de la Saint-Valentin) Non je voulais poster vendredi mais j'étais vraiment pas en forme donc je profite de la saint-valentin tout ça pour poster aujourd'hui (Et aussi j'ai pas écris quoi que ce soit pour la Saint-Valentin) Donc voilà !

 _ **Réponse à la Review anonyme:**_

 **Guest** : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! :3 J'allais quand-même pas faire Naruto se faire poursuivre par des gens qui l'auraient tué ! (Si mais ça aurait été une autre fanfiction XD) Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est la sonnette de son appartement qui le réveilla le lendemain. Il grogna et prit son téléphone entre ses mains… six heures. On osais le réveiller à six heures du matin ?! Alors qu'il lui restait encore du temps de sommeil ? Il jeta un œil à ses côtés et tomba sur Naruto endormit.

Il se leva, enfila un caleçon et un pantalon puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, prêt à insulter la personne qui avait osé déranger son sommeil.

-Oh, bonjour ! Naruto est là je présume ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui souriait, elle lui disais quelque chose.

-Euh…

Il toussota pour reprendre sa voix.

-Ouais ?

Reprit-il

-Très bien alors je vais chuchoter.

Sasuke plissa des yeux, qui était cette femme ?

-On s'est déjà vus, j'étais passée voir Naruto au café une fois Sakura Haruno une de ses amies, je crois que je suis sa préférée.

Sourit-elle.

-D'aaaccord…. Qu'est-ce vous faites là ?

-Vous savez, Samedi on fais une fête pour l'anniversaire de Naruto.

-Non, je sais pas.

Répondit Sasuke, le froid du hall rentrait dans l'appartement, il ne voulait pas faire rentrer cette femme chez lui et il voulait retourner se coucher dans les bras de Naruto.

-On fais une fête pour l'anniversaire de Naruto.

-Je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on fête son anniversaire ?

-C'est une surprise, pour qu'on puisse se retrouver tous ensembles !

-Et donc ?

-On pourrais la faire ici ?

Demanda Sakura.

-Pardon ?

-On a appris, que vous étiez très très très proches et je me disais que ce serait sympa… que vous nous passiez votre appart' pour faire plaisir à Naruto. Il ne nous vois plus trop et je suis sûre que ça doit le déprimer.

Elle essayait de l'amadouer avec les sentiments de Naruto.

Elle était forte.

-C'est d'accord.

-Yes !

Souffla t-elle.

-Il suffirait juste que vous accapariez Naruto, en dehors de l'immeuble Samedi après-midi le temps que l'on prépare tout, mais je suppose que vous pouvez le faire n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais essayer.

-Et j'aurais besoin de votre numéro de téléphone pour vous appeler ou vous envoyer des messages…

Sasuke soupira et dicta son numéro à la jeune femme. Elle lui tendit sa carte en retour.

-Ah oui ! c'est une surprise au fait.

-Je pense que je l'avais deviné.

Répondit-il en refermant la porte au nez de la jeune femme.

Il retourna dans la chambre ou il trouva Naruto assis sur son lit la couverture sur ses jambes et la main dans les cheveux, un air fatigué adorable sur le visage.

-C'était qui ?

-Des témoins de Jéhovah.

Répondit Sasuke.

-On a pas un digicode pour être protégés contre ça ?

-Peut-être que quelqu'un à laissé la porte ouverte.

Naruto soupira.

-Elle sert à rien si les gens la laissent ouverte… Aller, reviens au chaud.

Naruto enlaça Sasuke et referma la couverture autour d'eux.

-On va bientôt devoir se lever tu sais ça ?

-Je profite un peu de ta chaleur. Il commence à faire de plus en plus froid j'aime pas ça.

Se plaignit Naruto en enroulant ses bras autour du corps de Sasuke.

-On va encore finir en retard.

-'Pas grave Orochimaru n'est pas là.

-Peut-être qu'il va revenir ?

Naruto enfoui son visage dans le cou pâle. Il s'était déjà rendormit.

Sasuke se laissa lui aussi emporter par le sommeil, le réveil sonnerait quand même.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés au « Légendaire » ils avaient effectivement étés en retard, Naruto n'avait pas voulu se lever.

-Oh, en retard ?

Sourit Suigetsu.

-Dis-toi bien que je suis à un rien de t'assassiner là tout de suite.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Ouh, mauvais réveil.

-Des témoins de Jéhovah on sonnés tôt à l'appart'

Répondit Naruto en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Suigetsu fixait Sasuke.

-La vérité ?

-Une des amis de Naruto a sonnée tôt chez moi ils veulent organiser une fête et ont pensés que mon appartement serait une bonne idée, je sais même pas comment elle à pu rentrer dans l'immeuble et je veux pas savoir.

-Oh, t'as accepté ?

-Ouais.

-Tout pour ton amoureux hein, tu t'es ramolli.

Sourit le décoloré.

-La ferme.

Naruto quitta les vestiaires et Sasuke entra dans les vestiaires.

Le café ouvrit un moment après qu'ils aient préparés la salle.

-Bonjour !

S'exclama Orochimaru, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un chignon. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avaient fais se figer les trois hommes présents.

-Est-ce que c'est une jupe que vous portez ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui.

Répondit Orochimaru, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous avez l'air plus grand que d'habitude…

Remarqua Suigetsu.

Le patron releva un peu sa jupe longue noire pour montrer ses chaussures à talon blancs, et ses orteils manucurés, et vernis de violet.

-Votre tenue est…

Commença Naruto.

-Magnifique ! n'est-ce pas ?

Le coupa Orochimaru, tout souriant.

Les trois jeunes homme retinrent tout autre commentaires entre leurs dents, Orochimaru avait l'air heureux et en pleine forme, avec son magnifique maquillage, et sa jolie chemise blanche semi-ouverte.

Ça lui donnait un certain charme.

-J'ai tout un tas d'idées pour halloween, je vous les donnerais quand quand Karin sera là, mais je peux vous jurer qu'elles sont géniales !

Sourit le grand brun avant de retourner dans son bureau.

-J'ai peur.

Souffla Suigetsu.

-Ah oui, Naruto, Sasuke vous restez à l'intérieur il fait trop froid !

Cria Orochimaru de son bureau.

Naruto souffla de soulagement, il ne voulait pas rester debout dehors dans ce froid.

-À votre avis, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

-Je sais pas, mais je suis sûr que ça va être horrible.

Répondit Sasuke.

Lentement les clients entrèrent, les uns après les autres, ils y avaient moins de monde, en raison du froid, mais une personne était belle-et-bien là.

Sasuke posa violemment la tasse de café sur la table, il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

Demanda Kakashi.

-Tu existes.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Awn, pauvre petit. Hé Naruto !

Le blond qui servait une autre cliente se tourna vers et eux les rejoignit rapidement.

-Hé, bonjour Kakashi !

Le visage de Naruto rayonnait, Sasuke fit claquer sa langue contre son palet.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Sourit Kakashi.

-Merci !

Sourit Naruto des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il croyait que Naruto n'aimait pas qu'on lui souhaites joyeux anniversaire.

-Je savais pas si c'était convenable de t'offrir un cadeau pendant ton travail, alors je repasserais ce soir.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Je retrouve l'un de mes élèves préférés ! Je vais pas oublier son anniversaire.

Sasuke s'éloigna, il sentait que si il restait là à les écouter parler, il ferais une énorme crise de colère. Et finirait par assassiner Kakashi.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire devant des témoins.

Naruto revînt rapidement vers lui, il était tout joyeux, il pétillait.

-Kakashi, va m'offrir quelque chose !

-Oui, j'étais là quand il l'a dit.

Répondit-il amer.

-Désolé, je..

-Tu m'avais oublié ?

-Non ! Pas du tout !

Naruto serra Sasuke dans ses bras.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Souffla t-il à l'oreille pâle.

-Juste m'embrasser ?

Sourit Sasuke.

-Hmm, non.

-Hé vous deux !

Ils se tournèrent vers Kabuto qui les regardaient les sourcils froncés.

-On ne batifole pas au travail !

Naruto baissa les yeux, et s'éloigna de Sasuke, alors que Sasuke frappait sa langue contre son palet. Les joues un peu rouges.

-J'y vais.

Souffla le blond.

La journée fut calme, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée traversa sa tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il achetait pour Naruto ?

Son anniversaire était le lendemain.

Et donc comment est-ce qu'il ferait pour empêcher Naruto de retourner dans son appartement et lui acheter un cadeau ?

La journée passa, rapidement. L'heure des trois « Y » et de Karin.

Sasuke supposait qu'Orochimaru leurs parlerait d'halloween après la fermeture.

-Saaalut Naruto, on a appris que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire !

S'écria Kimberly.

-Ah, oui, c'est bientôt.

Sourit Naruto.

Naruto emmena les trois filles à leur table.

-Tu fais quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

-Ah, je sais pas encore.

Sourit Naruto.

-Vraiment ?! Peut-être qu'on te prépare une surprise ?

Sourit Tiffany.

-Peut-être, je serais pas si surpris que ça.

Sourit Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Demanda Mélany.

-Je sais pas vraiment, j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Répondit-il, jetant un regard à Sasuke.

-Aawn !

S'exclamèrent les trois filles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous commandez ?

Demanda finalement Naruto.

-On va prendre un café, et toi Tiffany ?

-Euh, je vais prendre un chocolat chaud.

Sourit la brune.

-C'est parti !

Sourit Naruto.

Il parti donner la commande à Juugo et Choji, puis s'occupa d'autres clients.

La journée se finit rapidement, ils rangeaient les tables au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit.

-Kakashi !

Sourit Naruto.

-Je suis venu t'apporter ton cadeau. Ne l'ouvre pas devant trop de personnes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Surprise

Sourit l'homme.

-Je vais partir vite, Sasuke ne pourras pas supporter de me voir deux fois dans une même journée, sinon il va me brûler vif !

S'exclama t-il avant de partir.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés, puis il sourit.

-Je vais ranger ça dans mon casier.

Quand il revint, Tous étaient assis à une table, pas de Orochimaru à l'horizon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Souffla Suigetsu.

-Je vais devoir partir, mes parents me bombardent de messages, ils pensent que j'ai encore fuguée.

Ajouta Karin.

-Je vais leurs envoyer un message.

Répondit Naruto en sortant son téléphone.

-Je te raccompagnerais

-Merci Suigetsu.

Sourit Karin.

-Excusez-moi du retard !

Orochimaru arrivait avec une boite dans les bras.

-J'avais du mal à retrouver ça !

Il posa la boite sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Demanda le décoloré.

-Vos costumes d'Halloween !

-Pardon ?

-Oui, vos costumes pour Halloween, j'ai prévu quelque chose de génial ! On inverse tout !

-On inverse ?

Répéta Sasuke les yeux plissés, il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-Karin, tu seras un majordome démoniaque !

Orochimaru posa un sachet devant l'adolescente dans lequel se trouvait son costume.

-Suigetsu tu seras une momie !

-Pourquoi une momie ?

Se plaignit-il.

-Sasuke te seras une soubrette.

-PARDON ?!

Sasuke fixait le sachet devant lui un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-Naruto tu seras une vampire !

- _Une_ vampire ?

-Une soubrette ?! Vous me déguisez en _soubrette_ ?!

-Une soubrette zombie, avec des morceaux de tissus qui pendant de partout.

Ajouta Orochimaru.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis une momie ?

S'énerva Suigetsu.

-C'est légal même de faire ça ?!

S'exclama Sasuke.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous contents de vos costumes !

Sourit Orochimaru.

-Une momie ?!

-C'est parce que tu es moche, il faut cacher ton visage un maximum.

Répondit Orochimaru.

-Et les cuistots ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Des pirates.

Répondit tranquillement Orochimaru en posant les deux costumes devant les deux hommes.

-Y'a des foulard, c'est bien.

Se contenta de dire Juugo.

-Donc, _je_ suis une soubrette et Choji un pirate ?!

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Bonne soirée !

Se contenta de répondre Orochimaru. En s'enfermant dans son bureau.

-Je crois que c'est le choc de la mort de Manda qui lui as fait ça.

Souffla Naruto.

-Vous avez vus son style ?! Il est beaucoup trop classe ! Cette jupe longue lui va tellement bien !

Sourit Karin.

-Je suis une momie !

Se plaignit Suigetsu.

-Au moins t'aura pas à porter de jupe toi.

Grogna Sasuke.

Ils prirent leurs costumes en mains et quittèrent le café.

-Toi il est comment ton déguisement ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-J'ai une longue jupe noire et un corset.

-T'es plutôt calme.

Constata Sasuke.

-Gamin j'aimais me déguiser en fille, du coup je retombe en enfance.

Sourit timidement Naruto.

-Vraiment ?!

-Ouais !

-J'en apprends tout les jours…

Souffla Sasuke.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de l'immeuble puis montèrent les escaliers, Naruto attira Sasuke à lui et l'embrassa.

-Je pense qu'au fil des jours t'en apprendra de plus en plus.

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke.

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à savoir ?

Souffla Sasuke.

-Un peu plus que moi.

Se contenta de répondre Naruto. Avant de se séparer de Sasuke.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

* * *

Preview chapitre 26:

"-Pourquoi on es pas allés au légendaire ?

Demanda Naruto."

"-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après ce délicieux café ?"

"-On verra.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke."

"-Tu connais cette maison ?

Demanda Naruto. Il était émerveillé."

"Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté, et Sasuke tira Naruto plus loin."

"Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était fuir le plus loin possible."

"Tu… Fêteras aussi ? J'aimerais que tu rencontres mes amis."

"-Ressors tout de suite de là.

Avertit Sasuke.

-Mais !

Commença Naruto."

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu pour me pardonner du retard il y aura un autre chapitre vendredi ! Bonnes vacances !


	26. Chapter 26

Bonsoir ! ou bien bonjour ! me voilà pour le chapitre 26 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était Samedi matin, il avait reçu un SMS de Sakura la veille pour dire qu'ils seraient tous là aux alentours de dix heures, il avait beaucoup converser avec la jeune femme, il savait donc qu'ils seraient moins de dix (détail qui le rassurait beaucoup) et qu'il n'y aurait que des amis proches de Naruto, qu'ils avaient tout préparés et que la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de garder Naruto en dehors de l'immeuble jusqu'à dix-huit heures.

C'est donc comme ça qu'il se retrouvait dans un café avec Naruto.

-Pourquoi on es pas allés au légendaire ?

Demanda Naruto.

-J'ai pas envie de voir Deidara.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

-Et pourquoi on es pas restés dans l'un de nos appartements pour pouvoir profiter de notre tout nouveau statut de couple ?

Sourit Naruto en se penchant sur la table.

-C'est ce qu'on fait.

Contra Sasuke, en s'éloignant.

Si jamais Naruto arrivait à l'embrasser c'était terminé.

Naruto se rassit sur sa chaise, un air boudeur sur le visage.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après ce délicieux café ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le plafond, il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Aha ! Je propose de retourner à l'appartement !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Je te fais visiter la ville.

Lâcha t-il rapidement.

-Tu me fais _visiter_ la ville ?

-Tu n'es pas beaucoup sorti depuis que tu es arrivé ici, donc je te fais visiter.

-Pour mon anniversaire ?

-Ouais.

-Et après ?

Sourit Naruto.

-On verra.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

Ils quittèrent le café une fois leurs boisson et leur petit déjeuné terminé, puis commencèrent à marcher.

-On va où ?

-On commence par la bibliothèque.

Naruto lui sourit.

-C'est un monument. J'y allais souvent quand j'étais plus jeune

-Tu lisais ?

-Beaucoup.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Ce pèlerinage de Sasuke commence à me plaire.

Sourit Naruto.

Ensuite ils avancèrent et se trouvèrent devant un grand bâtiment.

-Mon lycée.

-Je le connais… J'allais souvent voir Kakashi.

Avoua Naruto gêné.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et tira Naruto plus loin.

-C'est le Légendaire.

-Oui.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Tu traîne ici depuis combien de temps ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Ma naissance.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

Puis ils continuèrent, et tombèrent devant une immense maison, à style traditionnel japonais. Les barrières était grandes il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que les toits, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du bâtiment. Sasuke, lui avait accéléré il était passé au lycée et au Légendaire, il avait eu le réflexe de passer par ce chemin là.

-Tu connais cette maison ?

Demanda Naruto. Il était émerveillé.

-Ouais…

Souffla t-il, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était fuir le plus loin possible.

Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté, et Sasuke tira Naruto plus loin.

-Wow qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien du tout.

Naruto fixa Sasuke.

-C'est ma maison.

Avoua difficilement Sasuke.

-Vraiment ?! T'as grandi là-dedans ?!

C'était vraiment une maison de Yakuza…

-Ouais, on continue ?

Répondit rapidement Sasuke.

-C'est immense !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Ouais.

Répondit Sasuke en continuant d'avancer.

-Tu te perdais jamais dedans ?

-Y'avait pleins d'endroits dans lesquels j'avais pas le droit d'entrer donc pas vraiment.

Naruto avait découvert tout un tas de choses sur Sasuke, et sur la ville. Sasuke avait fait plusieurs sports de combats pendant sa jeunesse, il avait fréquenté un dojo, et puis il avait fait du tennis. Ses parents l'avaient forcé pour les sports de combats mais il avait lui-même choisi le tennis. Il avait beaucoup traîné dans le cinéma de la ville. Il était passionné de films d'horreur.

Enfin, il avait beaucoup parlé au passé, comme si maintenant il n'aimait plus rien de ce qu'il avait précédemment aimé.

Il se demandait si avant Sasuke était un jeune plein de vie comme les autres.

Il était déjà treize-heure quand ils eurent terminés, il décidèrent d'aller manger au fast-food.

-C'était une super matinée, j'ai bien aimé les anecdotes.

Sourit Naruto.

Découvrir un peu plus Sasuke et ce qu'il avait aimé, il avait trouvé ça très intéressant, même si il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que le brun ne parlait plus à sa famille.

Mais bon, lui non plus n'avait pas tout dit au brun.

-Et après cette fabuleuse visite où est-ce qu'on va ?

Il n'avait toujours pas d'idée de cadeaux pour le blond.

-T'es trop curieux, et trop pressé surtout.

Répondit Sasuke pour ne pas avoir à dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait perdu l'habitude de se promener dans les rues, de sortir.

-C'est pas de ma faute, je suis pressé de voir ce que les autres ont fais à mon appart'.

Sasuke leva lentement le visage vers Naruto.

Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Si tu fais tout ça c'est parce que les autres sont en train de décorer mon appart' non ?

-Ils décorent le miens.

Corrigea Sasuke.

Si Naruto savait déjà.

-Vraiment tu leurs a prêté ton appart'… Ouah.

-C'est rien, juste un appartement…

-Merci. Tu seras là hein ?

-Heum, oui c'est chez moi.

-Non je veux dire, tu… Fêteras aussi ? J'aimerais que tu rencontres mes amis. Ils sont comme mes frères et sœurs et vu que j'ai rencontré Itachi…

Sasuke croqua dans une frite.

-Je serais là.

Naruto sourit et croqua dans son hamburger.

-Tu sais quoi, je t'aurais plus vu du genre à prendre une salade.

-Je suis dans un fast-food, c'est pas pour manger saint.

-Du coup, maintenant que je sais…

-Non, on ira… J'en sais rien au centre commercial.

Cette perspective lui donnait déjà la migraine.

-Cette après-midi je vais chez Karin… Tu voudras venir ?

Ah oui, le père de l'adolescente l'avait invité, pour discuter.

-Je pense que t'as un tas de choses importantes à dire à ton oncle, je vais te laisser avec lui. Tu m'enverra un SMS quand t'aura f-

Il n'avait pas le numéro de Naruto.

-Tiens, mon numéro.

Sourit le blond.

Sasuke prit entre ses doigts le téléphone tendu par Naruto et ajouta le numéro dans son téléphone, il envoya un SMS au blond qui le reçu.

-Je t'enverrais un message quand j'aurais fini.

Sourit Naruto.

Ils terminèrent de manger puis se séparèrent.

Sasuke décida de profiter du temps que Naruto allait passer chez son oncle pour lui chercher un cadeau.

Il avait fait plusieurs boutiques, espérant que l'une d'elle lui donne une idée, mais après une heure il abandonna, il ne savait pas du tout quoi acheter pour le blond.

Il demanda du secours.

-Tiens, tiens, Sasuke… Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Fit Suigetsu moqueur

-Qu'est-ce que t'as acheté pour Naruto ?

-Quoi ?

-Dis-moi ce que tu lui as pris.

-Non, tu sais pas garder un secret tu vas lui dire.

Répondit Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu.

-Aaaah tu ne sais pas quoi lui acheteer.

-Suigetsu.

S'impatienta Sasuke.

-T'as qu'as te mettre à poil dans sa chambre avec un nœuds sur la-

Sasuke raccrocha.

Suigetsu ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

Un vent plus violent que les autres souffla, il enfoui son nez dans son écharpe.

Elle ne sentait presque plus comme Naruto…

Il releva la tête.

Il savait ce qu'il allait lui offrir.

Il passa par son appartement, il était curieux de voir ce que les amis de Naruto avaient fait chez lui.

Quand il ouvrit la porte il vit la table de son salon pleine de bols, vides pour le moment et celle de la cuisine également, une pancarte joyeux anniversaire était suspendue au plafond.

-Hé salut Sasuke !

S'exclama Sakura qui essuyait un énième verre.

Ils avaient emmenés leurs propres affaires.

-Tu t'en sors avec Naruto ?

Sasuke était étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle la jeune femme le tutoyait.

-Il est chez… Son oncle. Il m'envoie un SMS quand il a fini.

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'un tapis de fourrure rose était sous ses pieds, et faisait tout le salon.

-On a juste un peu soulevés les meubles… et déplacés une table, pour la guirlande on a cherchés des trous qui étaient déjà là...Et Tu venais bien voir si on avais pas mit le feu chez toi hein ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte.

-Ok tout va bien, et ton chat est une vraie perle.

Il sourit en fixant son chat qui se roulait sur le tapis, appréciant la douceur du sol.

-Je crois que je vais lui faire cadeau d'un carré.

Sourit la jeune femme.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire comme il pouvait.

Bien qu'il soit heureux de ne pas être tombé sur une horde de personnes, toutes aussi colorés et bruyantes que Naruto, ou bien que ce qu'il avait entendu lors de l'emménagement du blond, il se souvenait avoir entendu Sakura utiliser le mot « on »

-Tu… Es toute seule ?

Il se permettait de la tutoyer, vu qu'elle le tutoyait.

-Oh, Lee est parti chercher une deux chaise, Chôji est retourné chez lui pour s'occuper de tout ce qu'il y aura à manger. Et Tenten vois pour d'autres décorations.

Lui répondit-elle.

Il se demandait si il arrivait à cette femme d'arrêter de sourire ou bien d'avoir mal au zygomatiques.

-D'accord.

Sakura reparti à son essuyage de verres.

Sasuke entra dans sa chambre et fouilla dans ses placards à la recherche de ce qu'il cherchait.

Il sourit lorsqu'il la trouva et l'emballa.

Heureusement il lui restait du papier cadeau.

Il ressorti quelques moment après, il entendait des voix discuter.

Un homme, pas plus grand que lui habillé en un ensemble jogging vert et une coupe au bol discutait avec Sakura, il se tourna vers lui.

-Bonjour, vous devez être le propriétaire, je suis Rock Lee enchanté.

En dehors de son horrible tenue et de son enthousiasme beaucoup trop grand il avait l'air d'une personne normale.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Répondit-il en serrant la main tendue par l'autre brun.

-J'espère que la nouvelle couleur de votre sol ne vous dérange pas trop c'est Sakura et Kiba qui ont choisis.

Fit Lee d'un ton qui cachait une certaine amertume.

Kiba… C'était celui qui était passé au café.

-Ça va.

Se contenta-il de répondre

-Je vais chercher l'autre chaise.

-Ramène-la en un coup, je sais qu'on est en avance mais n'en profite pas pour faire cinq allers-retours dans les escaliers !

Cinq allers-retours?!

C'était donc le sportif…

Son chat sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et se frotta à lui.

Il se baissa pour le caresser un moment.

-Vu qu'on est seuls pendant un moment, parce que bien évidemment Lee n'a pas pu s'empêcher de garer la voiture à cinq pâtés de maison. Toi et Naruto ça fait combien de temps au juste ?

-Quoi ?

-Naruto n'a pas voulu me répondre quand je posais des questions sur toi, alors j'en profite pour demander.

-Je pense pas pouvoir répondre pour Naruto.

-Arg je savais que t'allais dire un truc comme ça !

Se plaignit la rosée.

-Mais bon, ça prouve que tu respectes Naruto.

Fini malicieusement la jeune femme.

C'était donc un test.

Il resta un moment à discuter avec Sakura de la fête, elle faisait référence à des souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec elle, mais ça lui permettait de connaître un peu les amis de Naruto.

Vu que malgré le fait qu'ils semblent être très proches Naruto n'en parle jamais.

Une fois que Lee eut terminé de remonter des chaises et d'autres choses que Sakura lui demandait d'emmener ou bien d'aller acheter à la dernière minute il décida de partir et de les laisser finir.

Il avait surtout une énorme migraine, cette Sakura pourrait envisager une carrière de rappeuse tellement elle parlait vite.

-Je vous laisse… Finir.

Il referma la porte et descendit les escaliers.

Il en profita pour vérifier son courrier, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Ressors tout de suite de là.

Avertit Sasuke.

-Mais !

Commença Naruto.

-Naruto. Je croyais que tu m'enverrais un message, une fois fini chez Karin.

-Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil discret.

-Non ! Demi-tour

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant le temps qu'il nous reste ?

Sasuke jeta un œil rapide à sa montre, il était 17h

Il soupira.

-Sûrement pas gâcher une surprise.

-Aller on peut aller chez moi ils ne saurons rien !

-Naruto. On entends tout ce que fais le voisin !

S'exclama Sasuke.

-Ouais je sais, mais on peut être silencieux…

Sourit le blond

Sasuke regarda Naruto de haut en bas.

-Non, on peut pas.

-T'as raison on peut pas.

Souffla le blond.

Sasuke tira Naruto.

-Je sais où est-ce qu'on va aller.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber avec, jusqu'au parc.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke.

-Le parc ?

-Oui.

-Je t'aurais jamais imaginé être une personne qui aime les parcs.

-Je les aimes que le soir quand y'a personne.

Répondit Sasuke.

Il se souvenait une fois son père était parti rapidement de la maison, c'était en hiver, ils étaient en train de dîner, il avait reçu un appel et était parti presque en courant, il avait essayé de lui en empêcher mais il s'était énervé contre lui. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père

Il avait tellement pleuré, qu'Itachi l'avait emmené ici pour le faire penser à autre chose.

Ils avaient joués au ballon, et avaient discutés.

C'était un beau souvenir.

-C'est vrai que ça détend.

Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke senti la main de Naruto s'enrouler dans la sienne, il tourna la tête vers le blond prêt à lui ordonner de lui lâcher la main, mais les yeux bleus de Naruto brillaient tellement, on aurais pus les confondre avec le ciel étoilé.

Alors il resserra ses doigts.

Il restèrent presque une heure à se promener, et à s'échanger des banalités.

Le téléphone de Sasuke vibra, Sasuke prit son téléphone et lu le SMS de Sakura, juste deux mots « c'est bon »

Et ils firent demi-tour.

-Fais de ton mieux pour avoir l'air surpris.

Prévint Sasuke.

-Toutes les fêtes surprise qu'ils me font depuis mes seize ans ne sont pas des surprises.

Sourit Naruto.

* * *

Preview chapitre 27:

"Ça, c'est Hinata.

Naruto soufflait, c'était comme si cette personne était une pierre précieuse, ou bien son propre enfant, Sasuke la jalousie l'envahir"

"-J'étais folle amoureuse de lui… Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Elle parlait de Naruto."

"-Chéri, pose ce verre."

"-Quoi ?

-Les enfants, tu les aimes ?"

"Naruto, voulait un enfant ?"

"Sasuke appréciait, ça lui permettait d'en savoir plus sur Naruto, puisque le blond ne lui disait rien. **"**

 **"** -Joyeux anniversaire.

Souffla Sasuke"

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! à Vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 27 !


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour ! me voilà pour le chapitre 27 ! désolée du retard j'ai eu une coupure d'internet ! (enfin plus qu'une coupure mais vous êtes là pour lire la vie de Naruto et Sasuke pas la mienne ! :3)

 **Réponse à la review anonyme:**

 **Trollforever:** Merci ! contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! T'en fais pas ça arrive ! on en sauras enfin plus sur Naruto et Sasuke ! J'espère que le chapitre 27 te plaira aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto allait ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de Sasuke quand il se tourna vers le brun.

-Quoi ?

-Un baiser, un seul un dernier j'imagine que tu ne voudras pas qu'un s'embrasse devant tout mes amis alors, j'ai besoin de me recharger en Sasuke.

Sasuke céda et embrassa Naruto, c'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient à peine touchés aujourd'hui.

C'était pas la mort.

Cette pensée quitta son cerveau quand il sentit l'étreinte de Naruto se resserrer sur les hanches, il repoussa le blond.

-Hé. Un baiser.

Naruto s'excusa et ouvrit la porte.

-SURPRISE !

-Woaah, c'est génial vous êtes tous là !

S'exclama Naruto en sautant des les bras de Sakura.

-C'est Sasuke qui l'a permit !

Fit la rosée, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke un sourire au lèvres et serra les brun dans ses bras.

-Merci.

Souffla t-il à l'oreille pâle.

Sasuke referma ses bras autour de Naruto.

Puis la fête commença, Naruto lui présenta tout ses amis.

-Sakura, on se connais depuis le jardin d'enfants mais elle me détestait on es devenus amis au collège.

-Enchantée !

S'exclama Sakura Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête, de toutes façon ils était déjà tiré autre pars par Naruto.

Elle avait troquée son pull bordeaux et son jean clair contre une jolie robe patineuse bordeaux et des collants opaques noirs.

-Kiba, on est amis depuis notre naissance !

Naruto fit un clin d'oeil au brun, c'était le fameux Kiba. Celui qui étais au Légendaire la dernière fois.

-Enfin on se rencontre !

Sourit l'autre brun, Sasuke serra sa main, si les autres n'étaient pas au courant pour eux, lui il devait le savoir.

Kiba et Sakura, ça en fait deux qui étaient au courant pour leur relation, sans oublier Choji.

-Alors voici Lee, on s'est rencontré au lycée.

-On s'est croisé cet après-midi !

S'exclama Lee en entraînant Sasuke dans une étreinte.

-Voilà Ino ! On se connais depuis le jardin d'enfants aussi mais on est devenus amis au lycée !

-Bonsoir !

La blonde sourit, et ramena ses cheveux en arrière puis serra la main de Sasuke.

-Oh vous savez quoi les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ! Dans mes bras !

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de fuir et se retrouva étouffé par la blonde, Naruto le sauva rapidement.

-Désolé, il est prit

Sourit le blond.

Ino se contenta de faire une moue boudeuse.

Naruto le poussa vers Choji.

-Tu connais Choji on se connais depuis la maternelle.

-Salut Sasuke !

Sourit le cuistot.

Sasuke lui fit un signe de main.

-Tenten on s'est rencontrés au lycée

-Salut Sasuke ! Super appart !

S'exclama la brune, et Sasuke sourit.

-Et ça, c'est Hinata.

Naruto soufflait, c'était comme si cette personne était une pierre précieuse, ou bien son propre enfant, Sasuke la jalousie l'envahir, puis quand il vit la brune, se sentiment s'envola.

Elle était enceinte.

-Enchantée.

Sourit la brune, Sasuke pouvait déjà deviner quel genre de personne elle était, calme, douce, gentille. Il se sentait apaisé en sa présence. Comme si une aura l'entourait.

-Moi aussi.

-C'est mon, filleul

Sourit le blond.

Sasuke vit le sourire d'Hinata s'agrandir.

-On se connais depuis le jardin d'enfants mais on a commencés à se parler au collège, et c'est la fiancé de Kiba. Hé je vous présente Sasuke ! Mon petit ami !

Tous applaudirent. Et la fête commença.

Naruto s'éloigna pour partager avec ses amis, alors que Sasuke s'assit à côté d'Hinata.

-C'est… Un garçon ?

La brune quitta des yeux son fiancé, et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-On sais pas encore, on veut la surprise… En fait je veux la surprise mais Kiba respecte mon choix… Presque.

Hinata parti dans un petit rire.

-Toi et Naruto, ça date de quand ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Il était gêné de dire que ça ne datait que de la veille, mais il était tout aussi gêné de raconter toute l'histoire. Et il ne se voyait pas l'envoyer bouler.

-Officiellement, c'était y'a deux jours.

Se contenta t-il de répondre.

-J'étais folle amoureuse de lui… Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Elle parlait de Naruto.

-Et puis, j'ai… Su qu'il ne me voyait pas comme ça, et… Quelques temps après j'ai remarquée Kiba, qui était-là pour moi tout autant que Naruto et qui m'aimait vraiment.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui racontait tout ça ?

-Et, maintenant me voilà. Avec l'homme le plus gentil du monde.

-Pourquoi…

-Il t'aime. Je l'ai assez observé pour remarquer quand il est vraiment amoureux. Et Naruto… T'aimes. Du coup j'ai pensé que vous vous connaissiez depuis plus longtemps. Mais c'est tout récent non ?

-On s'est connus un peu après qu'il ai emménagé ici…

Hinata semblait impressionnée.

-Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde

Sourit la brune.

-Merci… Et félicitation, pour… L'enfant.

Hinata passa lentement sa main sur son ventre.

-Merci.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter de banalités. Il n'aurait jamais pensé parler avec quelqu'un ce soir-là.

Puis Kiba s'installa à côté d'eux.

Entre eux.

-Alors comme ça tu sors avec Naruto.

-Chéri, pose ce verre.

Souffla Hinata.

Kiba se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-T'en fais pas, j'ai pas beaucoup bu.

Sourit-il avant de poser son verre sur la table.

-Et donc ?

Répondit Sasuke, il n'aimait pas la manière dont il s'était approché de lui.

-J'aurais jamais cru t'es pas _vraiment_ son genre.

Sasuke l'ignora.

-Kiba !

S'exclama Hinata. Elle frappa sur l'épaule du brun.

-Je voulais pas paraître méchant, c'était une constatation. C'tout… T'aimes les enfants ?

Quoi ?

Il prit enfin la peine de se tourner vers on interlocuteur.

-Quoi ?

-Les enfants, tu les aimes ? j'en parle parce que je vais avoir le plus beau petit garçon du monde.

Il pouvait vraiment dire en face d'une femme enceinte qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants ?

-Ça dépend de leur éducation.

Se contenta-il de répondre.

-On feras de notre mieux.

Sourit Hinata.

Sasuke pouvait en être sûr.

-En plus avec Naruto comme parrain, je suis sûr qu'il recevra autant d'amour et de respect qu'il faudra.

Ajouta Kiba.

Le parrain n'était-il pas censé être là juste au cas où les parents mouraient ? Ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas à Hinata.

Pour Kiba ça restait à voir.

-Comment ça ?

-On lui a promis de le faire participer le plus possible à la vie de l'enfant, il adore ça et vu qu'il est gay. Sauf si il adopte mais ça risque d'être compliqué.

Naruto, voulait un enfant ?

Il se tourna vers le blond qui riait avec Sakura.

-Et toi Sasuke ?

Lui demanda Hinata.

-Je… J'y ai jamais pensé.

-Tu as tout le temps, et peut-être que je sais pas voir notre enfant t'aideras… J'espère en bien.

Sourit la brune.

Ils l'acceptaient comme ça ? Dans leur famille ?

-Peut-être.

Ah Naruto s'approchait d'eux.

-J'espère que tu t'entends bien avec eux, Hinata c'est pas compliqué mais lui !

Fit Naruto en pointant Kiba du doigt vexant son ami.

-Moi ?

-Oui toi je sais très bien que tu viens d'essayer de le mettre mal-à-l'aise.

-Pas du tout !

-Si, il l'a fait.

Fit Hinata.

-Hey ! On fait une photo ?

Proposa Lee. D'un coup.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina.

-Oui !

Naruto Tira Sasuke à lui, et se colla au brun, Kiba se colla à Hinata, et tous se rapprochèrent, Lee accrocha son téléphone à sa perche à selfie et prit la photo.

-Tu me l'enverra ?

Demanda Naruto. Lee hocha la tête.

La fête reprit son cours, et rapidement tous étaient assis en rond à discuter joyeusement.

-Et Naruto, s'était cassé la jambe et une côte en tombant de l'arbre.

Ils rirent tous face au souvenir.

Sasuke appréciait, ça lui permettait d'en savoir plus sur Naruto, puisque le blond ne lui disait rien.

Naruto avait déjà rencontré son frère, le petit ami de son frère (même si c'était contre sa volonté). Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il savait sur Naruto ? Maintenant qu'il était bientôt parrain, et qu'il était un enfant turbulent, chose qu'il avait déjà deviné.

-Et quand il a volé la mascotte du lycée voisin !

-Notre héro !

Naruto baissa la tête, il devait avoir un peu honte de ces souvenirs.

-Le lycée voisin était privé, et ils s'amusaient à nous prendre de haut, donc Naruto est allé voler leur mascotte.

Raconta Tenten.

-Qui était un cochon.

Précisa Sakura.

Naruto avait donc volé un _cochon_?

-Un cochon ?

Fit-il à Naruto.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire gêné

-Si ça avait été un loup il l'aurait fait aussi, c'est le symbole qui compte il leur a volé leur fièreté.

Précisa Lee

-Non leur fiérté c'était le trophée de Football.

-Que Naruto a cassé.

-C'était un accident.

Précisa le blond.

-Ils quittaient le stade victorieux après leur victoire et Naruto leur est rentré dedans. Le trophée est tombé et s'est cassé.

Raconta Hinata.

-Ils avaient triché de toutes façon.

Ajouta Kiba amer. Il devait faire parti de l'équipe.

La soirée consistait à écouter des souvenirs de Naruto. Et discuter avec ses amis.

Chojî s'avérait être quelqu'un de particulièrement sympathique et ouvert. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de discuter avec lui.

Dommage.

-Et vous vous rappelez quand il faisait la route du collège au collège d'ici en vélo ou bien en trottinette juste pour aller voir ce prof ?

« Ce prof devait être Kakashi »

Naruto jeta des coups d'œils, à Sasuke, mais le brun semblait serein.

-C'était mon prof de maths.

Précisa le brun.

-Vraiment ?!

S'étonna le groupe.

-Donc vous avez forcément du vous rencontrer à un moment où à un autre !

S'exclama Tenten.

Peut-être.

Sûrement.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto analysant son visage, il aurait pu l'oublier, le lui d'avant aurait pu l'oublier.

-C'est totalement fou d'y penser. Peut-être même que vous vous êtes parlés !

Ajouta Lee

Ils restèrent là a discuter puis l'heure du gâteau arriva.

-C'est chef Choji qui l'a fait !

Précisa Sakura.

C'était un beau gâteau, il était tout blanc avec des morceaux de pistaches sur le dessus et un « Joyeux Anniversaire Naruto » écrit en chocolat. Et un petit bonhomme qui devait être le blond on le remarquait avec les yeux bleus et les trois cicatrices qu'il avait aux joues, faites lors de sa chute de l'arbre. Juste en dessous de son nom.

Tous chantaient « Joyeux Anniversaire » plus ou moins, plus ou moins faux mais tous chantaient. Même Sasuke s'y était timidement mit.

Ils attendirent que Naruto souffle sur les bougies.

-J'espère c'est pas encore des bougies qui s'éteignent pas.

Fit Naruto avant de souffler sur les bougies qui s'éteignirent tout de suite.

-D'accord, rien dans la déco, pas de photos compromettantes pour m'embarrasser devant Sasuke, rien dans le gâteau, ou est la farce ?

-Nulle part !

Firent innocemment la troupe d'amis de Naruto.

C'était un gâteau au chocolat, avec une délicieuse crème au milieu.

Il n'avait jamais mangé les plats de Choji, il était plutôt bon. Et ça c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le complimenter.

Puis ils passèrent aux cadeaux, il vit les sourires des amis de Naruto, quand le blond ouvrit le premier paquets. C'était tout petit sûrement de la taille du pouce. Et Naruto prit une expression épuisée en ouvrant le paquet.

-Je le savais.

C'était une tétine en forme de pénis.

-Je suis sûr que presque tout les cadeaux que je vais ouvrir aurons une forme de pénis.

-Essaie.

Sourit Kiba.

Naruto ouvrit celui tendu par Kiba, c'était une cloche à sexe.

-Vu que t'es casé elle va pouvoir te servir maintenant.

Naruto lança un regard désolé à Sasuke en ouvrant les autres.

Naruto avait reçu : Un slip banane, des bonbons en forme de pénis, à la fraise et à la menthe, des sucettes en forme de pénis, une magnifique carte qui lui souhaitait des années de bonheur avec à l'intérieur une photo d'eux tout petits (de la part d'Hinata) et une coque pour son téléphone en forme de renard son animal préféré (De la part de Sakura). Puis une écharpe noire.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, et enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou, elle avait son odeur.

-Tiens c'est marrant que Sasuke t'offre une écharpe noire, parce qu'il en a une orange.

Remarqua Ino.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

-Oh, oh ! Awn c'est trop chou !

S'exclama Ino.

Naruto embrassa Sasuke sur la joue. Sasuke sursauta, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter puis chacun aida un peu à nettoyer l'appartement, Sakura laissa quand-même le tapis rose, elle reviendrait le chercher un autre jour. Sasuke était prêt à soulever lui-même tout les meubles pour lui rendre mais la rosée avait insisté. Ils s'étaient tout dis au revoir et étaient partis.

-Tu t'entends bien avec Hinata.

Souffla Naruto.

-Elle gentille.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

La brune avait passée la soirée à lui préciser les anecdotes, pour pas qu'il soit perdu dans les conversations.

-Bon maintenant-

-Tu veux pas jouer avec tes cadeaux ?

Sourit Sasuke en pointant du doigt la fameuse cloche.

-Vraiment ?

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête.

Naruto prit la cloche et la sonna.

Sasuke le poussa lentement dans la chambre le chat quitta le lit de Sasuke en les voyant arriver.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Souffla Sasuke en détachant la ceinture du blond.

-Embrasses-moi d'abord.

Demanda Naruto.

-T'es sûr ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

Sasuke remonta vers les lèvres de Naruto qu'il embrassa, il veillait bien à ce que Naruto ne prenne pas le contrôle du baiser.

Ce soir c'était lui qui dominait.

Il retira l'écharpe et le haut de Naruto, et embrassa le torse bronzé, s'attardant sur les tétons soutirant quelques soupirs du blond, il caressait ce qu'il n'embrassait pas, cherchant les zones qui feraient soupirer Naruto et celles qui le chatouillaient.

Il termina d'enlever les pantalon et le sous vêtement de Naruto,

Il remonta vers son tiroir pour prendre, du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit.

-Non, vraiment ?

Sasuke embrassa Naruto , qui enroula rapidement ses bras autour de la nuque pâle, Il écarta les jambes, laissant la place au corps de Sasuke et descendit les baisers le long de la nuque pâle, Sasuke mordillant un peu la peau, Sasuke tenta de se soustraire aux baisers.

-Ah… Arête c'est moi qui… Naruto !

-Alors dépêches-toi.

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke avant de la mordiller.

Sasuke enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant et les dirigeants vers l'entrée de Naruto, il fit d'abord entrer un doigt, puis lentement un deuxième, la préparation était lente, il devait veiller à ne pas faire de mal à Naruto au moment de la pénétration.

-Vas-y…

Finit par soupirer Naruto. Sasuke embrassa le torse de Naruto, puis son ventre, puis l'intérieur des cuisse bronzée, avant de finalement se positionner. Il pénétra lentement Naruto, serrant les dents, pour ne pas jouir tout de suite, et commença lentement ses vas-et-viens, Naruto attira Sasuke à lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, Sasuke senti les mains de Naruto sur ses fesses, ou il planta ses ongles, Sasuke retînt un gémissement.

Les gémissements de Naruto, les mains et les ongles du blond qui se plantaient dans sa peau, le marquant sûrement, c'était un mélange de sensations qu'il aimait beaucoup trop.

-Sas… Sasuke ah plus vite ! Ne t'arrêtes pas !

Sasuke continuait, encouragé par les gémissements de Naruto, puis se sentant sur sa fin il commença à masturber Naruto en rythme avec ses vas-et-viens.

Puis ils jouirent ensembles.

Sasuke se retira, noua le préservatif et le jeta.

-Allonges-toi là.

Souffla Naruto en tapotant son torse.

-S'il te plaît.

Sasuke sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse de Naruto, il enroula son bras autour de Naruto.

Ils étaient à l'aise là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-C'était, génial, toute cette journée… Merci.

-Tant que ton amie reprend son horrible tapis rose, tout va bien.

Naruto rit.

-Il faudrait au moins que je face pareil pour ton anniversaire, ou bien mieux, avec des feux d'artifices… Et tout.

-Des feux d'artifices ? Rien que ça ?

-Ouais.

-Je croyais que tu ne le fêtais pas ?

-Je voulais pas que tu t'embêtes à y penser.

Répondit Naruto.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Souffla Sasuke

-Merci.

* * *

Preview chapitre 28:

"-On es dimanche on peut juste rester allongés toute la journée.

Proposa Naruto."

"-Peut-être que… Je peux t'en dire plus… Sur moi."

"-On va vivre d'amour et de nouilles fraîches."

"-Aaaah Netfilx and chill ?

Sourit Naruto."

"Naruto ferma la porte de son appartement, il posa ses affaires sur le fauteuil et ouvrit la boite que Kakashi lui avait emmené, il s'assit sur le fauteuil. Un tas pages de journaux se trouvaient à l'intérieur,

Il connaissait enfin son nom.

Minato Namikaze."

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu ! a Vendredi 3 Mars pour le chapitre 28 !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! voici le chapitre 28 de Le Voisin ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en premier, il sourit en voyant le visage endormi de Sasuke sur son torse et passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns.

C'était ça le vrai bonheur.

Il ne se serait jamais imaginé là avec une personne qu'il aimait tant. Il s'était toujours imaginé vivre sa vie seul, alors que ses amis auraient chacun trouvés chaussure à leur pied. Il s'était vu comme l'oncle célibataire un peu étrange. Et il avait rencontré Sasuke.

Il avait promit à Kiba de revenir avant la naissance de son enfant, mais… Il ne se voyait tout simplement pas partir et laisser Sasuke, et puis ici il s'était fait sa petite vie. Il savait qu'il s'investissait trop vite, il ne savait rien de Sasuke et Sasuke ne savait rien de lui. Et ils n'étaient vraiment ensembles que depuis une journée.

Sasuke se réveilla lentement, et s'éloigna du blond, se couchant sur son côté.

-Bonjour.

Sourit Naruto.

-T'es encore réveillé avant moi…

Naruto sourit.

-Ouais.

Sasuke se redressa lentement, mais Naruto le rallongea.

-On es dimanche on peut juste rester allongés toute la journée.

Proposa Naruto.

Sasuke rabattit la couverture sur lui et se coucha près de Naruto.

Il se sentait étrangement bien là dans le silence de sa chambre dans les bras de Naruto. Il voudrait être là pour toujours.

Il senti la main de Naruto dans ses cheveux, et sourit.

Sasuke était comme un chat, Naruto pouvait presque l'entendre ronronner dans ses bras.

-Tes amis t'ont quand-même offert que des choses en rapport avec le sexe .

-Chaque années, ils me font un coup comme ça, une fois c'était la déco une autre fois c'était le gâteau. Cette année c'est les cadeaux… Comment tu les as trouvés ?

Sasuke réfléchi un moment.

-Sympathiques. Je crois.

-Kiba ressemble à un connard parfois mais en fait il est presque gentil.

-Hn.

-En plus c'est le père de ma future nièce !

Sasuke observa la sourire de Naruto, il était éclatant.

-Je suis content que tu aies passé une bonne soirée aussi…

-J'ai pu en apprendre un peu plus sur toi.

-Hm…

La main de Naruto arrêta ses caresses. Le blond semblait réfléchir.

-Donc, peut-être que… Je peux t'en dire plus… Sur moi.

Souffla t-il.

Naruto baissa la tête vers lui.

-Comme ?

-J'en sais rien… choisis un sujet.

-Ta famille ? Où bien comment t'as finis par travailler au café ? Comment tu as fais pour devenir ami avec Suigetsu ? Ou bien-

-Hé, y'en a trop !

-Mais je veux tout savoir de toi…

Répliqua Naruto.

-Je sais, je te donnerais une récompense à chaque réponses.

-Je suis pas un animal.

Naruto embrassa le crâne de Sasuke.

-J'ai commencé à travaillé au café a dix-sept ans.

-Comme Karin ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il se contentait de regarder Naruto dans les yeux. Le blond sourit et ses mains glissèrent le long du dos pâle, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Sasuke, qui rit.

-Mnon, je travaillais à plein temps…

Naruto embrassa le torse de Sasuke, ses baisers descendaient lentement.

-Tu n'allais pas au lycée ?

-Non, j'ai laissé-ah ! Tu m'as mordu ?!

-Désolé, je voulait voir si c'était aussi bon que ça en avait l'air, je vais me faire pardonner.

Il embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses pâles, et les genoux de Sasuke. Les chevilles… Puis s'arrêta.

-Faut mettre une pièce.

Fit Naruto en chatouillant la plante des pieds de Sasuke qui se mit à rire.

-Naruto !

-Comment tu fais pour avoir d'aussi beaux pieds ?

Fit Naruto.

-J'en sais rien. Arrête de me chatouiller !

Naruto cessa et embrassa le talon, puis le tendon, et le mollet de Sasuke, qu'il mordilla.

-J'ai laisser tomber le lycée après avoir quitter ma maison.

Naruto remonta ses baisers à la cuisse de Sasuke, il commença à masturber le brun.

-Nah-ruto…

Il remonta sur le cou du brun et l'embrassa, le mordilla, Sasuke plongea ses mains dans les cheveux blond, Naruto descendit ses baisers, sur l'épaule pâle, puis s'arrêta.

-On me faisait des secrets de tout les côtés je Anh ! Préviens avant de recommencer je… Na, Na.

Naruto était entre ses jambes et suçait son sexe, empêchant Sasuke de réfléchir. Le blond s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Soupira Sasuke.

-J'attends.

Sourit Naruto.

-Si tu me suces je peux plus parler.

-Oh.

Fit Naruto.

-Je te dirais tout après.

Reprit le brun.

Naruto reprit le sexe de Sasuke en bouche, et recommença ses vas-et-viens, les deux mains de Sasuke se plantèrent dans ses cheveux, griffaient son cuir chevelu alors qu'il continuait à sucer, il massait les testicules du brun, et se gorgeait des gémissements qu'il recevait.

Il adorait la voix de Sasuke.

Sasuke jouit rapidement, Naruto avala le tout, mais continua de sucer, ses mains avaient migrer vers le sexe de Sasuke.

-Ahh~ Arrête ! Naruto ! J'ai déjà jouis tu…

Naruto se recula un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, c'était horrible comme ce sourire avait l'air innocent.

-Je croyais que tu voulais tout savoir sur moi ?

Fit Sasuke.

-Désolé…

Sourit Naruto.

Il s'assit près de Sasuke.

-Tu bandes.

Remarqua le brun.

-Oui, tu sais quand un homme est excité-

Sasuke l'embrassa.

-Je croyais que tu allais me parler ?

Sourit Naruto.

-Attends,

Il sorti le lubrifiant du tiroir et passa la bouteille à Naruto.

-Prépares-moi.

Naruto enduit ses doigts et l'anus de Sasuke.

Sasuke était au dessus de Naruto et embrassait toutes les zones de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il serra les dents pour empêcher un gémissement de sortir quand il senti l'index de Naruto le pénétrer lentement.

-Où… est-ce que j'en étais.

Souffla t-il en embrassant l'épaule bronzée.

-Les secrets.

-Ah… On me faisait des secrets de tout les… Hm… Côtés, alors je suis… Parti. Et j'ai vécu chez Suigetsu un moment.

Naruto s'arrêta.

-Quoi ?

-T'as parlé de Suigetsu j'ai perdu l'ambiance.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

-Ok j'arrête.

Il reprit la préparation, alors que Sasuke embrassait tout ce qui était à sa portée.

-J'ai trouvé un travail au légendaire et on m'a aidé à trouver un appart.

-Qui ?

Souffla Naruto, il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer normalement.

-Patron.

-Oh… C'est encore pire que Suiget-Ah !

Sasuke avait empoigné le sexe de Naruto.

-Tu sais tout, maintenant dépêches-toi…

Naruto termina de préparer Sasuke, une fois fini il se redressa mais Sasuke le repoussa contre le matelas et se laissa lentement glisser le long du sexe du blond. Il resta un moment immobile et commença ses mouvements verticaux, ses mains étaient posées sur le torse de Naruto.

-Ah Sasuke…

Les mains de Naruto étaient posées sur ses cuisses, les griffant.

-Putain Sasuke !

Siffla Naruto il voulait plus, plus fort plus vite.

Sasuke sourit, mais accéda à la demande de son partenaire.

-Oh oui !

Gémit Naruto. Il sentait Naruto tenter de reprendre le le contrôle, mais le plaqua contre le lit, il commandait.

C'était une vraie torture, ce n'était pas assez rapide. Il bougea les hanches, tentant d'imposer un rythme, mais Sasuke avait raison, _il_ contrôlait, et même si le brun avait lui-même envie d'accélérer, ça pouvait se voir à la manière dont il se mordait la lèvre.

Sasuke mettait un point d'honneur à le torturer.

Puis Sasuke céda, et accéléra, Naruto accompagna les mouvement de Sasuke, puis il commença à masturber le brun, tout était plus rapide plus puissant, voir le visage de Naruto envahi par le plaisir l'excitait d'avantage.

-Saah, Sasuke !

Le blond tendit les bras vers le brun qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Continues…

Souffla Naruto.

Ils jouirent de concert, Sasuke quitta les hanches de Naruto pour s'allonger près de lui.

-Maintenant… Ton tour.

Souffla Sasuke

-Hm ?

-Racontes-moi des choses sur toi.

Naruto tourna son regard vers le plafond.

-T'es spécial… Normalement j'aurais pris mon temps, j'aurais appris à te connaître, on serais devenus amis et trois mois ou bien un an après je t'aurais doucement avoué mes sentiments. Mais… Pour toi j'avais cette envie viscérale de t'avoir tout de suite. C'était presque… Un besoin.

-C'est quelque chose sur toi ça ?

Demanda Sasuke tentant de cacher à quel point ce que disait Naruto le touchait. Et le troublait en même temps.

-Je suppose.

Souffla Naruto, sans poser les yeux sur Sasuke.

-Tu sais qu'il faudra manger ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Et… Ouvrir le cadeau de Kakashi.

-Je l'ai pas ouvert ?

Fit Naruto, il avait retrouvé son sourire.

-Non.

Naruto se tourna complètement vers Sasuke.

-T'es curieux ?

Sourit Naruto.

-Non !

Naruto embrassa la joue de Sasuke. Il était curieux.

-Alors y'a pas le feu.

Sourit Naruto en se calant contre Sasuke.

-Mais-

-Je veux rester ici avec toi pour toujours.

Sourit Naruto en ramenant Sasuke à lui.

-Il faudra bien se lever pour aller travailler.

-Non, on va vivre d'amour et de nouilles fraîches.

-De « Nouilles fraîches » ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi pas… Mais avec des tomates. Et Ochichin.

-Le chat ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Oui.

-Tu veux l'inclure dans notre vie d'amour ?

Sasuke hocha la tête

-D'accord.

Sourit Naruto.

Il restèrent un moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, le plus souvent leurs conversations n'avaient aucun sens.

-J'ai faim.

Souffla Naruto.

Sasuke se redressa.

-Nooon !

S'exclama Naruto en tentant de forcer le brun à se recoucher. Sasuke réussit à se soustraire à la prise du blond, il chercha des vêtements au sol et se rhabilla.

-Où tu vas ? Pourquoi tu t'habilles ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Je vais chercher de quoi manger…

Naruto grogna et s'enroula dans la couverture.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la chambre, se fit accueillir par les miaulements de son chat qu'il laissa rentrer, l'animal sauta sur le lit et se frotta contre Naruto en ronronnant.

Il revînt dans la chambre avec des restes du gâteau de la veille qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit. Puis il prit son ordinateur et s'allongea près de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demanda le blond en se rapprochant de lui.

-Netflix.

Se contenta t-il de répondre.

-Aaaah Netfilx and chill ?

Sourit Naruto.

-Plutôt Netflix.

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse, mais se colla à Sasuke.

Ils passèrent la majorité de leur dimanche allongés sur le lit de Sasuke à regarder des séries et des films, le chat collé contre eux.

-Tu rentres ?

Demanda Sasuke, il était dix-huit heure Naruto se dirigeais vers la porte de l'appartement de Sasuke.

-Mouais j'ai assez squatter chez toi a demain.

Sourit Naruto.

-A demain.

Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto l'embrassa, et quitta l'appartement.

Sasuke referma la porte c'était étrange, il se sentait un peu seul maintenant. Il jeta un œil au tapis rose qui était resté sur le sol de son salon un air dégoûté sur le visage. Il allait demander à Naruto de l'aider mais pas aujourd'hui.

En parlant de Naruto, ils n'avaient pas ouverts le cadeau de Kakashi...

Naruto ferma la porte de son appartement, il posa ses affaires sur le fauteuil et ouvrit la boite que Kakashi lui avait emmené, il s'assit sur le fauteuil. Un tas pages de journaux se trouvaient à l'intérieur, une photo et une carte, il prit entre ses doigts et la lu.

« J'espère que t'en as encore besoin, j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Dommage pas de jouets cette année, peut-être pour noël. En espérant que tes recherches avancent bien. »

Il sourit, ça allait l'aider. Il pourrait enfin avancer.

Il commença à feuilleter les articles. Tous parlaient des exploits d'un certain chef de la police de Konoha, qui as réussi à nettoyer la ville de tout les grands et petits criminels.

Il avait déjà entendu parler du passé de la ville, elle était dirigée par des familles de Yakuzas, il y avait souvent des fusillades des meurtres, certains agents de police étaient corrompus et les autres ne pouvaient pas gérer. Un nouveau chef de la police avait été engagé.

Il avait réussi grâce à sa gentillesse et sa droiture. Certains disaient qu'il avait passé des accord avec des familles de Yakuzas mais personne n'était vraiment sûr.

Il connaissait enfin son nom.

Minato Namikaze.

* * *

Preview chapitre 29 :

"-Asseyez-vous ! Ça va être long je vais chercher quelque chose !

Hurla Orochimaru au loin.

Naruto s'assit suivit par Sasuke, Karin et Suigetsu."

"-Tu rentres ?

-J'adorerais, mais j'ai des choses à faire."

"-J'ai cassé mon téléphone.

Sourit Naruto, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et tenait entre ses deux doigts son téléphone fixe complètement écrabouillé."

"« -PUTAIN »"

"-Il veut pas parler.

-Parler ?

-Quand je veux parler il fait en sorte que j'oublie la conversation.

-Ah comme tu faisais ?

Sourit Suigetsu

-Justement, c'est _ma_ technique."

"-Dis Naruto, c'est compliqué d'être serveur ?

Demanda Tiffany."

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! (je suis dans ma phase lemon pardon u_u) Normalement puisque les vacances sont finies pour tout le monde, il y aura un autre chapitre vendredi prochain et ensuite on repasseras au rythme habituel ! (C'est quoi cette idée de faire des vacances toutes décalées comme ça aussi...)


	29. Chapter 29

Coucou ! me voilà pour le chapitre 29 j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 _ **Réponse à la review anonyme :**_

 _flo:_ "sama" *0* Merci c'est super gentil ! le genre de review qui donne du peps et confiance en sois ! Merci de lire ma fanfiction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Naruto Naruto !

S'exclama Kimberly.

Le blond s'avança à leur table, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour les filles !

-Comment tu vas ?

Demanda Kimberly.

-Bien, et vous.

-Ça va ! Tiens on t'as pris ça !

Naruto prit le petit sac entre ses mains.

-Pour ton anniversaire !

-Merci ! c'est vraiment sympa de votre part ! Vous n'étiez pas obligées !

-Ouvre !

Naruto ouvrit le petit sac et en sorti une coque de téléphone, orange, avec un petit dessin de lui et Sasuke.

-Elle est adorable.

-On l'a fait nous-même avec une coque transparente et beaucoup de patience !

S'exclama Mélany.

-Merci les filles elle est géniale ! Comment vous saviez ?!

-On a rencontrés Karin et Suigetsu au centre commercial

Répondit Tiffany.

Naruto les serra dans ses bras.

-Je vais ranger ça et ensuite je prends vos commandes !

S'exclama t-il.

Il parti dans les vestiaires et rangea la coque de téléphone, il revînt à leurs table.

-Tout ce passe bien avec Sasuke ?

Demanda Kimberly.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Tout vas bien. Qu'est-ce que vous prenez aujourd'hui ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Comme d'habitude !

Sourit la blonde.

Naruto nota et parti confier la commande à Juugo.

-Elles m'ont offert une coque trop mignonne.

Sourit Naruto.

Juugo hocha la tête.

-Et Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il t'as offert ?

Demanda le roux.

Naruto fut étonné de la question mais répondit un sourire sur le visage.

-La plus belle écharpe du monde.

Sourit Naruto.

Juugo se tourna vers Chôji, qui lui sourit.

Naruto avait souvent du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là.

D'ailleurs il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre Chôji. C'était comme si il était là, sans être vraiment là… Et Juugo était un peu similaire. C'était peut-être un truc de cuistots.

Sasuke posa une commande.

-Elles m'ont offert une superbe coque de téléphone !

Sourit Naruto.

-Qui ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Les trois « Y » elle est faite maison en plus !

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire une coque de téléphone sois-même ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Y'a pleins de tutos sur internet.

Ah, la partie d'internet qu'il ne fréquentait jamais.

-Tiffany vas bien ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Elle a l'air, elle à retirée l'énorme écharpe qu'elle portait sur son cou, il y a quelques cicatrices mais il faut vraiment savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose à cet endroit-là pour les voir.

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête.

Si elle allait bien c'était ce qui comptait.

Naruto reparti avec les commandes des trois « Y » et les apporta à leur table.

-Voilàà !

-Merci et encore joyeux anniversaire !

S'exclama Mélany

-Dis Naruto, c'est compliqué d'être serveur ?

Demanda Tiffany.

-Il faut du courage, de l'énergie, de la mémoire, de l'équilibre et un beau sourire !

Répondit Naruto.

Tiffany lui sourit, mais ne posa pas plus de questions elle commença à boire son chocolat chaud.

La journée se passa tranquillement sans vraiment d'accroches, Naruto et Sasuke s'approchaient des vestiaires mais se firent arrêtés par Orochimaru.

-On a une réunion au sommet ce soir.

Sourit le grand brun, aujourd'hui il portait un costume, avec des escarpins noirs, les talons étaient blanc et représentaient une colonne vertébrale.

-A ton avis c'est la crise qu'il a fait à cause de Manda qui lui a donné cette idée ou il s'habillait comme ça déjà bien avant et à commencé à se montrer comme ça ici pour une quelconque raison ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

-J'en sais rien.

Répondit Sasuke.

-En tout cas si il avait peur avant, c'est cool qu'il n'ait plus peur.

Sourit Naruto.

-Asseyez-vous ! Ça va être long je vais chercher quelque chose !

Hurla le grand brun au loin.

Naruto s'assit suivit par Sasuke, Karin et Suigetsu.

Sasuke retint un soupir, il savait ce qui allait se passer.

Quelques temps après, Choji et Juugo entrèrent dans la pièce en portant un gâteau avec des bougies sur le dessus.

Naruto était vraiment surpris cette fois-ci, Sasuke pouvait le voir a la façon dont ses yeux brillaient.

Il sourit.

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Cria Orochimaru en rentrant dans la pièce avec un mini chapeau en carton sur la tête.

Naruto rit doucement et souffla sur les bougies, tous applaudirent. Orochimaru coupa ensuite le gâteau et posa des assiettes en cartons devant tout le monde.

-Ouah ! Merci !

S'exclama Naruto un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Orochimaru sourit, mais ne répondit rien, ils commencèrent à manger, tranquillement.

-Karin tes parents-

-Ils savent, t'en fais pas.

Sourit la rousse.

-Et Suigetsu me ramène chez moi.

Reprit-elle, pour empêcher Naruto de s'inquiéter.

-Tu savais ?

Demanda Naruto à Sasuke.

-Oui, on fais ça à chaque anniversaires.

-Et tu m'as rien dis ?!

S'exclama Naruto.

-C'est censé être une surprise.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke

-Les cadeaux !

S'exclama Orochimaru, il était excité comme un enfant, il donna à Naruto des petites feuille, une sorte de… Bonhomme avec des choses jaunes étranges au dessus de la tête et des petits points bleus pour les yeux étaient dessiné sur chaque papiers, il était écrit « coupon congé » au stylo pailleté violet.

Quelques secondes plus tard Naruto comprit que le petit bonhomme était censé être lui

-Merci mais-

-C'est des coupons congés, t'as le droit d'être absent sans me donner de raisons ! A condition qu'a ton retour tu me rendre le coupon !

Sourit Orochimaru.

-Merci !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Pas de bisous ça va faire partir mon maquillage !

L'interrompit le brun.

Ce fut au tour de Karin et Suigetsu de poser une petite boite devant Naruto, le blond la prit délicatement et commença à ouvrir le papier cadeau.

-C'est un chat.

Sourit Suigetsu.

Naruto rit et ouvrit la boite, c'étaient des écouteurs bluetooth.

-Merci !

-Avant tu courais et je me suis dit que si tu courrais plus c'était parce que tu pouvais plus écouter de la musique en même temps.

Sourit la rousse

-Ouais c'est pour ça ! Merci les gars !

Cette fois-ci Naruto enlaça sa cousine et Suigetsu.

Puis ce fut Juugo.

C'était une figurine en verre d'un kitsune, c'était magnifique.

-Il m'a fait pensé à toi.

Se contenta de dire le roux.

-Ouaaah, c'est super beau…

Souffla Naruto il avait même peur de poser ses doigt dessus.

-Merci…

Il serra Juugo dans ses bras.

Naruto était vraiment ému, Sasuke se contentait de regarder le regard de Naruto pétiller.

Il restèrent un moment à discuter joyeusement tous ensembles, pas une fois ils discutèrent du café d'en face. Ni d'Halloween rien, c'était juste de la bonne humeur.

Ils marchaient tout les deux dans la nuit, leurs nez dans leurs écharpes.

-Tu t'y attendais vraiment pas ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Eh bien, je savais que Suigetsu allait prévoir un truc vu qu'il me l'a dit. Mais je pensais pas qu'il y aurait eu _tout le monde_. Sauf Kabuto.

-Orochimaru… A toujours fait ça. Avant il le fêtait avec ses amis, puisqu'ils possédaient tous le café.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke. Il glissa sa main dans celle du brun. Et les mis dans sa poche.

-Mais…

-J'ai un peu froid.

Sourit Naruto.

-Juste à ta main droite ?

-Oui.

Sasuke pensa un moment à se soustraire à la poigne de Naruto mais finalement abandonna, c'est vrai qu'il faisait froid.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Sasuke.

-Tu rentres ?

-J'adorerais, mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Sourit Naruto en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Des choses à faire ?

-A demain.

Sasuke attira Naruto à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-À demain.

Naruto entra dans son appartement, et Sasuke dans le sien, il fut accueilli par Ochinchin qui miaulait, plein d'enthousiasme.

-Désolé il n'est pas là ce soir.

Le chat, miaula une dernière fois puis s'éloigna.

Sasuke posa son manteau et son écharpe, puis ses chaussures et s'affala sur son fauteuil.

Des choses à faire…

Naruto ne voudrait sûrement rien lui dire.

Il retint un soupir exaspéré.

Il comprenait que Naruto n'ait pas envie de lui raconter toute sa vie. Bien que lui l'ai fait… Mais au moins lui avouer qu'il y avait une part de sa vie dont il ne voulait pas parler…

Une semaine était passée, et tout les soirs, Naruto avait eu « des choses à faire »

Il était allongé sur son lit, un livre qu'il avait déjà lu des milliers de fois entre les mains, il ne le lisait même pas vraiment.

« -Non ! s'il vous plaît juste une petite information ! »

C'était la voix de Naruto, il semblait en colère.

« -Je sais que je n'ai rien pour prouver quoi que ce soit mais- MERDE ! »

Il entendit le bruit d'un objet touchant violemment le sol.

« -PUTAIN »

Quoi que Naruto était en train de faire, ça avait l'air d'être sérieux.

Savoir Naruto de mauvaise humeur lui fit un pincement au cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir, si il intervenait, Naruto saurait qu'il pouvait l'entendre… et puis si Naruto n'avait même pas envie de lui dire ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas juste venir et proposer de « l'aider »

Il posa son livre et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Ce n'était pas facile…

Deux coups retentirent contre sa porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir.

-J'ai cassé mon téléphone.

Sourit Naruto, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et tenait entre ses deux doigts son téléphone fixe complètement écrabouillé.

-Et donc ?

Demanda Sasuke un peu froid.

-Je me disais que c'était grave, si ce que je fais m'énerve au point de blesser mon téléphone, j'ai besoin d'arrêter un moment.

-Et qu'est-ce que que tu fais qui te rend comme ça ?

-Des choses.

Sasuke souffla un coup. Il ne pouvait pas être comme ça, à attendre que Naruto « ait besoin d'arrêter un moment » ce qu'il faisait comme une femme au foyer des années cinquante qui attends patiemment son mari.

-Sasuke ?

Il releva la tête, et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche.

-Désolé.

Souffla Naruto.

-Que, quoi ?

-J'ai dis que j'étais désolé, je n'aurais pas du… Disparaître comme ça. Tu sais… j'ai été comme aspiré par ce que je faisais. Pardon.

-Tu manques au chat.

Se contenta t-il de répondre en laissant Naruto entrer.

Effectivement, quand Sasuke referma la porte de l'appartement il vit le chat arriver vers lui et se frotter contre ses jambes.

-Aaaw, tu es mignon toi !

S'exclama Naruto en caressant le chat.

-Juste au chat ?

Sourit le blond.

-Pourquoi ?

Naruto rapprocha Sasuke de lui.

-Même pas un peu ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Genre un tout petit peu ?

Naruto passa ses mains dans les poches arrière du pantalon de Sasuke.

-Alors ?

-Pas vrai-

Il se fit couper par les lèvres de Naruto. Il passa sa main sur la nuque bronzée, puis la remonta dans la masse capillaire blonde de Naruto. Il se senti reculer jusqu'à un mur. Naruto descendit ses lèvres sur son cou, il senti la main de Naruto glisser dans son dos.

-Naruto…

-Hm ?

-Stop.

Le blond s'éloigna.

-Je ne suis pas Samantha.

-Qui ?

Puis la lumière sembla se faire dans le cerveau de Naruto.

-Ça n'arriveras plus.

-Tu sais. Je peux t'aider.

-C'est rien de _si_ important que ça t'as pas à t'en faire.

Ce n'était pas la question qu'il avait posé.

Naruto évitait volontairement d'avoir quoi que ce soit à lui dire.

Naruto posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Tu peux emprunter mon téléphone.

Souffla Sasuke.

C'était son choix de ne rien lui dire…

Sasuke se mordait l'ongle du pouce, et observait Naruto, depuis le début de la semaine, les amis de Naruto venaient au café dont le grand brun… Kiba. Et Naruto les servait.

-Quoi ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

-Rien ?

-Depuis deux semaines tu regardes Naruto comme si il y avait quelque chose qui te gênais.

-Il veut pas parler.

-Parler ?

-Je lui ai raconté comment et pourquoi je travaille ici, mais il évite la conversation.

-Du genre ?

-Quand je veux parler il fait en sorte que j'oublie la conversation.

-Ah comme tu faisais ?

-Justement, c'est _ma_ technique.

-Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix tout savoir.

-Je lui ai raconté comment j'ai atterri ici et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai quitté ma famille ?

Suigetsu hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Dit lui directement, concrètement sans détours que t'as envie d'en savoir plus sur lui

-Plus important, c'est bientôt halloween.

Reprit Suigetsu après un moment

-Je sais c'est dans cinq jours.

-Tu t'es résigné à porter une robe ?

Sourit le décoloré.

-J'ai une collection de coupon de congé dans ma chambre.

-Merde moi je les jetais !

S'exclama Suigetsu

Sasuke sourit et s'éloigna de Suigetsu.

-Salut Sasuke !

S'exclama Kimberly.

-Qu'est-ce que je vou-

-On sera là pour halloween !

Le coupa Mélany. Tiffany se mit à rire.

-D'accord.

-On va prendre trois chauves-souris au chocolat au lait, un chocolat chaud et deux café au lait.

Sasuke nota le tout et se dirigea vers Juugo.

-Putain !

S'énerva Naruto, il s'était prit dans l'une des nombreuses toiles d'araignées qui pendaient du plafond.

-Ça va t'apprendre à être trop grand.

Rit Karin

Naruto ne répondit rien, Sasuke s'approcha de lui et l'aida à enlever les morceaux qui étaient restés sur sa chemise.

-J'en ai marre, ça fait une semaine que ça dure.

Souffla Naruto.

-Toi ça t'arrive pas.

-Je suis moins grand et je fais plus attention.

Répondit Sasuke.

Tout avais été décoré pour halloween, les menus, les murs sur lequels étaient des photos et dessins de diverse personnages connus de films d'horreur, de zombies, de chats noir et de sorcières. Orochimaru y avais mit tout son coeur.

La commande pour les trois « Y » fut terminée, Sasuke leur apporta.

-Merci Sasuke !

-Dis, toi et Naruto.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce genre de questions fait partie des questions trop personnelles.

-Mais on s'inquiète ! Naruto est sur les nerfs en ce moment !

S'exclama Tiffany.

Ça il l'avait remarqué. Naruto s'énervait de plus en plus rapidement.

-Ne vous en faites pas je m'en occupe.

Tenta Sasuke avant de partir

Ce soir il parlerait avec Naruto.

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit en début d'après-midi. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à Naruto toute sa volonté s'était envolée.

Naruto ne lui devait rien.

Si, ils sortaient ensemble maintenant Naruto devait partager ses soucis.

Naruto était assis sur l'un de ses fauteuil, le chat sur les genoux alors que lui était assis sur le fauteuil en face, un livre dans les mains. Il soupira et lança le livre, qui frôla Naruto, le chat quitta rapidement les genoux de Naruto et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

-Wow ! c'était quoi ça ?!

Cria Naruto.

-J'en ai marre parle !

-Quoi ? Que je te parles de quoi ?

-De toi !

-Comment ça ?!

Sasuke se leva.

-Tu es sur les nerfs.

-C'est pas moi qui viens de jeter un livre à travers la pièce.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu fais, qui t'as énervé au point de casser ton téléphone.

-J'ai dis que ce n'étais rien.

S'énerva Naruto.

-Donc j'ai le droit de savoir !

Le blond se leva, il se dirigeait vers le porte d'entrée. Sasuke se leva rapidement de son fauteuil et empêcha Naruto d'ouvrir la porte.

-Naruto. Si tu passes cette porte on va tout les deux beaucoup souffrir pour pas grand-chose.

Quand il était déterminé à quelque chose rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, c'est comme ça qu'il avait tenu loin de chez lui pendant tout ce temps.

Naruto soupira.

-Sasuke… Je.

-Tu t'énerves, tu casses ton téléphone. Tu caches des trucs, tu connais ma vie, et moi je ne sais même pas qui sont les personnes sur les nombreuses photos que tu as sur tes murs, ton buffet ou bien ta table de nuit !

Il s'était emporté.

Naruto soupira.

-Je recherche mon père.

* * *

Preview chapitre 30:

"-Non, je ne veux pas de ta pitié"

"-Tu veux vraiment que je te racontes tout ?"

"-Tu résumeras."

"-Orochimaru, on a besoin de vous parler."

"-Quand j'ai dis que je t'aiderais, je voulais dire, faire des recherches sur internet, insulter les gens au téléphone. Pas… ça.

Répondit Sasuke"

"Sasuke tentait de s'éloigner de Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller, et pour une fois il trouvait ça très désagréable."

* * *

Voilà ! tadaaa j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! alors pas à la semaine prochaine mais au Vendredi 25 pour le chapitre 30 ! (30 chapitre c'est fou comme ça passe vite ! )


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! voici le chapitre 30 de "Le voisin" (Qu'est-ce que ça avance vite ;_;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Réponse à la Review Anonyme:

Flo: Oh bah c'est super alors ! je suis heureuse que ma fanfiction te plaise et que mon pseudo aussi d'ailleurs ! Merci de poster des reviews et bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-Tu…

-Et ces… Personnes qui sont sur ma table de nuit sont mes parents adoptifs. Si tu te demandais pourquoi la mère de Karin me détestait c'est parce que sa sœur est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père est apparemment mort pendant une intervention. Et c'est en faisant des recherches sur lui que je vais trouver la dernière personne de ma famille qui pourrais un jour vouloir me parler de mes parents. Et si je m'énerve au téléphone c'est parce que _personne_ ne veux m'en dire plus sur mon père.

Sasuke souffla un coup, il ne s'était pas attendu à tout ça. En fait il ne s'était attendu à rien. Il avait juste voulu en savoir plus sur Naruto. Et maintenant il savait.

Il posa sa main autour du bras de Naruto.

-Non, je ne veux pas de ta pitié je ne veut pas être le « petit-ami orphelin »

-Tu n'es pas le petit-ami orphelin. J'aurais pu t'aider, je peux t'aider, je peux insulter des gens aussi, je suis doué pour ça. Pour expulser la haine.

-Tu veux… Prendre ma haine ? C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés.

Rit Naruto.

Sasuke passa sa main sur la joue de Naruto et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te racontes tout ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Ça va être très long.

-Tu résumeras.

Naruto prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe et l'embrassa. Ils s'installèrent sur le fauteuil tout les deux.

-Je suis venu ici parce que c'est là que mon père à vécu et c'est là qu'il a sûrement rencontré mon parrain, les seules infos que j'ai sur lui sont que c'était le mentor de mon père et qu'il a choisi mon prénom. Je ne sais rien d'autre de lui.

-Et… Ton père ?

-Il était chef de la police, et depuis deux semaines j'ai son nom Minato Namikaze.

Ce nom… Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu autre part mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir où, peut-être dans un journal télévisé après tout il était chef de la police.

-Et tes parents adoptifs ? Ils savent rien ?

-Non, enfin si, apparemment Azuma et Kurenai étaient ses collègues. Mais… Mon père a du les forcer à faire une promesse parce que je n'ai _jamais_ pu leur soutirer quoi que ce soit à propos de lui.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu peux pas demander à la police ?

-C'est là que j'ai appelé, ils n'ont pas voulus me dire quoi que ce soit, en plus je porte le nom de famille de ma mère.

Ça n'allait pas être simple.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais ?

Demanda t-il.

-J'ai été un peu distrait par un beau brun à la peau de porcelaine.

Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire et prit son ordinateur qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Des recherches.

-Tu vas _vraiment_ m'aider ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je t'ai dis non ?

Il vit le sourire de Naruto s'agrandir et détourna rapidement le regard.

Il tapa « Minato Namikaze » dans la barre de recherche, il tomba sur une page Wikipedia particulièrement vide. Puis sur des pages d'articles.

« Minato Namikaze : Un ange parti trop tôt »

Accompagné d'une photo de l'homme.

Qu'est-ce que Naruto lui ressemblait. Le même nez, la même peau, les mêmes cheveux...

Dans l'article on apprenait qu'il était mort pendant une opération dans le quartier général d'un groupe de Yakuza, lui et plusieurs agents seraient tombés pendant l'affrontement. Le sept Mars.

Son père était mort un sept Mars aussi…. Le 7 Mars 1993.

Il fit quitter cette pensée de sa tête c'était une coïncidence, son père avait fait une crise cardiaque.

-Mais, tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? Je veux dire, tu étais déjà né en 93.

-J'avais trois ans, et j'ai passé de très longues années à l'orphelinat, assez longues pour oublier ces trois années avec mon père. Et puis, il était pas souvent à la maison, j'étais presque tout le temps chez Asuma et Kurenai

Répondit Naruto.

Donc Naruto était passé par la case orphelinat avant d'être adopté, il avait déjà entendu des histoires sur ce genre d'endroits, jamais de très bonnes histoires.

Ils continuèrent de chercher mais rien n'était vraiment très concluent.

-Et j'imagine que tes parents adoptifs ne sont pas au courant que t'es venu pour ça ?

-Pas du tout. Et je les appelles beaux-parents, ils ont toujours dis qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre la place de mes parents.

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête.

-On a rien….

Soupira Sasuke.

Puis il se redressa.

-Attends, si ton père était policier, des gens en ville doivent le connaître. Des gens qui sont là depuis un long moment comme Orochimaru.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé.

-Mais oui !

S'exclama Naruto.

Le blond prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe et l'embrassa.

-Merci Sasuke.

-Attention mon Pc !

-Oh merde pardon !

Sasuke reposa l'ordinateur portable sur la table de salon, et embrassa Naruto.

-C'est bon comme ça.

Naruto embrassa Sasuke une nouvelle, fois, lentement.

-Merci.

Répéta Naruto, les yeux brillants. Sasuke sourit à son tour, puis il fut serré par les bras de Naruto.

Il l'aiderait.

-Orochimaru, on a besoin de vous parler.

Fit Sérieusement Sasuke, en ouvrant la porte du bureau du vieil homme.

-Me parler ? Si c'est pour les coupons, ils ne fonctionnent pas pour les événements spéciaux comme halloween ou bien Noël.

Demanda Orochimaru en refermant sa bouteille de verni à ongle violet.

-Pardon ?!

S'exclama Sasuke, prêt à se disputer avec le patron pour avoir son jour de congé mais Naruto le fixa longuement.

Ce sera pour un autre jour….

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du chef de la police de Konoha, Minato Namikaze ?

Demanda calmement le blond

Orichimaru fixa un moment Naruto, puis Sasuke, puis Naruto.

-Mais oui ! Il venait souvent manger, ici, avec ton père Sasuke, oh là là, un homme si bon ! Tu lui ressembles tellement Naruto. Là même joie de vivre dans les yeux… C'est pas pour rien qu'on dit tel père tel fils.

-Vous, vous saviez ?

S'exclama Naruto.

-Bien évidemment ! Il faut être aveugle et idiot pour ne pas reconnaître ton père quand on te vois !

Répondit Orochimaru.

-Maintenant, allez travailler ! Si vous laissez Suigetsu seul trop longtemps il va nous faire une crise cardiaque !

-Merci !

Sourit Naruto.

-On en a pas fini tout les deux.

Se contenta de dire Sasuke avant de quitter le bureau d'Orochimaru.

-Si mon père mangeait souvent avec ton père ici, ça veut forcément dire que ta mère ou bien ton frère ont déjà entendu parler de lui non ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements

-Ouais, je pourrais appeler Itachi pour lui en parler.

Répondit-il peu enthousiaste.

-Ou bien…

Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça, pas du tout envie.

-Quand j'ai dis que je t'aiderais, je voulais dire, faire des recherches sur internet, insulter les gens au téléphone. Pas… ça.

Répondit-il.

-S'il te plaît Sasuke. Tu n'as qu'à juste, me donner de quoi la contacter !

-Itachi à du lui parler de toi elle sait qui tu es elle te donneras rien sans m'avoir moi. Je vais appeler Itachi.

-D'accord.

Répondit Naruto.

Il n'osait pas dire à Sasuke qu'il avait peur de son frère.

La journée se passa tranquillement, lui et Naruto n'avaient pas reparlés de leurs recherches de la journée ils s'étaient contentés de faire leur travail, et ce même pendant la pause, ils n'en avaient pas dit un mot. Puis vint la fin de la journée.

Sasuke tentait de s'éloigner de Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller, et pour une fois il trouvait ça très désagréable.

-J'ai mon téléphone dans la main Naruto, tu vois que je suis en train de chercher son numéro !

-Je veux entendre ce qu'il va te dire.

Répondit Naruto.

-Je vais mettre le téléphone sur haut-parleurs !

Naruto sembla se calmer un peu, Sasuke appela son frère, on entendit une sonnerie, puis deux et enfin la voix d'Itachi se fit entendre.

-Sasuke ? c'est étonnant que tu m'appelles ! Comment tu vas ?

-C'est à propos de Naruto.

Commença le brun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fais ?

Demanda agressivement, le grand brun, Naruto senti les poils de son corps se hérisser.

-Rien du tout ! Tu connaîtrais pas un certain Minato Namikaze ?

Silence à l'autre bout du fil…

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose, pourquoi ?

-C'était le père de Naruto, et on aimerais bien avoir quelques informations sur lui.

-Demande à Maman, elle sait sûrement quelque chose.

Naruto sourit. Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

-Oh, oui c'est vrai, « tu es censé avoir fugué », je vais l'appeler pour toi, je te rappelles ! Bisous petit frère je t'ai-

Sasuke raccrocha le téléphone.

-Au moins comme ça tu n'auras pas à l'appeler toi-même.

Sourit Naruto.

-Je sens que cette histoire va mal tourner.

Soupira Sasuke.

Naruto serra Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Rien ne peut être pire que se faire kidnapper par ton grand frère.

Souffla t-il à son oreille pour le rassurer, et Sasuke sembla se détendre un moment.

Il senti le chat se frotter contre eux.

-Tu viens toujours gratter un peu d'affection toi ? Mais oui petit chat !

S'exclama Naruto en le lâchant pour prendre l'animal dans ses bras.

Le blond était totalement gaga.

-Tu sais que t'es mignon !

Sasuke s'éloigna, il préférait les laisser seuls.

Son téléphone sonna.

Il ne prit pas le temps de lire le numéro et répondit.

-Itachi alors ?

-Ooooh c'est la voix de mon bébé !

S'exclama une voix féminine au téléphone. Le chat quitta les bras de Naruto et Sasuke éloigna le téléphone de son oreille.

Il raccrocha, par réflexe.

Il sentait le regard lourd de Naruto sur sa nuque.

Il avait paniqué.

Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il n'avait pas parlé à sa mère depuis plus de sept ans.

-Sasuke ?

-Je peux pas faire ça.

Naruto lui prit le téléphone des mains.

-T'as pas à le faire, maintenant que j'ai un contact je vais m'en occuper d'accord ? Merci d'avoir aidé.

Sourit le blond.

Non.

Non pas « Merci d'avoir aidé » Il n'avait plus dix-sept ans, il pouvait parler à sa mère, d'adulte à adulte. Il n'avait pas à paniquer ! Sasuke Uchiha ne paniquait pas. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de Naruto.

La sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre le faisant sursauter, Naruto répondit.

-Allô ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je-

-Ah vous devez être Naruto Uzumaki ? Mon fils m'a parlé de vous, Itachi hein pas Sasuke puisque je ne l'ai ni vu ni entendu depuis presque huit ans ! Mais bon ça vous devez sûrement le savoir !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, Naruto avait l'air complètement perdu. Il soupira et arracha son téléphone des mains de Naruto.

-Allô ?

-OOOH Sasuke ! Ça fait tellement de bien de t'entendre!

-Oui, d'accord-

-Comment tu vas ? Tu manges bien ? Tu dors assez ?

-Est-ce que tu connais un certain Minato Namikaze ?

Silence.

-Hm, il se pourrait que oui… Mais je pense que je m'en souviendrais mieux si je pouvais, je sais pas moi, en parler face à face. Devant un bon repas bien chaud. Dans mon fauteuil… Avec ta magnifique voix sans les déformations du téléphone, et avec ton beau petit-ami devant moi…

Oh non.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai toujours eu du mal à parler au téléphone, donc si je pouvais, _vous_ en parler en face… Ça serait plus pratique pour moi.

Il savait que ça allait se passer comme ça.

* * *

Preview chapitre 31:

"-Je peux savoir ce qu'on fais devant chez ma mère ?

S'énerva Sasuke."

"-Je n'arrives toujours pas à croire que tu ais rompu le traité ! Avec un Uzumaki en plus !

S'exclama Mikoto devant sa tasse de thé."

"-Je me souviens encore de ta petite bouille le jour de la signature du trai- euh contrat !"

"-Jiraya et Tsunade ?"

"-Je… Suis désolé. Je ne peux pas."

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (il était un peu court mais je me devais de couper là vous comprenez ?) Comme vendredi prochain c'est les vacances pour la zone A le chapitre 31 sera posté ce jour-là voilà ! A la prochaine !


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour ! ou bonsoir... OUI je suis en retard d'une journée mais j'étais fatiguée voilà ! j'ai une excuse enfin bref ! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

 _ **Réponse à la review anonyme :**_

 _Contente que la fanfic te plaises !_ _Ne t'en fais pas j'ai encore une tonne d'idées pour cette fanfiction !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Je peux savoir ce qu'on fais devant chez ma mère ?

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Elle nous as invités. Tu sais, pour me parler de mon père.

Répondit Naruto un sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'avais un peu oublié.

Répondit Sasuke.

Rien ne pouvait être facile pour lui.

Il soupira en appuyant sur la sonnette. Sa mère avait intérêt à vraiment avoir des informations sur le père de Naruto.

La grande barrière s'ouvrit, sur une femme, en kimono, elle était très brune, la peau très pâle, quelques rides sur le visage et un sourire radieux sur le visage, elle serra immédiatement Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Oh mon bébé ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme ! Un peu maigre mais après ce midi tu vas voir ! Ça va te remplumer !

-J'étouffe un peu.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

-Désolée

La jeune femme le relâcha mais lui prit les mains.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée. Huit ans… Avec si peu de nouvelles de toi, chaque jours… Bienvenu à la maison.

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, cette mère _aimait_ son fils.

-Et… Vous devez être… Naruto ?

Il se senti tout d'un coup gêné, sa gorge s'était desséchée, il sentait ses mains moites…

-Oui.

-C'est donc toi qui m'as remmené mon fils ! Un beau jeune homme, bien carré… Des dents blanches, de beau yeux bleus… C'est bon vous avez l'air bien pour mon fils !

-Merci…

-Attends j'ai pas fini avec toi !

Sourit la femme.

-Entrez et installez-vous. Itachi est déjà là !

-Itachi ?

Répéta Sasuke.

-Oui, il a insisté pour venir !

Naruto n'aimait pas ça. Et vu l'expression de Sasuke, lui non plus.

Il pénétrèrent, timidement dans la grande maison, Sasuke en profita pour observer l'intérieur, c'était très traditionnel, sa mère avait toujours adorée le traditionnel, son père lui préférait le moderne, si il se souvenait bien. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes, puis après quelques virages arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle moderne.

-Dis, je suis pas sûr de me souvenir du chemin en cas de retrait stratégique.

-Moi non plus.

Répondit Sasuke.

Les meubles avaient changés, ça ne ressemblait plus du tout à la maison de son enfance…

-Oh, bonjour cher petit frère ! Naruto !

-Bonjour.

Répondit Naruto, Sasuke, lui se contenta de s'asseoir tirant Naruto à côté de lui.

-On es venus-là pour quelque chose.

Grogna Sasuke.

-Alors Sasuke, comment tu vis ?

-Bien, on es venus ici pour quelque chose, vous avez des réponses ?

Reprit le brun.

-Et toi Naruto ?

-Eh bien plutôt bien aussi… Merci.

-Racontez-moi un peu comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tout ça ! Je veux en savoir plus sur mon fils.

-Nous sommes voisins, et collègues. On travaille au même endroit.

Répondit Naruto, il savait que Sasuke ne dirait rien.

-D'accord.

Sourit la brune.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes en-

-On es vraiment pas venus pour ça.

S'agaça Sasuke.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison… Nous allons passer à table.

Sourit Mikoto.

Elle se leva, et ils la suivirent vers une autre salle, ou un grande table était dressée. Ils s'installèrent tous, et Mikoto sonna une cloche.

Cette grande table, n'avait pas changée, il tourna la tête vers la chaise du bout, qui était toujours là, vide. La place de son père.

-Donc, Itachi… Comment tu as fais la connaissance de Naruto ?

-Il nous as kidnappés.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Tu… _tu_ Itachi Uchiha !

Le grand brun tourna son regard vers le fond de la pièce, fuyant le regard de sa mère qui se leva pour le frapper à l'épaule avant de retourner s'asseoir.

-Mais aoutch !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on avais dis ?

-Mais il-

-En plus avec un Uzumaki…

Soupira la brune en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Un Uzumaki ? Elle connaissait sa famille ?

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, mais le brun lui répondit par un regard fatigué.

-C'est comme ça depuis ma naissance.

-J'espère que tu sais ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

-J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire ! En plus je ne connaissais pas le nom de famille de Naruto à ce moment-là.

-Mon fils est un incapable… Tu t'es excusé au moins ? De manière sincère ?

-Non. Parce que j'ai une image.

-Une image ! Tu te crois dans un film de gangsters ?!

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, se leva et se mit à genoux devant Naruto, il posa son front et ses deux mains au sol.

-Naruto Uzumaki, je te prie au nom du clan Uchiha d'accepter mes excuses.

Fit Itachi.

-Euh, oui d'accord, j'accepte…

Itachi se releva, et se rassit sur sa chaise, heureusement, le repas arriva rapidement.

-Bon appétit.

Souffla la serveuse.

Il ne reconnaissait pas cette personne non plus…

-Minato Namikaze était le chef de la police de Konoha, il est monté rapidement à ce poste, je pense que c'est sa sincérité et son sens de devoir qui l'ont emmené jusque là… Tu lui ressembles beaucoup Naruto.

-Merci….

Sourit le blond un peu gêné.

-C'est pour ça que je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'as pas reconnu quand tu l'as vu !

S'exclama Mikoto en se tournant vers son plus grand fils.

-J'étais à peine un adolescent à cette époque !

S'exclama Itachi.

-Enfin bref… Continuons de manger, je te raconterais la suite plus tard Naruto.

Le repas se passa plutôt silencieusement. Seuls Itachi et Mikoto parlaient, ils posaient parfois des questions à Naruto, puisque Sasuke avait décidé de ne pas ouvrir la bouche de la journée.

-Et tu as un animal de compagnie ?

Demanda Mikoto à Naruto.

-Non…

-J'ai un chat.

Répondit Sasuke.

Il avait commencé à sentir un sentiment, d'exclusion qui lui avait rappelé son enfance.

-Oh ! Vraiment ? Tu as toujours aimé les chats ! Comme il s'appelle ?

Naruto lança un regard à Sasuke, est-ce que le brun allait dire que le chat s'appelait Ochi, pour ne choquer personne ou est-ce qu'il allait être sincère ?

Sasuke avait un petit sourire en coin, qui apporta sa réponse à Naruto.

-Ochichin.

Répondit-il

Mikoto s'était figée, et Itachi s'était rapidement tourné vers son frère.

-Ah… Et comment il est ?

-Adorable, il adore Naruto.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Oh…

-Je n'arrives toujours pas à croire que tu ais rompu le traité ! Avec un Uzumaki en plus !

S'exclama Mikoto devant sa tasse de thé.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais oublié la relation des Uzumaki et des Namikaze !

-Et je t'avais dis qu'on arrêtais la collecte !

-Trente-ans maman !

Mikoto leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

-Donc mon père…

Tenta Naruto, pour replacer la conversation, de peur que Mikoto se perde.

-Ah oui ! c'était un homme vraiment charmant ! Il avait eu des affaires avec mon défunt mari.

Donc c'était bien vrai, son père avait bien travaillé avec des Yakuzas.

-Je me souviens encore de ta petite bouille le jour de la signature du trai- euh contrat !

-De _ma_ ?

-Un soir, ton père, mon mari, Itachi, Sasuke et moi avons eu un dîner pour signer un contrat ! Ah tu dois pas t'en souvenir ! Je crois avoir une photo de ce soir-là je vais la chercher.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

Souffla Naruto à Sasuke qui lui répondit non de la tête.

-Me revoilà !

S'exclama Mikoto en se rasseyant.

-Voilà !

-Ah c'est lui qui m'avait appelé madame.

Fit Itachi, en se tournant vers Naruto, lui lançant un regard plein de reproche que le blond tenta d'éviter. Alors que Sasuke s'empêchait de rire.

Mikoto tendit la photo à Naruto qui la prit entre ses doigts, on pouvait voir le « Légendaire » décoré différemment, noir de monde, avec Itachi et Fugaku d'un côté et Mikoto et Minato de l'autre avec deux enfants dans les bras, un blond avec un blouson orange, un bermuda sur les genoux et deux énormes pansements sur les joues et un autre petit brun habillé avec un blouson bleu marine et un bermuda blanc. Tout les deux endormis, sur une chaise.

-Vous vous étiez disputés pour la chaise et vous avez finis par tout simplement vous endormir !

Sourit Mikoto.

Sasuke prit la photo dans les mains de Naruto. Il laissa un sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout le monde avait l'air si heureux sur cette photo. Et le « Légendaire » était plein, cette époque était loin maintenant.

-Jiraya et Tsunade, étaient tout gagas devant vous, Orochimaru était obligé de leurs crier dessus pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur travail.

-Jiraya et Tsunade ?

Demanda Sasuke, ces noms ! Il s'en souvenait maintenant c'était les noms des collaborateurs de Orochimaru !

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

Mikoto se tourna vers Sasuke, étonnée.

-Tsunade, je ne sais pas mais Jiraya écrit ! j'ai un de ses livres, je crois qu'il donne une séance de dédicace la semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais plus où, je vais chercher… Naruto, tu viens ? Avec Itachi nous avons besoin de te parler.

-Mais-

Sasuke soupira, toute son enfance en une phrase.

Naruto hésitait mais Sasuke lui fit signe de partir.

Il se trouva dans un grand bureau. Les deux bruns lui firent signe de s'asseoir.

-J'imagine qu'Itachi t'as déjà informé n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

Le secret.

-Je n'avais aucune idée de la collaboration de mon père avec votre mari, je… Ne connaissais rien de mon père.

-Mais maintenant j'espère que tu sais ce qu'il te faut faire n'est-ce pas ?

Écarter Sasuke de ses recherches.

Il ne pouvait pas, il avait beau avoir peur de la famille de Sasuke, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, Sasuke détestait être mit de côté.

-Je… Suis désolé. Je ne peux pas.

Itachi se leva, Mikoto posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, pour le calmer, alors qu'elle regardait Naruto dans les yeux.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je… Sais pourquoi vous faites, ça, vous aimez Sasuke et vous voulez le protéger, mais moi aussi je l'aime, et je ne peux pas le mettre de côté. Je ne peux pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas lui faire ça. C'est impossible pour moi.

Mikoto passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, pour une fois elle semblait déstabilisée.

-Sasuke a rapidement prit une place très importante dans ma vie, et je ne veux pas le perdre avec des secrets.

Il retint un « comme vous » il n'avait pas envie de faire plus de peine à cette pauvre femme.

-Donc tu penses que l'on devrais, lui avouer ?

-Si vous ne le faites pas il le découvrira à un moment où à un autre.

-Très bien.

Sourit Mikoto.

-Très bien ?!

S'énerva Itachi.

-Je viens de retrouver mon fils, que j'aime, et je ne veux plus qu'il souffre, Itachi tu vois comme il nous déteste ?! Sans Naruto jamais nous aurions pu le revoir ! Je sais qu'il ne va pas nous tomber dans les bras en pleurant. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je veux pouvoir lui parler de comment j'ai rencontrer son père, de la mort de son père, il a le droit de savoir. Comme toi tu sais.

Naruto sourit doucement, Itachi s'était détendu, mais ne semblait toujours pas être d'accord.

-Bien, maintenant je vais te parler de ton père.

Naruto avala de travers, il avait toujours voulu savoir mais maintenant… Il avait peur de savoir.

-Ton père à signé un contrat avec mon mari, parce que notre famille est l'une des plus influente de Konoha, qui était à l'époque plus dirigée par les Yakuzas que par la police, il nous a fait promettre, en échange de la… sécurité, de changer nos manières de procéder, d'être plus doux, moins violents, ce qui allait avec les idées de Fugaku. Il a donc signé. Nous devions « persuader » les autres… Clans mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… Et nous sommes entrés en guerre…

L'histoire était de plus en plus compliqué à raconter pour Mikoto, Naruto se sentait coupable.

-Vous n'êtes-

-Ne t'en fais pas Naruto.

Le coupa Mikoto, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Comme promis, Minato nous est venus en aide. Avec une équipe de police… Et même si nous avons pu… « gagner » Nous avons perdus de nombreux hommes, et femmes, dont mon mari et ton père.

Naruto baissa la tête.

-Ton père était un homme très courageux, il a tout fais pour protéger mon mari au péril de sa vie, si j'ai pu l'embrasser une dernière fois et lui dire au revoir, c'est grâce à lui… Et je lui en serait toujours reconnaissante.

-Merci d'avoir prit le courage de me raconter tout ça.

Mikoto sourit et se leva pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras.

-Merci à toi de prendre soin de mon fils.

Souffla Mikoto à Naruto.

Mikoto lissa sa robe.

-Maintenant, il faut que je répare une des plus grandes erreurs de ma vie. Naruto, si tu pouvais… Partir devant.

-Oui madame.

Répondit Naruto en se levant.

-Ah, au faites, appelle-moi Mikoto.

Sourit-elle à Naruto avant de lui faire signe de partir devant.

Naruto sourit une dernière fois à Mikoto avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Preview Chapitre 32:

"-Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que ta mère doit te dire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et s'il te plaît vois ce que je veux dire parce que je sais pas comment te le faire comprendre autrement."

"-Oh et tiens Sasuke, c'est un livre de Jiraya, et un flyer de sa séance de dédicace. Veillez bien à me rapporter mon livre dédicacé. Et Naruto, Sasuke n'hésitez pas a venir ici ou bien appeler vous êtes les bienvenus ici n'importe quand. Et pour n'importe quelle raison."

"-Oh. Mon. Dieu !

C'était la voix de Sakura, cette amie de Naruto avec qui il avait gardé contact, en fait c'était elle qui avait gardée contact avec lui."

"-Mais qu'est-ce que-

Commença Sasuke en sentant les bras de Naruto autour de sa taille

-Je veux m'amuser ce soir.

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke"

* * *

Gros gros chapitre la prochaine fois ! (presque 3 000 mots aha ! ) Prochaine fois qui est vendredi prochain. D'ici là portez-vous bien !


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! voici le chapitre 32 de "Le Voisin" j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 _ **Réponse à le review anonyme:**_

 _ **Flo:** Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil de ta part !_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Sasuke se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assit en apercevant Naruto.

-C'est bon ? On peut y aller ?

Il ne voulait pas rester là plus longtemps.

-Hum… Ta mère veux te parler. d'abord.

-Justement, il faut partir au plus vite, elle va sûrement vouloir que je revienne la semaine prochaine ou encore pire vouloir nous aider financièrement ou je ne sais quelle connerie du genre.

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke, l'empêchant de partir.

-Quoi ?

-Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que ta mère doit te dire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et s'il te plaît vois ce que je veux dire parce que je sais pas comment te le faire comprendre autrement.

Sasuke plissa les yeux, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où Naruto voulait en venir…

-Merde…

Souffla Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête.

Il allait découvrir la vérité sur sa famille, est-ce qu'il était prêt ? Non… Non il ne l'était pas. Sa vie avançait très bien comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin de découvrir quelconque secret de famille. Il n'était pas comme Naruto.

-Je veux pas.

-Hein ?

-Écoutes, on es pas pareil, j'ai construit ma vie, de manière à ne plus rien avoir à faire avec ma famille. Toi tu as construit ta vie en rêvant de retrouver la tienne. Il faut qu'on s'en aille avant qu'elle sorte de cette pièce.

-Sasuke…

- _Vite_.

Insista le brun.

Naruto suivit Sasuke en dehors de la pièce.

-Attends, mais…

Mikoto sortie de la pièce accompagnée d'Itachi.

-Sasuke ?

Naruto se tourna vers Mikoto.

-Je veux pas savoir.

Fit Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas savoir ma vie est très bien sans savoir. Je veux pas savoir, pas maintenant. Au revoir.

S'exclama Sasuke en ouvrant une porte puis il ressorti.

-C'était un placard.

Souffla t-il en ressortant.

-Je vais vous raccompagner à la sortie.

Sourit Mikoto.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte.

-Bonne chance Naruto.

Sourit Mikoto.

-Oh et tiens Sasuke, c'est un livre de Jiraya, et un flyer de sa séance de dédicace. Veillez bien à me rapporter mon livre dédicacé. Et Naruto, Sasuke n'hésitez pas a venir ici ou bien appeler vous êtes les bienvenus ici n'importe quand. Et pour n'importe quelle raison.

-Merci beaucoup Ma… Mikoto.

Sourit Naruto.

-Bonne journée.

La porte se referma derrière eux, ils restèrent un moment silencieux à marcher lentement dans les rues, puis Sasuke explosa.

-J'ai vécu dix-sept ans dans cette maison. J'ai confondu un placard avec une porte de sortie.

-T'es sûr tu veux pas savoir ?

-Non. Je veux pas savoir.

Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto n'ajouta plus rien. Mais une fois devant leurs appartements respectifs il attira Sasuke à lui et l'embrassa.

-Merci.

Souffla t-il au brun.

-Tu rentres ? Tu m'as pas dis ce que ma mère t'as dis sur ton père.

-Ça fait parti du fameux secret dont tu ne veux rien savoir.

Répondit Naruto avant de poser un baiser éclair sur la tempe de Sasuke et d'entrer dans son appartement.

Comment ça « ça fait parti du fameux secret dont tu ne veux rien savoir ? »

Il se tourna vers Naruto qui venait juste de fermer la porte, il frappa à la porte.

-Comment ça « ça fait parti du secret » ?

Hurla t-il à la porte, il s'en fichait des voisins, il avait besoin de savoir finalement.

Naruto ouvrit la porte.

-Tu as dis que tu ne voulais rien savoir.

-Ne me fais pas me répéter.

Naruto laissa Sasuke entrer.

-Nos parents se connaissaient, et avaient des affaires ensembles. Point. Si j'en dis plus je parle du secret et je ne dois pas parler du secret.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est à ta famille de le faire !

Répondit Naruto.

-Mais ils ne sont pas là !

-Ils étaient là il y a un peu moins de vingt minutes.

Il aurait pas du dire qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

Maintenant qu'il savait que Naruto savait il voulait savoir.

-Des affaires ?

-Ça fait parti du secret.

Répondit Naruto catégorique.

-Ils étaient proches comment ?

-Ça fait parti du secret

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, Naruto savait quelque chose sur sa famille qu'il ne savait pas.

-Donc c'est comme ça ? Tu vas plus rien me dire sur ton père ? On va revenir comme avant ? Tu vas… Casser des téléphones ?

-Ah merde je devais m'en racheter un.

Sasuke fixa sérieusement Naruto. Il voulait une réponse maintenant. Il en avait marre de toujours devoir se poser des questions sur eux.

Naruto soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête

-J'ai une piste… et cette piste c'est ce Jiraya, le mec qui as mis mon père et le tien en relation. Qui est aussi un ancien ami d'Orochimaru qu'on cherche aussi non ? C'est comme si on faisait des recherches ensembles !

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

-Je ne vais pas te faire plus de secret que nécessaire. Ce que tu dois apprendre, je pense que c'est mieux que tu l'apprenne de la bouche de ta mère.

-Et qui es-tu pour décider de ça ?!

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Quelqu'un qui t'aimes.

Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke, allait répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne sorti de sa gorge, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Ni à entendre ces mots, ni à les prononcer.

-...En parlant de ça, elle est quand la séance de dédicace ?

Naruto sorti le papier que Mikoto leur avait donnés.

-Le cinq novembre.

Sasuke souffla.

-Ok…

-Attends, tu sais ce qu'il écrit ?

-Non ?

Naruto tendit le livre à Sasuke.

« Le paradis du cul »

Ils s'étaient tranquillement promenés dans la rue avec un exemplaire de « Le paradis du cul » dans les mains. Sa mère lisait « Le paradis du cul »

-Génial, ma mère lit des livres érotiques, j'espère que c'était pas ça le grand secret de la famille.

Soupira Sasuke.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur le livre et le posa sur la table de salon.

-En attendant, les recherches vont stagner jusqu'au cinq novembre.

Sourit Naruto.

-Tu vas pouvoir utiliser ta matière grise à chercher comment pas participer à Halloween ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais massacrer ceux d'en face ?

-Je vais pas le faire habillé en soubrette.

-Qui sait ?

-Tu veux y participer ?

-Ça pourrait être marrant !

Se contenta de répondre Naruto.

-Toi t'as une longue jupe, tu t'en fiches. Je suis habillé en soubrette !

-Estimes-toi heureux qu'Orochimaru ne t'ai pas demandé d'appeler les clients maître.

-Si il avait fait ça je l'aurait assassiné.

-Moi je dis, c'est une nuit, on devrais en profiter pour s'amuser

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, il n'était pas convaincu.

-Putain de merde, y'a des fanfreluches partout je sais même pas comment ça se met !

Grogna Sasuke en essayant tant bien que mal de se sortir de sa prison de tissus.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et l'aida à s'en sortir.

-Ça c'est une manche.

Sourit Naruto en tenant une bande de tissus noire.

-Tu rigoles mais toi c'était facile à mettre ! Ton fichu corset a une fermeture éclair.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'avait pas envie d'accepter mais il voulait s'en sortir vite. Il capitula.

-Oui.

Naruto l'aida à enfiler la robe, puis tout les accessoires qui allaient avec.

-En plus y'a un serre-tête…

Souffla t-il.

Il leva la tête vers Naruto, le blond était figé, les yeux bleus le scannaient. Naruto s'humidifia les lèvres.

… Non.

Si ?

-Ça t'exc-

-Les gars je sais pas ce que vous faites dans les vestiaires, mais on y vas !

Sasuke garda sa question entre ses lèvres, et ils s'avancèrent vers la salle.

C'était parti.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu !

C'était la voix de Sakura, cette amie de Naruto avec qui il avait gardé contact, en fait c'était elle qui avait gardée contact avec lui.

Il la chercha des yeux, le café était plein ce soir.

Il la trouva un téléphone à la main.

-C'est exceptionnel ! Mais ça fait pas très peur !

Sourit-elle.

-Tu vas les imprimer ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Si tu veux !

Naruto enlaça Sasuke.

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

-Je veux m'amuser ce soir.

Souffla Naruto à son oreille.

-Je suis la paparazzi de la soirée ! J'ai rien d'autre à faire de toutes manières

-Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

Demanda plus sérieusement Naruto.

-Fais-moi une surprise !

Répondit Sakura.

-Oh ouah Sasuke ! t'es… Génial

Cria Karin.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon, elle portait un costume cravate noir qui lui allait très bien.

-Toi aussi Naruto.

Ajouta t-elle après un moment.

-Je vais m'enfuir.

-Je te courrais après.

La soirée avança, le café se rempli de monde, pour l'occasion ils avaient mis des musiques de films d'horreur, les lumières étaient plus basses. Certaines personnes étaient venues déguisées. C'était agréable comme ambiance.

-J'ai appelé à l'aide. Vous pourrez prendre une pause bientôt.

Leurs annonça Orochimaru.

Sasuke grimaça. Il espérait que ce n'était qui il croyait que c'était.

-On va bientôt prendre un pause.

Lui souffla Naruto à l'oreille.

Il vit Suigetsu, galérer à se déplacer avec son costume de momie, et relativisa un moment sur sa robe.

-Hey !

Cette voix.

Deidara.

-Je fais parti de l'équipe de sauvetage !

-Génial…

Soupira t-il.

-Comme ça tu vas pouvoir te retrouver avec Naruto seul à seul.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Quoi ?

-Tu copain, te _dévore_ du regard. Il va te manger dès que vous serez plus en salle.

Répondit le blond.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et rentra en salle de repos, Naruto y était déjà et discutait tranquillement avec Suigetsu. Il s'arrêta justement en le voyant entrer.

-C'est chaud un peu ce soir.

S'exclama Suigetsu.

-Ouais, tellement, je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête, on a plus de place.

Ajouta Naruto.

Sasuke s'assit en face du blond.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je meurs de chaud, j'en profite pour me débarrasser de quelques bandes.

Suigetsu se leva et entra dans les vestiaires.

Le silence devînt pesant. Naruto se contentait de le détailler des pieds à la tête.

Il décida de se lever et de s'asseoir à côté de Naruto, à la place qu'occupait Suigtsu quelques secondes auparavant.

-Alors ? Tu t'en sors ?

Naruto, attira Sasuke à lui, l'embrassant sauvagement.

-Alors vraiment ?

Sourit-il.

Naruto enfoui son visage dans le cou du brun.

-Vraiment quoi ?

-Cette tenue ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi…

Répondit Naruto, continuant de déposer des baisers sur le cou, les épaules, puis les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Aaaah Mineure dans la pièce, mineure dans la pièce au secours !

S'exclama Karin en posant ses mains devant ses yeux.

Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent.

-C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

-Pourquoi vous vous cachez pas quelque part.

-Suigetsu essaies de se débander.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Pardon ?

Demanda Karin.

-Son costume de momie est un enfer il meurt de chaud.

Corrigea Naruto.

-Ah.

Répondit Karin, elle s'humidifia les lèvres et rangea une des mèches derrière son oreille.

-T'as quelqu'un pour te ramener ce soir ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Oui, Suigetsu me ramène chez… Une amie on va regarder des films ensembles le reste de la nuit. Oui les parents sont au courant et d'accord !

Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

-J'espère que vous allez vous amuser !

Sourit le blond.

Suigetsu quitta les vestiaires habillé avec ses vêtements de ville.

-C'était soit j'enlevais tout, sois je restait coincé là-dedans.

Naruto tira Sasuke dans les vestiaires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Demanda le décoloré.

-Chaud.

Sourit Karin.

Sasuke se fit plaquer contre les casiers, Naruto grignotait son cou, il planta ses mains dans les épis blonds, lâchant un soupir.

-T'as vraiment un problème avec les vêtements, d'abord… Hmm, d'abord l'écharpe…

-Apparemment…

Souffla Naruto.

Sasuke prit le visage de Naruto en coupe.

-Si tu veux vraiment me prendre contre ces casiers dans cette tenue, il va falloir sauter des étapes.

-J'ai très envie de te faire crier mon nom sur mon lit.

-C'est à savoir si Orochimaru va nous les donner.

-Tu serais prêt à la remettre ?

-Jamais

Naruto fit la moue.

-D'accord, bon.

Naruto passa ses mains sous la robe de Sasuke et fit glisser le caleçon, Il fit de même avec le sien, il fit descendre sa jupe

-Merde… T'as du lubrifiant ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Oui bien sûr dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Qui se promène avec du lubrifiant dans les poches ?!

Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto suçota ses doigts.

-Comme au lycée…

Souffla t-il.

-Comme au- ah !

-Shht…

Souffla Naruto avant d'embrasser Sasuke.

-Y'a une mineure dans la pièce d'à côté.

Rit-il Avant de pénétrer Sasuke d'un second doigt. Il prépara rapidement le brun, veillant quand-même à ne pas trop négliger cette étape. Puis il pénétra Sasuke.

-Je vais bouger..

Averti Naruto avant de commencer les vas-et viens, Sasuke, plantait ses ongles dans les épaules du blond et ses dents dans son cou pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Les coups de reins de Naruto étaient puissants et rapides. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du blond. Qui recommença de plus belle, c'était rapide, c'était pressé, c'était sauvage. Mais c'était bon.

Ils quittèrent discrètement les vestiaires, rejoignant Karin et Suigetsu, la rousse avec des écouteurs pianotait sur son téléphone.

-Les 3Y sont là. Elles sont un peu déçues de pas nous voir.

-Tu lui à dis que c'était la pause ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

-Oui. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elles soient déçues.

-On travaille jusqu'à minuit c'est ça ?

-Moi jusqu'à 21 heure !

S'exclama Karin.

-Donc on aura bien besoin des gars du samedi pour le reste de la soirée.

Soupira Sasuke. Il n'était pas prêt à subir ça.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter, de tout et de rien quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Notre tour de dormir !

S'exclama Hidan.

-Sympa le costume Sasuke.

Rit l'homme aux cheveux étrangement gris.

Naruto le suivit du regard. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place.

-Tes pieds.

Se contenta de grogner Sasuke.

Hidan sourit mais baissa quand-même ses pieds.

-Amusez-vous bien là-bas, y'a trois petites qui vous attendent. Dis donc Sasuke, je savais que t'étais gay, mais je savais pas que les petites hétéros c'était ton truc.

Sasuke quitta la salle de repos.

-Sauf si c'est notre preux chevalier ?

Naruto le reconnaissait, il était là cette fameuse nuit où il avait secouru Tiffany. Naruto l'ignora aussi et suivit Sasuke dans la salle ou il croisa un petit roux.

-Bonne chance.

Lança le roux à Sasuke qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Ils entrèrent en salle et continuèrent leur service.

Sasuke se trouva à la table des 3Y

-Ah c'est ça ton costume ?! Il et SU-PER !

S'exclama Kimberly.

-On a vu celui de Naruto il est superbe aussi.

Sourit Tiffany.

-Qu'est-ce que vous commandez ?

-Des araignées chocolat vanille !

Sasuke nota le tout et déposa la commande à Chôji et Juugo qui eux aussi avaient l'air débordés. Même si il étaient deux c'étaient les seuls à n'avoir aucunes pauses. Il n'aurait pas pu à leur place.

Karin était partie, Suigetsu aussi le temps de la raccompagner chez elle et était revenu, Hidan l'avait remplacée.

-Les gars, je vous laisse ?

Sourit Sakura.

-Je t'envoies les photo promis !

Naruto la remercia et lui fit la bise.

-C'était éreintant !

S'exclama Naruto une fois dehors.

-T'es sûr ? Parce que t'avais promis de me faire supplier ce soir.

-Je peux trouver l'énergie.

Sourit Naruto.

Ils entrèrent chez Naruto, et s'allongèrent sur le lit. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser…

Naruto plongea ses lèvres dans le cou de Sasuke. Puis s'arrêta.

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers le blond et sourit.

Il s'était endormit.

-Tu baves sur moi.

Dit-il à Naruto en essayant de pousser sa tête.

-C'est pas la première fois…

Répondit Naruto encore dans les bras de Morphée.

-Oui mais d'habitude c'est plus sexuel.

-Mmmmh… Oui Sasuke t'aimes quand je te prends comme ça…

Sasuke tentait de s'empêcher de rire.

-T'essaies de rendre tes ronflements sexuels ?

-Oui… parce que je veux dormir.

Sasuke enroula ses bras autour du blond.

-Bonne nuit.

Souffla t-il au blond.

* * *

Preview chapitre 33:

"-Orochimaru est très fatigué en ce moment et gérer hier n'as pas aidé, ménagez-le et préservez-le de toutes informations sur le carton de la soirée d'en face."

"Sasuke se leva du lit et retourna dans son appartement. Le chat lui sauta presque dessus et se frotta contre ses jambes.

Il s'avança vers la chambre mais quelque chose l'interpella. Le sol était humide"

"-J'espère que ma maison va te plaire, c'est presque comme la tienne.

Souffla Naruto au chat."

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus à Vendredi prochain pour le prochain chapitre !


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! me revoilà pour le chapitre 33 de "Le voisin" !

 _ **Réponses aux Review anonymes :**_

YourName: _Sasuke en Soubrette ça faisait parti d'un de mes objectifs ! je l'ai fait ! (trouver une raison pour mettre ça à Sasuke c'était pas facile ! XD)_

flo: _C'est gentil ! merci pour tes reviews !_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Naruto se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de Sasuke, qui était réveillé.

-Je me suis endormi en t'embrassant.

-Ouais

-J'étais si fatigué…

Soupira Naruto en s'éloignant du brun.

-On va faire mieux plus tard…

Naruto s'assit sur le lit.

-Faut qu'on y retourne aujourd'hui ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Oui. Mais après demain c'est samedi et vu que la fille que je remplace a toujours pas repris ses études je suis encore là.

-La fille que tu remplaces ?

-Cette fille, Konan je crois, elle a plusieurs petits boulots et a force elle a fait une dépression et a arrêtée de travailler et elle vient de revenir je suis libre tout les samedi maintenant.

-Yes !

S'exclama Naruto.

-On se prépare ? Sinon on va être en retard.

Sasuke se leva du lit et retourna dans son appartement. Le chat lui sauta presque dessus et se frotta contre ses jambes.

-Je te néglige en ce moment ?

Sourit-il.

Il s'avança vers la chambre mais quelque chose l'interpella.

Le sol était humide.

Il se souvenait bien avoir fermé comme il fallait l'eau. Il entra dans la salle de bain, l'eau venait d'un tuyau.

-Putain. j'ai une fuite… C'est pour ça que t'étais si content de me voir ?

Le chat frotta sa tête contre sa jambe.

Il chercha un seau pour mettre en dessous et soupira.

Il n'était pas prêt à gérer ça maintenant.

Il prit une douche et se prépara, puis décida d'appeler le plombier, puis frappa à la porte de Naruto.

-Je suis en retard c'est ça ?

-J'ai une fuite, je peux laisser Ochi chez toi ?

-Ouais bien sûr.

Il soupira de soulagement, il ne se voyait pas laisser son chat seul et paniqué dans son appartement avec une fuite, heureusement elle n'était pas trop grave.

Ils déplacèrent, l'arbre à chat, la litière et les gamelles du chat dans l'appartement de Naruto. Puis le chat…

-J'espère que ma maison va te plaire, c'est presque comme la tienne.

Souffla Naruto au chat.

-J'ai plus envie de partir maintenant que la boule de poils est là…

Chouina le blond.

Il fixa Sasuke un moment il pianotait nerveusement sur son téléphone.

-Tu as trouvé un plombier ?

-Ouais…

-Tu sais quand il passe ?

-Cet après-midi.

-On va prévenir Orochimaru il va sûrement te laisser partir.

Naruto attira Sasuke à lui et l'embrassa.

-On va y aller on va être en retard.

Souffla t-il au brun

Ils quittèrent l'appartement de Naruto.

-C'est bizarre que t'aies une fuite, le proprio de l'immeuble m'as dis qu'il avait fait rénover la tuyauterie de tout les appartements récemment.

-Je m'en souviens pas.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Tu penses qu'il m'aurait menti pour louer ?

-Peut-être…

-C'est pas interdit par la loi ? Je pense que je devrais lui parler.

-T'embêtes pas avec ça c'est ma fuite.

Répondit Sasuke en ouvrant la porte de service.

La salle de repos était vide.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, Depuis presque deux ans Suigetsu était là tout les matins avant tout le monde. C'était très rare qu'il ne soit pas là.

-C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas Suigetsu.

Souffla Naruto en entrant des les vestiaires

Sasuke le suivit et se changea.

-Il doit dormir c'est rare qu'il travaille autant.

Ils quittèrent les vestiaires, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Orochimaru, gardé par un Kabuto au regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

-On a besoin de parler à Orochimaru…

Répondit Naruto.

-De quoi ?

-C'est pas tes affaires ?

Répondit Sasuke.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Kabuto.

-Je suis comptables, les affaires du café sont mes affaires.

-C'est personnel, t'es pas DRH si ?

-Si c'est personnel ce sont les affaires d'Orochimaru, et ses affaires sont les miennes.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Depuis quand ?

L'homme au cheveux gris lui montra son annulaire, ou trônait fièrement une bague.

-Je vais me répeter-

-On peut pas juste lui dire deux mots vite faits ? Sasuke devra s'absenter une petite heure cet après-midi.

Le coupa Naruto.

Kabuto soupira.

-D'accord. Orochimaru est très fatigué en ce moment et gérer hier n'as pas aidé, ménagez-le et préservez-le de toutes informations sur le carton de la soirée d'en face, si il est au courant je saurais me venger.

-Si tu continues à en parler si fort juste devant son bureau je pense que tu n'auras pas à te venger.

Répondit Sasuke en entrant dans le bureau d'Orochimaru

-Bonjour Sasuke c'est rare que tu viennes dans mon bureau.

-J'aurais une toute petite heure d'absence vers quatorze heures, j'ai une fuite chez moi et mon plomber passe-

-Une fuite ?! Ton appartement vas bien ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'un autre logement ?! Et ton chat tu as bien un chat.

S'enquit Orochimaru.

-C'est une minuscule fuite.

Répondit Sasuke, Orochimaru avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour ses employés. Comme si ils étaient ses enfants. Après entre lui qui avait fugué et Suigetsu qui vivait avec son frère, après la fuite de leurs parents , Karin l'adolescente surprotégée par ses parents et faussement rebelle, Juugo qui avait un passé un peu flou pour eux tous. Et maintenant Naruto l'orphelin… Ça le tuerait de l'avouer mais il avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Seul Chojî était normal.

-D'accord, si tu reviens avant dix-sept heures on peut s'en sortir ne t'en fais pas.

Sourit le vieil homme.

Sasuke quitta le bureau d'Orochimaru, lança un regard mauvais à Kabuto avant de rejoindre la salle de repos.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Suigetsu essoufflé.

-Je suis pas en retard ?

-Non.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Yes !

Ils suivirent le décoloré des yeux, le temps qu'il entre dans les vestiaires et en ressorte.

-T'a du rouge à lèvre sur la joue.

Le prévint Naruto.

-Ah…

Il s'essuya la joue avec sa manche.

Suigetsu avait une copine ? Et il n'était pas au courant ? Naruto faisait comme si c'était normal, il le savait lui ? Quand est-ce que Suigetsu le lui aurait dit ? Pourquoi tout le monde lui faisait des secrets ?!

-C'est rare que t'arrive après nous.

Sourit Naruto.

-Je… J'avais un truc à faire !

Répondit nerveusement Suigetsu.

Ce fut l'heure pour eux de commencer le service, les personnes habituelles étaient là, les personnes âgées, celles qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de manger plus tôt. Puis Kakashi.

-Ton cadeau t'as plu ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup grâce à ça j'ai beaucoup avancé dans mes recherches.

-Pas de soucis, toujours là pour aider mon élève préféré. Du coup tu en as parlé à ton petit copain jaloux ?

-Hm… J'ai été obligé je commençais à être un peu trop concentré dans mes recherches… Et comme il entends tout à côté… Mais ça fait du bien de plus avoir à lui cacher quoi que ce soit !

Sourit Naruto.

-Donc, tu ne lui caches plus rien ?

-Non rien du tout.

Répondit Naruto.

-Et lui aussi ?

-J'en sais rien, je suppose… Je sais déjà des choses que peu de gens savent… Ça me suffit !

Kakashi s'enfonça dans son siège.

-D'accord.

Sourit le professeur.

Naruto fronça un peu les sourcils mais s'éloigna en souriant.

Kakashi savait quelque chose sur Sasuke qu'il était sûr de ne pas savoir ? Non, Kakashi devait croire qu'il ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'il avait commencé à travailler ici… C'était tout.

L'après-midi arriva rapidement, et Sasuke était parti, laissant Naruto et Suigetsu seuls pour une partie de l'après-midi.

-Où est Sasuke ?

Demanda le décoloré.

-Chez lui, le plombier passe pour une fuite.

-On va avoir du boulot…

Soupira Suigetsu.

Naruto trouvait qu'il s'en sortaient plutôt bien lui et Suigetsu, mais il était vrai que le travail était plus chargé.

Mais rien de mortel.

Sasuke arriva rapidement, étant donné la charge de clients il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui parler tout de suite, mais il s'approcha du brun à la première occasion.

-Alors ?

-Alors j'ai eu beaucoup de chance que ce soit pas pire, toute ma tuyauterie est foutue, si il essaie de réparer cette fuite il y en aura une autre, puis une autre et encore une autre.

Soupira le brun.

-Du coup qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'ai pas d'autres choix que de tout refaire !

-Tu veux qu'on en discute plus tard ?

-Ouais…

Répondit Sasuke en repartant servir un client.

Sasuke ne pourrait pas vivre dans son appartement en rénovation…

Karin arriva à son tour.

-T'es en vacances et tu travailles ?

S'étonna Naruto.

-Non, juste aujourd'hui je suis passé au cas vous seriez tous trop épuisés à cause d'hier !

Sourit la rousse.

-Ah tiens tu te maquilles maintenant…

Remarqua Naruto.

-J'ai juste mise du rouge à lèvre c'est rien de bien génial. Je me le suis acheté hier soir j'arrête pas de le mettre depuis !

S'exclama t-elle avant de commencer à travailler, Naruto lança un regard à Suigetsu qui détourna le regard

Il ne dirait rien pour le moment.

Si il avait été déçu d'une chose ce fut de ne pas voir les 3Y de la journée. Ils allaient bientôt fermer et aucune d'elles n'était passées.

Jamais il aurait cru qu'elles lui manquerait autant, en fait elles étaient comme, une bouffée d'air frais dans la longue et dure journée d'un serveur…

Il nettoyait la table d'un client quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-On est en train de fer-

C'était Tiffany.

-Bonsoir.

Sourit la brune, elle semblait être partie à la hâte, son manteau n'était pas attaché, elle n'avait pas d'écharpe, on pouvait voir des cicatrices sur son cou, sûrement celle qu'elle cachait habituellement.

-Tu vas bien ? C'est risqué de sortir la nuit tu sais.

S'enquit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je sais… Désolée…

-C'est rien assieds-toi.

Les autres s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Je… Peux rester ici un moment ?

-C'est qu'on ferme en fait-

Commença Suigetsu avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Karin.

-Ah, vous fermez…

La porte du bureau d'Orochimaru s'ouvrit.

-C'est l'heure de… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, éloignez-vous de cette pauvre fille elle a l'air d'étouffer !

Tous obéirent.

-Désolée, de vous déranger madame, je vais par-

-Madame ?

Répéta Orochimaru alors que Suigetsu tentait de s'empêcher de rire.

-Oh ! Pardon j'ai…

-C'est pas grave, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh bien je… En fait.

Elle lança un regard circulaire à la pièce.

-Viens dans mon bureau, ce sera plus _privé_. Préparez-lui de quoi boire et manger ! c'est pas possible ! Je croyais qu'on étais un café ! Et je vous vois la regarder comme si c'était un animal en cage !

Suigetsu et Karin se mirent au travail.

-Tu crois qu'elle a un autre problème avec les… Yakuzas ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Non, je pense pas…

Mikoto avait eu l'air d'être contre ce genre de pratiques, et avait même réprimander Itachi pour ça…

C'était sûrement autre chose…

Karin et Suigetsu revinrent avec un sandwich et un chocolat chaud. Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau d'Orochimaru, qui ouvrit rapidement, et prit juste ce qu'ils leurs tendaient et referma violemment la porte.

-D'accord…

Karin s'assit sur une table.

-J'espère que c'est pas trop grave, elle venait à peine de recommencer à sourire. Vous savez on se parle pas beaucoup surtout parce qu'elle amie avec Kimberly, mais… Je m'inquiète pour elle, je veux dire je suis pas un monstre.

Souffla Karin.

-Je pense pas que ce soit si grave que ça.

Sourit Suigetsu.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui, il n'avait pas vu les cicatrices.

-Euh, par là je veux dire qu'il vaut mieux penser positif qu'autre chose.

-T'as vus ces cicatrices ?

S'exclama Karin.

-Oui je les ais vues !

Suigetsu soupira et ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

-Si Orochimaru a pu s'occuper de nous tous il peut s'occuper d'elle.

Assura Suigetsu.

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête, Suigetsu avait raison, il était sûr qu'Orochimaru pourrait faire peur à n'importe quel Yakuza.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Orochimaru, et Tiffany qui se souriaient, puis le sourire d'Orochimaru se fana.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Je vous donnerais pas d'heures supplémentaires !

-On… Voulais savoir comment Tiffany allait…

Répondit Karin.

-Très bien ! Je la raccompagne chez elle il fait trop noir pour laisser une pauvre jeune fille seule dans la rue.

-On peut la raccompagner c'est pas très loin de notre immeuble

Proposa Naruto.

Orochimaru lui lança un regard noir.

-J'ai une voiture, tu as une voiture ?

-Oui mais pas-

-La mienne est juste derrière, je la raccompagne vous rentrez.

Naruto se tut.

-T'as une voiture ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui.

-Merci…

Souffla Tiffany tout en suivant Orochimaru.

Naruto et Sasuke lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

Tous quittèrent le café en même temps.

-Je raccompagne Karin.

Sourit Suigetsu.

La rousse sourit à son tour, son regard un peu fuyant, Naruto les suivit du regard.

Il ne dirait rien.

-Bon c'est notre tour.

Souffla Sasuke.

Naruto le suivit.

-J'espère que c'était pas trop grave…

-Pour qu'Orochimaru décide de la conduire en voiture c'est sûrement un problème de Yakuza.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Tu penses ?

-Eh bien à moins que tu ne leur ai foutu une trouille bleue, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient abandonnés ce qu'ils faisaient.

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il ne pouvait pas dire à Sasuke qu'il savait pourquoi ce n'était pas un problème de Yakuza parce que sinon il faudrait lui dire toute la vérité.

-Mais Orochimaru à vécu dans l'ancien Konoha ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit en contact avec eux…

-Si Orochimaru à tout en mains, ça veut dire qu'on a pas à s'inquiéter pour elle ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

Leur patron n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, arrivé devant leurs appartements Sasuke soupira.

Il avait oublié.

-Il faut que je retransfère le chat, et que je prenne une douche alors…

-Emménage.

Sourit Naruto.

-Pardon ?

-Heu… Le temps de retrouver de l'eau, et tout tu peux rester chez moi, c'est pas comme si t'avais jamais dormis chez moi et que le chat ne m'aimait pas et que j'habitais à cinq milles kilomètres. Je suis juste à côté et je m'entends très bien avec Ochi.

-Trop bien.

-Je ne te permet pas, ce chat est adorable.

Rétorqua Naruto.

Sasuke poussa un rire.

-… D'accord. Juste le temps qu'on répare mon appartement.

Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

-Bien évidemment.

Le blond ouvrit son appartement, ils se firent accueillir par Ochi.

-Bah oui bébé !

S'exclama Naruto en caressant l'animal.

-Tu vas vivre un moment ici, j'espère que ça te dérange pas ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'aime toi !

Le chat se contenta de ronronner plus fort et de se frotter plus contre le blond.

-Hé ! Il m'as compris !

Les yeux bleus du blond brillaient de fascination.

Il sourit et resta debout là, à regarder la scène.

-Tu as fini ?

Fini t-il par s'exclamer.

-Pourquoi tu es jaloux ? Tu veux que je te caresses le cuir chevelu ?

Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

Naruto s'éloigna du chat et enroula ses bras autour des hanches de Sasuke avant de l'embrasser.

-C'est mieux ?

Sourit-il.

Sasuke l'embrassa à son tour.

-Peut-être.

* * *

Preview Chapitre 34:

"-Pourquoi ton appart' est si flamboyant et le mien est une zone sinistrée ?"

"-Oh non pas vous-

Commença l'homme avant de tenter de fermer la porte mais Sasuke avait déjà mit son pied.

Apparemment les deux avaient déjà un passé."

"-T'es sur les nerfs. Tu t'es déjà fait masser ?"

"-T'as des nœuds partout.

-Je crois c'est l'arrivée d'un grand blond qui a rajouté du stress.

-Oh merde, heureusement que je sais te masser…"

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 34 \o/


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! voici le chapitre 34 j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 _ **flo:**_ _Aha ! merci à toi de l'avoir lu ! ^^_

 _ **Aigancho:** J'espère que tu vas lire ce chapitre ! alors déjà je suis très flattée de cette demande et ensuite c'est oui :3 et ensuite sur ce site on ne peut pas voir les adresses mail du coup j'ai pas pu te contacter (Essaie de pas mettre le arobas ou bien de l'écrire en toutes lettre :3) et pour les messages privés il faut aller sur mon profil et tout en haut à droite normalement tu dois voir un "PM" avec une lettre c'est là ! (mais je sais pas si on peut en envoyer sans être inscrit sur le site par contre :/) Merci de lire ma fanfiction et de l'apprécier ! _

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla dans le lit de Naruto avec une petite nouveauté, la petite boule de poils qui était couchée à leurs pieds.

Ochi s'était mit à miauler pendant la nuit et Naruto n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul alors le chat était venu se coucher tout près d'eux.

Sasuke se redressa et tenta de se lever mais le bras de Naruto l'en empêcha.

-Tu dors pas ?

-Je fais semblant en espérant dormir pour de vrai.

-Faut que j'aille parler au proprio.

-Mais…

Naruto tourna son visage vers lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ton appart' est si flamboyant et le mien est une zone sinistrée ?

-Ton appartement n'est pas une-

-Le tiens sens encore le neuf !

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

-De payer les réparations !

C'était donc ça.

-Je te suis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es violent, et fatigué.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, et tout les deux, encore en pyjama, quittèrent l'appartement de Naruto pour celui du rez-de-chaussée qui était celui du propriétaire.

Sasuke frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit lentement après quelques minutes.

-Oh non pas vous-

Commença l'homme avant de tenter de fermer la porte mais Sasuke avait déjà mit son pied.

Apparemment les deux avaient déjà un passé.

-J'ai une fuite dans mon appartement.

Commença Sasuke.

-Je ne suis pas plomb-

-Je dois refaire _toute_ ma tuyauterie.

-Je ne suis pas plombier !

S'exclama le propriétaire.

-Son appartement sens le neuf ! Le miens sens le rat crevé !

Naruto préféra s'abstenir de dire que l'appartement de Sasuke était loin de sentir mauvais.

-Si nos appartements étaient des êtres humains, le miens aurait de la barbe avec des restes de nourritures à l'intérieur et le sien serait à poil couvert du sang de sa mère en train de pleurer !

Le propriétaire fit une expression dégoûtée.

-Écoutez monsieur Uchiha, j'ai bien compris, ce que vous vouliez dire avec votre… comparaison, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous !

-Vous m'aviez dis que tout les appartements avaient étés récemment rénovés quand j'ai visité l'appartement.

Commença Naruto, mais il se fit couper par le propriétaire.

-C'est le cas, sauf ! Celui de monsieur Uchiha, qui m'a promis de me faire assassiner, et torturer si je revenais une fois de plus lui proposer de rénover l'appartement parce qu'il ne voulait pas partir !

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

Il se pourrait que ce soit vrai.

-Donc vous voulez dire que je vais devoir payer TOUTES les réparations qu'il faudra faire ?

-Oui mai-

-Vous pensez que je possède un immeuble ?!

S'énerva le brun.

-Non pas du tout monsieur Uchih-

-Je vais vous traîner en justice ! Non mieux je vais vous couvrir de lait vous attacher à un lit et forcer tout les chats du quartier à vous lécher jusqu'au sang !

Naruto venait de découvrir une chose :

Sasuke était près de ses sous.

-Je vais pas jeter un centime pour les réparations je vous le dis !

-Eh bien restez avec votre fuite !

Répondit le propriétaire.

Sasuke plissa encore plus les yeux si c'était possible, prêt à lancer une nouvelle remarque acide mais Naruto le coupa.

-Vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps Sasuke vit dans cet immeuble ?

-Presque cinq ans.

-Est-ce qu'il vous a déjà fait payer des réparations ?

-Non…

-Et les autres locataires ?

-Si…

Naruto sourit.

-As t-il déjà eu un loyer en retard ?

-Non…

Avoua difficilement le propriétaire.

-Alors vous pouvez au moins lui offrir ça ? Je veux dire, si vous n'avez pas eu à payer sa rénovation ça à du vous aider à l'époque ?

-Oui mais-

Naruto s'approcha de l'oreille du propriétaire de manière à ce que Sasuke n'entende pas ce qu'il disait.

-Vous connaissez un certain… Fugaku Uchiha ? Ce nom ne ressemble t-il pas à celui de Sasuke ?

Naruto s'éloigna pour apprécier le visage du propriétaire qui s'était décomposé.

-D'accord…

-Merci monsieur !

S'exclama Naruto en poussant Sasuke vers les escaliers.

-Il a plié.

-Il faut être calme. Tu es trop stressé…

-Pas du tou-

-T'es sur les nerfs. Tu t'es déjà fait masser ?

-Non.

Naruto sourit.

-Alors c'est parti !

Il tira Sasuke jusque dans son appartement.

-Va t'allonger.

-Sérieusement ?

-Je l'ai déjà fais.

Sasuke s'allongea sur le lit de Naruto.

-Enlève ton haut. d'abords, et allonges-toi sur le ventre.

Sasuke obéit.

-Alors maintenant je te demande de ne penser à rien, juste détends-toi.

Souffla Naruto à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser, il embrassa aussi le cou, puis les omoplates et la colonne vertébrale du brun.

-C'est comme ça que tu masses ? J'ai quelques questions à poser à la personne qui t'a enseigné.

-Je te détends.

Répondit Naruto, alors qu'il embrassait maintenant le creux de la hanche du brun, il suçota la peau, laissant une marque à cet endroit-là.

-Tu compte vraiment me masser ?

Rit Sasuke.

-Oui attends… Je vais commencer. Détends-toi.

Naruto commença d'abord à passer doucement ses mains sur les épaules du brun, puis il appliqua des petites pressions, de plus en plus fortes. Lentement, Sasuke se détendit de plus en plus et apprécia de plus en plus les pressions du blond sur son dos.

-Mmmh…

-Tu aimes ça hein ?

Sourit le blond

-Tu rends ça beaucoup plus sexuel que ça ne devrait l'être…

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui.

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur le cou pâle du brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Maintenant je le rends plus sexuel que ça ne devrait l'être.

Naruto continua de masser le brun.

-T'es tellement tendu…

Souffla Naruto.

-T'as des nœuds partout.

-Je crois c'est l'arrivée d'un grand blond qui a rajouté du stress.

-Oh merde, heureusement que je sais te masser…

-Mmmh oui…

-C'est qui qui vais avoir besoin d'être détendu si tu fais ce genre de sons.

-Ooooh oui…

Recommença Sasuke

Naruto remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres.

-Tu vas me masser comme ça ?

-Oui… C'est une technique de professionnels.

-Hmm oui je te crois.

-T'es détendu ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Presque. Mais je dois t'avouer que comme ça… hm… ça fonctionne très bien aussi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui je suis tout à fait détendu…

Naruto sourit.

-Continues comme ça…

Soupira Sasuke.

-Juste avec mes lèvres ?

-C'était censé être juste un massage…

-Ça te détend non ?

-Hm oui…

Naruto baissa le pantalon de Sasuke. Lentement

-Là aussi ?

-Oui.

Mentis Naruto.

Il embrassa d'abord les deux globes de chairs, puis continua à faire glisser lentement le pantalon du brun, pour continuer à embrasser les jambes et les pieds de Sasuke.

Il massa les hanches, les cuisses, les jambes. Puis appliqua des baisers à ces endroits-là. Il passa ses mains sur les deux globes de chairs qu'il agrippa et embrassa puis mordilla.

-C'est un nouveau type de massage ?

-C'est un grand masseur qui l'a inventé.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et sorti une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il enduit ses doigts et l'anus de Sasuke

-Mmmh…

Naruto fit pénétrer un doigt, puis un autre.

-Faut… Hm ! Faut masser l'intérieur aussi ?

-Oui, c'est indispensable

Répondit Naruto.

-Tends un peu tes fesses vers moi…

Sasuke obéit.

Naruto pénétra un autre doigt et commença les mouvements de vas-et-viens. D'abords lentement puis plus rapidement.

Sasuke poussa un gémissement, puis d'autres.

-Oh oui… Là ! Humm… Encore….

Naruto continua de faire aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur du brun.

-T'es un monstre…

Soupira le brun.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu peux pas juste faire ça…

Naruto appuya entre les omoplates de Sasuke l'obligeant à tendre ses fesses plus vers lui. Et l'empêchant de se masturber.

-Je te déteste…

Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke et souffla.

-Je t'aime.

Il accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts à l'intérieur du brun. Qui poussa des gémissements plus puissant continuant à tenter de se frotter contre les draps.

-Aaaah, Naruto t'arrêtes pas ! P… Plus ! Touches-moi !

Bien que Naruto aurait aimé essayer de faire jouir Sasuke uniquement par derrière il céda aux suppliques du brun et commença à le masturber. Les gémissements de Sasuke emplirent la pièce, puis le brun jouit dans une dernière supplique.

-T'en a beaucoup massé des gens comme ça ?

Naruto sourit et embrassa le brun sur la joue.

-T'es la première personne sur laquelle je teste ça.

Répondit-il.

-Ça mérite quelques retouches.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Vraiment ?

-Pour masser l'intérieur tu peux utiliser autres chose que tes doigts déjà testé et approuvé.

-Mais ce ne serait plus un massage.

Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke l'attira à lui et échangea les positions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je compte te masser aussi.

-Je dois pas être sur le ventre pour ça ?

-Non.

Sasuke tira sur le pantalon de Naruto.

-Je te masse comment ?

-Un pro du massage l'aurais fait avec sa bouche.

Sourit le blond.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel mais accéda à la demande du blond.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait faire, mais soumettre Naruto rien qu'avec ses lèvres et son regard, était quelque chose de plaisant. De vraiment très plaisant. Il ne put résister à la tentation de jouer avec la patience du blond, il voulait le faire supplier.

-Sasuke…

Gémit Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es arrêté…

-On dirais bien.

-Mais…

Naruto approcha ses mains de son sexe.

-Non !

S'exclama le brun.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux plus grands.

-Non ?

-Tu vas me vexer si tu te touches.

-S'il te plaît…

Sasuke porta sa main sur l'érection de Naruto, il fit de lents, très lents mouvements de vas-et-viens.

-Sasuke… Arrête..

-J'arrête ?

-Non ! Grâce à moi tu as pu avoir tes rénovations payées…

Sasuke sourit doucement et céda à la demande de Naruto accompagnant ses lèvres aux mouvements de sa main.

L'autre main, titillait les testicules de Naruto, caressant parfois l'intérieur des cuisses. Ses lèvres aussi se promenaient sur le bas du corps du blond.

-Haan… Plus…

Sasuke décida d'accélérer, finissant avec sa main, pour lui éviter d'avoir à avaler le sperme du blond qui jouit rapidement dans sa main.

-Déjà.

Sourit-il.

-Hé… C'est mauvais pour ma fierté ça…

Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke posa ses lèvres celles de Naruto pour un baiser éclair.

-Mais bonne pour la mienne.

-Tu sous-estime ton érotisme.

Sourit Naruto.

Ils restèrent un moment allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Il faudra que tu t'installes.

Commença Naruto après un moment.

-Quoi ?

-Il te faudra plus d'affaires ici. Si tu vis ici… Le temps des rénovations de ton appartement !

Rajouta Naruto.

-Ah oui…

-Et pour les rénovations il faudra vider ton appartement aussi non ?

C'était trop de choses à faire c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire les rénovations la première fois… Mais là il avait Naruto.

-On fais ça plus tard ?

Demanda Naruto, il ne s'était pas encore remis d'Halloween.

-Si tu veux.

Ils s'étaient rhabillés et rallongés.

-Tu crois que Tiffany va bien ?

Demanda le blond après un moment.

-… Je sais pas.

-J'espère que c'était pas trop grave…

-Pour qu'elle vienne au café après la fermeture...

Commença Sasuke, mais il préféra ne pas finir sa phrase.

Naruto se serra contre Sasuke.

-On verra bien lundi.

Souffla le blond.

Sasuke posa un baiser éclair sur la mâchoire du blond.

La manière dont Naruto s'inquiétait pour Tiffany lui serrait le cœur.

Ils s'étaient levés presque une heure après, et étaient partis prendre une douche ils s'étaient habillés, et avaient commencés à réunir des affaires à Sasuke.

-T'as que ça de vêtements ?!

S'étonna Naruto.

-C'est pas la première fois que tu vois mon placard si ?

-Je croyais que tu avais d'autres affaires cachées quelque part.

-Non.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Hé ! t'as une console de jeu !

S'étonna Naruto, en sortant l'appareil du placard.

-Elle était à moi j'allais pas la laisser à Itachi.

Donc Sauke avait fugué...

Avec sa console de jeux.

-C'est une Dreamcast…

Souffla le blond, impressionné.

-On peut la ranger ?

S'impatienta Sasuke.

-Non. On va jouer avec.

Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'y avait pas joué.

-S'il te plaît…

Le supplia Naruto.

-T'as une télé….

-Comme beaucoup de monde.

-Aller… Sasuke.

-C'est le genre de trucs qui prennent des plombes à installer.

Naruto fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu, se contentant de fixer Sasuke la console de jeux dans les mains.

-Non.

Il ne céderait pas.

-AH ! NON Je croyais que tu jouais jamais ! Pourquoi tu gagnes !

S'exclama Naruto en posant la manette au sol.

-Je suis doué c'est tout.

-Une dernière partie !

-On aura jamais finis.

-S'il te plaît !

Sasuke soupira.

-D'accord.

-Yes !

* * *

Preview chapitre 35:

"-T'es un peu dans les nuages. Depuis qu'on a vraiment commencés à déterrer des trucs."

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

S'exclama Sasuke en entrant dans la salle de repos."

"-Apparemment les astres se sont alignés pour que ce soit une mauvaise journée."

"Vous allez me tuer !

S'exclama Orochimaru."

"-Au lieu de m'empêcher de ramasser les morceaux et de t'inquiéter inutilement tu pourrais te rendre utile aller chercher un balais non ?"

* * *

Voilà ! à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 35 !


	35. Chapter 35

Désolée ! pour le retard du chapitre j'ai eu un tas de problèmes personnels ! MAIS c'est pas grave parce que LE VOILA !

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Aigancho:**_ _Pas de soucis ! ;)_

 _ **flo:**_ _Merci du compliment aha ! j'espère que le chapitre 35 te plaira ! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Naruto l'avait épuisé. Il n'avait pas arrêté de le faire s'arrêter, pour jouer, parler de chaque objets qu'ils trouvaient.

-Un album photo !

S'exclama le blond.

Sasuke se redressa rapidement.

-Un quoi ?

Naruto s'assit à ses côtés.

-Regarde.

-Je suis pas avec parti un album photos…

C'était sûrement Itachi qui l'avait mit là, son grand frère était intervenu dans son emménagement.

-On peut regarder ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Je te montrais les miens.

« Les » ?

-Regardes si tu veux.

-Je veux regarder avec toi.

Insista Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas envie de regarder.

Naruto reposa l'album photo.

Sasuke gardait une rancœur envers sa famille. Naruto aimerait bien l'aider à aller mieux. Les réconcilier, mais si Sasuke était contre, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il le mit dans la boite.

-Et toutes ces boites on va les mettre où ?

-Je sais pas…

Itachi, avait bien un endroit ou il pourrait les mettre. Mais il ne voulait pas demander d'aide à son frère.

-Ça me dérange pas d'avoir deux télés, mais…. Pour le reste… Tu crois que Ita-

-Non.

Naruto n'insista pas.

-D'accord. On continue de remplir ces cartons ?

Proposa Naruto.

-Ouais…

Souffla Sasuke en se levant du fauteuil. Il voulait en finir avec ça rapidement, il n'aimait pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

-Sauf si tu veux faire une pause…

Il baissa les yeux vers Naruto qui était assis au sol.

-Quoi ?

-T'es un peu dans les nuages. Depuis qu'on a vraiment commencés à déterrer des trucs.

-Je suis juste-… Fatigué.

-Donc on peut faire une pause, on a à peine manger, tu peux rester là et je vais prendre des sandwichs ? Je vais courir. Comme ça on mange vite et on reprend vite.

Sourit le blond.

-Ouais. Si tu veux…

-Je te prends quoi ?

-N'importe.

Naruto posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke et quitta l'appartement du brun.

Il pouvait enfin respirer.

Tout ces cartons, ça lui rappelait son emménagement quand Itachi était sauvagement intervenu, il installait le vieux matelas qu'il venait d'acheter sur internet, la porte de son appartement s'était ouverte, et Itachi était là.

Il avait alors préparé dans sa tête tout un tas d'arguments pour contrer ceux qu'Itachi aurait pu donner en faveur de son retour à la maison. Mais Itachi s'était contenté de critiquer l'aspect miteux de l'appartement. Puis il était revenu, avec des hommes et des meubles. Pour l'aider à s'installer

Tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait attendu, au lieu de vouloir le ramener Itachi l'aidait à s'éloigner.

C'est là qu'il avait commencé cette démarche de rejet total de sa famille.

Il s'était dit que fuguer avait été une énorme erreur. Mais avait été trop fier pour rentrer.

Et il recommençait à être trop fier pour demander de l'aide à Itachi.

Il soupira un dernière fois, se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour bloquer son flux de pensées et de souvenirs quand la porte s'ouvrit. Naruto deux sachets dans les bras.

-Je t'ai pris un sandwich au saumon et un coca.

Sourit le blond.

-Merci.

Naruto s'assit au sol, et lui tendit son sachet.

-Pour tes cartons, je peux essayer d'en caser quelques uns dans mon appart et demander à Sakura d'en stocker deux trois. Elle pourra en profiter pour me rendre ma voiture.

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers lui, c'est vrai qu'il avait entendu Naruto dire qu'il avait une voiture.

-Ta voiture ?

-Oui, comme elle m'a _beaucoup_ aidé à déménager, je lui ai prêté ma voiture pendant son propre déménagement. Elle doit être installée, maintenant.

-Pourquoi elle te l'as pas rendue pour ton anniversaire ?

-Elle s'est occupée de ramener tout le monde. Et vu que j'habite en centre-ville tout près de mon lieu de travail, j'ai pensé que j'en avais pas vraiment besoin.

Sourit le blond.

-Et qu'est-ce qui as changé ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Hum… J'ai envie de faire des sorties. T'es déjà parti en week-end ?

Sasuke s'arrêta de mâcher.

Jamais.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-On pourrais monter dans la voiture, avec un plein d'essence et rouler. Puis s'arrêter que quand on voit un truc sympa. Si ça avait été l'été je t'aurais proposé la plage ou la campagne et si on avais été en hiver j'aurais proposé la montagne.

Naruto venait d'un petit village comme il s'appelait déjà…

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Je te demandais si y'avait un endroit qui t'intéressait ?

-Pas vraiment. Comment s'appelle l'endroit ou tu as grandis déjà ?

-Kumo.

Sourit le blond.

Oui, ça lui disait quelque chose…

-Là.

Répondit-il en terminant son sandwich. Quand il baissa les yeux vers Naruto, le blond était figé.

-Quoi ?

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Oh.

-Je me suis dis que vu… Que tu as vu là où j'ai grandis.

-D'accord !

S'exclama le blond.

Sasuke lui sourit, il n'était plus si sûr que ça finalement.

Ils finirent de tout mettre en carton. Et étaient maintenant allongés au sol.

-On as finis avant dix-neuf heures…

Soupira Naruto.

Tout ses meubles étaient vides…

-Merci…

Naruto se tourna vers lui, il tendit la main vers le brun, et lui caressa la joue.

-Pas de soucis.

Sourit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

S'exclama Sasuke en entrant dans la salle de repos.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers eux, Naruto était encore étonné.

-Oh ! Bonjour Sasuke, Naruto !

Tiffany se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

-Euh, il faut bien que je reste ici jusqu'à l'ouverture ? Orochimaru m'a pas bien expliqué tout ça…

Sourit-elle.

Ça ne répondait pas à sa question.

-Tiffany ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

S'exclama Naruto, il semblait s'être enfin réveillé.

-Je travaille ici. Orochimaru a bien voulu m'embaucher. En fait c'est lui qui m'a proposée le poste.

Sasuke ne réagit pas et se contenta d'aller se changer.

-L'uniforme te vas bien !

Sourit Naruto avant de rejoindre le brun.

-Tu crois que c'est un mi-temps ?

-J'espère…

Répondit Sasuke en mettant sa chemise.

Si c'était pas le cas elle faisait une grave erreur.

Ils quittèrent les vestiaires. Au moment ou Suigetsu entrait dans la salle de repos.

-Bah, t'étais pas partie avec Orochimaru hier ?

Demanda le décoloré.

-Je travaille ici, Orochimaru à été assez gentil pour me proposer un poste.

-Orochimaru ? Gentil ?

Suigetsu s'empêcha de rire

-Jolie chemise en passant.

Termina Suigetsu

-Merci.

Suigetsu s'engouffra dans les vestiaires, alors qu'eux sortaient.

-C'est du mi-temps ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Hmm, non.

Elle leur offrit un sourire gêné.

-J'ai besoin d'argent.

Ajouta t-elle pour se justifier.

Elle sentait le regard de Sasuke sur elle.

-J'imagine que je vais m'occuper de toi ?

Sourit Naruto.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup !

-Pas de soucis, si il y a un truc que tu comprends mal n'hésites surtout pas !

Un Kabuto visiblement en colère quitta le café, claquant la porte.

-Wow.

Souffla Suigetsu.

-C'est pas souvent qu'il se met en colère…

Souffla le décoloré.

Pourtant Naruto ne connaissait que deux Kabuto, le Kabuto en colère et le Kabuto furieux.

Sasuke se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Orochimaru.

Naruto le suivit du regard.

-C'est… Tout les matins comme ça ?

-Apparemment les astres se sont alignés pour que ce soit une mauvaise journée.

Répondit Suigetsu.

Naruto senti une douleur dans ses molaires, il se disait bien qu'il était plus fatigué ces temps-ci. Il avait déjà eu des journées plus difficiles que le soir d'Halloween.

-Ce soir je vais être malade.

Il se leva et couru vers le bureau d'Orochimaru.

Suigetsu tenta d'offrir un sourire rassurant à Tiffany.

-C'est les astres…

Répéta t-il.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte.

-Vous allez me tuer !

S'exclama Orochimaru.

Naruto prit ça pour une autorisation et ouvrit la porte.

-J'ai besoin de ma journée demain.

-Pardon ?

Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

-En fait je pense qu'il me faudrait au moins trois jours.

Orochimaru se mit à rire.

-Je supporte mal les blagues ce matin. Alors expliquez-vous Uzumaki, mais faites court et vite, j'ai une discussion à finir avec monsieur Uchiha

Orochimaru devait vraiment être de mauvaise humeur pour les appeler par leurs noms de famille.

-Je suis en train de tomber malade, ça arrive très rarement mais quand ça arrive c'est un peu violent. J'ai tout les signes, fatigue, et j'ai mes molaires qui me font mal.

-Assures-toi de bien former Tiffany aujourd'hui.

Souffla Orochimaru. Il semblait exténué.

-Parce qu'elle _reste_ elle a besoin d'un travail, j'ai besoin d'employés.

-Elle est encore au lycée.

Répliqua Sasuke.

-Tu l'étais aussi !

Sasuke ne répondit rien et quitta le bureau comme une tornade.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Toute la matinée, Naruto avait formée Tiffany, lui apprenant la caisse comment parler aux clients les abréviations pour les commandes.

-N'oublies pas de séparer les commandes. Pour que ce soit plus lisible pour Juugo et Chojî.

La brune hocha la tête.

Un bruit d'assiette cassée se fit entendre.

C'était Sasuke.

La brune hocha la tête, alors que Naruto s'avançait vers Sasuke.

-Attention tu vas te couper.

-Je sais, c'est pas la première assiette que je casse.

Souffla le brun visiblement irrité.

-Je vais t'aider. Tout vas bi-

-Putain…

Siffla Sasuke, il s'était coupé.

-Montre-

-Au lieu de m'empêcher de ramasser les morceaux et de t'inquiéter inutilement tu pourrais te rendre utile aller chercher un balais non ?

Naruto se leva, sans aucun mots.

-Suigetsu, tu peux aller chercher un balais ? Je dois former Tiffany j'ai pas le temps.

S'exclama Naruto cachant difficilement sa colère.

Tiffany lança un regard inquiet à Naruto et Sasuke, Suigetsu lui sourit.

-Les astres.

Souffla t-il à la brune en allant chercher un balais.

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient évités pendant toute la journée, évitant de prendre leurs pauses aux mêmes moments, Naruto avait laissé Tiffany se débrouiller seule l'après-midi gardant un œil bienveillant sur elle. La former l'aidait à ne pas penser à Sasuke qui avait été étrange tout dimanche, et son attitude ne faisait qu'empirer.

-Tout vas bien entre vous ?

Demanda Tiffany.

-Euh… Ouais. Tes amies ne passent pas ?

-Elles rentrent de week-end demain.

Sourit-elle.

-Donc elles ne savent pas ?

-Non. Je vais devoir leurs expliquer certaines choses je pense.

-T'en fais pas ce sont tes amies, tout vas bien se passer.

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

Souffla t-elle.

La journée se termina rapidement. Trop aux yeux de Naruto qui sentait un conflit entre lui et Sasuke arriver, et il se sentait déjà épuisé.

Il ferma la porte de la salle de repos derrière Tiffany.

-T'es sûre que tu veux rentrer seule ?

-Oui mais merci d'avoir proposé !

S'exclama t-elle en partant de son côté.

Bon.

Il ferma la porte de l'immeuble.

-Je-

-Tout vas bien ?

Le coupa t-il.

Sasuke soupira.

-Je dors chez moi ce soir, je me sens pas de-

Naruto lui attrapa le bras.

-Tu es bizarre depuis hier.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu peux pas faire ça !

S'énerva t-il.

-Faire quoi ?

-Comme si de rien était, tu ne peux pas faire ça alors que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu peux pas d'un coup me parler comme si j'étais un moins que rien alors que je m'inquiète pour toi !

Sasuke fouilla dans sa poche tentant de sortir ses clés.

-Et tu ne peux pas fuir !

Naruto obligea Sasuke à lui faire face.

-Ne me fuis pas.

Le supplia presque Naruto.

-Mes clés sont chez toi.

Soupira le brun.

Naruto ouvrit son appartement, laissant Sasuke entrer d'abord et referma derrière lui. À clé, juste au cas où.

-Sérieusement ?

-Je sais pas ! Peut-être ! t'es… Bizarre aujourd'hui !

-Je m'inquiète pour Tiffany ok ? Elle peut pas juste arrêter l'école pour être serveuse ! Elle n'a même pas encore de diplôme, Rien ! ça va gâcher sa vie !

-C'est ce que tu as fa-

Sasuke regrettait.

-Tu regrettes ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Je regrette pas ! Je remarque les erreurs que j'ai fait ! Et c'est… Énervant ! c'est tout.

-Les erreurs ?

-Oui ! j'ai fugué j'ai laisser les cours ! Je vis dans un immeuble miteux !

-L'immeuble n'est pas si mal.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Naruto.

-Techniquement, est-ce que t'es vraiment pas heureux ?

-Non.

-Voilà problème réglé ! Et si ta fugue est une erreur… Appelle ta mère pour aller manger chez elle une autre fois.

-Jamais !

S'offusqua Sasuke.

Naruto sourit. C'est bon Sasuke était de retour.

-Demande à Itachi de garder tes meubles.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce qu'il doit avoir de la place, et que tu as besoin de place. Et tu peux trouver une raison. Même si j'adore ta commode.

Sourit Naruto.

-Justement _ma_ commode.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Et ton lit.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, le temps de sérieux de Naruto était dépassé.

-Je vais l'appeler demain.

Il entendit Naruto souffler un « yes » discrètement.

-J'ai besoin d'un câlin maintenant !

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, Naruto avait le chat dans les bras.

-Oh tu voulais peut-être me faire un câlin ?

Sourit le blond.

-Non. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Pourquoi ?

Demanda le blond.

-Ce que tu as dis ce matin dans le bureau d'Orochimaru. c'était vrai non ?

Il avait complètement oublié avec toute cette histoire.

-Merde ! Faut que je prenne un cachet et que je me fasse un thé !

Naruto posa délicatement le chat et couru dans la salle de bain.

Sasuke sourit.

Sa mauvaise humeur s'était envolée.

* * *

Preview chapitre 36:

"-Je vais mourir.

Se plaignit le blond."

"-C'est toujours mon café ! Je fais ce que je veux !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux pas te parler tant que tu es dans cet état-là ! Je m'en vais pour aujourd'hui.

Soupira Kabuto."

"Un vieil homme en tenue traditionnelle était assis seul à une table. Il plissa les yeux.

Il lui disait quelque chose…"

"-Il veut voir Orochimaru.

-Quoi ?"

"-Si il arrive quelque chose ça pourrait être la fin de ce café."

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-J'ai reçue un message d'Orochimaru, il a dit que c'était une urgence, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un truc avec Tiffany alors je me suis dépêchée de venir. C'est quoi l'urgence ?

-Euh, un réunion de guerre…"

"-Appelle une ambulance !"

* * *

TADAAA ! donc à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 36 et ensuite en reprendra le rythme d'une semaine sur deux :3


	36. Chapter 36

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait pensé que c'était une blague, personne ne pouvait lire son corps aussi bien que ça.

Mais après avoir été réveillé par un Naruto fiévreux et pleins de frissons il était obligé de penser autrement.

-Je vais mourir.

Se plaignit le blond.

-Hier soir t'étais en assez grande forme pour m'enfermer chez toi.

-Aaaaah C'était hier… Soit gentil avec Tiffany s'il te plaît.

Souffla Naruto.

-Oui.

-Et passes une bonne journée.

-Oui, oui.

-Appelle-moi pour vérifier si je suis pas mort.

-Promis.

Sasuke quitta la chambre.

-J'ai pas le droit au bisou du malade ?

-Et puis j'attrape tes microbes ?

Fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait derrière le brun.

Sasuke arriva au café à l'heure, chose étonnante vu comment Naruto n'avait pas arrêté de le distraire toute la matinée Suigetsu et Tiffany étaient là et discutaient gentiment.

« Sois gentil avec Tiffany s'il te plaît »

Il souffla.

-Bonjour Sasuke !

S'exclama la brune.

-Ah Naruto n'est pas là ?

Remarqua Suigetsu.

-Malade.

Se contenta t-il de répondre en s'enfermant dans les vestiaires.

Il n'avait pas été méchant.

C'était étrange, comme le manque de Naruto laissait un vide. C'était comme si il faisait plus froid dans les vestiaires.

Il les quitta donc rapidement et s'assit autour de la table.

-Donc il est vraiment malade ?

-Hn.

-Du coup tu vas t'occuper de Tiffany aujourd'hui ?

Sourit Suigetsu.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais des hurlements se firent entendre dans la salle.

C'était Kabuto.

Kabuto ne hurlait jamais.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle de repos.

-Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête !

-C'est toujours mon café ! Je fais ce que je veux !

-Tu parles comme un enfant ! c'est à se demander lequel est le plus vieux !

-Tu boudes depuis hier et _je_ suis un enfant !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux pas te parler tant que tu es dans cet état-là ! Je m'en vais pour aujourd'hui.

Soupira Kabuto.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Siffla t-il en entrant dans la salle de repos.

Orochimaru lui se contenta de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Cette journée aussi promettait.

Comme promit le matin il avait appelé Naruto pendant sa pause.

-Tu crois qu'ils se disputaient à cause de Tiffany ?

Demanda le blond.

-Sûrement, ça n'avait déjà pas l'air d'aller entre eux hier… Tu te soignes bien ?

-C'est mon cinquième thé de la journée si tu veux tout savoir.

Répondit le blond.

-Mais tu t'en sors bien aujourd'hui ?

-On peut dire ça… Orochimaru nous met la pression aujourd'hui. Justement à cause de la dispute de ce matin.

-Et avec Tiffany ?

-Elle plus tête en l'air que toi.

-C'est sa première expérience.

Tenta Naruto.

-C'est étrange parce que quand elle avait des problèmes tu t'inquiétais autant pour elle que moi. Et là tu la rejette.

Il pouvait entendre à la voix du blond qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Parce que je sais qu'elle prend une mauvaise décision.

-Tu fais une projection~

Chantonna le blond.

-Je vais raccrocher et profiter seul de ma pause.

-Noon m'abandonne pas je vais mourir sinon.

-De toutes manière ma pause est presque finie.

-Justement, passes-là avec moi.

-Tu devrais dormir.

Se contenta-il de répondre avant de raccrocher.

Il soupira Naruto le fatiguait. Il cherchait à régler des problèmes qui n'existaient pas.

-Bonsoiiir !

Il soupira.

Karin. Et les trois Y

Il s'avança à leur table.

-Bah, Naruto n'est pas là ?

Demanda Karin, un peu déçue.

-Non, malade.

-Oh non je voulais le faire tourner en bourrique !

-Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?

-Hum… Comme d'habitude, et toi Karin ?

-Juste un donut, vu que Naruto n'est pas là.

Il nota le tout et se tourna vers Tiffany pour lui donner la commande, mais elle n'était pas là.

Il soupira.

Où est-ce qu'elle était passée ?

Il entra dans la salle de repos, Tiffany était debout dans un coin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demanda t-il.

-Je… Je peux pas. Y aller.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne leurs ai jamais parlées de mes problèmes et je ne veux pas qu'elles me voient maintenant…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis _serveuse._

-Hé !

S'exclama Sasuke offusqué.

-Pardon… Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Elles viennent toutes d'un milieu aisé ! Ce sont des élites ! Et moi je travaille pour payer la dette de mes parents…

Pourquoi c'était aujourd'hui que Naruto était malade ?

Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

-Si ce sont vraiment tes amies elles vont pas te jeter juste pour ça. Sinon ça veut juste dire qu'elles sont aussi stupide et superficielles que ce que je pensais.

Il allait quitter la salle mais une petite main tenait sa chemise.

-Merci…

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-C'est pas grave.

-Non, je sais que… Enfin j'ai remarquée que vous ne m'aimiez pas ou quoi… Alors c'est gentil.

-Déjà tu me tutoies. Je suis plus ton serveur mais ton collègue. Et ensuite c'est pas toi que j'aime pas mais ta décision.

-J'avais pas le choix… Mes parents… Ne comprennent pas qu'ils peuvent pas vivre avec ça ! qu'il faut rembourser cette dette là et toutes les autres ! Alors…

-T'es partie ?

-Ils m'ont virée après une dispute.

Tiffany et lui étaient différents.

-J'ai décidée que j'avais pas besoin d'eux. Mais qu'eux avaient besoin de moi.

Totalement différents.

Il tendit sa main à la brune.

-T'as le bon profil pour travailler ici. Alors bienvenue.

Tiffany serra sa main.

-Maintenant, faut qu'on sorte parce que Suigetsu va pas s'en sortir tout seul.

Ils quittèrent la salle de repos.

-Vu que vous m'avez tout les deux abandonnés j'ai laisser la commande ici !

-Ok. Tiffany tu l'envoies ? Que je m'occupe des autres commandes.

-Que… Mais ?

Sasuke ne laissa pas la brune répondre et l'abandonna là.

Elle souffla un bon coup et apporta la commande à la table.

-Tiffany ?!

-Euh oui… En fait je voulais vous le dire mais…

-Tu travailles là ?

-Oui… Aussi vous me verrez plus au lycée. Mais on pourras en discuter plus tard ? Je travaille et je veux pas que mes supérieurs m'en veulent.

-D'accord… Mais tu nous raconteras tout les ragots ?

Demanda Kimberly.

-Euuuh, ouais pourquoi pas ?

Sourit-elle

Sasuke décrocha son téléphone, c'était Naruto.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

-Des pâtes.

Répondit-il.

-T'as rien de plus glamour ?

Se plaignit le blond.

-Des tomates.

-C'est déjà mieux.

-Et toi ?

-Des ramens.

-Et c'est moi qui suis pas glamour ?

Il avait oublié que Naruto mangeait des nouilles instantanées presque tout les jours.

-Ça se passe mieux ?

Demanda le blond.

-Hm, on a pas vus Orochimaru donc ouais.

-C'est Naruto ?

Demanda Tiffany.

Sasuke leva sa tête vers elle.

-Oui.

La brune sourit. Et se mise à manger.

-Tiffany s'en sort bien ?

-T'es pas son père laisses-la tranquille.

Répondit Sasuke.

Il entendit le rire de Naruto. Il était d'un coup de meilleure humeur.

Le téléphone de Tiffany se mit à sonner, la brune répondit, son visage s'illumina.

-Haan ! Oui d'accord ! Je… Je vais essayer de me libérer ! Merci beaucoup !

La brune se leva et quitta la salle de repos pour le bureau d'Orochimaru.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-J'en sais rien je crois que Tiffany à reçue une bonne nouvelle.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Hmm comment ça s'est passé ce matin ?

-Elle a du servir ses amies.

-T'as pas d'âme.

-Hé ! j'aime pas les mensonges.

Répondit Sasuke en enfournant une fourchette de pâtes dans sa bouche.

-Mais c'est bien.. Attends ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est bien…

Souffla Naruto.

-Bon j'y vais. Reste en vie jusqu'à mon retour.

-J'essaierais ! Courage et travaille bien.

S'exclama Naruto avant de raccrocher.

Sasuke rangea son tupperware et entra en salle.

Un vieil homme en tenue traditionnelle était assis seul à une table. Il plissa les yeux.

Il lui disait quelque chose…

Suigetsu se précipita vers lui.

-Il veut voir Orochimaru.

-Quoi ?

-Il ne veut rien commander il veut juste voir Orochimaru, il est soit-disant un ancien ami à un ancien ami à lui.

-Il ne t'as rien dit d'autre ?

-Eh bien-

-Sasuke, Orochimaru m'as donné son autorisation pour partir j'ai une visite d'appartement à faire.

Une quoi ? Déjà ?! Orochimaru avait du aider.

-D'accord.

-A demain !

S'exclama la brune.

Suigetsu lui fit un signe de la main.

-Je vais prévenir Orochimaru…

Souffla Sasuke.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte du bureau du patron. Qui lui ordonna d'entrer.

-Il y a… Quelqu'un pour vous. Un « ami d'un ami ».

-Pour moi ?

Sasuke vit les yeux de son patron s'illuminer.

C'était sûrement quelqu'un qu'il attendait.

-Ouais. Il veut rien commander juste vous voir.

Orochimaru se leva et quitta son bureau.

Sasuke le suivit.

C'était peut-être un ami de Jiraya ou de cette femme.

Il le suivit mais rentra dans son dos.

-Oro-

-Non… Ce n'est pas un ami.

Souffla le brun.

L'homme les remarqua et se dirigea vers eux.

-Orochimaru ! Ça fait longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

-Je rends visite à un ancien élève. Et à mon voisin d'en face.

Les poings d'Orochimaru se serrèrent. Sasuke pouvait sentir toute la haine de son patron l'envahir.

Il avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver.

- _Vous !_

Siffla Orochimaru

Sasuke prit le bras de son patron.

-Monsieur, retournez dans votre bureau.

Tenta Sasuke.

-Non ! je-

-S'il vous plaît.

Le supplia le brun.

-Si il arrive quelque chose ça pourrait être la fin de ce café.

Ajouta t-il.

Orochimaru se détendit.

-Ce sera la fin de ce café de toutes manière.

Souffla le vieil homme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez-

-Orochimaru.

Le coupa Sasuke.

Le grand brun obéit.

-Vous… Je vous conseille fortement de quitter cet endroit.

-Vous n'êtes pas très poli jeune homme.

-On me l'as souvent dit. Maintenant quittez cet endroit.

Le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sasuke le coupa.

-Je n'aimerais pas me répéter.

-Vous avez trop peur de la réputation de cet endroit pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Pour le moment. Mais vous êtes vieux et les rues de Konoha ne sont toujours pas vraiment sûres.

-C'est une menace ?

-Un avertissement.

Le vieil homme sourit.

-Cet endroit ne tiendras pas longtemps de toutes façons.

S'exclama t-il avant de quitter lentement l'endroit.

Sasuke entra dans le bureau.

-Vous…

-Sasuke, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur maintenant… Et un peu fatigué…

Il semblait essoufflé.

-Alors, retourne travailler… S'il te plaît.

Le calme d'Orochimaru l'inquiéta, mais il préféra obéir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Lui demanda Suigetsu.

-Le patron de La Racine.

Grogna Sasuke.

-Comment Orochimaru l'a prit ?

-Très mal, si j'avais pas été là il l'aurait attaqué.

Suigetsu sur mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-On aura sûrement le droit à une nouvelle réunion ce soir.

-Oui…

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus mais Orochimaru. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué.

Karin entra dans le café. Les cheveux négligemment attachés, et essoufflée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-J'ai reçue un message d'Orochimaru, il a dit que c'était une urgence, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un truc avec Tiffany alors je me suis dépêchée de venir. C'est quoi l'urgence ?

-Euh, une réunion de guerre…

- _Quoi ?!_ Si j'avais su j'aurais pris plus de temps pour me préparer.

-Bon ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là.

-Il manque Naruto et Tiffany.

Fit Suigetsu.

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard noir.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous là. Nous pouvons commencer. L'ennemi a mit un pied sur notre territoire. Et l'ennemi s'avère plus dangereux que ce que nous pensions. Et nous devons le détruire le plus rapidement possible.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Souffla Karin.

-Un homme un _homme horrible_ est entré dans mon café, il as… pourris le plancher et l'air aussi. Et je ne veux plus qu'il reste un mois de plus dans cette ville.

Sasuke n'avait jamais eu peur d'Orochimaru. Avant aujourd'hui.

-Alors… Nous…

Orochimaru prit une grande inspiration.

Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard inquiet.

-Vous allez bien ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

-Asseyez-vous

Fit Karin en approchant une chaise du vieil homme. Qui s'assit dessus.

-Karin, appelle une ambulance.

S'exclama Sasuke en s'approchant d'Orochimaru.

-Quoi ? Mais-

-Vite !

Orochimaru tomba de la chaise.

-Oh merde !

Suigetsu l'allongea sur le dos.

Karin colla le téléphone à son oreille.

* * *

Preview chapitre 37:

"Orochimaru était comme un père pour lui. Il l'avait tellement aidé c'est lui qui lui avait trouvé son appartement. Il s'était occupé de lui à sa manière mais il l'avait fait."

"-Il a eu une absence. Il est tombé Naruto je veux pas qu'il meure !"

"Il pouvait se souvenir du jour ou Orochimaru l'avait embauché. c'est lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie."

"-Ne me laisse pas partir…"

"Je t'aime."

* * *

Voilà ! c'était le chapitre 36 ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! on en reviens au rythme d'un chapitre une semaine sur deux ! donc au vendredi 19 Mai !


	37. Chapter 37

Chalut ! me revoilà ! j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous et que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre 37 qui j'espère vous plaira !

 _ **Réponse à la Review Anonyme :**_

 **Mimily:** _Ouah ! ça fait longtemps alors ! Contente que la fanfiction te plaise toujours alors ^^ Et oui il y a toujours un petit quelque chose en plus derrière sinon c'est pas marrant à écrire ! Les disputes sont pas faciles à écrire parce que j'aime pas quand ils se disputent ;-; (Oui je suis l'auteure je décide mais je ne suis qu'esclave de l'inspiration c'est elle qui commande en vrai !) Eeenfin bref ! j'espère que les prochains chapitres continuerons de te plaire ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tout le monde paniquait. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, chaque infirmer ou médecin qu'il voyait passer l'angoissait de plus en plus, le prochain pourrait être celui qui viendrait leur donner une mauvaise nouvelle.

Orochimaru était comme un père pour lui. Il l'avait tellement aidé c'est lui qui lui avait trouvé son appartement. Il s'était occupé de lui à sa manière mais il l'avait fait.

 _Il. Ne. Devait. Pas. Mourir._

Pas lui. Il n'avait même pas encore revu ses anciens amis, il ne pouvait pas mourir avec ça sur le cœur. Il méritait plus que de mourir à cause du restaurant d'en face. Beaucoup plus.

La porte de l'hôpital s'ouvrit, Sasuke sentit le poids sur son cœur s'alléger en voyant Naruto s'avancer vers lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Souffla t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

-Je croyais que tu serais content de me voir.

Sourit le blond.

-Mais t'es malade ! Comment t'es venu jusqu'ici ?

S'enquit Sasuke, touchant le front bronzé pour voir si la fièvre avait baissée.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

-Kiba m'a emmené. Et il est reparti pour s'occuper de sa petite femme.

Répondit Naruto.

Sa voix était clairement épuisée Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure il n'aurait pas du l'appeler tout de suite.

-Ça va toi ?

Souffla le blond en posant ses lèvres sur son front, Sasuke se senti un peu mal-à-l'aise mais ce n'était rien comparé au réconfort que ce simple baiser lui apporta. Il allait répondre mais Naruto se fit agripper par Karin en larmes.

-Il était là comme d'habitude à s'énerver… Et. Il a eu une absence. Il est tombé Naruto je veux pas qu'il meure !

La rousse éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son cousin. Naruto referma ses bras autour d'elle, lui soufflant des mots rassurant à l'oreille.

-T'en fais pas il va rien lui arriver.

La rassura t-il.

-T'es sûr ?

Naruto douta un moment.

-Les médecins font tout pour.

Répondit-il. En resserrant ses bras autour de sa cousine.

-T'as appelé ses parents ?

Demanda t-il à Sasuke tellement doucement que le brun dut presque lire sur ses lèvres.

-Suigetsu l'a fait ils arrivent dans vingts-minutes.

Naruto hocha la tête et continua de rassurer sa cousine, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment, un peu.

-Suigetsu, je te la confie.

Le décoloré s'approcha d'eux et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et lui chercha une chaise.

-Et Kabuto ?

-Il est resté avec Juugo dans la voiture.

Face au regard insistant de Naruto il dut ajouter que ni Kabuto, ni Juugo n'aimait les hôpitaux.

-J'espère qu'il est pas trop mal. Il à l'air de tellement aimer Orochimaru.

Pardon ?

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont fiancés. Il t'as montré la bague la semaine dernière.

C'était une bague de fiançailles ?!

Il ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient un couple à la base.

-Et du coup. Toi ?

-Je… Je dois envoyer un SMS à Kabuto quand un médecin arrive j'ai promis. Mais je- Si… Je veux pas lui avouer…

-Assied-toi.

Souffla Naruto.

-Non, toi. Si j'arrête de marcher je vais m'écrouler. Toi t'es malade, faut que tu te reposes.

-Je suis déjà dans un hôpital Sasuke… Ok c'est pas le bon moment pour faire ce genre de blagues…

Sasuke poussa Naruto sur une chaise.

-Ne te lève pas j'ai pas envie d'avoir à m'occuper de toi en plus.

Naruto lui prit la main, il sentait quelques regard sur eux. Mais il serra la main de Naruto.

Il ne craquerait pas, pas maintenant.

-Et… Tiffany ?

-Elle était en visite d'appartement.

-Déjà ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, Naruto semblait tout faire pour le distraire.

Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci c'était Kabuto il avait l'air dévasté.

-Uzumaki, qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? T'étais pas malade ?

Demanda t-il.

-Soutiens moral, j'ai des cachets dans mes poches.

Kabuto le fixa un moment, puis son regard se porta sur la main que Sasuke serrait. Instinctivement Sasuke serra la main de Naruto. Kabuto se contenta de s'asseoir à côté du blond.

Ils restèrent tous là dans le silence un bon moment. Sans bouger.

Puis après une éternité, la porte de l'hôpital s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, sur les parents de Karin cette fois.

-Papa ! Maman !

La jeune fille serra ses parents dans ses bras.

-Chut, on est là…

Souffla le père de Karin.

-Je veux pas qu'il meure.

-Tout vas bien se passer ma chérie ne pleure pas.

Souffla sa mère, la femme lança un regard noir à Naruto avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille.

Suigetsu s'approcha d'eux.

-Merci de veiller sur elle.

Sourit l'homme.

Suigetsu hocha la tête, et passa sa main dans les cheveux roux.

-On va la ramener.

-Je vais la tenir au courant.

-Merci…

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital

-Assied-toi.

Proposa Naruto en tapotant le siège qui était de l'autre côté de lui.

Le brun capitula.

Il laissa sa tête aller sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Naruto posa sa tête contre celle de Sasuke et posa un baiser éclair sur le front pâle.

Un médecin s'approcha d'eux.

-Vous êtes-là pour Orochimaru ?

Kabuto se releva rapidement

-Oui !

-Nous lui avons fais une angioplastie. Il est stable mais pas encore réveillé-

-On peut aller le voir ?

S'exclama le comptable, désespéré.

-Seulement la famille.

-Je suis son fiancé. Et…

Il lança un regard à Sasuke.

-Il est le fils qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir.

Souffla t-il.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Comment ça ?

Il paniqua, il ne pouvait pas refuser d'y aller. Et ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais il n'était pas prêt.

-Je t'attends là.

Souffla Naruto, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

Il se leva et suivit le médecin jusque dans la salle où était hospitalisé Orochimaru.

Il avait l'air si paisible. Endormi. Il avait toujours vu Orochimaru en colère, stressé, toujours pleins d'émotions forte.

Il se tourna vers Kabuto, toute sa confiance s'était envolée, c'était encore pire que dans la salle d'attente. Il était sur le point de craquer. Il n'avait jamais vu le comptable comme ça.

Est-ce qu'il devait le rassurer ? Il n'avait jamais parler poliment à Kabuto… Il le fixa alors qu'il tenait la main pâle du grand brun.

-Je suis désolé.

Souffla Kabuto la voix tremblante.

Il reporta son regard sur le corps inerte devant lui, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure il était sûr que Kabuto ne voulait pas être vu en train de pleurer. Et il n'avait pas envie d'être vu en train de craquer.

-Tu… Je te laisses seul avec lui ?

Proposa Sasuke.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Orochimaru dans cet état-là, ni Kabuto.

Naruto était toujours assit là à l'attendre.

-Comment il va ?

Demanda le blond.

-Il… Dors. Donc tout vas bien… Je... Je pense qu'on verra à son réveil et...

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-T'as mangé quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

Manger ?

-Non…

Pour être honnête il avait plutôt envie de vomir.

-Il faut que je prenne de quoi prendre mes cachets, tu viens avec moi au distributeur ?

Proposa Naruto.

Pourquoi pas ? Marcher ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal

Il suivit Naruto dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, jusqu'à un distributeur, il y avait des boissons et de quoi grignoter. Naruto se prit une bouteille d'eau et Sasuke un snickers.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tout le deux dans un coin de l'hôpital dans le silence… Il sentait toutes ses émotions le submerger d'un coup.

Il souffla un bon coup.

Il laissa sa tête aller contre le distributeur.

Il pouvait se souvenir du jour ou Orochimaru l'avait embauché. c'est lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il avait décidé d'entrer dans le Légendaire, juste par curiosité il n'y était pas allé depuis presque deux ans, et s'était demandé à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

Il n'avait pas la même joie de vivre qu'avant. Orochimaru était seul, avec deux autres jeunes hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'était Kabuto et un certain Kakuzu il avait commandé et Orochimaru était venu lui demander des nouvelles de la famille.

C'est là qu'il lui avait tout raconté.

Orochimaru lui avait tout simplement proposé de travailler pour lui qu'il puisse virer l'autre serveur qui volait dans la caisse.

Il avait accepté et Orochimaru l'avait aidé à trouver un appartement. Si ça n'avait pas été Orochimaru, il vivrait encore chez Suigetsu.

-Tu veux un peux d'eau ?

Demanda Naruto en tendant sa bouteille.

-T'es malade.

Souffla t-il en réponse.

-Ah oui… C'est vrai.

Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Qui baissa la tête.

Il senti une larme rouler sur sa joue, puis une autre.

Naruto le serra contre lui.

-Je suis là.

Souffla-il au brun.

-Ne pars pas…

Sanglota Sasuke, serrant Naruto contre lui.

-Je vais pas partir.

Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke se mit à pleurer, pour de bon, il s'accrocha désespérément à Naruto. Comme si il allait s'envoler.

Kabuto s'était disputé avec Orochimaru une fois depuis qu'il les connaissait, et Orochimaru se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital...

-Ne me laisse pas partir…

Sanglota le brun.

Il était parti et sa famille l'avait éjecté de leurs vies…

-Jamais.

Il ne voulait pas de ça avec Naruto, il ne voulait pas que d'un coup ils agissent comme des étrangers, il ne voulait pas avoir à l'oublier. Il pouvait arriver un accident à n'importe quel moment et il pourrait le perdre. Comme son père qui était mort d'un coup. Ou Orochimaru ce soir qui était sur un lit d'hôpital.

-Je… Je t'aime.

Il senti la prise de Naruto se resserrer autour de lui

-Je t'aime aussi… C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas partir… Et que je ne te laisserais jamais t'enfuir.

Souffla Naruto.

Il restèrent un moment là l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Des personnes passaient, infirmiers, médecins, visiteurs. Mais ils s'en fichaient, c'était leur moment à eux.

* * *

Preview chapitre 38 :

"-… Maman ?"

"-Maman, j'ai son numéro de chambre."

"-Cet après-midi. Quand ce mec est passé… Si j'avais juste insisté pour savoir si il allait bien…"

"-Je réduirais cet endroit en cendres."

"-Appelle-moi au moindre problème. D'accord ?"

"«Tu sais ou es Sasuke ? »"

"-C'est _toi_ qui m'appelle ?"

"- _Il est entré là-dedans_. Ce sale… Traître est entré dans cet endroit"

* * *

Voilà c'était le chapitre 37 au Vendredi 3 Juin pour le chapitre 38 !


	38. Chapter 38

Allô bonjour ? Oui je déteste ce chapitre depuis sa création mais j'ai pas réussi à écrire autre chose pour le remplacer.

Bonne lecture quand-même !

(Je suis a deux doigts de vous demander de pas le lire c'est pour dire)

* * *

-On dors ici ? Ou j'appelle un taxi ?

Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke leva sa tête vers le blond, il s'était endormi.

-Euh…

-Ou bien je vais te chercher à manger ?

-Non… T'es malade…

-Sasuke, je vais bien. J'ai pris un cachet tout à l'heure ma fièvre a baissée.

La porte de l'hôpital s'ouvrit, ils se tournèrent vers celle-ci.

-Itachi ?

Souffla Sasuke.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Puis une femme en tenue traditionnelle entra à son tour.

-… Maman ?

-Oh mon dieux mon chéri !

Elle se mit à genoux au sol et prit les mains du brun dans les siennes.

-Comment tu vas ?

-… Maman ?

Répéta Sasuke, il était totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle et Itachi faisaient là ?

-On a appris la nouvelle… C'est un ami de la famille. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Je…

-Tu as correctement mangé ?

-Je lui demandais justement si on rentrais ou si je lui prenais à manger.

Elle se tourna vers Naruto.

-Désolée je ne t'avais pas vu ! Comment tu vas ? Ce que t'es pâle !

-Je… Dois avoir attrapé froid mais-

-Tu as vu un médecin ?

-Pas besoin je prends des médicaments.

Sourit Naruto.

-Oh c'est pas bien de faire de l'auto médication…

Le réprimanda Mikoto.

-Maman, j'ai son numéro de chambre.

-Très bien. Restez-ici on va lui rendre visite on reviens.

S'exclama la brune en suivant son fils.

-Tu les as appelés ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-J'ai pas leur numéro comment j'aurais fais ?

-Comment ils ont su ?

-Tu veux vraiment te poser ce genre de questions maintenant ?

-Non…

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux te prendre des chips au distributeur ?

-Non. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Répondit-il en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto.

C'est quelques minutes après que Mikoto et Itachi revinrent à leurs côtés.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous remmène ?

Proposa Mikoto.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que sa réponse serait décisive, qu'elle changerait d'une manière peut-être infime sa vie.

-Oui.

Ils suivirent Mikoto et Itachi dans leurs voiture, une BMW noire aux vitre teintées.

Ils s'assirent tous à l'intérieur. Itachi était au volant. Quand il était partit Itachi conduisait à peine…

Le chemin se passa en silence, ce n'est qu'une fois hors de la voiture que Mikoto se mit à parler.

-N'hésitez pas à nous appeler en cas de soucis… D'accord Sasuke ?

-Ouais… Euh oui.

-Bonne nuit les enfants !

Sourit Mikoto

-Je repasserais à l'hôpital demain, si tu veux je t'emmènerais ?

Proposa Itachi.

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête, et ils partirent.

-Tu veux des nouilles ?

Proposa Naruto.

-J'ai vraiment pas faim.

Se contenta de répondre le brun. En se dirigeant vers la chambre. Naruto lui prit la main.

-Tu ne peux pas être bien avec une barre de Snickers… Même si tu manges juste de la salade ou des tomates… Mange quelque chose… S'il te plaît…

-D'accord… Mais juste une tomate.

Naruto sourit, ils mangèrent silencieusement, se douchèrent et se mirent en pyjamas. Le chat vint se coucher au pied du lit. Naruto avait posé un oreiller au sol pour lui.

Sasuke se colla à lui.

-Je le savais.

Souffla-il.

Naruto se tourna vers lui.

-Comment ?

-Ce qui allait se passer… Il… j'aurais du prévoir. l'envoyer à l'hôpital mais j'étais…

-Sasuke c'est pas ta-

-Cet après-midi. Quand ce mec est passé… Si j'avais juste insisté pour savoir si il allait bien…

-Quel mec ?

-Le patron de La Racine.

Répondit Sasuke.

C'était donc ça.

-Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir…

-Je savais qu'il allait mal et j'ai rien fais…

-Si toi et Suigetsu n'aviez pas fait le massage cardiaque ça aurait sûrement été beaucoup plus difficile de le sauver…

-Quand je l'ai vu…

-Ne penses plus à ça.

Souffla le blond, en caressant les cheveux noirs. Voir Sasuke si fragile…

-A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je le revois tomber Naruto je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. J'y arrive pas.

-Sasuke…

-Ces temps-ci il était si… Si.

Il sentait les larmes de Sasuke humidifier son haut de pyjama, il augmenta les caresses sur le cuir chevelu du brun… Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Sasuke s'en voulait, Sasuke était détruit.

-Je ne laisserais pas ce mec s'en sortir comme ça. Il a dit qu'il fermerait le Légendaire… C'est ce qu'on va voir.

-On va le venger…

-Je réduirais cet endroit en cendres.

Sasuke était resté un moment éveillé avant de s'endormir, Naruto le rejoins presque une heure plus tard.

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, et éteignit le réveil… Il ne se sentait pas en état d'aller travailler, mais il devait le faire pour Orochimaru.

Il se redressa, il sentait un poids sur ses cuisses, c'était Ochichin, qui s'était installé sur lui.

-Hé, je croyais que t'avais arrêté ça ?

Souffla-il au chat. Qui se réveilla, et se mit à ronronner et à se frotter contre lui.

Sasuke céda et le caressa.

-T'es mignon…

Naruto se leva.

-T'es debout ?

-Oui, je vais travailler.

Naruto s'assit totalement, il se tint la tête une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

-Je viens aussi.

-Non.

-Sasuke…

-Je vais bien ! Hier j'étais, mal. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai dormi et ça va !

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui… Dors.

Naruto se leva.

-Je vais me prendre un cachet.

Sourit le blond.

Sasuke en profita pour aller se doucher, il sorti tout habillé, Naruto était dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je mange. Et je t'ai fais du café, et des tartines.

Sasuke s'assit en face du blond.

-Tu n'es pas en train de te prendre ton petit déjeuner pour partir n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Si je vais dans la chambre je verrais pas que tu t'es préparé des vêtements ?

-Laisses-moi y aller avant.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

Il fini de prendre son petit déjeuné et se prépara à partir.

-Appelle-moi au moindre problème. D'accord ?

-Quels problèmes ?

-N'importe.

Souffla Naruto en embrassant Sasuke sur le front.

Il soupira…

-D'accord, si tu veux.

Naruto sourit.

-Aller ! Courage !

Sasuke quitta l'appartement. Naruto se remit à table et termina son petit déjeuné.

Il détestait être malade.

Il s'allongea sur le lit avec son ordinateur, le chat le rejoignit et se coucha à côté de lui, Naruto sorti une petite boite de sous le lit et donna une friandise à l'animal.

-Dis rien à Sasuke d'accord ?

Sourit le blond.

La chat leva la tête vers Naruto tout en se léchant les babines.

-Je sais, c'est mal de lui cacher des trucs, mais il va se mettre en colère, et il se met facilement en colère…

Ochichin cligna des yeux.

-Non… Je pense pas qu'il aille aussi bien qu'il le dise… Tu sais il tien _beaucoup_ à Orochimaru.

L'animal se gratta l'oreille.

-Oui je sais que tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi ! Je voulais pas t'offenser.

L'animal se coucha, toujours gardant son regard dans celui de Naruto.

-Bah justement, je sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il aille mieux… Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider.

Le chat cligna des yeux.

-Tu ne sais pas non plus ? Je pense qu'on va devoir improviser quelque chose alors.

-….

-Quoi ?! Demander de l'aide ? Mais à qui ?

-….

-Tu sais Itachi ne m'aime pas vraiment je suis pas sûr que je devrais lui demander conseil.

-… ?

-Aaah à Mikoto ? Mais je n'ai pas son numéro moi.

-…. .

-Eh bien j'aurais penser à fouiller le téléphone de Sasuke si tu m'avais donné l'idée plus tôt.

Naruto soupira.

-Tu dois me prendre pour un fou parce que je parle tout seul hein ?

Souffla-il en caressant l'animal.

N'empêche que c'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de demander conseil. Il lui suffisait juste de trouver le numéro de Mikoto…

Il prit son téléphone, et envoya un message à Suigetsu.

« Tu peux essayer de me prendre le numéro de la mère de Sasuke ? »

Suigetsu lui répondit rapidement.

« J'ai celui de son frère »

Naruto serra les lèvres, mais accepta.

«Tu sais ou es Sasuke ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

Il devrait être arrivé.

« Il est pas arrivé ? »

« Non »

« Envoie un message quand il arrive. »

« D'accord »

Sasuke n'était pas du genre à faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Et puis même qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

« Je réduirais cet endroit en cendres »

Il n'était pas… allé à La Racine si ?

Il reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Sasuke.

Le brun ne répondit pas.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il s'habilla rapidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ochi, je vais le chercher. Promis. Casse rien !

S'exclama-il avant de quitter son appartement.

Il couru, cherchant Sasuke des yeux, il arriva devant le Légendaire il n'avait ni croisé Sasuke, ni reçu de message de Suigetsu. Il décida de l'appeler.

-T'es des nouvelles ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

Sasuke n'était donc pas arrivé au Légendaire

-Non… Je suis devant.

Suigetsu sorti.

-Rien ?

-J'ai essayé de l'appeler, tu l'as pas du tout vu ?

-Non.

-Ok, je vais essayer de te tenir au courant.

-Je fais quoi de Kabuto ? C'est une vraie boule de nerfs.

-Je… Essaie de gagner du temps.

Se contenta t-il de répondre avant de partir.

Il traversa la route et chercha Sasuke des yeux. Il décida d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Il n'était entré qu'une fois, et l'endroit avait beau être très bien décoré, avec un style un peu baroque. Il avait eu une mauvaise impression en entrant à l'intérieur, et elle persistait, encore pire, elle s'était accrue.

-Bonjour

Sourit un brun pâle, celui qui l'avait dragué la dernière fois.

Il ne répondit pas à l'homme et balaya la pièce du regard.

Pas de Sasuke.

-Vous n'avez pas vu un homme brun… Les yeux noirs… Pas très grand ?

D'accord il était en train de décrire l'homme devant lui.

-Euh … Ok je me suis trompé d'endroit.

Il ressorti et re composa le numéro de Sasuke. Qui ne répondait pas. Il décida de lui laisser un message.

-O… ù est-ce que tu es ? Parce que je m'inquiète, et Suigetsu aussi, et Je sais pas si Kabuto s'inquiète aussi mais je pense qu'il s'inquiète et c'est pas du tout le moment de laisser tomber le Légendaire. Vraiment pas. Rappelles-moi. S'il te plaît.

Un bruit de chute l'interpella, il s'introduit dans la petite ruelle, Sasuke était au sol visiblement très en colère, la porte de derrière de La Racine se claqua.

-Sasuke ?

-C'est _toi_ qui m'appelle ?

-Oui, t'es pas au Légendaire tout le monde s'inquiète

-Et ta fièvre ?

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Tu te souviens que tu es malade ? Tu vas pas pouvoir reprendre le-

-Tu évites ma question.

-Je suivais Itachi.

-Quoi ?

- _Il est entré là-dedans_. Ce sale… Traître est entré dans cet endroit et quand j'ai voulu lui parler il a fait comme si il ne me connaissait pas et n'a pas _sourcillé_ quand deux gros bras m'ont mis dehors !

Itachi ? Dans la Racine ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que ma mère à dit hier ? « Oh oui c'est un ami de la famille » ! Et Itachi traîne avec le dirigeant de notre pire ennemi !

-Sasuke…

Tenta Naruto, il fallait que le brun se calme.

-Orochimaru est à l'hôpital à cause de cet homme !

-Sasuke !

-Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Ça _aussi_ ça fait parti du secret ?

-Je… Je sais pas. Mais il faut que tu te calmes.

-Que je me _calme_?

-Si tu ne te calmes pas tu seras le prochain à l'hôpital.

Sasuke sembla se calmer.

-Il faut que tu te calmes d'accord ? Que tu essaies de vider ton esprit pour travailler aujourd'hui. d'accord ? On va s'occuper de ça, on va appeler Itachi, ou bien ta mère… Tu te rappelles pas qu'on doit trouver ce Jiraya ? Il est lié à Orochimaru et à nos parents. En plus tu m'as dis que le patron de la Racine était venu rendre visite à Orochimaru ? Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a sûrement un lien avec cet homme. D'accord ? On va trouver des réponses.

Sasuke souffla.

-Tu vas mourir à te promener comme ça dans le froid.

Se contenta-il de répondre pour changer de sujet.

-Là faute à qui ?

S'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke baissa les yeux.

-Pardon.

Souffla-il.

Naruto prit le visage de Sasuke entre ses doigts et l'embrassa.

-Je viens de me venger.

-Qu… NARUTO !

S'énerva le brun.

* * *

Preview chapitre 39:

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

S'exclama Sasuke plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé attirant quelques regards sur eux.

-Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble.

Répondit le blond."

"-On vous cherchait. Vous connaissez un certain Orochimaru ?

"-Et un Minato Namikaze."

"-Tu crois que ce mec est au courant, pour… Ma famille ?"

"Je suis la meilleure amie hétéro de Naruto, donc je suis aussi la tienne. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne."

"-Ma vie ou le sexe ?"

* * *

Bon aller j'espère que vous ne détestez pas cette... Horreur autant que moi et je vous laisse une semaine pour l'oublier avant le prochain chapitre ! ;)


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien et que ceux qui ont des examens à passer y arrivent bien ! courage à vous !

Voici le chapitre 39 de Le voisin ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 **Guest:** _Merci ! contente que ça t'ai plu !_

 ** _flo_** : _Ah merci ça me rassure, j'étais tellement peu fière de ce chapitre, que j'avais peur qu'il soit vraiment mauvais !_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke étaient debout dans la queue devant la librairie.

-Tu te rends compte que toutes ces personnes lisent des romans érotiques ?

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke.

Le brun ne répondit rien. L'ambiance était restée un peu lourde entre les deux après le jour au Sasuke était entré dans la Racine. Ils étaient allés quelques fois à l'hôpital, pour rendre visite à Orochimaru qui s'était réveillé, après un entretient avec Kabuto et lui les médecins avaient décidé de le garder un peu plus longtemps que trois jours, décidant que vu tout le stress un peu de repos en plus ne lui ferait pas plus de mal. Et les médecins parlaient déjà de lui donner du temps de repos. Une semaine, deux, un mois… Ils verraient à la sortie d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke n'avait pas reparlé à sa famille, ils avaient essayés de le contacter mais le brun n'avait pas répondu une seule fois. Ce qui avait désespéré Naruto qui pensait qu'ils étaient enfin sur la voie de la réconciliation.

-J'aurais jamais cru que cette fichu file d'attente serait aussi longue…

Souffla-il après un coup de vent plus fort que les autres.

Le froid de fin d'automne n'aidait pas à être plus patient.

Heureusement la file avança, et ils finirent dans la librairie.

-Aaah, enfin un peu de chaleur je commençait à me congeler dehors !

S'exclama Naruto en retirant ses gants.

Il essayait de se pencher de tout les côtés pour voir à quoi ressemblait l'auteur mais il était visiblement très bien caché derrière cette horde de lecteurs.

-Arrête de gigoter ! Tu attires l'attention !

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Mais non.

-Naruto, nous sommes deux hommes et nous venons à la séance de dédicaces d'un auteur de romans érotiques.

-Pour hétérosexuels, les gens pensent que nous sommes deux potes.

-Deux potes qui vont ensembles se faire dédicacer un livre érotique ?

-Bah on se branle bien entres potes.

Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke ne préféra pas répondre. Visiblement lui et Naruto étaient très loin d'avoir eu la même adolescence.

-Et puis on verra plus jamais ces gens-là ça sert à quoi de s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils pensent.

Reprit le blond en recommençant à gigoter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

S'exclama Sasuke plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé attirant quelques regards sur eux.

-Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble.

Répondit le blond.

-Tu verras bien quand on y sera !

Il tira la manche de Naruto pour l'obliger à se calmer, parfois il avait l'impression d'être avec un enfant. Et d'autres…

Naruto semblait plus mature que lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'auteur, un vieil avec une longue chevelure blanche, et des tatouages de lignes rouges qui partaient de sous ses yeux jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de sympathique aussi Naruto s'approcha de lui un peu prudemment.

Le regard de l'homme navigua entre les deux, il avait l'air confus.

-Bonjour… Monsieur.

Commença Naruto en posant le livre devant l'auteur. L'homme avait attentivement suivit le mouvement des yeux.

-On viens pas vraiment pour l'autographe en fait le livre est à une… Connaissance et on se déplace à sa place. Parce que…

-On vous cherchait. Vous connaissez un certain Orochimaru ?

Le coupa Sasuke

-Et un Minato Namikaze.

-Oh, je savais que ça arriverait un jour, j'avais prévenu Minato, mais j'aurais jamais cru que le fils Uchiha serait là aussi…

Soupira t-il.

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire, j'ai pas vraiment le temps, mais rejoignez moi a cette adresse… Cet après-midi.

L'homme leur tendit un papier.

-C'est à qui le livre ?

-Mikoto… Uchiha.

-Elle a toujours eu bon goût !

S'exclama-il en signant le livre.

\- Merci ! À tout à l'heure…

S'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke parti sans rien dire.

-Je vais appeler Sakura et lui dire qu'on est sortis.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai dis ce matin que hier soir j'avais envoyé un SMS à Sakura pour récupérer ma voiture, elle a dis qu'on l'appelait quand on pouvais. Elle vient en voiture et je la raccompagne et on rentre.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout.

-Ah, ok.

Naruto le fixa un moment et sorti son téléphone. Sasuke n'écouta pas la conversation, trop préoccupé par ses pensées. Allait-il demander à ce Jiraya ce qu'il savait sur sa famille ? Il semblait les connaître. Si il faisait ça se serait sûrement la fin de quelque chose, et le début d'autre chose.

Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment fermer la page du livre qu'il avait ouvert en quittant sa famille ?

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Sakura arrive, le temps qu'elle soit-là tu veux prendre un café ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas. Tu paies.

Il entendit le rire de Naruto derrière lui.

Il s'installèrent au café et commandèrent.

Sasuke avait prit un donut au chocolat, Naruto était soulagé, le brun mangeait à peine depuis l'hospitalisation d'Orochimaru, alors le voir manger le rassurait un peu.

-Il faut que tu te détendes…

Souffla-il au brun.

Sasuke leva les yeux sur lui.

-Quoi ?

-T'es tout tendu, Orochimaru va bientôt sortir, et on a trouvé Jiraya… Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Tu crois que ce mec est au courant, pour… Ma famille ?

Sasuke voulait demander à Jiraya le secret de sa famille.

-Hum… Peut-être… Sûrement. Tu veux vraiment savoir maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien. Non.

Il y avait eu trop de chamboulements dans sa vie, récemment connaître le secret de sa famille serait trop d'un coup.

Il soupira, et remercia la serveuse qui posa leur commande devant eux.

-Non, j'ai pas envie.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur son café…

-Je ne peux pas te forcer à te réconcilier avec ta famille. Donc si tu veux, dès que tu seras prêt à connaître la vérité mais que tu ne voudras pas parler à ta mère ou ton frère… Tu n'auras qu'à me demander.

Souffla Naruto.

-Je retiens.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Et… Je suis désolé.

Ajouta-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas été super agréable.

-C'est pas grave. T'es sexy quand t'es parano.

Naruto prit une gorgée de son café. Et Sasuke une bouchée de son donut.

-Je t'aime.

Souffla Naruto.

Sasuke avala de travers.

-Hé ! Me surprend comme ça !

-J'avais besoin de te le dire. Que c'est pas uniquement parce que t'es sexy que je te pardonnes. Même si il n'y avait pas grand-chose à pardonner.

-Euh, Naruto… Je, j'aimerais… La dernière fois quand je t'ai dis-

-Hé t'as pas besoin de me répondre. Je te l'ai dis comme ça. c'est tout.

Sourit le blond.

Le téléphone de Naruto sonna, il répondit.

-Ah Sakura ! Euh oui on est dans le café juste à côté ! Euh, je sais pas Sasuke, ça te dérange que Sakura prenne le café avec nous ?

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

-Tu peux venir !

Au moins ils n'auraient plus à discuter de leurs sentiments. La porte du café s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, qui tira une chaise à côté pour s'asseoir avec eux.

-T'as le droit de faire ça ?

Demanda Naruto.

-J'en sais rien !

S'exclama t-elle.

-Tu as ma voiture ?

-Comment je serais venue sans ?

-J'en sais rien, avec celle de Lee ?

Sourit le blond.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

-Naruto, c'est pas parce que tu es en couple avec un magnifique brun que moi aussi !

-Elle a dit que t'étais magnifique.

Sourit Naruto.

-Tout le monde le dit.

Répondit Sasuke

-C'est normal !

Ajouta Sakura.

Sakura se prit un café et ils restèrent un moment à discuter.

-Alors… Comment il va votre patron ?

Demanda la jeune femme.

-Il s'est rétabli. Mais il ne sort pas encore. Il faudra attendre.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas venus jusque là pour boire un café si ?

-Eh bien, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui connaissait mon père, donc peut-être que je pourrais connaître mon parrain !

S'exclama le blond.

Tout content, Sasuke sourit à son tour, le sourire de Naruto le mettait de bonne humeur.

-Haan c'est super ! Il habite par ici ?

-Oui, là il est en séance de dédicaces à côté.

-Séance de dédicaces ?

Sakura plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir.

-Attends, c'est… Jiraya ? Le mec que vous cherchez ?

-Me dis pas que tu lis ses livres…

Soupira Naruto.

-Ah non pas du tout ! J'en ai juste entendu parler ! Beaucoup…

-Je ne veux pas de noms.

Soupira Naruto.

-Si j'en veux.

Reprit le blond après un moment.

-D'accord c'est-

-Attends est-ce que ça va changer à jamais l'idée que j'avais de cette personne ?

-Oui.

-Aaaah…

-Crache le morceau Sakura.

S'exclama Sasuke.

-Hinata.

-Non !

Naruto cacha son visage de ses deux mains.

La personne la plus pure qu'il ait connu de toute sa vie.

-Pourquoi ! Elle ?!

Sakura éclata de rire. Alors que Sasuke se faisait plus discret.

Cette fille était douée pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Si j'avais su je serait venue avec ses livres. Elle a toute la collection !

Continua-elle.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Chouina Naruto.

-Parce que tu m'embêtes avec Lee. Tu sais je suis une femme du vingt-et-unième siècle ! j'ai pas besoin d'homme dans ma vie.

-Mais t'as besoin d'une voiture.

Sourit Naruto.

-Et bien c'est génial que t'en parles ! Parce que le huit mars c'est mon anniversaire.

-Oui dans six mois…

-Exactement, et tu sais que j'ai beaucoup d'amis.

-Tu me demandes d'économiser pour toi pour que tu puisses t'acheter une voiture ?

-Non je ne te demandes pas à toi ! Mais à tout le monde ! En six mois on pourras tous mettre assez non ? J'ai fais un pot commun, presque tout le monde à accepté ! Sauf Kiba et Hinata ils doivent s'occuper de placer leur bébé.

-Comment va la grossesse d'Hinata ?

-Super, elle est un peu fatiguée, mais tu sais elle a toujours été un peu fragile.

-Il faudra que je l'appelle.

Souffla Naruto.

-Et je sais que tu as changé de sujet.

-Bien sûr que je vais mettre de l'argent dessus !

Sourit Naruto.

Sakura le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci !

-De rien !

Sourit le blond.

Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis ton amie non ?

Ah bon ?

-Depuis quand ?

-Je suis la meilleure amie hétéro de Naruto, donc je suis aussi la tienne. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

-J'ai déjà un ami hétéro désolé.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Gripsou.

Souffla la rosée.

-Pardon ?

S'exclama Sasuke.

-Non, rien je voulais juste dire que… J'ai installer un tapis rose dans ton salon.

-Que Naruto et moi avons du retirer.

-J'ai laisser un morceau à ton chat, et j'adorais ce tapis. Y'a que les amis qui font des trucs comme ça.

Sourit Sakura.

-Pourquoi pas…

Souffla-il

-Vous serez les premiers à faire une virée dans mon bolide.

-La conduit pas comme si c'était une voiture de course s'il te plaît.

Sakura se mit à rire.

-Y'a pas moyen ! c'est toi qui conduit comme un fou !

-Mais j'ai jamais fais d'accident !

Sourit le blond tout fier.

-Y'a une première fois à tout.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Je te signale que tu seras dans cette voiture presque autant que moi, tu devrais pas dire ça.

-Je te suivrais en vélo.

Sourit le brun.

-T'es sûr ? On pourrais profiter des feux rouges et des embouteillages pour s'amuser un peu.

-Ma vie ou le sexe ?

Souffla Sasuke semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-Oh mon dieu si vous prévoyez de faire quoi que ce soit dans cette voiture me la prêtez pas !

-Bon, Sasuke et moi on a un truc à faire dans la voiture !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Hé !

S'exclama la rosée.

Naruto se mit à rire.

-On te raccompagne ?

Demanda le blond.

-Avec plaisir !

-Si y'a pas trop d'embouteillage on sera à l'heure pour le rendez-vous avec Jiraya.

Sourit Naruto, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ça devait faire tellement longtemps qu'il recherchait on père. Ce trouver si près du but devait le rendre totalement euphorique.

* * *

 **Preview chapitre 40:**

"C'est moi qui panique, toi t'es tout le temps de bonne humeur ok ?"

"-Vous êtes venus, pour parler de Minato c'est ça ?

-Et Orochimaru.

Ajouta Sasuke."

"-Tu veux des informations sur ton père c'est ça ?"

"-J'ai fais une bourde ?"

"-Tu le savais…

Souffla Sasuke.

-Et tu savais que je savais.

Ajouta Naruto."

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos reviews ! au 30 Juin pour le prochain chapitre !


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour ! ou bonsoir tout le monde ! j'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! (Surtout que ce sont les vacances *0*)

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 **flo** : _Aha pas de soucis ! tu peux m'appeler sama ! XD_

 **Guest** : _Merci !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Sakura n'avait pas été bien long, il avait pu avoir un avant goût de la conduite du blond. Qui était vraiment rapide. Mais pas mortelle.

L'appartement de Sakura était plutôt grand, plus grand que le sien, il était bien décoré quelques cartons traînaient encore dans l'appartement, mais globalement l'endroit était joli, aussi pétillant que sa propriétaire. Pensa-il.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-On va être en retard pour le rendez-vous et j'ai… Vraiment envie d'avoir assez de temps pour parler en long en large et en travers de mon père.

S'excusa Naruto.

-Tu me téléphoneras ?

-Ouais.

-Et vous repassez ! Au moins pour mon anniversaire !

S'exclama-elle.

-Je pense qu'on va passer bien avant.

Répondit Sasuke.

Sakura lui sourit doucement et le serra dans ses bras, au début il fut choqué mais il se laissa emporté et referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

-Prends bien soin de Naruto, il t'aime vraiment beaucoup… Et, courage Naruto m'as dis à quel point l'état de ton patron te stressait... Alors courage.

Il sourit à la jeune femme.

-D'accord et… Merci.

Sakura lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Aller ! Dehors ! Racontez-moi tout !

Ils quittèrent l'appartement de Sakura et montèrent dans la voiture de Naruto.

-En route ?

Sourit le blond.

Sasuke prit le menton de Naruto entre ses doigts et l'embrassa.

-En route.

Souffla-il.

Naruto devait se contenir pour ne pas conduire trop rapidement.

Sasuke garda son regard sur le blond, les yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur, et d'impatience on aurait dit un enfant le soir de noël.

-Je saurais bientôt qui est la dernière personne de ma famille.

Souffla le blond.

-Et si… Il y en a pas ?

Commença-il.

-Oh mon dieu, si j'arrive trop tard ?

Il paniquait.

Il posa sa main sur le genou de Naruto.

-C'est moi qui panique, toi t'es tout le temps de bonne humeur ok ?

Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

Il arrivèrent à l'adresse marquée sur la feuille, c'était une grande maison, assez effrayante, Naruto avala sa salive et frappa deux grands coups à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques minutes après sur l'écrivain.

-Entrez !

Sourit l'homme en les laissant entrer.

-Vous voulez du thé ? Ou quelque chose à manger ?

-On viens… De quitter un café.

Répondit nerveusement Naruto.

-D'accord ! Asseyez-vous !

L'homme leur désigna un fauteuil alors qu'il tira une chaise devant eux, il s'assit confortablement et leurs sourit.

-Vous êtes venus, pour parler de Minato c'est ça ?

-Et Orochimaru.

Ajouta Sasuke.

L'homme fit la grimace.

-Orochimaru ?

Sasuke s'humidifia les lèvres.

-Oui… Il est… En difficulté en ce moment.

-Ah ? Si tu parles du Légendaire, c'est son café, il fait ce qu'il veut avec, et on a pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Il est hospitalisé.

L'homme s'enfonça dans son siège.

-Oh… Et pour quelles raisons ?

-Un café à ouvert en face, et il met toute son énergie à se battre contre… Un peu plus que son énergie en fait.

-Il va bien ?

-Il va quitter l'hôpital courant semaine prochaine. Mais… Je pense que vous lui manquez.

-Écoutes… Sasuke, si Orochimaru me voit il va s'énerver, et va sûrement faire un retour à l'hôpital, il a sa fierté et la dernière chose qu'il voudrait serait de me voir moi ou Tsunade.

Soupira Jiraya.

-Il… y a un homme qui est passé, le jour de son… arrêt… Il avait un œil couvert et marchait avec une canne. C'est le patron du restaurant d'en face… il a dit être un ami… Mais Orochimaru n'as pas semblé le voir comme ça.

-L'oeil bandé vous dites ?… C'est pas possible, il est censé être en France…

Marmonna l'homme.

-Vous savez qui est cette personne ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Si c'est bien la personne que je crois, cet homme s'appelle Danzo, il a étudié avec nous… La cuisine. Et… Il a trahi notre maître pour prendre son restaurant… il a fait en sorte que le restaurant fasse faillite et l'a racheté, notre maître y avait mit toute son énergie et tout son argent… Orochimaru ne lui as jamais pardonné, ni aucun de nous d'ailleurs… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait revenu ?

-Pour détruire une nouvelle personne apparemment.

Souffla Sasuke, Naruto avait les poings serrés.

-Si c'est Danzo… Je vais passer. Appelez-moi quand Orochimaru sera de retour au Légendaire.

Souffla t-il en tendant sa carte.

-Maintenant…

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

-Tu veux des informations sur ton père c'est ça ?

-Je… Je sais qu'il est mort, mais… J'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui et sur ma mère et…

-Je comprends, je savais que Minato avait tors, vouloir tout te cacher sur lui… Ça ne te protège de rien hein ? Hé bien, j'ai connu ton père et ta mère alors qu'ils étaient tout petits. Ta mère était un bon bout de femme, toujours prête à taper sur la première personne qui la regarderait de travers… Avant de partir en école de cuisine je travaillai dans un dojo… Et ils étaient tout les deux élèves là, à l'époque voir une fille qui voulait savoir se défendre c'était pas courant, alors elle en a cassée des dents…

Jiraya rit à ce souvenir.

-Et ton père… N'étais pas un mauvais garçon il se laissait emporter par les autres. Et un soir, trois sales gosses avaient décidés de se venger d'elle et Minato l'a aidée à leurs mettre une raclée… Vous pensez qu'elle l'aurait remercié ? Non ! Elle n'était que plus violente avec lui lors des entraînements, une manière de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se défendre. Je te l'ai dis un bon bout de femme !

L'homme avait les yeux qui brillaient, au souvenir lointain.

-A… Quoi elle ressemblait ? Physiquement ?

-Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, d'un beau roux… et très lisses aussi. Et des yeux gris.

Comme Karin.

-Elle était toute mince, et toute petite, rien en elle ne pouvait nous faire deviner toute la puissance qu'elle possédait.

-Et comment… est-ce qu'ils ont… Commencés à sortir ensembles ?

-C'était un peu avant la fermeture du dojo… Ils avaient quatorze ans Minato a enfin avoué ses sentiments à Kushina, qui a d'abord refusée, ils étaient tout les deux déprimés pendant au moins deux semaines et à la fin je les ais vus se tenir la mains. Je suis resté en contact avec eux même après mon entrée en école de cuisine. Quand je suis rentré avec Orochimaru et Tsunade et qu'on a ouvert le Légendaire, Kushina était enceinte… Ils m'ont considérés comme leur père ou leur oncle, et me demandaient des conseils, ils m'ont même demandé une idée pour le nom, ils me parlaient de tout leurs problèmes, des peurs qu'ils avaient pour toi… Avec tout les yakuzas qui traînaient… Puis… Kushina est entrée à l'hôpital, il y avait eu des complications avec la grossesse… Au début les médecins disaient qu'elle allait sortir dans deux jours, puis trois, puis quatre puis deux semaines… Et jusqu'à l'accouchement.

Sasuke prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne tentant d'apaiser le blond, qui se contractait à côté de lui.

-Et… Tu connais la suite, sa sœur n'as jamais pardonnée Minato… Il était comme déprimé mais à continué à travailler. Dur il a fait exactement ce que Kushina voulait qu'il fasse. Il est devenu chef de la police de Konoha et à tout faire pour faire de cette ville un endroit sûr pour toi, il est allé jusqu'à… Passer des accords avec une grande famille de Yakuza, tu te souviens Sasuke de ce soir ?

Naruto écarquilla des yeux, il tenta de faire signe au vieil homme de se taire, mais il ne comprenait pas.

-Le jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés, c'est le fameux jour ou vos deux familles ont signés un accord. Les autres clans de yakuzas étaient contre et ont essayés de tuer les Uchiha… Mais Minato leurs ai venus en aide… C'est là que vos deux pères sont décédés.

-Attendez… Quoi ?

S'exclama Sasuke lâchant la main de Naruto.

-Eh bien…

-Mon père n'est pas mort d'un arrêt cardiaque ? Ma famille… Est une famille de Yakuzas ?

-Sasuke…

Commença Naruto mais il ne pouvait rien dire, c'était la vérité.

-Et on m'as mentis sur ça ?! C'était ça le grand secret des Uchiha ?!

S'exclama Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto.

-Sasuke ! Tu vois que c'était assez important pour que ce soit ta famille qui te le dise !

-C'est surtout assez important pour pas qu'on pense à me le cacher !

-Tu ne le savais pas ?

- _Non._

Répondit Sasuke.

-Ils lui ont cachés, pour qu'il ait une vie normale…

Ajouta Naruto.

-J'ai fais une bourde ?

Naruto hocha la tête alors que le porte de la maison du vieil homme se refermait derrière Sasuke qui avait quitté l'endroit comme une tornade.

-Je… Suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontré… Et de vous avoir pour parrain, même si vous écrivez des livres pornos. Je vous appelle hein ? Faudra m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai été à l'orphelinat pendant presque trois ans !

S'exclama Naruto en serrant rapidement la main du vieil homme, puis il parti aux côtés de Sasuke qui se trouvait devant sa voiture.

-Sasuke ! j'ai besoin que tu te calmes !

-Que je me calmes ?! Ma famille est ! Une famille de meurtriers !

Les regards des passants se tournèrent vers eux.

-Moins fort !

Chuchota Naruto.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on m'ait caché ça toute ma vie !

Naruto déverrouilla sa voiture.

-Monte dans la voiture s'il te plaît.

Souffla le blond, Sasuke obéit mais n'arrêta pas de crier.

-Tu m'as caché ça aussi !

S'énerva le brun.

Naruto se demanda d'un coup si c'était sûr pour lui de se retrouver aussi proche du brun.

-Je t'ai dis que c'était ta famille qui devait te le dire ! Maintenant tu sais pourquoi ! c'est beaucoup trop gros pour être dis par… Moi ! Et tu n'as aucune raison de t'énerver !

Lâcha-il. Sasuke se figea.

- _Pardon ?_

-Ta famille à voulu te le dire, et tu t'es enfuis. Tu n'as _aucune_ raison de t'énerver.

-Je croyais pas que c'était le fait que ma famille était une famille de _criminels_! De la même espèce que ceux qui ont bousillés la famille de Tiffany !

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Sasuke ouvrit violemment les portes de la maison de sa famille, il les entendit claquer derrière lui, il n'entendait, ni les pas, ni les exclamations de Naruto qui lui demandait de se calmer, et de ralentir.

-Ah Sasuke !

Sourit sa mère.

-Tu m'as menti !

Hurla le brun.

Mikoto eu un geste de recul.

Naruto souffla un désolé.

-Sasuke… Je-

-Me cacher la véritable raison de la mort de papa !

Mikoto semblait totalement perdue, Naruto décida d'intervenir. Il serra le bras de Sasuke pour le tourner vers lui.

-Calme-toi !

Souffla t-il au brun, mais Sasuke ne sembla pas se calmer pour autant.

-Tu es comme une furie ! Tu ne te contrôles plus ! Ta mère voulait te protéger de ce système de Yakuzas, et de l'horreur que c'est !

Sasuke repoussa Naruto.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

-Ta mère t'aimes !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de savoir des gens nous mentir pendant toute notre vie !

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que je peux te raconter l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui a vécu dans un orphelinat ou on a tellement passé son temps à lui dire que personne ne l'aimait et que ses parents avaient préférés mourir que de s'occuper de lui qu'il y a vraiment cru et en a même oublié les trois années d'amour qu'il a vécu !

Sasuke allait répondre quelque chose mais se tu.

-Ne me dis pas que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que les secrets ! Et que j'en ais jamais souffert, parce que me voilà à vingt-quatre ans à chercher l'infime dernier membre de ma famille qui ne voudrait pas ma mort pour avoir assassiner ma mère ! Juste pour avoir l'impression qu'il me reste un morceau de mon père, ou de ma mère ! C'est moi qui ait cherché toute ma vie à me faire des amis pour me rassurer ! Pour que je puisse arrêter de penser que je suis un mal aimé et une catastrophe ambulante ! Je sais ce que c'est tout ça !

-Les garçons !

Naruto et Sasuke se tournèrent vers la voix de Mikoto, elle se tenait à côté d'eux, elle posa ses mains sur leurs bras, sûrement pour les apaiser, Sasuke eut un geste de recul, puis il siffla de douleur, les ongles de sa mère s'étaient plantés dans son bras.

-Allez vous asseoir dans le salon.

Souffla-elle.

Naruto et Sasuke obéirent, La dame les poussaient vers le fameux salon. Puis elle leur présenta les deux fauteuils, où ils s'assirent.

-Je… Suis désolée, Sasuke de ne pas t'avoir parlé de quoi que ce soit… Comme Naruto l'a dit je voulais juste… Itachi n'as pas eu une enfance, normale, il a été élevé, par ton père et moi pour devenir plus tard le grand chef de la famille Uchiha, il n'a pas pu profiter de son enfance, et en a beaucoup souffert… Et quand je suis de nouveau tombée enceinte… Fugaku et moi avons beaucoup discutés sur la route à prendre pour t'éduquer et nous avons décidés de te cacher, ce que fais la famille. Et à la mort de ton père, j'ai décidé de continuer.

-Tu m'as caché ça _toute ma vie !_

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Et je n'aurais pas du !

-Tu m'as laissé partir ! Tu n'as même pas.. essayée de me retrouver tu t'es contentée de me désinscrire du lycée !

-J'ai respectée ta décision !

S'exclama Mikoto.

-Et si j'étais mort dans un caniveau !

-Ce n'était pas possible ! Je savais où tu étais les hommes d'Itachi te suivaient et étaient prêt à te protéger !

-Des _hommes_?!

-Oui bien évidemment ! Je n'allais pas laisser mon fils seul, perdu dans la rue sans personne !

Sasuke passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup.

-Sasuke… J'ai tout essayer pour te respecter. J'avoue que le mensonge n'est pas bien respectueux. Mais tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fait pour toi…

-J'ai besoin d'air…

Souffla Sasuke en se levant

-Sasuke !

S'exclama sa mère.

Naruto se leva du fauteuil à son tour.

-Je suis désolé… Pour tout ça.

Souffla le blond.

-Oh non ce n'est rien tout le monde peut s'emporter un moment… Vous… avez trouvé Jiraya ?

-Oui ! d'ailleurs c'est la que Sasuke à su pour… Le secret. Je suis désolé.

-Oh non, il devait bien le savoir un jour ou l'autre… Il ne l'aurait jamais bien prit… De toutes façons.

Naruto répondit par un sourire triste.

-Je… Vais essayer de vous ramener Sasuke.

Naruto commença à s'éloigner mais Mikoto l'appela, il se tourna vers elle.

-Merci, d'avoir prit ma défense face à Sasuke. Tu sais, tu peux venir même sans Sasuke et sans raison particulière, ton père à fait plus pour nous que tu pourrais le croire.

-Merci beaucoup Mikoto.

Sourit Naruto.

Naruto lança un dernier sourire à Mikoto avant de partir.

-Tu le savais…

Souffla Sasuke.

-Et tu savais que je savais.

Ajouta Naruto.

-Mais je savais pas que c'était si important !

-Tu as eu l'occasion de le savoir plus tôt ! Et tu ne l'as pas utilisée !

-Parce que c'est ma faute !

S'exclama Sasuke.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis alors parce que c'est ce que j'ai compris !

-Sasuke, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer… On peut discuter de ça calmement ? A l'appartement ?

Quand est-ce qu'il était devenu calme et censé ?

Se demanda-il en montant la voiture.

* * *

Preview chapitre 41:

"-Tu… Me parleras un jour de l'orphelinat ?"

"-J'ai… je t'ai réveillé ?

Souffla Naruto, il semblait désorienté."

"« SASUKE ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE »"

"-Du coup… Jiraya, c'est ton parrain ?

Il vit un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il sourit à son tour.

-Ouais…

-Et du coup… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'en sais rien il me connais pas je le connais pas.

-T'y as jamais réfléchis ?

Demanda Sasuke, un peu étonné."

* * *

Alors pour les vacances d'été je me vois mal faire un chapitre par semaine. Parce que l'inspiration va pas suivre et que je vais sûrement décéder. je m'octroie deux semaines de plus pour décider du nouveau rythme des vacances.

Et pour les fans de Gravity Falls et de BillDip j'ai une jolie fanfiction qui va sortir en parallèle à celle-là ! :3 Merci d'avoir lu et au 14 juillet (Wouah la fête nationale déjà ?) pour le prochain chapitre ! ;)


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! J'ai FAILLIS je dis bien Faillis oublier le chapitre Ne me tapez pas ! Alors toujours pas prise de décision MAIS je tease il y aura au moins un chapitre bonus ! :3

 _ **Réponse à la Review anonyme:**_

 _ **flo:**_ _Aaaaw c'est gentil *0* quand à leur "rupture" tu verras dans ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le voyage en voiture s'était passé silencieusement, ni lui, ni Sasuke n'avait envie d'ouvrir la bouche.

C'est au moment ou Naruto referma la porte derrière lui que Sasuke se mit à parler.

-T'aurais au moins pu me dire à quel point ce stupide secret était important !

-Je me suis dis que ça tombait sous le sens ! Écoutes Sasuke, tu va pas m'en vouloir alors que _tout_ ce que j'ai fais c'était pour t'aider à te réconcilier avec ta famille !

-Tu pouvais pas t'en foutre et vouloir que mon cul comme tout le monde ?!

S'énerva le brun.

-C'est pas vraiment le concept de l'amour ça.

Répondit Naruto un petit sourire se les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Soupira Sasuke.

-Moi je veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit ! Hormis te calmer et réfléchir calmement sur la situation. Et te coucher avec moi. M'embrasser… Me faire à manger, nu sous un tablier à froufrous

-Tu dérapes.

Le coupa Sasuke.

-Enfin bref, je ne te demande rien. Enfin si de te calmer, je sais pas si tu sais mais tes crises de nerf sont pas très bonnes pour mon cœur.

Sasuke sourit.

-Maintenant, il faut manger. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-Tout sauf des ramens.

Soupira Sasuke.

Naruto tapa du pied au sol.

-Merde ! j'ai rien sauf des ramens.

Fit-il faussement déçu.

-Je vais finir par faire du ménage dans tes placards.

-Noon ! Je rigole j'ai d'autres trucs !

S'exclama le blond.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et posa juste ses lèvres sur celles du blonds.

-Merci.

-Je savais pas que tu détestais autant les ramens que ça !

S'exclama Naruto. En reprenant les lèvres de Sasuke.

Ils mangèrent et partirent s'allonger l'un contre l'autre. La journée avait été particulièrement fatigante que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

-Naruto…

-Hm ?

-Tu… Sais.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi stressé de parler au blond.

-Tu… Me parleras un jour de l'orphelinat ?

-Hmm… Sasuke…

Son coeur se serra.

-Je, j'aurais pas du, te dire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure chez Mikoto. J'ai dérapé et-

-C'est un non ?

Naruto souffla et hocha la tête.

-C'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que je suis pas… Prêt. À en parler j'en ai parlé uniquement à Sakura, mes beaux-parents et mes psys alors… t'en parler à toi, maintenant… Je pense pas que ce soit possible. Maintenant, désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

Répondit-il en se rapprochant de Naruto.

Il fut réveillé par des mouvements et des plaintes. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui bougeait à ses côtés. Il faisait un cauchemars.

Il tenta de le réveiller, d'abord en tapotant sur son épaule, mais le blond ne réagit pas, il décida de le secouer, puis de l'appeler.

Non plus.

-Naruto !

Il lui donna une petite claque, qui réveilla enfin le blond.

Sasuke fixait le blond, qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais ne fixait rien en particulier.

-T'es là ?

Demanda-il à Naruto qui ne réagit pas.

-Hé ! Naruto !

Le blond sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai… je t'ai réveillé ?

Souffla Naruto, il semblait désorienté.

-C'est pas grave… ça va ?

-Oui…

Souffla le blond trop rapidement pour que ça soit convainquant.

-Est-ce que tu en es bien sûr ?

-J'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve ok ?

S'énerva Naruto.

Sasuke soupira, et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il offrit un sourire doux à Naruto et caressa son épaule.

-Désolé. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

-Non… Je veux juste… Restes avec moi.

Souffla Naruto.

Sasuke s'allongea à côté de Naruto, et le prit dans ses bras.

-C'était… En rapport avec l'orphelinat ?

Il senti Naruto se tendre dans ses bras, il resserra sa prise, le blond nicha son nez dans sa nuque.

-En quelque sorte.

-T'as pas besoin de m'en dire plus.

« Parce que je peux te raconter l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui a vécu dans un orphelinat ou on a tellement passé son temps à lui dire que personne ne l'aimait et que ses parents avaient préférés mourir que de s'occuper de lui qu'il y a vraiment cru et en a même oublié les trois années d'amour qu'il a vécu ! »

« C'est moi qui ait cherché toute ma vie à me faire des amis pour me rassurer ! Pour que je puisse arrêter de penser que je suis un mal aimé et une catastrophe ambulante ! Je sais ce que c'est tout ça ! »

Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds.

-Maintenant je suis là… Avec toi. Et je t'aime… alors ne cherche plus.

Il senti Naruto serrer son étreinte, et sourit.

Il continua de caresser les cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Naruto ronfler dans ses bras.

Il se réveilla, lentement Naruto toujours dans ses bras, mais réveillé. Il sourit au blond.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour…

Répondit Naruto.

-Tu es resté la à me regarder jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ?

Naruto hocha la tête un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Je suis désolé pour cette nuit.

Souffla le blond.

-C'est pas grave.

Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto entendait le cœur de Sasuke battre rapidement, et se laissa apaiser par ce doux son et par les caresses de Sasuke dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'entends ronronner.

Rit Sasuke.

-C'est parce que tu te débrouilles bien.

Naruto semblait aller mieux que cette nuit, ça le rassurait, il avait tellement l'habitude de voir Naruto joyeux que quand il l'avait vu, et entendu souffrir dans son sommeil ça lui avait arraché le cœur.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Et si je… préparais un petit déjeuné ?

Il vit les yeux bleus briller.

-Oui ! Avec du chocolat !

-T'es un gamin.

Naruto resserra ses bras autour du brun, mais ne répondit pas.

-Tu sais je vais devoir me lever pour faire le petit déjeuné.

-Utilise la pensée.

-Naruto.

Le blond s'éloigna du brun.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais…

Il allait répondre quelque chose mais il vit le petit sourire de Naruto, alors il se contenta de lui jeter un oreiller sur le visage et de quitter le lit, il entendit Naruto protester, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il se contenta de fouiller dans les placards et de faire un bon chocolat chaud, et des toast.

Il senti des mains entourer sa taille.

-J'ai failli te donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Réflexe de Yakuza.

Répondit Naruto, puis il embrassa le cou de Sasuke.

Sasuke tiqua.

-C'est trop tôt j'efface ma blague.

Ajouta-il.

-Il faut que je m'occupe de ça c'est vrai…

Souffla Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

\- J'en sais rien…

-Discuter calmement avec ta mère ?

-Peut-être… Mais avant j'aimerais boire un bon chocolat chaud.

-Yes…

-Hier…

Commença Sasuke, mais il fut interrompu par un bruit de coups dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Naruto s'était éloigné de lui, il s'approchait de la porte.

« BOUM BOUM BOUM »

-On dirais que c'est… À ma porte.

Souffla Sasuke.

« SASUKE ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE »

C'était la voix d'Itachi.

-Oh merde.

Souffla Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Ta mère à du lui dire.

-Merde.

-Ouvre lui…

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

-Quoi ? Il va brûler l'immeuble. Ou casser ta porte.

Sasuke fixa un moment la poignée de porte, avant de tourner les clés et de l'abaisser.

Il vit son frère se tourner vers lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'échapper à l'étreinte.

-Oh mon dieu tu es-là !

Sasuke ne réagit pas il se contenta d'attendre que son frère le lâche.

-Oh… Toi aussi.

Fit le grand brun plus froidement, en lâchant son frère. Il venait de remarquer la présence de Naruto.

-C'est chez moi en fait.

Répondit Naruto.

-J'ai besoin de parler en privé avec mon petit frère.

Itachi laissa son regard, peser lourdement sur Naruto qui abandonna après presque une minute.

-Je vais m'occuper du chocolat chaud.

-Mais-

Souffla Sasuke.

Trop tard, Naruto était dans la cuisine.

-Je te vois encore !

S'exclama Itachi.

-Il peut pas aller plus loin.

Répondit Sasuke.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel.

-De toutes façons il s'occupe déjà de toutes nos affaires alors.

-J'ai entendu !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Tiens tu vois !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, il avait déjà envie de mettre son frère dehors. D'ailleurs, il ne lui aurait jamais ouvert si ça n'avait pas été Naruto.

Lui et Itachi s'assirent sur le fauteuil rouge de Naruto.

Itachi regarda autour de lui.

-C'est pas mal…

Souffla-il.

-Tu es en train d'inspecter l'appart de Naruto ?

-Pas du tout…

-Alors parle. Vite j'ai pas le temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de plus important ?

-Du chocolat chaud.

Itachi se mit à soupirer.

-Tu es au courant maintenant. Du… Secret.

-Ouais…

-Et donc… Il faut que tu comprennes certaines choses. Notre famille est très importante pour tout un tas de choses. Même maintenant que Konoha à changé. Nous gérons beaucoup de choses avec la police entre autres. Il faut que tu comprenne ça.

-Et donc ?

-Nous ne sommes pas des criminels, nous aidons à maintenir la paix.

-Vous m'avez _cachés_ ça toute ma vie.

-Alors, tu n'es pas mort donc on ne peut pas dire qu'on t'as cachés ça toute ta vie. Et on a fais ça pour que tu n'aies pas la même vie que moi. J'ai grandi en apprenant tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour être chef du clan, j'ai appris à tuer à quinze ans. Maman ne voulait pas ça pour toi. Et elle a eu raison… Peut-être que te laisser partir en était une mauvaise… Sûrement mais peut-être que ta vie aurait été beaucoup moins rose. Déjà tu n'aurais pas travaillé avec Orochimaru et Suigetsu… ou bien même Naruto. Tu aurais travaillé pour moi. Tu aurais… Espionné des gens. Assassiné d'autre, tabassé certaines. Et l'une de ses personnes auraient sûrement été une des personnes que tu connais et que tu aimes en ce moment…

Itachi se leva et lissa son pantalon.

Itachi n'était pas souvent sérieux mais quand il l'était il ne faisait pas semblant.

-Tu manques à Maman.

Termina-il pour l'achever avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

-Ton copain est en train de faire brûler ton chocolat chaud.

Puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

-Alors je le brûle pas mais le caramélise.

-Éteins le feu et enlève la casserole.

Naruto obéit. Et servit deux tasses. Il en apporta une à Sasuke et s'assit à côté de lui.

Sasuke remercia le blond et se colla à lui.

-Il faut que je retourne parler à ma mère…

Souffla le brun.

-Seul à seul ?

-Ouais… non j'en sais rien.

Naruto souffla sur la tasse de Sasuke qui se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bois. Tu penseras après.

Sasuke se dit que pour une fois, il pourrais s'abstenir de penser. Il avait un tas de choses dans la tête entre ses inquiétudes pour l'état de santé de Orochimaru, le secret de sa famille. Naruto… Naruto.

-Du coup… Jiraya, c'est ton parrain ?

Il vit un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il sourit à son tour.

-Ouais…

-Et du coup… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'en sais rien il me connais pas je le connais pas.

-T'y as jamais réfléchis ?

Demanda Sasuke, un peu étonné.

-Eh bien… En premier lieu j'aurais jamais cru que je le trouverais, j'avais de l'espoir mais maintenant que c'est vrai c'est… Bizarre.

Répondit Naruto.

Il pensait pouvoir comprendre le sentiment de Naruto.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Tu me parleras un jour… De ce que tu as vécu ?

Commença-il, Naruto se tendit, Sasuke regretta tout de suite d'avoir posé la question.

-Non.

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure il s'en doutait mais l'entendre faisait quand même mal.

-D'accord.

-Je déteste... y penser quand j'y pense… Je finis comme hier et j'aime pas ça.

Sasuke prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Naruto.

-J'ai compris.

-Mais si tu veux, je pourrais te parler de Azuma et Kurenai.

Ajouta Naruto un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-T'es parents ?

-Beaux parents.

-Ah oui c'est vrai… D'accord

Il senti la tête de Naruto contre la sienne.

-Je t'aime.

Souffla le blond. Et Sasuke sourit.

Ochi s'approcha d'eux et se coucha sur le fauteuil avec eux.

Ils étaient bien là comme ça.

* * *

 **Preview Chapitre 42:**

 _"_ -Orochimaru est là."

"Sasuke avait beau être occupé avec le monde apporté par les vacances il avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en Naruto, ses sourires avaient l'air faux, et il surveillait Suigetu et Tiffany.

Il sentait quelque chose arriver et il n'aimait pas ça."

"-Non, non non… Pas maintenant pourquoi ?! Maintenant alors que je me suis habitué à toi ! Alors que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? qu'est-ce qu'on t'as dis ? C'est à cause de la dernière fois ? Quand je me suis disputé avec ma mère ? Ou bien..."

" _-Sasuke ! Sasuke !_

 _Il hurlait de toutes ses forces le nom du brun. Mais il n'obtenait aucune réponse, l'angoisse commença à le gagner._

 _-Sasuke ! Reviens ! s'il te plaît…"_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus je suis VRAIMENT pas en avance sur mes chapitre je suis en panique au Vendredi 27 pour le chapitre 42 !


	42. Chapter 42

Salut ! C'est la personne qui ne sait pas lire un calendrier MAIS qui veux respecter ses engagements comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que vos vacances sont agréables et j'attends les miennes avec impatience !

 _ **réponse à la review anonyme :**_

 _ **flo**_ : _coucou ! mais oui ça va ! je prends soin de moi comme il faut ! merci de t'en inquiéter ! :3 et merci de toujours mettre des reviews c'est super sympa !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _« -Sasuke !_

 _S'exclama Naruto en voyant le brun s'éloigner de lui._

 _Mais il ne s'arrêta pas._

 _Il ne voyait que le dos recouvert du manteau noir du brun, il commença à le suivre, d'abord marcher en l'appelant, puis ensuite il se mit à courir, du plus en plus en plus vite, il avait beau courir, il n'arrivait pas à rattraper le brun, puis finalement, Sasuke disparu._

 _Il se trouvait seul dans cette zone, où tout était blanc, il ne pouvait plus différencier le sol du ciel, tout était tellement éclatant qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert._

 _Où est-ce qu'il devait aller ? Comment retrouver Sasuke ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'éloignait de lui ?_

 _-Sasuke ! Sasuke !_

 _Il hurlait de toutes ses forces le nom du brun. Mais il n'obtenait aucune réponse, l'angoisse commença à le gagner._

 _-Sasuke ! Reviens ! s'il te plaît…_

 _Il se laissa tomber au sol._

 _Il était de nouveau seul. »_

Il se redressa rapidement, en sueur, Sasuke dormait encore à ses côtés, cette fois il ne l'avait pas réveillé.

Il soupira, et se leva, il allait prendre une douche.

Il ouvrit l'eau et senti les gouttes chaudes apaiser ses muscles tendus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il recommençait à faire ce genre de rêves ? Lui et Sasuke allaient plutôt bien, si on hommettait les disputes sur sa famille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves ? Ce n'était pas le moment…

Sasuke l'aimait, il aimait Sasuke. Ils vivaient presque ensemble… C'était quoi le problème ?

Il mit un nouveau pyjama et quitta la salle de bain.

Sasuke dormait encore quand il s'allongea sur le lit, bien doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Sasuke grogna et se colla à lui.

Quand il s'agissait de dormir, Sasuke était le plus câlin. Il apprécia l'étreinte et s'endormit à son tour.

C'est la sonnerie du réveil de Sasuke qui le réveilla.

-Debout !

S'exclama Sasuke en quittant le lit. Naruto grogna et le suivit.

-Ce week-end était tellement épuisant que je veux dormir un peu plus…

-Je prends une douche en premier alors !

Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière Sasuke et il soupira et se leva à son tour, il se choisi des vêtements et prépara de quoi manger pour lui et Sasuke.

Sasuke quitta la douche, et trouva Naruto presque endormi devant un bol de lait.

-Hé tu dors à moitié !

Naruto se redressa vers lui.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Sasuke plissa des yeux, Naruto avait des cernes énormes, son pyjama était différent de celui avec lequel il était aller se coucher. Il avait du faire un horrible cauchemar et était allé se doucher, il se souvenait bien avoir entendu la douche couler pendant la nuit.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et se pencha vers lui.

-La salle de bain est libre.

-Ah, merci.

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sous le regard inquiet de Sasuke, Naruto semblait préoccupé.

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux devant le « Légendaire » il ouvrit la porte, Suigetsu était déjà là et il semblait inquiet.

-Bonjour !

S'exclama Suigetsu, comme si son sauveur venait d'arriver.

Il se précipita vers eux.

-Orochimaru est là.

Naruto et Sasuke se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Quoi ?

-Comment ça « là » ? Il peut pas reprendre le travail juste après avoir quitté l'hôpital… Et si il avait quitté l'hôpital on aurait étés prévenus.

Répondit Naruto.

-Eh bien apparemment non… Et Kabuto est super flippant.

Ajouta Suigetsu.

-Me laissez pas seul.

Supplia-il.

-On va se changer.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke, Naruto offrit un regard désolé à Suigetsu avant de suivre Sasuke.

-Je connais Orochimaru, personne aurait pu l'empêcher de revenir travailler.

Commença Sasuke.

-Et Kabuto est une boule de nerfs parce qu'il a pas réussi à l'en empêcher.

Ajouta Naruto.

-On va passer une horrible journée…

Soupira Sasuke.

Ils quittèrent les vestiaires, Tiffany était entrée et discutait avec Suigetsu.

-Ah bonjour !

Elle leur souris et entra à son tour dans les vestiaires évitant leurs regards, les joues roses.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Suigetsu qui évitait le sien.

Le service commença un moment après, et ils commencèrent, sous le regard noir de Kabuto prêt à les réprimander au moindre problème. Il ne fallait pas stresser Orochimaru avec quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke avait beau être occupé avec le monde apporté par les vacances il avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en Naruto, ses sourires avaient l'air faux, et il surveillait Suigetu et Tiffany.

Il sentait quelque chose arriver et il n'aimait pas ça.

Toute la journée s'était passée comme ça. Puis la nuit arriva.

-Bon, j'y vais !

Sourit Tiffany.

-Attends ! Tu veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Il fait nuit tôt.

S'exclama Suigetsu en mettant rapidement son manteau.

-T'es sûr ?

Demanda Tiffany.

Le décoloré sourit.

-Pas de soucis ! j'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves seule avec tout ce qu'il t'es arrivée !

-Hé bien d'accord…

Sourit la brune.

Ils partirent tout le deux du Légendaire.

Sasuke était rassuré de voir que Tiffany pouvait compter sur d'autres personnes que lui et Naruto.

-On rentre ?

Fini par souffler Naruto.

Le blond ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière eux et retira ses chaussures et son manteau, Naruto marchait toujours pieds nus, il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il faisait avec le froid qu'il commençait à faire.

Il senti deux bras entourer sa taille et le visage de Naruto dans son cou, il sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demanda t-il.

-Je profite un peu de toi…

Répondit Naruto.

-Je peux au moins enlever mon manteau ?

-Non, je vais le faire pour toi…

Naruto déboutonna tout les boutons du manteau, puis il défit l'écharpe de Sasuke qu'il pendit au porte manteau à l'entrée. Puis aussitôt il reprit Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Naruto ?

Le blond se mit face à lui les bras sur la taille, et lui sourit tendrement, une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus.

-Quoi ?

Demanda-il un peu troublé par l'intensité du regard de Naruto.

La main de Naruto monta sur la joue pâle de Sasuke qu'il caressa, puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, le brun se sentait tremblant, il pouvait sentir la peine et l'angoisse du blond. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi d'un coup il…

Non.

-Non…

Souffla-il, Naruto se figea.

Il s'éloigna de Naruto. Sous le regard plein d'incompréhension du blond.

-Sas… Sasuke ?

-Non, non non… Pas maintenant pourquoi ?! Maintenant alors que je me suis habitué à toi ! Alors que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? qu'est-ce qu'on t'as dis ? C'est à cause de la dernière fois ? Quand je me suis disputé avec ma mère ? Ou bien...

Naruto ne comprenait rien. Il serra les épaules des Sasuke entre ses doigts et le secoua doucement pour le faire revenir à lui.

-De… De quoi tu parles ?

-De ça ! De tes yeux tristes de ton baiser d'adieu ! Tu sais où est-ce que tu peux te le mettre ton baiser d'adieu ?

S'énerva Sasuke.

-Sasuke !

-N'essaie même pas de me parler je te préviens !

-Tu veux vivre ici ?

-Quoi ?

-Vivre, ici avec moi… Ou bien dans ton appartement ou même autre part. Je sais ça va vite… Mais… Je t'aime. Et j'ai vraiment… Très peur de te perdre. Et je pense que… Enfin. Tu sais… Euh

-C'était ça ces regards tristes ? Ces faux sourires… Parce que tu voulais me demander de vivre avec toi ?

-Oui et non. Enfin oui. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé récemment, mon parrain ta famille, j'ai eu très peur que tu t'en aille, et je…

-Si je pars c'est que tu m'auras jeté dehors.

Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto sourit et serra le brun dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

-Faut que je m'occupe de mon appartement.

-On a la semaine pour ça.

Sourit Naruto.

Il sentait les baisers sur sa joue son cou et son visage alors qu'il lançait un regard circulaire à la pièce.

-Attends, pourquoi tes volets sont toujours semi fermés ?

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

-J'aime me balader nu et y'a un immeuble en face.

Répondit Naruto, tout en continuant de papouiller Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Se plaignit Sasuke tout en appréciant les baisers du blond.

-Je te papouille… Parce que je t'aime.

-Tu veux me papouiller dans la chambre ?

Sourit le brun.

-Non, sur le canapé avec un bon truc à manger. Genre des pizzas.

-Je me suis forcé à dire papouiller, Naruto.

-Tu vas pas le regretter…

Sourit Naruto en embrassant les lèvres de Sasuke, le poussant vers le canapé.

-Je peux te papouiller avant la pizza et après, pendant aussi mais ce sera pas vraiment très sexy.

Sasuke se laissa sourire et entoura le cou du blond de ses deux bras.

-Papouille-moi alors.

Les lèvres de Naruto embrassèrent son cou puis les mains retirèrent son t-shirt.

-Tes mains son glacées.

-Je vais les réchauffer attends.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Putain tout ce qu'il se passe est beaucoup trop kitsch.

Naruto se mit à rire à son tour.

-Attends tu gâches tout !

-Alors arrêtons d'utiliser le mot papouille je l'ai déjà beaucoup trop utilisé pour toute une vie.

-D'accord…

Sourit Naruto.

Ils reprirent les baisers

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille du brun. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Tout en continuant à embrasser le brun, sur les lèvres, le cou, les épaules les mains.

-Et toi Sasuke ?

-Naruto… Je t'aime aussi.

Donner son coeur c'était effrayant. Mais savoir qu'on avait le coeur d'une personne entre ses mains l'était tout autant, même plus. Il avait le coeur fragile de Naruto entre ses doigts fins.

Il ferait tout pour ne pas le casser, ni le laisser tomber.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été « protégé » Par Naruto depuis le début de leur relation, c'était Naruto qui lui avait couru après, c'était Naruto qui l'avait aidé pour sa famille. C'était Naruto qui l'avait toujours épaulé. C'était son tour de serrer Naruto dans ses bras quand il avait envie de pleurer d'obliger Naruto à se confier à lui et pas seulement parce qu'il trouvait que Naruto lui donnait pas le même taux d'attention qu'au début.

Il l'aimait.

-Je t'aime…

Souffla-il encore une fois.

Il plongea les mains dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto savourant leur douceur. Il sentait l'émotion monter en lui.

-Et si on allait voir ta famille ? Le week-end prochain ?

-Me parle pas de ma famille alors qu'on fais ça.

Se plaignit Naruto une mine dégoûtée sur le visage.

-Désolé.

-Mais d'accord.

-J'ai envie de t'enlever tes vêtements mais il fait froid…

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille pâle.

-On a des couvertures.

-Oui mais il faut aller les chercher…

-On s'en fout on a des pizzas qui arrivent, je veux te sentir en moi.

Il l'aimait.

* * *

Preview chapitre 43 :

"Je sais pour toi et Karin.

Commença le blond. Un peu froid."

"Wow, non, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois en fait je-"

"-On a jamais eu cette discussion mais j'aime beaucoup Karin, je sais que ça peut sembler pervers, je veux dire elle a dix-sept ans."

"-Si elle souffre je pourrais pas retenir Naruto.

Se contenta-il de répondre."

* * *

Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et au vendredi 11 pour le chapitre 43 o/


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour ! ou bien bonsoir ! je suis désolée du retard j'ai eu une baisse de moral et d'envie c'est tout mais je suis en train de me relancer pas de soucis ! et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre tout beau !

 _ **Réponses aux reviews ! :**_

 **LisaC.5:** _Tu n'es pas en anonyme mais tu as désactivée les messages privés du coup je peux pas te répondre ;_; donc je le fais ici ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est pas grave ce qui compte c'est que tu as au moins postée une review :3 je suis très heureuse de voir que ma fanfiction te plaît, pour les descriptions j'essaie de m'améliorer mais c'est vraiment mon point faible (enfin l'un de mes points faible hein ^_^) Hé oui des choses avancent par rapport à Karin et Suigetsu ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et désolée du retard ;_; !_

 **flo:** _Merci pour tes reviews toujours très sympas à lire ! et désolée du retard ! ;_;_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

« -Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu !

S'énerva Naruto.

-Quoi ?

Demanda Suigetsu, il ne comprenait pas ou le gentil grand blond d'un coup beaucoup trop menaçant voulait en venir.

-Je croyais que t'étais un mec bien, parce que Karin à l'air beaucoup plus… Stable depuis votre truc tout les deux. Et aussi parce que t'es le meilleur ami de Sasuke. Mais je te regarde, agir avec Tiffany.

Suigetsu mit ses deux mains devant lui tentant d'apaiser Naruto.

-Wow, non, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois en fait je-

-Mais en fait t'es un grand malade !

La porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit sur Sasuke.

-Sasuke tu peut calmer deux secondes ton taureau que je puisse au moins ouvrir la bouche ?

-Hein ? «

Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ?

C'était Naruto le matin tout s'était très bien passé, ils avaient lentement migré vers la chambre une fois les pizzas terminées et s'étaient roulés en boules dans les couvertures.

Naruto avait réussi à se lever avant lui, et sans pyjama, malgré le froid, et Sasuke sourit cette habitude de Naruto de se balader nu ne le déplaisait pas. Au contraire.

-Je vais me doucher…

Sourit le blond.

Cette soirée d'amour avec le blond les avaient tout les deux revigorés.

Il s'était levé à son tour et avait préparé de quoi petit déjeuné, le chat le fixait balançant lentement sa queue de gauche à droite. Puis parti manger dans sa gamelle.

Un matin calme.

SAUF si on omettait le fait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas vus Orochimaru, mais avaient bien vus Kabuto plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude.

Il voulait absolument voir si Orochimaru allait bien, il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Si il se forçait trop il ferait un aller retour à l'hôpital.

Naruto quitta la salle de bain, et Sasuke se leva pour aller se doucher, Naruto le prit par le bras et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je veux pas aller travailler

Souffla Naruto, en embrassant Sasuke de plus en plus sauvagement.

-Dommage qu'on soit obligés.

Sourit Sasuke en s'éloignant du brun.

-Mais ! t'étais censé dire moi non plus !

Se plaignit Naruto.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et poussa le blond en dehors de la salle de bain.

-Tu ferais mieux de prendre ton petit déjeuné et de me laisser me doucher.

-Mais je veux rester au lit avec toi toute la journée !

-Chut.

S'exclama Sasuke en refermant la porte de la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et monta vite dans la douche, il commençait à faire froid et il détestait avoir froid presque autant qu'il détestait avoir chaud.

Il se doucha rapidement et rejoignit Naruto qui était déjà tout prêt.

-Tu t'es préparé vite pour quelqu'un qui veut pas aller travailler.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire fier.

-Et j'ai préparé les deux tupperware !

-Tu deviens une vraie femme au foyer. C'est presque effrayant.

-Fais-moi des bébés.

Se contenta de répondre Naruto.

-C'est effrayant, allons-y.

-Mais on est en avance !

-On arriveras plus tôt comme ça.

Ils marchèrent vers le Légendaire tout en discutant.

-On mettra ta télé dans ma chambre.

-D'accord si tu veux.

-On aura deux télés !

S'exclama Naruto.

Naruto mit son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke.

-Lee va m'envoyer les photos de mon anniversaire, et Sakura celles d'Halloween. J'irais acheter des cadres.

Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke sourit à son tour, Naruto était totalement différent de la veille c'était dingue, le blond était capable de passer de la dépression à la joie totale en un clin d'oeil… En une soirée d'amour en fait.

-Y'aura toutes les personnes que j'aime sur mes murs…

Sourit-il.

Ils entrèrent dans le Légendaire, la salle de repos était vide. Sasuke alluma la lumière, c'était bizarre Suigetsu était censé être là à cette heure-ci. Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires et se changèrent, Naruto en avait profité pour l'embrasser dans le cou, et sur les lèvres. Il avouait, il avait suivit.

Une fois sorti des vestiaires, salle de repos était toujours vide, Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise et Naruto sur la table à côté de lui.

-Pas sur la table !

S'exclama Sasuke.

Naruto bouda et s'assit à côté de lui sur une autre chaise. Il posa son coude sur la table et son menton dans la paume de sa main, il observait Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis en train de t'imaginer couché devant notre deuxième télé qui sera dans la chambre.

Souffla Naruto.

Sasuke ne savait pas si il devait sourire ou lever les yeux au ciel, Naruto avait commencé à parler de la deuxième télé depuis qu'il étaient allés se coucher.

-Tu m'imagines que comme ça ?

-T'es nu.

Ajouta le blond.

-Tu me rassures.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Suigetsu et Tiffany.

-Tu vois qu'on es pas en retard !

S'exclama la brune.

Suigetsu avait l'air épuisé mais, soulagé.

-Ouais bah on a failli être en retard.

Souffla-il

Le sourire de Naruto avait disparu.

Orochimaru ouvrit la porte. Il semblait épuisé mais déterminé.

-Bonjour. Je vois que vous êtes tous là, Suigetsu à failli être en retard…

Le décoloré soupira. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre.

-Vous allez bien ?

Demanda Tiffany.

-Oui bien sûr, merci pour les fleurs.

Sourit l'homme.

-Je viens, pour vous dire que la fête est terminée, je suis revenu et je suis prêt à reprendre le commandement de notre armée.

-OROCHIMARU !

Le vieil homme regarda prudemment derrière lui.

-… Donc vous avez intérêt à faire de votre mieux pour vaincre l'ennemi d'en face. Il a gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre.

La porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Siffla Kabuto.

-Kabuto tu ne devrais pas surgir comme ça mon cœur est fragile tu sais.

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard noir, et ils purent tous voir le frémissement d'Orochimaru.

-Retourne tout de suite dans ton bureau.

Continua Kabuto.

-Je…

-Tout. De. Suite.

Orochimaru tourna le dos. Puis une fois à l'embrasure de la porte il se tourna vers eux.

-Le dernier d'entre nous qui atterrira à l'hôpital ne sera pas moi !

-OROCHIMARU !

-J'arrive !

Le patron referma la porte derrière eux.

Tiffany se mit à rire.

-Ils sont adorables ses deux-là !

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il avaient de « mignon »

-Bon, je vais me changer.

Fit Suigetsu en entrant des les vestiaires.

Et la journée se passe plutôt calmement, si on omettait Naruto et son manque d'attention, Sasuke avait pu penser que c'était parce qu'il avait la tête en l'air à cause du fait qu'ils allaient emménager ensemble…

Quel idiot.

C'est à la fin du service que Naruto craqua.

-Je te raccompagne ce soir ?

Demanda Suigetsu à Tiffany.

-Non, merci, j'ai un rendez-vous tu sais…

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

-Non merci c'est bon, il faut que je commence à me débrouiller toute seule…

Sourit-elle.

-Si t'as un problème appelles-moi !

-D'accord, merci !

Tiffany quitta la salle de repos.

Suigetsu parti se changer.

Sasuke s'attendait à un commentaire de Naruto, mais le blond se contentait de tapoter sur la table avec ses ongles.

Suigetsu quitta les vestiaires.

-Bon je m'en vais !

-Attends, je peux te parler ?

Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna vers Suigetsu, puis vers Naruto.

-Eumh, ouais.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Je te rejoins.

Souffla-il. En embrassant la joue du brun.

Sasuke se dirigea un peu inquiet vers les vestiaires.

-Je sais pour toi et Karin.

Commença le blond. Un peu froid.

-Ah, Écoute… Je sais ça peut paraître bizarre mais-

-Et je vois clair dans ton petit jeu !

S'énerva Naruto.

-Quoi ?

Demanda Suigetsu, il ne comprenait pas ou le gentil grand blond d'un coup beaucoup trop menaçant voulait en venir.

-Je croyais que t'étais un mec bien, parce que Karin à l'air beaucoup plus… Stable depuis votre truc tout les deux. Et aussi parce que t'es le meilleur ami de Sasuke. Mais je te regarde, agir avec Tiffany.

Suigetsu mit ses deux mains devant lui tentant d'apaiser Naruto.

-Wow, non, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois en fait je-

-Mais en fait t'es un grand malade !

La porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit sur Sasuke.

-Sasuke tu peut calmer deux secondes ton taureau que je puisse au moins ouvrir la bouche ?

-Hein ?

-Je la considère comme ma petite sœur ok alors je te laisserais pas lui fair-

Il senti une main sur son épaule, il se tourna vers la personne.

-Hé c'est pas tes-

-Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ton meilleur ami est en train de tromper ma cousine !

-Hé !

S'exclama Suigetsu.

Pardon ? Karin et Suigetsu ? Suigetsu et Karin ? Non c'était pas possible… Il était trop vieux pour elle…

Mais il y avait Kabuto et Orochimaru…

Comment ça se faisait que Naruto le savait et pas lui ?

-Que, tu sors avec Karin ?

-Et maintenant il commence à s'approcher de Tiffany.

-Non ! Pas du tout ! c'est pas du tout ce qui arrive Sasuke crois-moi !

-Tu sors pas avec Karin ?

Demanda le brun.

-Si mais le truc sur Tiffa-

-Si tu lui fais du mal je te dé-

Sasuke posa sa main sur le bras de Naruto. Tentant de le calmer mais il ne savait vraiment pas si il pouvait le calmer longtemps.

-Tiffany à emménagée dans le même immeuble que moi ! c'est pour ça que je l'accompagne ! Parfois on sors tout les trois parce qu'elle est seule et sûrement perdue… C'est tout ! Rien d'autre !

S'exclama Suigetsu.

La tension dans les épaules de Naruto sembla s'en aller.

-Je… Je j'ai… J'ai cru que.

-On a jamais eu cette discussion mais j'aime beaucoup Karin, je sais que ça peut sembler pervers, je veux dire elle a dix-sept ans.

-Exactement.

Répondit Naruto

-Mais je l'aime beaucoup ça s'est fait comme ça j'ai… Je lui ai avouée mes sentiments elle m'a rejetée, et j'ai accepté sa décision. Mais après elle m'a dit m'aimer.

-C'est pas légal.

Commença Sasuke

-Elle va sur ses dix-huit ans.

Ajouta Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna vers le blond. Il y a deux minutes il était prêt à arracher la tête de Suigetsu et il le défendait ?

Ah il avait été amoureux de Kakashi.

-Je te jure, qu'on rien fait, je veux pas toucher autre chose que ses mains, ses joues et ses lèvres-

Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de désapprobation.

-Quand je disais lèvres c'était avec mes mains et les miennes hein pas ave-

Naruto fixa Suigetsu dans les yeux.

-Rien… Du tout… D'autres, qui touches les lèvres des autres de toutes manières… Pff ! Et on a pas besoin de s'embrasser en couple n'est-ce pas ?

Suigetsu le regardait, il préféra ne pas répondre.

Naruto semblait satisfait.

-Si elle pleure, toi aussi.

Se contenta de dire Naruto avant de s'éloigner de Suigetsu.

-Il fait peur ton petit copain !

S'exclama Suigetsu une fois le blond dans les vestiaires.

-Karin !

S'exclama Sasuke.

-Et toi aussi tu fais peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-J'en sais rien ! Au début je la détestait et elle me détestait et ensuite on a passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble et on a parlés. Et… J'ai tellement paniqué quand j'ai su pour sa fugue et… Le reste ! Mon attitude envers elle est gentlemen personne peut savoir qu'on sors ensemble et je fais pas ça juste parce que je veux pas aller en prison

-Donc tu sais que tu peut y atterrir ?

Mais Suigetsu ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

-Je veux la respecter, respecter son individualité, respecter ses choix, sa vie, son innocence. Je veux la respecter.

Sasuke baissa la tête.

-Si elle souffre je pourrais pas retenir Naruto.

Se contenta-il de répondre.

-Et si je la fait souffrir ce sera mérité.

Répondit Suigetsu.

* * *

 _Preview chapitre 44:_

"-D'abord, Kabuto et Orochimaru ensuite Karin et Suigetsu… T'as vraiment pas l'œil pour ça hein ?"

"-On est un couple…

-Qui vit ensemble et ont un chat.

Ajouta Sasuke."

"-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris ?

S'exclama la voix stridente de l'adolescente."

"-Emménager ensemble ça veut dire faire de la place pour l'autre personne qui arrive… Pourquoi ?"

* * *

TADCHAAAM ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus pour m'excuser je posterais un chapitre la semaine prochaine !


	44. Chapter 44

*Tousse* La semaine n'est pas encore finie je suis pas en retard ! :3 Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que ça va que les vacances sont cool tout ça tout ça et j'arrive avec le chapitre 44 ! il est un peu... Meh vous verrez !

 _ **Réponse à la review anonyme:**_

 _ **flo:**_ XD Merci de toujours poster une petite review c'est gentil 'u' j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le lit de Naruto.

-C'est bon on garde ton matelas…

Soupira-il en atterrissant.

Naruto s'allongea à côté de lui.

-Karin et Suigetsu…

-T'avais pas remarqué ?

S'étonna Naruto.

-Non.

-D'abord, Kabuto et Orochimaru ensuite Karin et Suigetsu… T'as vraiment pas l'œil pour ça hein ?

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à d'autres couples que le mien…

Répondit Sasuke en se rapprochant de Naruto.

Naruto sourit.

-On est un couple…

-Qui vit ensemble et ont un chat.

Ajouta Sasuke.

Naruto sourit, puis il se mit au dessus de Sasuke et l'embrassa.

-Vu qu'on est un couple on peut faire des trucs de couples ?

-Je pense.

Répondit Sasuke un micro sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Naruto l'embrassa doucement, puis il embrassa le cou, il passa ses mains sur le ventre pâle, en descendant ses baisers sur la clavicule. Sasuke passa ses mains sur les fesses de Naruto encore entourée de son pantalon noir.

-Je t'aime.

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke.

Sasuke répondit par un baiser sous l'oreille du blond.

-Je crois que je t'aime de plus en plus chaque secondes.

Continua le blond.

Lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me déshabiller ?

Demanda-il à Naruto.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit, il était prêt à répondre quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna.

-C'est la sonnerie de Karin je doit répondre.

Souffla le blond.

Sasuke lui sourit et lui fit signe de répondre.

Naruto prit le téléphone.

-Allô ?

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris ?

S'exclama la voix stridente de l'adolescente.

-De quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Ah. Suigetsu

-Il t'as tout raconté ?

-Bah il était bien obligé ! Écoute je suis pas une imbécile je connais Suigetsu par cœur j'ai passée plus de temps à le détester que de temps à l'apprécier tu sais… Je le connais mieux que toi.

-Sasuke le connaît depuis plus longtemps que toi et il ne le savait même pas !

-Oui mais Sasuke il est bizarre !

S'exclama Karin.

Naruto se tourna vers le brun, il le regardait attentivement. Tentant sûrement de savoir où la conversation allait, et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient de lui.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais juste… Te protéger.

-A qui tu téléphones ?

Fit la voix de Suigetsu.

-Naruto !

S'exclama Karin.

-Mais noon ! Je t'ai dis que c'était pas grave !

-Il faut qu'il comprenne que je suis pas une fille fragile !

-Je t'ai dis qu'il était un bon cousin et tu lui crie dessus ? Raccroche le téléphone

-Tu rêves !

Répondit Karin.

Naruto raccrocha il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Karin et Suigetsu se disputer, surtout que la voix de Karin était horrible quand elle s'énervait.

-Alors ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Elle est pas une fille fragile et n'a pas besoin de moi.

Répondit Naruto et se couchant près de Sasuke.

-C'était prévu.

Répondit le brun.

-Suigetsu était là, ils se sont mis à se disputer au téléphone alors j'ai raccroché…. Je suis allé trop loin ?

Demanda Naruto en posant sa tête sur le ventre de Sasuke.

-Non, ça prouve que tu tiens à Karin.

Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds.

-Elle le comprend pas comme ça.

Souffla Naruto.

-C'est parce que t'aurais du lui en parler à elle d'abord. Ou à quelqu'un d'autre au lieu d'exploser comme ça. Tu t'es mal débrouillé. C'est tout.

-Ah comme ta mèr- aïeu !

Commença Naruto mais le brun l'arrêta en tirant une mèche de ses cheveux.

-J'ai compris. Et je t'ai déjà dis que j'irais voir ma mère.

Naruto sourit, et se laissa détendre par les mains de Sasuke qui avaient recommencées leurs caresses.

-Je leur ai pas encore parlés de toi.

Souffla Naruto. La main de Sasuke s'arrêta en chemin.

-Hm ?

-J'ai rien dis à mes beaux-parents pour toi.

Pourquoi ?

Non, il devait rester calme… Rester calme.

-… Hn.

C'était calme ?

-Désolé… Je voulais pas… Qu'ils pensent que je suis venu jusqu'ici rien que pour un mec… Et en plus Azuma à travaillé avec mon père alors… Les Uchiha il les connaît tu vois. Et je veux pas qu'ils sachent que je suis venu ici rien que pour mon père…

-OK.

-C'est pour rien d'autre, je te le promet. Je t'aime… Et… ça changeras pas.

-Si ils m'aiment pas ?

Demanda Sasuke sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Ils pourront pas.

Répondit sérieusement Naruto en posant sa main sur la joue de Sasuke.

-Je veux pas gâcher notre moment doux mais t'étais en train de me déshabiller il y a quelques minutes.

-Ah oui pardon !

S'exclama Naruto en recommençant à embrasser le brun.

-Attends.

Souffla Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

Demanda Naruto en cessant ses baisers.

-Si on emménage ensembles, ça voudra dire qu'il faudra re trier tout les cartons qu'on a déjà triés non ?

-Hm, ça dépend si tu veux jeter tout ce qu'il y a dedans.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Naruto.

-C'est un non, donc oui il faudra tout trier. Mais on faisait un autre truc y'a quelques secondes tu sais un truc de couple.

-Et nos deux affaires tiendrons pas avec tes meubles.

-Un autre truc de couple que de s'angoisser.

Sasuke commençait enfin à comprendre ce qui signifiait « vivre ensemble ». Et ça commençait à l'angoisser. Peut-être qu'ils allaient trop vite. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Il senti les lèvres de Naruto sur son front, et releva les yeux dans le regard bleu de Naruto.

-Hé ? Ça va ?

-Oui… Oui.

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Naruto et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Faisons notre truc de couple…

Ajouta-il.

Naruto sourit, et embrassa Sasuke à son tour. Sasuke mit ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Naruto, puis il embrassa le cou, la pomme d'Adam de blond.

-Attends attends.

-Quoi maintenant c'est toi qui nous arrêtes ?

-T'as dis qu'il fallait trier, mais, mes affaires aussi ?

Sasuke soupira, il voulait juste coucher avec son copain.

Naruto s'éloigna de lui et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, Sasuke toujours allongé à côté de lui.

-Emménager ensemble ça veut dire faire de la place pour l'autre personne qui arrive… Pourquoi ?

Répondit-il au blond

-Ah, parce que, j'ai beaucoup de trucs ça va prendre un temps fou.

-Naruto, on a trouvés une Dreamcast dans mes affaires, une _dreamcast_.

-T'as pas tors.

-Tu veux continuer de parler mobilier ou tu veux tu veux qu'on couche ensembles ?

-Heu.

-Y'a une idée qui me plaît et une autre qui me déplaît.

Prévint Sasuke.

-Moi les deux mes déplaisent. Parce que je veux faire l'amour avec toi.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement.

-T'es super kitsch tu vas me tuer.

Naruto sourit et posa un baiser éclair sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Je peux pas m'en empêcher…

-Montre-moi comment tu fais l'amour au lieu de parler.

Naruto rit, et reprit les lèvres de Sasuke pour un baiser plus long, plus doux.

Leurs vêtements atterrirent rapidement au sol, Naruto caressait l'intérieur des cuisses de Sasuke, tout en malmenant, les tétons rosée de sa langue, deux doigts de son autre main, s'occupant de préparer le brun.

-Par me faire l'amour tu voulais dire me faire jouir sans me prendre ou quoi ?

Gémit le brun,

Naruto leva la tête vers lui, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

-Ça te plairais ?

Il appuya sur la prostate du brun, lui soutirant, un gémissement plus puissant.

-Je sais que t'es à bout…

Répondit Sasuke pantelant.

Naruto embrassa Sasuke, et retira ses doigts, puis pénétra lentement, le brun.

Il attendit un moment avant de bouger, tout en embrassant Sasuke. Puis le brun bougea les hanches et Naruto commença à bouger.

Ce n'était pas violent, Naruto essayait vraiment de tout rendre le tout plus doux…

-Est-ce que t'es aussi fatigué que moi ?

Demanda Naruto un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire faire encore ?

Soupira Sasuke.

-T'étais doué en gymnastique à l'école ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Hum, ouais… Pourquoi ?

-Pas moi, j'étais bon juste en sports brute tu vois.

-Hum Okay… Tu vas me faire faire du sport ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Non on viens d'en faire.

Rit Naruto.

-Alors, c'est quoi ces questions ?

-Oh, rien je… Je suis devenu un peu nostalgique je sais pas pourquoi.

Nostalgique ?

Il leva la tête sur le plafond. Et sourit. Il sentait la main de Naruto caresser le dos de la sienne.

-Si j'étais doué en sport c'était grâce à tout ce qu'on me forçais à faire à côté… Maintenant je sais pourquoi…

-Même le tennis ?

-Non, j'aimais le tennis. C'est différent.

-T'en as fais jusqu'à quand ?

-Euuh jusqu'à ma fugue j'adorais ça.

-Ça te manque ?

-Mouais…

C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas allé faire du sport…

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

-Et toi ?

Naruto se tourna vers lui, leurs nez se frôlaient.

-hm ?

-Un truc qui te manque?

-Euh je sais pas, j'ai pas recommencer à courir… mais si on enlève ça… Les tartes de ma belle mère. Elles m'en faisait à chaque fois que j'avais une bonne note c'était génial…

-Des tartes ? A quoi ?

-Pommes.

Sourit Naruto.

-Mais elle a arrêtée en même temps que j'ai arrêté mes études…

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah j'avais plus de notes.

-Non ! Tes études.

S'exclama Sasuke en tapant sur la main de Naruto.

-J'ai jamais été bon à ça, et j'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire, et je voulais pas faire payer Kurenai et Azuma pour des études que j'avais pas du tout envie de faire. Alors j'ai commencé à travailler !

-Y'avait vraiment rien qui t'attirait ?

-Les hommes.

Naruto ricana et Sasuke se laissa emporter par le rire du blond.

-Je veux dire comme métier !

-Nope, rien. J'ai fais pleins de petits boulots c'est tout… mais ça me plaisait ! Un peu comme le Légendaire. Et toi ? Tu voulais faire quoi ?

-Gestion… Je voulais gérer l'affaire familiale… Comme mon père...

-Et maintenant ?

-Je vais pas gérer un clan de Yakuzas ! Je suis pas fou !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Commencer par faire fermer La Racine. Ensuite on verra.

Naruto sourit.

-Bon, et si on prenait une douche ?

Proposa le blond.

-Et ensuite ?

-J'en sais rien…

Sourit le blond.

Naruto embrassa Sasuke et se leva du lit.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

Sasuke se leva à son tour.

-Une douche tout les deux ! Bien chaude…

Souffla le brun en s'approchant de Naruto qui se mit à sourire.

-Buvez-ça et cassez-vous.

Grogna Sasuke en posant la tasse de café devant Kakashi.

Le vieil homme sourit.

-Tu n'as pas mis de poison dedans si ?

-Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'ai préparé.

Ajouta Sasuke en s'éloignant.

Tiffany lança un regard plein d'incompréhension à Naruto.

-C'est leur routine.

La rassura le blond.

-Hé Tiffany ?! Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici…

S'exclama Kakashi en remarquant la brune.

-Hé bien, j'ai commencée à travailler ici… Y'a pas très longtemps.

-Pourquoi ? Tout vas bien ?

-Eh bien j'ai… eu quelques problèmes familiaux et… Heum… Voilà !

-Mais… Tu sais que tu mets ton avenir en danger ? Tu es une très bonne élève et-

-Je sais, ne vous en faites pas… Je sais ce que je fais, j'ai décidée de mettre de côté…

-Tu es sûre ? Si il y a un problème grave on pourrais appeler les services sociaux, avec le lycée, et voir ce qu'on pourrais faire pour t'aider.

-Ça va aller… ne vous en faites pas…

-Si tu as un problème tu es toujours bienvenue dans ma salle de classe…

Sourit Kakashi.

Tiffany sourit à son tour et s'éloigna s'occuper d'autres clients.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-Il est gentil hein ?

-Va travailler.

Naruto se mit à rire, dès qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi, Sasuke était toujours de mauvaise humeur

* * *

 _ **Le prochain chapitre étant un chapitre bonus je ne mets pas de preview pour ne pas gâcher la surprise.**_

A la semaine prochaine o/


	45. Chapter Bonus

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde désolée du retards, j'ai des pitis soucis à poster en ce moment le moral est pas là je crois XD j'en sais rien, du coup je pense éviter de donner des dates de sorties comme ça il n'y aura pas de retards ;^; MAIS j'essaierais toujours de ne pas rester un ou deux mois sans chapitres ok ?

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** _ :

 **Sober Gamzee** : _Merci beaucoup ! contente que tu aimes :3_

 **flo:** _Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir à lire ! :3_

Bonne lecture, le chapitre est bonus il est un peu plus court que les autres mais j'ai adorée l'écrire et je l'aime comme il est du coup j'espère que vous aussi.

* * *

C'était une après-midi comme une autre, encore une fois Kakashi lui avait demandé de rester plus tard avec lui c'était une punition pour avoir encore une fois critiqué sa manière d'enseigner.

C'était pas de sa faute si Kakashi était un mauvais enseignant. Enfin bref, il n'allait pas vraiment se plaindre il n'avait pas envie de rentrer non plus. Récemment sa mère et son frère avaient commencés à traîner dans l'ancien bureau de son père, toute la soirée, et à s'absenter une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils pensaient qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il le savait, quelque chose était en train de changer et il n'aimait pas ça. depuis qu'il était tout petit tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des cachotteries et pas seulement eux, toute la famille, et les employés de son père, toutes ces personnes qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance et depuis les dix-huit ans de Itachi, c'était encore pire. Il était mit de côté, et si il essayait de savoir ce qu'il se passait on lui mentait.

Il détestait ça.

Il soupira une énième fois.

-Quoi t'as toujours pas digérer la réflexion de Kakashi ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

-Pas du tout.

-N'empêche y'a que pendant ses cours que tu l'ouvre.

-Parce que c'est le seul à être un mauvais professeur ?

Répondit Sasuke.

Suigetsu voulait l'analyser, il aimait faire ça. Et le plus souvent il touchait juste cette fois il ne le laisserait pas faire.

-D'accord, j'ai compris tu ne veux pas me parler !

-Tu vois t'es pas con.

-En tout cas pas de Kakashi.

Sourit le décoloré.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Avoue tu aimes ce prof.

Reprit Suigetsu après un moment.

-Pas du- Hé !

Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de le bousculer, un grand blond avec un uniforme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le blond s'arrêta après un moment et se tourna vers eux. Sasuke remarqua immédiatement ses yeux bleus, puis ensuite les cicatrices présentes sur ses deux joues

-Hé, vous connaissez la salle de Kakashi Hatake ?

Demanda le blond, tout essoufflé.

-La salle deux-cents vingt, c'est en haut.

Répondit Suigetsu.

-Merci !

Le blond resta un moment à le regarder de haut en bas, les yeux bleus étaient perçants, il avait l'impression qu'ils voyaient à travers lui.

-Et… Désolé de t'avoir bousculé.

Souffla t-il avant de monter les escaliers.

Drôle de personnage...

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il lui veut ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

-Hein ?

-Ce mec qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il voulait ?

-J'en sais rien, savoir si ce pervers est son père ? Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait semé des mecs aussi bizarres un peu partout dans le pays.

Souffla Sasuke en descendant les escaliers.

-T'y vas pas ?

Demanda Suigetsu.

-Il m'as dis après les cours. Il n'as pas donné d'heure précise.

-Tu te rebelles ! Ou bien c'est que t'as pas envie de te retrouver seul avec lui dans sa salle de classe !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

S'exclama t-il en remontant les escaliers.

-Tu m'accompagnes pas en bas comme tout les soirs ?

-Non tu me dégoûtes.

Répondit Sasuke en remontant.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces insinuations ?! Cet homme devait avoir quarante ans !

Et il lisait des livre pornographique en classe !

Qui pouvait aimer un mec pareil.

Le blond de tout à l'heure était debout face à Kakashi. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion importante, ce n'était pas son genre d'espionner les autres, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher il se cacha et écouta leur conversation.

-C'est stupide.

S'exclama la voix de Kakashi.

-Flatteur mais stupide.

-C'est pas stupide. Tu le sais tu m'as tout appris, tu m'as guidé.

-Pas jusqu'à moi. Jusqu'à… Quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'ai raconté mes histoires non ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme ça. Et puis tu es trop jeune pour moi.

-Je crois pas ce genre de choses.

Il entendit Kakashi soupirer.

-Tu penses que tu m'aimes, parce que j'ai été là pendant tes moments difficiles.

-Embrasse-moi.

Sasuke senti son cœur tomber de sa poitrine. Peu importe la relation que ce mec avait avec Kakashi au départ, il semblait vraiment déterminé à la faire passer au stade supérieur.

-… Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Je veux te prouver que tu as tors ! Je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime, il faut que t'arrêtes de me voir comme un gamin.

-C'est ce que tu es, un gamin.

-S'il te plaît Kakashi fait-le pour moi !

-Naru-

N'entendant plus rien, il se pencha pour voir ce qu'il se passait

Le blond était là les lèvres sur celles de Kakashi.

Il resta la figé à regarder le spectacle, le cœur dans l'estomac, il ne savait pas pourquoi cette scène le faisait réagir comme ça mais il avait du mal à détacher ses yeux. Il vit le blond enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Kakahi.

Il se cacha dans son coin.

C'était plus que ce qu'il ne voulait voir.

-Naruto, tu sais ce que tu viens de-

Souffla Kakashi.

-Est-ce que tu vois ?!

-Je vois surtout que tu jeune et impulsif.

-Mais-

-Dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti ? De l'amour ou de la satisfaction de m'avoir embrassé ?

-Je

-Je sais qu'à ton age on peut facilement avoir ce genre de… Sentiments, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Ça veut dire que ça t'as rien fait ?

-Désolé. Mais je peux te dire qu'un jour, tu ressentiras vraiment _ce_ sentiment là pour quelqu'un.

-Tu me fais rire…

-Pourtant c'est la vérité.

-Et toi pourquoi ça t'es jamais arrivé ?

-Pas encore, c'est pour ça que j'essaie avec un maximum de personnes.

Rit Kakashi, il entendit le rire doux du blond, et se mit à sourire.

-C'est classe dit comme ça…

Souffla le blond.

-Et, ce sera pas bizarre entre nous vendredi ?

Reprit-il.

-Pas du tout.

-D'accord, alors… à vendredi.

S'exclama le blond avant de quitter la salle de classe.

Sasuke décida d'entrer un moment après lui.

-Ah te voilà enfin Sasuke !

Sourit Kakashi

Le brun ne répondit pas et s'assit sur une chaise au premier rang.

-Je ne te pensais pas du genre à espionner.

-Je ne voulais pas déranger votre moment c'est tout.

Souffla t-il.

-Que c'est gentil de ta part.

-Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse.

-J'imagine bien, t'es bien trop différent de Naruto.

-Pourquoi vous me comparez à lui ?

-Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Ce mec vous a embrassé.

-Parce qu'il pensait être amoureux de moi. Ce… Mec comme tu l'appelles s'est mit en danger pour quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment. Est-ce que toi t'en ais capable ?

-Je veux un meilleur enseignement alors je vous montre vos erreurs.

-C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux pour la première fois… Non ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je te laisse partir… Va.

Sasuke fut étonné mais décida quand même de quitter la salle de classe, puis plus lentement le lycée les paroles de Kakashi en tête « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » C'est ce qu'il détestait chez cet homme c'était comme si il lisait en lui ça l'énervait.

-Hé !

Il se tourna vers la voix, c'était le blond… Naruto ?

-Un problème ?

Demanda t-il, il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle « hé »

-Kakashi n'as rien fait, je l'ai forcé.

Répondit le blond, d'un air sérieux.

-C'est pas mes affaires. Et je m'appelle Sasuke.

-Naruto.

Le blond tendit la main vers lui. Il lorgna dessus

-J'essaie d'être poli !

S'exclama le blond.

Sasuke serra la main bronzée.

-Maintenant… tu peux m'expliquer comme on arrive au centre ville ? Je suis passé par un chemin un peu bizarre pour venir et je me suis perdu.

Sourit le blond.

-J'y passe pour rentrer. Tu peux me suivre.

C'était faux.

-Merci !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ?

Ah oui il voulait prendre le plus de temps pour rentrer chez lui.

Le blond prit son vélo et marcha à ses côtés, le chemin était silencieux, parfois Naruto essayait de lancer un sujet de conversation que Sasuke ne suivait pas.

-C'est ici… T'habites où ?

Souffla Sasuke.

Ce garçon l'intriguait.

-A Kumo.

-Pardon ?!

-Kumo, je sais que c'est une petite ville mais-

-T'es venu de Kumo à ici en _vélo_?

C'était loin d'être la porte à côté

-Tu sais faut se battre pour ce qui nous tiens à cœur… Peu importe ce que c'est.

S'exclama le blond en montant sur son vélo.

-Encore une fois merci Sasuke.

Il regardait le blond placer ses pieds sur les pédales… il sentait son estomac s'alourdir.

-Attend !

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

-Ouais ?

Génial qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire maintenant…

-Désolé, qu'il n'ait pas… Retourné tes sentiments.

-Je savais que j'avais pas beaucoup de chances de réussir de toutes manières.

-Alors pourquoi t'as fais tout ça ?

-Parce qu'il fallait quand même essayer !

Sourit le blond.

-Bon, faut que je sois de retour avant le couvre-feu ! Au revoir Sasuke !

-Ouais…

Se contenta t-il de répondre en regardant le blond s'éloigner vers le soleil couchant, c'était comme si ses cheveux blonds brillaient…

Il souffla et décida de rentrer chez lui.

Ce garçon venait de faire plus de cinquante kilomètres à vélo pour dire ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait, malgré le fait qu'il savait que c'était impossible.

Si ce n'était pas de la détermination.

Il senti un montée de courage l'envahir.

Lui aussi il pouvait faire en sorte de changer les choses.

Il se battrait pour ce qui lui tiens à cœur.

* * *

"-Ça fait deux semaines que Orochimaru à officieusement reprit le travail.

Souffla Suigetsu."

"-Parler à Kabuto seul à seul sans que Orochimaru ne soit au courant ? C'est possible ?

S'exclama Suigetsu."

"-Ça aussi tu le savais ?

Souffla Juugo à Choji.

L'homme secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne sais pas _tout_.

Se contenta de répondre Choji sans cacher son amusement."

"-Qu'on lui prépare un truc ?

Répéta Tiffany."

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait offrir à Orochimaru ?

Soupira Sasuke."

"-J'ai trouvé !"


	46. Chapter 46

Bonjour/Bonsoir ici l'auteure qui ne respecte plus ses horaires, et qui en a très honte, comment allez-vous ?

(Une manière détournée de m'excuser de vous faire attendre si longtemps ;-;)

 _ **Réponse à la review anonyme :**_

 _ **flo:**_ _Ah oui c'est vrai on peut être un peu perdu au début du chapitre bonus, mais je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus ! :3 Ah AH AH peut-être que c'est ce qu'il aura (Mais est-ce que Kabuto laissera Naruto et Sasuke le recouvrir de crème ? XD) OUAH t'attends depuis un bout de temps c'est vrai... Merci de me rassurer c'est gentil !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Ça fait deux semaines que Orochimaru à officieusement reprit le travail.

Souffla Suigetsu.

-C'est officieux que pour le médecin.

Le reprit Sasuke.

-Moi je dis qu'on devrait lui préparer un truc !

S'exclama Karin.

-Qu'on lui prépare un truc ?

Répéta Tiffany.

-Mais oui, il prépare tout le temps quelque chose pour nous, bon toi t'es nouvelle alors tu sais pas mais pour nos anniversaires, une fois j'avais un contrôle difficile, et je l'ai réussi il m'a fait un gâteau.

-Karin a raison, il fête tout nos anniversaires.

Ajouta Suigetsu.

-Mais faire une fête, sans qu'il ne soit au courant ?

Commença Tiffany en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est possible il suffit juste de mettre Kabuto au courant.

Répondit Sasuke en croisant les bras devant lui.

-Et on peut emmener à manger de chez nous.

Continua Naruto.

-Alors c'est possible ?!

S'exclama Karin.

-Ouep !

S'exclama Naruto tout sourire.

-Faudrait juste prévenir Kabuto…

Souffla-il après.

-Parler à Kabuto seul à seul sans que Orochimaru ne soit au courant ? C'est possible ?

S'exclama Suigetsu.

-Ça va être compliqué mais on fait ça pour Orochimaru hein ?

Sourit Karin.

L'heure d'ouverture arriva, et la journée commença, l'hiver l'endroit était plus vide, les personnes qui n'avaient pas forcément besoin de sortir se donnaient rarement la peine de le faire par le froid qui arrivait.

Naruto avait prévenu Choji et Juugo qui étaient tout les deux prêts à cuisiner pour la fête, et tout aussi content.

-Ça aussi tu le savais ?

Souffla Juugo à Choji.

L'homme secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne sais pas _tout_.

Se contenta de répondre Choji sans cacher son amusement.

Juugo se contenta de jeter un regard suspicieux à son collègue avant de porter son attention à Sasuke qui arrivait.

-On à prévu un truc pour Orochimaru.

-On sais, Naruto nous en a parlés.

Répondit Juugo.

-Mais il faut en parler à Kabuto. Vous êtes plus proches que lui non ?

-On a jamais fais de grabuge c'est pour ça.

Sourit Choji.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit qu'amuser le cuistot.

-On va lui en parler, t'en fais pas on le vois bientôt.

-Merci, persuadez-le.

-J'ai ce pouvoir.

Répondit Choji.

Sasuke reparti l'air satisfait.

-J'aime bien taquiner Sasuke !

S'exclama Choji, face au regard accusateur de Juugo.

Juugo ne savait toujours pas si il pouvait lui faire confiance, il n'arrivait pas à le cerner malgré tout ce que le roux lui avait raconté sur lui.

La journée s'était passée sans encombres, Kabuto avait accepté, et avait confié que Orochimaru revenait officiellement la semaine prochaine. Et surtout avait demandé une date précise.

-On a qu'à faire ça samedi ?

Proposa Karin.

-Samedi ? Mais faut organiser le truc !

Se plaignit Suigetsu.

-Bah oui on a toute la semaine, pour préparer la fête, et si on pends plus de temps ce sera plus difficile à cacher, surtout si Orochimaru reprend son travail officiellement et par le je veux dire, reste dans nos pattes h ving-quatre.

Répondit Karin.

Ça se tenait.

-Elle n'a pas tors.

Ajouta Tiffany.

-Donc Samedi c'est la fête.

Souffla Naruto.

-Exactement, HAN ça vous dit on lui fait un cadeau !

Cria Karin l'idée semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux offrir à Orochimaru ? Un tueur à gage ?

Rétorqua Suigetsu.

-J'ai vu une super belle paire de chaussures, comme il aime en porter.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait beaucoup attention à son apparence…

Souffla Tiffany.

-Par contre elles coûtent hyper cher.

Continua Karin en se tournant vers Suigetsu.

Mais Suigetsu évitait son regard insistant, ce qui sembla déplaire à la rousse.

-Ah lala ! Si seulement ces chaussures n'étaient pas si chères…

Reprit-elle.

-Eh bien… On pourrais cotiser ?

Proposa Tiffany.

-OH ! Super idée !

S'exclama Karin, faussement enjouée, tout en jetant un regard noir à Suigetsu.

-Je pourrais aider…

Fini par soupirer le décoloré

-Oh vraiment ! c'est si gentil de ta part !

Sourit Karin.

-Donc Samedi, après le service.

Récapitula Sasuke.

Tous hochèrent la tête et se dirent au revoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait offrir à Orochimaru ?

Soupira Sasuke.

-On peut cotiser avec les autres pour une paire de chaussures ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard en coin.

-C'était une blague… J'ai encore oublié mes gants…

Siffla Naruto en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

-Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te le rappelle tout le temps comme si j'étais ta mère ?

-Je veux bien que tu me mettes la fessée quand je les oublie.

Répondit Naruto un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sasuke se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, Naruto se mit à rire et embrassa le brun sur la joue.

-On peut lui offrir du maquillage ?

-On va pas lui offrir un truc aussi stupide.

-Des vêtements ?

-Non.

-Un manteau de fourrure comme celui de Cruella dans les 101 Dalmatiens ! Ça lui irait trop bien tu trouves pa-

-Non… Si mais c'est pas un cadeau...

….

Naruto referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

-Des bijoux ?

-Non.

-Des faux-cils alors ?

- _Naruto_.

-Ok j'arrête.

Naruto retira son manteau, faisant tomber un papier de sa poche. Il le ramassa.

Le numéro de Jiraya.

-J'ai trouvé !

-Si c'est encore une blague je te-

-On lui ramène Jiraya et Tsunade.

Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke se laissa sourire.

C'était parfait.

-Avoue je suis génial.

Sourit Naruto en s'approchant du brun.

-Jamais.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

-On étais censés commencer à s'embrasser là.

Se plaignit Naruto.

Sasuke l'ignora et ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

-J'ai faim.

Se contenta-il de souffler tout en ignorant Naruto.

-Du coup on appelle Jiraya ?

-Vas-y.

Naruto se mordilla timidement la lèvre inférieure.

-Je peux pas.

-Pardon ?

-Depuis la dernière fois j'ai eu aucuns contact avec lui !

-Il a bien dit de l'appeler une fois Orochimaru sorti de l'hôpital.

-Oui…

Sasuke lança un regard insistant à Naruto.

-Si tu le fais pas je vais le faire et n'oublie pas que la seule fois où on s'est parlé il a jeté comme si c'était rien que ma famille était en fait un clan de meurtriers depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

-Il a pas fait exprès il croyait que tu savais.

-Oui parce que normalement on ne cache pas à son fils ce genre de choses. Quand on est une mère normale.

Naruto lança un regard triste à Sasuke.

-Me regarde pas comme ça on est pas là pour ça on es là pour parler à Jiraya et je te l'ai déjà dit je vais parler à ma mère.

Naruto lança un dernier regard à Sasuke avant de composer le numéro écrit sur la carte.

Il avala nerveusement sa salive, au fond il espérait que l'homme ne répondrait pas.

Mais le destin n'était pas avec lui aujourd'hui.

-Allô ?

-Hey… Hum bonsoir c'est Naruto Uzuma-

-Ah ! Naruto ! j'attendais ton appel ! Comment tu vas ?

-Plutôt bien et… Je, Orochimaru est sorti de l'hôpital…

-Vraiment ?! Il va bien ?

-Oui oui, il est en pleine forme… Du coup vous-

-Tu Naruto.

Ah.

-Tu peux passer au Légendaire ! Samedi ! On lui fait une fête et… toi et Tsunade vous pourrez être une surprise ?

-Tsunade ? Tu sais où elle est ?

-Tu sais pas ?

-Non, ça doit bien faire deux ans que j'ai aucunes nouvelles d'elle.

Génial.

-D'accord, on va la chercher, euh… Tu pourras venir samedi ?

-Tu sais Naruto j'y ai repensé, et je me disais que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée, on ne s'est pas quittés en très bons termes, tout les trois.

-Je… Je suis sûr que vous lui manquez !

-Tu ne connais Orochimaru il est très rancunier.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui écoutait attentivement la conversation il semblait avoir comprit ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du fil.

-Venez ! Vous manquez à Orochimaru !

S'exclama Sasuke.

-C'est le petit Uchiha ?

Demanda Jiraya.

-Oui, c'est Sasuke !

-Met-ce téléphone en haut parleurs !

S'exclama Sasuke.

Naruto obéit.

Ça y est Sasuke était déterminé.

-Le jour ou Danzo est venu rendre visite au légendaire, il ne m'avait pas donné son nom, il m'a juste dit qu'il était un ami, et quand je lui ai dit que des anciens amis à lui étaient venu lui rendre visite je l'ai rarement vu aussi heureux et soulagé. Il ne l'avoueras jamais mais vous et Tsunade lui manquez beaucoup. Vous devez savoir comme il est fier.

Ils entendirent Jiraya soupirer de l'autre côté.

-Vous allez pas me lâcher j'imagine ?

-Jamais.

S'exclamèrent-ils.

-Je viendrais. Alors mais, Tsunade est aussi tête de mûle que lui si vous la trouver la persuader de venir ne sera pas aussi facile qu'avec moi.

-D'ailleurs t'aurais pas une idée de où elle pourrait être ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Aucune, elle a déménager il y a deux ans…

Il devait bien avoir un moyen de la trouver.

-Ah oui, elle ne doit pas vivre très loin d'un casino.

-D'un casino ?

-Elle adore tout ce qui est paris, poker, machine à sous. Il y en avait même au Légendaire dans le temps. J'espère que ça va vous aider. Oh et elle s'appelle Senju. Tsunade Senju.

-Merci beaucoup. Eh bien à Samedi ?

-A Samedi.

Naruto raccrocha.

-Très bien on a plus qu'à chercher dans combien de villes du monde il y a un casino !

S'exclama Sasuke.

Il était déjà fatigué rien qu'à l'idée.

-On peut aussi chercher dans l'annuaire ?

-L'annuaire ?! Il ne reste que des personnes de quatre vingts dix ans dans l'annu- Cherche dans l'annuaire !

-D'abord on va noter les villes qui possèdent un Casino. Et ensuite, on va chercher Senju.

Ils s'installèrent sur la table, Sasuke sur l'ordinateur, Naruto une feuille à la main notait tout les noms de villes que lui disaient le brun, ils avaient chercher dans toute la région. Puis Ils avaient cherché Senju.

-Rien…

Soupira Sasuke.

Il laissa sa tête reposer sur la table.

Il senti la main de Naruto sur son dos.

-Aller, faut pas abandonner…

Tenta Naruto.

-Pour aujourd'hui si. J'ai faim.

Soupira le brun.

Naruto sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Je m'en occupe !

C'est à table qu'ils continuèrent de discuter.

-Elle est pas dans l'annuaire…

Souffla Sasuke.

-Elle doit pas être bien loin, il faut juste qu'on creuse un peu plus.

-Et de quel côté ?

Naruto laissa sa fourchette sur sa lèvre inférieure, il réfléchissait.

-Les casinos !

S'exclama finalement Sasuke.

Naruto sourit.

-Si elle aime tellement les jeux d'argent qu'il y avait une machine à sous dans le Légendaire, ça veut dire qu'elle doit être du type accroc. Et tu sais ce que font les accrocs ?

-Il trichent, ils s'énervent

-Et ils sont virés. On peut la trouver en cherchant dans quels casinos elle à été virée.

Naruto continuait de le regarder, toujours un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ?

Demanda soudainement Sasuke.

-Rien du tout inspecteur Sasuke. Je me disais juste que vous étiez magnifiques avec cette étincelle dans les yeux.

Répondit Naruto, puis il embrassa Sasuke sur la joue.

-T'es stupide.

-Non je suis observateur.

Rétorqua Naruto avant de continuer à manger.

-Donc on va appeler les casi-

-Non ! Il faut y aller !

S'exclama le blond coupant la parole au brun.

-Pardon ?

-Il faut y aller si on appelle ils vont nous mentir plus facilement. Les gens dans les casinos sont des menteurs pros.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai un peu fréquenté les casinos. Pas tous, et pas longtemps je te rassure.

Sourit Naruto.

Le blond avait eu une tellement plus remplie que la sienne.

-Et comment tu veux qu'on y aille ?

-C'est le monde de la nuit Sasuke, le monde de la nuit.

-J'aime beaucoup le monde du sommeil tu sais.

-Tu vas devoir le quitter juste une semaine, rien que pour Orochimaru et qui sait peut-être qu'on l'aura trouvée demain ?

Sasuke aimait quand Naruto avait ce sourire en coin, celui qui lui donnait un air félin.

* * *

Preview Chapitre 46:

"-Aller Sasuke !

S'exclama impatiemment Naruto devant la porte d'entrée.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé du sommeil ?

Grogna Sasuke en arrivant devant le blond."

"-Donc c'est quoi le plan ?"

"-Fais comme si t'étais saoul.

Souffla Naruto."


	47. Chapter 47

Alors, oui même si j'avais prévenue, ce temps entre deux chapitre est horriblement long, et j'en suis désolée (en plus j'ai toujours pas avancer dans la fic je fais du surplace bref) j'ai eu des problèmes de familles, de santé, un travail, et une fic qui m'a prise toute mon inspiration (sans blagues parfois j'écrivais deux chapitres en une journée c'était intense) Du coup voilà le chapitre 47 j'espère quand même avancer un peu sur la fic parce que ça ne va plus. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _flo:_ **Merci de toujours poster des reviews, je suis contente que tu ais aimé.e ce chapitre ! Et pas de soucis, je fais de mon mieux pour rester en bonne santé ! Merciii~**

 _The DeadMust:_ **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pas d'inquiétudes, j'ai eu des petits soucis, c'est régler (sauf le travail et la fatigue qui va avec du coup ;-; mais je tiens bon !)**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

-Aller Sasuke !

S'exclama impatiemment Naruto devant la porte d'entrée.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé du sommeil ?

Grogna Sasuke en arrivant devant le blond.

-Pas quand on pars en mission !

Sasuke soupira, Naruto était comme un enfant.

-Je te laisserais dormir dans la voiture.

Sourit le blond.

-Merci de l'attention…

Ironisa Sasuke.

-On va la trouver cette Tsunade ! Et on va recréer le trio du Légendaire !

Sasuke plissa les yeux, Naruto était beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour l'heure qu'il était.

-Il est presque minuit.

-C'est là que le monde de la nuit s'ouvre !

S'exclama Naruto en ouvrant la porte, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Naruto qui se mit à conduire dans la nuit.

-Quand on l'auras trouvé, qu'est-ce qu'on feras ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Comme on l'as fait pour Jiraya. On lui raconte tout elle va sûrement accepter de venir !

S'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke fit la grimace, Naruto avait l'air beaucoup trop optimiste.

Il suivit Naruto jusque dans la voiture du blond où il s'assit sur le siège passage.

-Donc c'est quoi le plan ?

-Hum, on entre dans le premier casino, on commande à boire au bar et on glande des infos.

-Un problème dans ton plan, je ne bois pas d'alcool.

L'expression de Naruto sembla étonnée un moment, puis le blond se tourna vers lui un sourire nerveux sur le visage.

-T'en fais pas j'ai une idée.

Il n'en avait pas l'air.

-Et c'est quoi cette idée ?

-Tu verras.

Répondit Naruto, avant de démarrer la voiture.

Il n'avait pas du tout d'idées en fait.

Le défilement des lumières des lampadaires l'avait endormi il se réveilla juste au moment ou Naruto se gara devant le premier Casino. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils pourraient trouver des informations sur Tsunade dans celui-là.

-Fais comme si t'étais saoul.

Souffla Naruto.

-Pardon ?

-Fais comme si t'étais déjà saoul t'auras pas à boire. En tout cas pas beaucoup.

-Non Naruto c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Le blond le fixa un moment, le bleu de ses yeux assombris par le manque de lumière autour d'eux et le sérieux.

« Fais-moi confiance » qu'il disait.

Il soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord.

Naruto enroula son bras autour de la taille du brun qui faisait semblant de chanceler.

-Suis mon mouvement et mes mensonges et cris en entrant. Faut faire le fêtard.

Naruto passa les portes du casinos, tout les employés se tournèrent vers eux.

-WOOOOO

S'exclama Sasuke, Naruto dut se retenir de rire ou de faire un commentaire, c'était tellement pas Sasuke.

Il s'avança vers le bar, et aida Sasuke à s'asseoir sur un des tabourets présents.

-Bonsoir messieurs.

Sourit le serveurs, il pouvait sentir qu'il les jugeait.

-Salut ! Ce cher monsieur que voilà se marie bientôt et on essaie de fêter ça si vous voyer ce que je veux dire. Deux….

Il plissa les yeux faisant semblant d'essayer de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit.

-Vos plus GRANDE pintes. On fais un grand tout des environs ! c'est notre combien Sas'ke ?

Naruto parlait fort, mâchait ses mots, et agissait comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

-Euuugh… J'sais plus compter.

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke en imitant l'homme saoul.

-Mais tu sais encore parler c'est pas encore fini mon frère !

Le barman leurs servirent deux grandes pintes, Sasuke déglutis quand le vieil homme posa le verre devant eux.

-Ouah ptain Saske ! Prend ton temps pour boire celle-là !

S'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke comprit, il ferait semblant de boire pendant que Naruto faisait la conversation.

-C'est cool ici.

Siffla t-il.

-Bien mieux que les autres endroits où on a mis les pieds pas vrai ?!

Le blond secoua le brun qui venait juste de prendre son verre en main, en versant un peu partout.

-Mais !

S'exclama Sasuke prêt à frapper le blond, puis il se rappela ce qu'ils faisaient, il retourna dans son rôle.

-T'en à gâché !

S'exclama le brun en poussant faiblement le blond.

Le barman essuya le bar.

-Hé désolé !

S'exclama Naruto faussement désolé.

-Un homme en costume s'approcha d'eux.

-Puisque vous venez ici que dites-vous d'une partie ?

-Ah ouaiis…

Souffla le blond en plissant les yeux vers l'homme.

-On aurait bien aimés mais y'a une vielle blonde qui nous à tout pris la dernière fois ! Tu te souviens Sas'ke ?!

Sasuke tenta de se remémorer l'apparence de Tsunade.

-La blonde ?

Demanda Sasuke.

-Celle avec les GROOS nibards ?! Putain plus jeune et y'a pas que mon argent qu'elle m'aurait prit !

S'exclama Naruto avant de rire grassement.

-Aaah elle ! Elle m'a fauché Putain…

-Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

Demanda Naruto…

-J'sais même plus compter…

Répondit Sasuke.

Naruto posa son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, il attendit un moment, voyant les deux hommes en face s'impatienter.

-MUNADE !

Hurla le blond comme si il venait d'avoir une illumination.

Il vit l'homme au costume cravate pâlir.

-Tsunade.

Répondit le barman.

-Vous l'avez rencontrée ?

S'exclama un autre homme au bar en s'approchant d'eux.

Ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué.

-Elle nous a fauchés !

Répondit Naruto en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Y'a pas de raisons qu'il n'en profite pas.

L'homme se mit à rire.

-Elle ?! c'était votre première partie jeunes hommes ! Elle ne gagne jamais rien ! Elle a du vachement vous arnaquer !

Sasuke enregistra ça dans sa mémoire.

Les deux autres hommes suivirent.

-Elle a du se mettre à la tricherie !

-PUTAIIIIN !

S'énerva Naruto.

-On va lui reprendre cette thune Sas'ke

Les hommes se mirent à rire de plus belle.

Je ne vous le conseille pas !

S'exclama l'homme assit au bar

-Vous voyez ce creux sur le bar ?

Demanda le barman en pointant du doigt une énorme fissure sur le bar.

-Elle l'a fait après avoir perdue. Rien qu'avec son poing.

Souffla l'homme.

-Oh putain…

Souffla Sasuke exagérément impressionné.

-Elle était comme une furie après avoir perdu tout son argent. Après elle est restée ici à se saouler jusqu'à ce qu'une autre femme petite brune arrive et la tire en dehors du casino en s'excusant.

-Ouah complètement tarée…

Souffla Naruto.

-Aller messieurs terminez vos verres et rentrez votre ami va finir en coma éthylique.

-MAIS NON il tient encore le cou pas vrai ?

Sasuke porta le verre à ses lèvres tout comme il l'avait fait pendant tout la discussion faisant semblant de boire. Naruto tapa dans son dos le faisant renverser encore une partie du verre.

Il puerait l'alcool.

Et tuerait le blond.

Naruto paya et ils s'éloignèrent du casino bras dessus bras dessous et montèrent dans la voiture.

-Je vais t'assassiner.

Grogna Sasuke en passant sa main sur son pull, comme si ça allait sécher ou faire partir l'odeur et l'humidité de son pull.

-T'as pas eu à boire quoi que ce soit n'est-ce pas ?

Sourit le blond.

-La prochaine fois je cocoterais un plan.

-Pas de soucis !

Sourit Naruto.

-On a quand même eu quelques infos. Elle perds absolument partout, elle est super violente…

-Et c'est tout.

Continua Sasuke.

-C'est déjà deux trois indices pour savoir où chercher. Et comment glaner des infos les prochaines fois.

Sasuke ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu.

-Tu sais qu'on a une semaine ?

-Mh mh.

Répondit Naruto.

Toujours un sourire sur le visage.

-Quoi ?

-Rien je me dis juste que j'ai réussi à te faire prendre une douche de bière avant même notre première année ensemble.

Sasuke donna un claque derrière la tête de Naruto.

-Et que j'ai commencé à me faire battre au même moment.

Ajouta le blond en frottant l'endroit douloureux

Ils arrivèrent a leur appartement.

-On va la trouver avant samedi je te le promet.

Souffla Naruto à Sasuke avant de sortir de la voiture.

-Je suis tout collant maintenant…

Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre une douche.

Il arriva devant l'appartement de Naruto et attendit le blond.

Qui ouvrit la porte, Sasuke entra rapidement et enleva son pull et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

-Tu veux pas prendre une douche avec moi ?

Demanda le blond en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Non !

S'exclama Sasuke, Naruto entendit l'eau s'allumer, il baissa la tête et se mit en pyjama.

C'est pas ce soir qu'ils feraient l'amour.

XxX

Ils entrèrent dans a salle de repos où étaient déjà installée Tiffany Karin et Suigetsu qui discutaient joyeusement.

-Salut les gars !

S'exclama Tiffany.

Sasuke s'enferma dans les vestiaires sans un regard pour personne.

-Bah dis-donc c'est plutôt glacial et je parle pas du temps qu'il fait dehors.

Souffla Suigetsu.

-On est en quête du cadeau de Orochimaru.

Se contenta de Répondre Naruto en s'affalant sur la table.

-Et vous êtes pas d'accord sur le cadeau ?

Demanda Karin.

-On peut dire ça…

Répondit Naruto.

La vérité était qu'il s'était disputé.

Il avait essayé d'entamer quelque chose avec Sasuke au réveil du brun, mais le brun l'avait repoussé. Tranquillement il lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait et Sasuke s'était contenté de répondre « Pas de sexe avant d'avoir trouver Tsunade »

C'était comme si le brun pensait que Naruto prenait la recherche de Tsunade à la légère, un peu offensé par a il avait donc répondu « Pourtant on couchait ensemble quand je cherchait mon père »

Ça n'avait pas plu à Sasuke.

Et depuis le brun boudait.

Il ne prenait pas du tout la recherche de Tsunade à la légère il était optimiste. Sasuke était stressé.

C'est dans cette ambiance un peu froide qu'ils commencèrent le service.

Deux filles passèrent la porte du Légendaire, C'était Kimberly et Mélany.

-Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites-là aussi tôt !

S'exclama Tiffany en s'approchant d'elles.

-On venait vite fait te voir !

S'exclama Mélany.

-On a une super bonne nouvelle !

Continua la blonde.

Naruto observa l'échange des trois filles de loin, il était content de voir que les amies de Tiffany ne l'avaient pas lâchée.

-Hé Naruto !

Il se tourna vers Kakashi, et s'avança vers lui.

-Bonjour ! Vous allez encore être en retard.

Le réprimanda Naruto.

-Oh tu sais les élèves aussi le sont, on va dire que je leur donne un peu plus de temps pour arriver !

Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de désapprobation, mais toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Alors toi et ton beau brun ?

Sourit Kakashi.

-On file le parfait amour merci de vous en inquiéter, j'ai une question.

Peut-être que Kakashi savait quelque chose.

-Vous connaîtriez pas une certaine Tsunade par hasard ?

-Si, possédait cet endroit avec Orochimaru pourquoi ?

-On la cherche.

Souffla le blond.

-Et tu veux savoir si j'ai pas des tuyaux c'est ça ?

Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

-Je sais qu'on la revue en ville il n'y a pas longtemps on l'expulsait d'un casino.

-Lequel ?

Kakashi tenta de se souvenir.

-Heum je sais plus, je sais juste qu'il est dans le seul cartier qui n'a pas voulu obéir aux Uchiha, les… Otsutsuki je crois, ne t'aventure pas là-bas avec Sasuke si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Merci Kakashi !

-Pas de soucis, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour aider !

S'exclama l'homme alors que Naruto s'éloignait.

-Attention Tiffany si Kabuto ou Orochimaru te voient ils vont pas être contents !

S'exclama Suigetsu à la brune qui discutait encore avec ses amies.

-Oui Suigetsu ! Bref les filles ça semble un peu bizarre votre histoire.

-Vient te détendre avec nous t'en as besoin le travail ça doit être mille fois plus fatiguant que les cours !

S'exclama Kimberly.

Tiffany fini par hocher la tête.

-Ok je vous envoies un SMS quand je suis prête.

S'exclama la brune en faisant signe à ses amies de partir.

-Un problème ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Non ! Aucuns, Kimberly et Tiffany qui veulent que j'aille à une fête !

Sourit la brune.

-Tu travaille bien un peu d'amusement ne te ferais pas de mal, tant que c'est pas dangereux.

Sourit Naruto.

Tiffany se contenta de lui sourire et de servir un client.

-Bonne nouvelle Sasuke j'ai un casino à rayer de la liste.

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille du brun qui s'éloigna de lui.

-Quoi tu boudes encore ?

-Du tout'

Répondit Sasuke en prenant la commande d'un client.

Il boudait toujours.

* * *

Preview chapitre 48:

"-Tu es prêt ?"

"Demanda-il à Sasuke."

"-Je t'aime."

"Sourit-il."

"-Je te fais confiance…"

"Ils se mirent à parler tactique, celle des hommes saouls fonctionnait très bien, mais Sasuke aurait aimé ne pas être trempé de bière cette fois-ci."

"-Ouep ! c'est elle !

S'exclama le blond."


End file.
